Dominó
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Acabo de cumplir catorce años-de madrugada. Y tía Gabrielle me ha regalado este diario. Vic dice que siempre viene bien tener uno a mano, aunque prefiero no hacerle mucho caso, por principio: es mi hermana mayor.-Diario, Niesugui
1. Catorce Cumpleaños

**Gui:** Hola a todos! Bueno, he estado escribiendo un fic sobre todos los nietos de Molly y Arthur Weasley (Heirs) y he acabado enamorándome de Dominique, hija de Bill y Fleur. Pues bien, he decidido dedicarle un fic. No sé como de largo será, ni si será bueno, malo o simplemente será. A secas. Sólo pido opinion si lo leéis (o sea, Reviews, con R mayúscula jaja). Y bueno, tengo que hacer una aclaración que siempre hago y es la siguiente:

_Esto (no) es mío. Yo (no) soy Rowling._

* * *

**Dominó**

Primer día: 23 de abril de 2015.

Hoy he cumplido catorce años –a la una de la madrugada. Y tía Gabo (la hermana de mamá) me ha regalado un diario. Bueno, no digo nada. Siempre viene bien tener uno a mano. O por lo menos, eso dice Vic. No sé si estoy de acuerdo... Siempre intento no estar de acuerdo con ella, por principio: es mi hermana mayor. Además del diario, _mamie _me ha regalado una pulsera que perteneció a su abuela paterna (la abuela materna de _mamie _es una Veela, también, por lo que no creo que llevase pulseras). No sé, es muy típico de abuelas, lo de regalarle pulseras a sus nietas. Es plateada y tiene unas especies de gemas verdes, aunque no sé si son Gemas, no sé de qué color son las Gemas. Además, no creo que sean piedras preciosas. Janie me ha regalado algo horrible que sólo le gustaría a ella: una especie de prenda de ropa (porque eso no es ropa) que se supone es total y genial y espectacularmente fabulosa –cito sus palabras textuales– para llevar a una discoteca muggle. Bien, su trapo, se lo regalaré de vuelta teñido de otro color y así tendremos el mismo. Entre comillas.

No le guardo rencor, Janie es Janie y si hay algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo, debe de ser la ropa. En el resto somos casi idénticas. Bueno, quizás no. Seguro que ella intenta que deje de llevar esas túnicas demasiado anchas y esas sudaderas talla Fred que tiene dos espaldas. Y eso que no juega al Quidditch. Él, Fred, MI primo por excelencia, favorito y adorado, me ha regalado el regalo esencial: una sarta de objetos de mantenimiento de escobas más, un ejemplar de Quidditch a través de los tiempos (su ejemplar, ese que le regaló tío George) con dedicatoria y los comentarios de él y Axel, su amigo casi del alma si no existiese yo, más un campo de Quidditch en miniatura que representa los partidos más emocionantes de la historia. Bien, es que él llevaba dos años sin hacerme regalo de cumpleaños, porque, según sus palabras, quería reservarse lo mejor para que fuera un bombazo, y lo es. Además, tío George me ha regalado una caja llena de artículos de la tienda de parte de todos los tíos.

Y bueno, Vic me ha regalado algo de su estilo, que te gusta y punto. Una especie de esfera del tamaño de una snitch pero vacía con una bolita dentro de arcilla que se puede perfumar, y el perfume dura y dura. Papá, mamá y Nom me han regalado un estuche con todo tipo de plumas, tintas, pergaminos tan pequeño que parece que no cabe nada, pero está extendido con magia. Además de una carta reenviada de _papy _que nos invita a su casa este Verano para visitar Beauxbatons. ¡Beauxbatons!

Fin de curso: 30 de junio de 2015.

Bien. Hogwarts lleva siendo igual estos tres años que he pasado. Y hoy me despido en serio. Si me convence Beauxbatons, adiós muy buenas, no vuelvo a pisar el castillo. Aunque no lo odio. Los momentos Fred son geniales, y el año que viene entran James y Molly, estupendo, porque Jim es como tío George multiplicado. Tío Harry dice que es por los gemelos, pero también por su padre, James Potter, y su padrino, Sirius Black. Claro, Jim se llama James Sirius y es hijo de Ginny Weasley. No se esperaba menos de él. Y bueno, Janie es genial. Ya le devolví su trapo de discoteca. Le hizo mucha ilusión. Le añadí uno de esos "pantalones" tan cortos que no parece que haya tela y un cinturón de esos que le encantan y se olvidó que la prenda azul me la había regalado ella.

Ahora estamos en el tren, de vuelta. Y sí, hace cinco minutos, los ... –no voy a decir cabrones, pero casi– por excelencia pasaron por el vagón. Estábamos Fred, Axel, Janie y yo, sentados apaciblemente cuando se abre la puerta de golpe y señor pelo negro recogido con cepillo para atrás, serpiente de cascabel que antes de que te muerda te has ido dejándola con un canto en las narices Nott y señor perrito faldero que para ser Slytherin no parezco ni sangre limpia, ni muggle, ni un perro, que es más inanimado que yo que sé Welers han irrumpido en el vagón. Obviamente les he preguntado que si se habían perdido, y mira que es difícil, que el tren solo tiene un pasillo. Y obviamente Nott ha contestado que sólo habían querido saber por qué olía tan mal, haciendo un comentario insidioso sobre los padres de Janie y obviamente por tercera vez ha acabado en el suelo con piernas de gelatina –gracias Fred. Mi hechizo le ha dado a Welers, al que le tengo especial manía por sentarse a mi lado en Pociones –el profe adora el orden alfabético. Tanto mejor. Nos hemos deshecho de ellos y luego han pasado Teddy y Vic que a ver cuándo se dan cuenta de que los dos sienten lo mismo, porque mira que llevar medio año enfadados porque Teddy salía con Jane Black... Vic es prefecta y se ha encontrado a Teddy mientras patrullaba. Ted ha decidido ir con ella por que "es un casi-primo caballeroso" y estaban encantados olvidándose de la ronda.

Hemos hablado entre primos (aunque Janie y Axel eran bienvenidos) de nuestro viaje a Beauxbatons. Yo estoy ansiosa pero Vic está convencida de que no va a ir, desde siempre. Y ahora el tren está aminorando. Por la ventana se ven a tía Angie con Roxie que no parece muy contenta –al fin y al cabo, va a tener que volver a ver a su "insoportable hermano"– y a papá y mamá que tiene a Nom en brazos y no me explico cómo demonios ha crecido tanto desde Pascua. No me alcanzará a los siete años. No señor.

Beauxbatons: Experiencia horrible

Decisión radical y drástica: Me quedo en Hogwarts.

Y eso que todo había empezado bien. Los franceses tienen de esas manías de acabar el curso el 5 de Julio, por lo que los dos últimos días de clase, estábamos allí. En calidad de "_invitées d'honeur, ne les touchez pas" _que incluso con la advertencia de invitadas de honor, no tocar, algunos alumnos han sido lo suficientemente desagradables como para intentar tocar a fondo.

Los Frenchies por regla general me caen bien. Bastante. Aunque algunos son demasiado bondadosos, en París no te hacen ni caso. Pero Beauxbatons, que resulta que está en medio de Francia – al lado del pueblo mago por excelencia francés, Sées, que tiene una catedral preciosa y unos habitantes muy pero que muy amigables y un poco repelentes de tanta bondad – está repleto de lo que llamaremos adolescentes franceses, falta de una palabra mejor que defina semejante porquería. Todos los adolescentes franceses son muy educados y todo lo que quieras, pero tienen todos una tendencia a hacer "_le mur_" que no me preguntes qué es, porque "el muro" tendrá un significado oculto que no me han querido explicar. Yo he hecho como que los entendía y como que no me daba la gana escaparme a hacer "_le mur_". También me he ganado un mote, como se lo ganó Louis en su día (pero es que Nom es lo mejor del mundo, y con eso se ha quedado). Atención mote: **Dominó**. Dominique – Domini – Dominó. Es como una niña que se llamaba Madeleine y la llaman Mado. O como tía Gabo, que se llama Gabrielle. ¿Me explico? Perfecto. Pues Domino me gusta. Es mejor que Niní o que "Niky" como me llaman las demás compañeras de cuarto – las tres inseparables e insoportables Abie, Brooke y Elora – mote que por cierto, odio. Pero tiene que parecer "más inglés, Niky, es que Domicomosea es demasiado feo". Demasiado feo, yo te lavaré esa boca, ¿es que Brooke te parece bonito?

Bueno, escribir sobre los francesitos me pone de muy mal humor. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo de tener un diario a mano, pero yo escribo uno y Vic no, por lo que nos contradecimos y nos muestra nuestra parte falsa francesa. Y punto.

Vuelta: 1 de septiembre de 2015

Segunda decisión radical de las vacaciones: corte de pelo.

Hace dos días me fui con Nura a la peluquería muggle. Es una buena chica. Muggle, gótica, con problemas en los que se ahoga y de los que nunca sale, hecha un colador por numerosos piercings, tatuaje en la espalda, pelo teñido negro alquitrán, ropa teñida de negro alquitrán y lentillas negras en los ojos. Maquillaje de estrella en el ojo de color negro y etcétera. Pero buena chica, a lo sumo. Me consta que tiene novia desde hace un mes, y me alegro por ella. Pero la chica es igual de gótica. Me pregunto si se rajarán a solas en vez de darse el lote como la gente normal.

La peluquera que me atiende pone el grito en el cielo. ¿Te quieres cortar esa maravilla? Pregunta. Que maravilla ni qué narices. Sí, claro que lo quiero cortar. Para eso he venido. ¿Cuánto? Bastante. Hasta ahora lo llevaba más largo que Vic (me llegaba a la cintura). Le pregunté que por qué opinaba que era una maravilla, si por el largo o por el pelirrojo. Y me dijo «tiene una gracia sutil, cuando mueves la cabeza, no lo puedes cortar». Bueno, pues le pediré a Nura que lo haga, le dije yo señalando a la gótica. Entonces la peluquera la miró con pavor y dijo que mejor lo cortaba ella porque no quería hacer destrozos. Como los mechones que caían al suelo eran de unos veinte centímetros, la peluquera me pidió permiso para hacer una peluca. Tú misma, supongo que la "gracia sutil" sería por la tátara abuela veela.

Y bueno, aquí llega Janie. A ver qué hace.

Reacción esperada: gritos y desmayo.

Reacción real: se ha quedado catatónica. Se ha sentado mirando todavía el pasillo pro el que había entrado, me ha mirado y se le ha ido abriendo la boca poco a poco. Encantamiento _Enervate _que una vez le vi hacer a papá – mejor no rememoramos mi primera experiencia con la magia – que se me quedó grabado y problema mínimamente resuelto.

-¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo tu pelo?

-Bueno, ahora la tal Anders tendrá una bonita peluca.

-¿¡¿¡Qué!-quizás no debía de haberle dicho eso porque esta vez si que ha tenido la reacción esperada. Jack ha entrado justo después y se ha quedado atónito mirando primero a Janie, después a mi pelo, durante un rato. Ahora todo se ha calmado. Cuando pasaron Teddy (avisado por Vic), la misma Vic y Jane Black dijeron "te queda bien" y Fred, único al que se lo había contado antes de hacerlo y Axel han comentado mil cosas. Bien, Janie ha vuelto en sí, y ahora, después del shock, ha dicho que no me queda mal. Jack ha dicho que queda "guay" con lo que se lo agradezco porque no suele hacer cumplidos. Cualquiera diría que es Hufflepuff.

Mis primos se lo han tomado mejor. Jim ha pasado por nuestro vagón con Molly pegada a los talones y ha dicho que soy la mejor de todo el tren. A veces es demasiado directo.

Día cualquiera número uno: 07/10/2015

Cuarto no es diferente de tercero, pero Elora ya ha tenido su crisis de nervios de principio de curso (en primero me asusté, en segundo me dio pena y el año pasado ni alcé una ceja). Abie McLaggen la ha calmado en una hora pero yo no he podido leer mi libro tranquilamente. Mierda de niñas. Y sin perdón alguno.

Día cualquiera número dos: 01/11/2015

Definitivamente, los miembros del Club de Gobstones han sufrido un trágico accidente cerebral: quieren que vuelva. Sólo lo pisé en primero y creedme, no fue una buena experiencia. El club de Ajedrez tenía mejor pinta pero duré medio año. Si al final mi vocación era el Quidditch.

Nuevo capitán: Aaron Alerton, golpeador desde hace seis años, mala uva y valiente como nadie, si es valentía sus virajes peliagudos y de no llegar a la bludger con el bate , ponerse él. ¿Por qué McGonagall pone de capitán a alguien cuyo nombre rima con su apellido? Porque sé que ha sido McGonagall, por mucho que los capitanes los elija el director, en este caso, directora Sinistra, que aceptó el puesto de manera encantadora cuando McGonagall dijo que prefería enseñar sin complicaciones. Sólo McGonagall pondría a Alerton de capitán en vez de Craig Reed, el mejor buscador del siglo XXI (porque el siglo veinte pertenece al "más joven de la historia, niño que sobrevivió, elegido y vencedor Harry Potter" o tío Harry a efectos personales). Es verdad que Reed es prefecto pero qué más dará.

Partido: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Tensión.

Decisión radical: meterle más de diez tantos a Nott por los tres aros.

...

¡Y Gryffindor gana! Toma esa Slytherin. Menos mal que no he ido a BB (Beauxbatons para los que no lo han pisado) porque allí no jugaban al quidditch. Los franceses a veces son (somos) raros. Craig cogió la snitch en las narices de ese Slytherin que nunca sé como se llama. William Roberts, según Janie. Ya, nombre demasiado común. Lo único malo de todo esto es que odio-tu-nombre-Brooke, crisis-nerviosa-cada-año-Elora y fan-a-muerte-de-Craig-Reed-me-ha-mirado-que-emoción-Abie me abrazan. Yo no soy de abrazos, y eso que mamá se ha encargado de darme mil.

Navidades.

Decisión más que radical y peliaguda: me quedo en Hogwarts para Navidad. ¿QUÉ?

Eso ha sido Janie. Ahora da saltos diciendo que ella también y antes de que yo me apunte a la lista de alumnos que se quedan ella nos ha marcado. Merlín.

Navidades II.

Resultado de la decisión peliaguda: pelirroja-veela-encantadora-perfecta-prefecta echando humos. Por las orejas, la nariz y si abriera la boca, por la boca también.

-Tú, no te quedas en Hogwarts.

-Fred se queda.

-Tú vienes.

-No.

-Pero ¿y Nom?- ya, ha pillado mi punto débil. Será...

-Me quedo. Con Janie, Fred y Axel.

-Ya. Pues no.

-Vic, en serio, no me vas a convencer.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo!

-No.

-Dominique...

-No.

-Dominique Apolline Weasley Delacour...-ya, se estaba calentando y bien clarito que estaba por los signos Weasley: orejas coloradas hasta el morado y cara de si te pillo te mato.

-Mira Vic, para de hacer teatro.

Y me fui. Y me encerré en un aula vacía el día que salió el tren. Problema resuelto. Vic no se quedó en Hogwarts pero me mandó un vociferador. Sobre rojo que ni siquiera abrí y que, cuando se puso a chillar, como el Gran Comedor estaba vacío, nadie oyó.

Navidades III.

Horror de los horrores. Nott se quedó en Hogwarts para navidad. Me lo crucé bajo el muérdago. Y después de lo diez tantos que marqué yo, más otros diez entre Clive McCall y Kim Keply no estaba de buen humor para toparse con un gryffindor. Y menos conmigo.

-¿Tan desesperada estás, Weasley, que te pones bajo el muérdago incluso conmigo?

-Te aseguro que no voy fijándome si hay muérdago cuando ando, no como otros que cuando ven un ramo miran a ver si hay alguien debajo.

-¿Te crees lista, Weasley?

No me digné ni a responderle. Había caído demasiado bajo.

Navidades IV.

Decisión radical: Ir a Hogsmeade a comprar regalos a la familia.

Odio ir de compras o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. En cambio Janie lo ve estupendo. Ahora que estamos las dos solas en la habitación de cinco, aprovecha.

-Así puedo desordenar esto un poco.

Así que fuimos a Hogsmeade. Como las túnicas no son cómodas, llevé unos vaqueros muggles y una sudadera ancha. Contrastaba con la siempre-a-la-moda Janie que llevaba unos leggins negros, zapatos negros y una camisa verde, que no sé cómo no se angustia debajo de eso. He comprado cuatro cosas que he enviado desde correos. Más fácil.

* * *

Bueno, se acaba el año, y aquí acaba el capítulo. Cómo no sabía por dónde cortarlo, he decidido que ya que hoy es 31 de Diciembre, dejaremos el capítulo siguiente para que año que viene. Y empezará en Año nuevo (el capítulo). Supongo que subiré en una semana. Si tardo, enviadme tomates.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Año Nuevo

**Gui:** Estaba yo haciendo cuatro cosas a la vez en mi cuarto cuando me acordé y dije: todavía puedo hacer una quinta! Subir Dominó. Y aquí estoy, mientras me pruebo ropa, me aliso el pelo, hago una mini maleta, leo un libro para clase y me agobio porque no he estudiado en todas las vacaiones. Bueno, voy a subir esto y leermelo de nuevo, para hacerme perder el tiempo y calmarme. Ha tenido más exito del que pensaba aunque le hice buena publicidad ^^. Asíque tenemos chopocientos reviews gracias a **Ro 91, Nagi w, Veela Black, NatWizard, Primrose Darcy, Assie Greengrass y GinnyLunaLongbottom**. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer:** Dominique, Victoire y Louis son nombres francéses. El resto son ingleses. Pero a Jotaká le gustaron y mirame ahora dando un disclaimer.

* * *

**DOMINÓ**

Año Nuevo.

Feliz año nuevo. ¿Propósitos? No muchos, por no decir ninguno.

Fatídico día numero uno.

Decisión radical: matar a Jack

El amigo Huffie hoy a soltado en medio de todo el comedor que Nott siente atracción física y moral por mí. Creo que si no lo ha matado Nott lo haré yo. Porque todo el Gran Comedor se ha girado a mirarme. Todos.

Fatídico día número dos. 

Decisión radical: odiar a Neville, pese a mi "gran amor" por él.

Porque tenemos herbología con Slytherin y como Nott ha estado a punto de asesinar a Welers y Goldwin en vez de a la tentácula venenosa, lo ha cambiado de grupo por Janie. Y nos hemos quedado Nott y yo mirándolo como si hubiese sugerido que besáramos la tentácula venenosa. Y nos hemos tirado la hora y media restante descargando furia contra la pobre planta.

Fatídico día número tres: esto no puede estar pasando.

Jack – Jack Harrison – Jack Harrison, golpeador que casi me tira de la escoba en mi primer partido contra Hufflepuff... JACK se la va a cargar. Perdón, se la cargó cuando hizo eso del otro día, pero por lo visto Nott se encargó de matarlo – o casi – porque se ha tirado una semana en la enfermería pero en serio, creo que quiere mi muerte. Estoy pensando en pedirle ayuda a Teddy, ahora que puedo y que no se va a ir porque está en séptimo y no se va hasta Julio pero tengo que aprovechar que sigue aquí.

Bien, a parte de soltar por ahí cuatro mentiras que incluyen a Nott y a mi en la misma frase que "querer" o alguna de sus palabras de mismo sentido... hoy, después de asegurarme por activa y por pasiva que lo que dijo es cierto y que lo dijo porque Nott –me está costando escribir esto – no "se atrevería nunca"...Que asco, Merlín... ha ido a decirle a Nott, en mitad de clase de Pociones (yo estoy en una fila más adelante y Jack ha aparecido trayendo no sé qué papel para el profe, y cuando se iba se ha parado y ha hablado en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo oyese yo – y Nott que estaba solo) que "yo siento lo mismo". Va a morir.

Bien, pensaba que se acabarían los días fatídicos, y no. Hoy en Herbología – sí, tío Neville, estoy planteándome dejar el asesinato de Jack de lado y empezar contigo – Neville nos ha dicho a Nott y a mi que ya que hacíamos un grupo insonoro, que nos quedáramos como estábamos. Perdón, ¿qué? Sí, lo he gritado en medio de clase. Bien. No, mal. Creo que el número de decisiones radicales va en aumento. Y sólo estoy en cuarto. Arrg.

30 de enero. Día sin clasificar aún.

Odio-tu-nombre-Brooke me ha hecho un interrogatorio sobre el grado de atractivo que le encontraba a Nott y mi grado de enamoramiento. Yo, como si hubiese opción de dudarlo, le he espetado que cerrase su bocaza y dejase de molestarme con cosas que no venían a cuento.

-¡Oh, "Niky"! no irás a decirme ahora que no te gusta cuando todo el mundo sabe lo que hay entre vosotros desde Navidades

¿Qué me estaba contando? ¿desde Navidades? Resulta que Peeves escuchó nuestra conversación de "bajo el muérdago" y se ha encargado de difamarla. Creo que por eso Jack inventó sus absurdas... Absurdidades.

Ha vuelto a formular su primera pregunta y yo he contestado que no le encontraba atractivo alguno, que en cambio, lo encontraba pedante, egocéntrico y sin oportunidad de fijarse en él. Nunca me cayó bien ese chico, y eso que intenté mantener la relación en el estado de ignorancia absoluta.

Quiero decirte... No lo odio, como si deseara la muerte de alguien... Yo no odio a nadie. Bueno, quizás a odio-tu-nombre-Brooke. Ni siquiera odio a crisis-nerviosa-Elora. Incluso Abie me podría caer bien, si no fuese por su faceta Craig Reed me ha mirado, ¡oh!, que emoción, no volveré a lavarme la cara.

Volviendo al tema de Nott, lo conocí en el tren cuando aún era un niño del que se podían sacar palabras cordiales. Tres días después, perdió toda posibilidad de que me cayese bien, con sus "eh, Weasley, porque eres una maldita comadreja traidora a la sangre, ¿verdad?". Un día te vacilo y al siguiente te pregunto por qué no me contestas. Seguro que tío Ron diría que el niñito ha frecuentado demasiado la casa Malfoy y a sus pariente se les ha olvidado mencionarle que su abuelo estuvo en Azkaban y que no se comporte como él y su padre si no quiere acabar tan mal como ellos.

El interrogatorio me puso de los nervios, obvio. Pero entonces apareció Fred así que problema resuelto. Pero entonces apareció Nott, en el preciso momento en el que yo me lo estaba pasando en grande con Fred intentando alcanzar las gachas lanzadas al aire y quitándole su zumo de naranja porque a mi no me quedaba, lo que provocaba una crisis, porque si hay algo que Fred no tolera, es lo relacionado con su zumo de naranja de por las mañanas. Estaba yo a punto de tirarle el zumo a la cara después de haberme bebido la mitad cuando intento-ser-ingenioso-por-qué-demonios-no-me-haces-caso-Nott va y suelta: «¿Compartís saliva entre primos, Weasley? ¿Estás tan desesperada que has optado por el incesto?». Bien, ahí ha muerto, y luego hemos muerto nosotros porque dos contra uno que además debía de pasarle algo porque ni siquiera sacó su varita, en el medio del Gran Comedor, se llevan el soberano castigo.

Hemos acabado los tres en el despacho de McGonagall acompañada por Legendre, jefe de la casa Slytherin, profesor de Encantamientos desde que curso segundo porque Flitwick se jubiló, o algo por el estilo. McGonagall nos preguntó a Fred y a mí que por qué habíamos atacado en medio de "un sitio concurrido por miles de magos a un inocente sin defensa y sin varita mientras los demás miraban y los profesores podían andar cerca". Ya, parece como si nos alentase a atacar a un inocente sin defensa y sin varita mientras que ningún profe ande cerca. Ya, pero el castigo nos ha caído aún así. Nott se ha encargado de decir que sólo pasaba por allí cuando le hemos atacado. Ya, un carajo. Ha insinuado algo de incesto. Reconozco que me gustó mi primo en su día – debía de tener seis o siete años, como mucho – pero ya no. Además, tiene novia. O por lo menos, hasta hace poco. Una tal... No, la verdad es que no me acuerdo.

Hemos salido de allí con diez puntos menos y un castigo doble: limpiar inodoros sin magia – si, la sala de Trofeos la habían limpiado Fred y Axel – otra vez – hacía unas dos semanas y seguía limpia. Más limpia que la sangre de Nott, lo aseguro. Sobretodo porque la sangre deja unas manchas que no hay quien quite. Os lo digo porque ya he limpiado inodoros.

En fin, el día no ha sido ni bueno ni malo. Porque después de las aburridas clases me lo he pasado pipa.

Día inclasificable número dos.

Sólo quería escribir un rato. La verdad, uno se vuelve dependiente de estas cosillas.

17/02/2016

Ayer fue el decimosexto cumpleaños de Fred. ¡Qué bien nos lo pasamos! De buenas a primeras, hicimos "novillos" el día entero, aunque los viernes no tenemos mucha cosa. Lo planeamos todo mientras limpiábamos inodoros, ese día fatídico. Y bueno, todo habría salido a la perfección si Nott no hubiese pasado por allí con cara de malas pulgas y queriendo contagiarle su malhumor a todo el que se cruzase en su camino (en cambio, tampoco había ido a clase, porque nos estábamos saltando a la vez la clase de Aritmancia, pero él a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro. O casi, porque como no se le ocurrió ningún comentario insidioso, le lanzó un hechizo de piernas de gelatina a Fred y dijo "feliz cumpleaños, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?". Y, ¡ja! Neville apareció justo ahí y le di el soplo que el que había dejado a Fred así era Nott, así que creo que si no limpia inodoros, casi. En dos meses es mi cumple.

Anécdota divertida: Jimmy

He estado hablando con James mientras... limpiábamos inodoros. ¡NO ha sido culpa mía! De repente estaba envuelta en su broma contra no sé quién de su curso. Espera... ¡SÓLO ESTÁ EN PRIMERO! Ya, es para mirarlo a la cara y decir ¿qué haces? Me ha contado que ya se conoce todos los rincones oscuros y mugrientos de Hogwarts, aunque la sala de Trofeos aún no la ha limpiado... Y bueno, hemos hablado de que si todos los alumnos fuésemos buenos, los inodoros estarían hechos un asco... Cosa que me lleva a pensar que la gente como James es agradecida en el colegio. Es verdad que Fred también ha hecho alguna idiotez divertida... Pero no tantas, seguro. Le preguntaré. Pronto nos iremos de vacaciones de Pascua. ¡Al fin!

23 de abril de 2016

¡Felicidades, Dominó! A ver si alguien me felicita...

-unas horas después-

Nadie ha dicho nada.

-seis de la tarde-

Siguen sin haber dicho nada... Fred me evita. No he visto ni a Vic ni a Teddy ni a los niños Weasley.

-ocho de la tarde-

estoy de malhumor.

24.

¡SORPRESA! A mi. ¡Me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa! Llegué a la sala común después de pasarme una hora en la biblioteca de muy malhumor y de repente... ¡SORPRESA! Fue... guau indescriptible. Nunca pensé que una fiesta sorpresa dejara esta sensación en el cuerpo, de gratitud. Yo que siempre me escondo detrás de la gente y pensaba que no me quería nadie a parte de Vic y Fred, y mírame... ¡Quince años!

AH, por cierto he recibido un regalo anónimo. Es un collar... que no está nada mal. Pero yo no soy muy de collares... A saber quién me lo ha regalado.

25.

Janie dice que haga una lista de regalos, otra de los que me lo han regalado, y otra de la gente que podría regalarme algo y luego deduzca por un sencillo: «quien creas que te regalaría algo y no te ha regalado nada es el anónimo» quién me ha mandado el collar. Lo que pasa es que no sé si va a funcionar. No quiero ser rompe-planes-guays pero... no me convence nada de nada...

...

Bueno, ya me encargo yo de hacerlo. ¡Hola! Soy Janie. No he podido evitar leer esto y le he robado el diario a Domino que me está suplicando que se lo devuelva pero he hecho un encantamiento escudo. ¡Ja! Cuando leas esto, Domi, te suplico que no lo borres. Cuando tengas 30 años, estés casada con el anónimo y le leas esto a tus hijos será divertido. ¡En serio! Vamos a ver.

Te hemos regalado algo:

YO

Fred,

Victoire,

Ted,

Tus padres + Nom,

Tu madrina Gabriele (¿se escribe así?). _Añadido por Dominó_: se escribe Gabrielle

Tus primos Weasley

Tu prima Sophie

Te podrían haber regalado, a parte de esos:

Axel, Jane Black, Jack Harrison, ¿Brooke, Elora, Abie?

Dejémoslo en que es un chico. Quedan Axel y Jack. Voto por Jack, a menos que Axel sienta un amor profundo y jamás revelado por ti. ¿Qué opinas? ¡Oh! Mi idea: Jack tiene razón y Ethan Nott está realmente por ti, y te ha enviado el collar. ¡Es genial! ¿No es genial? ¡Es genial! Sería súper romántico.

Más tarde.

Vale, no voy a borrar lo que puso Janie. Salvo eso último. ¿Nott? Creo que se le cayó ayer el dosel de la cama en la cabeza y aún no se ha dado cuenta... ¿Romántico? Tiene ideas raras en la cabeza. Adora inventar historias sobre la gente que nos rodea. Sus favoritas son las relaciones amor-odio. Yo no creo en el odio si después se convierte en amor. Es amor sin aceptación. Eso es lo que es. Es odio cuando nada, y repito, NADA, puede hacerte cambiar de idea. Por eso no odio a nadie. Incluso odio-tu-nombre-Brooke se salvaría si... si no fuese tan ella. Puedo parecer en una posición ridícula con respecto a esa chica pero es que no la aguanto. Desde que en primer año decidió que seríamos mejores amigas porque íbamos juntas al club de Gobstones (¿Por qué?) y cuando me fui de él decidió que había roto su amistad. Ahora ella es la presidenta de dicho Club y yo juego al Quidditch. Y todos somos mínimamente felices.

2 de mayo.

Costumbres de Hogwarts: todos los dos de mayo, ir al cementerio que hay tras el castillo, prácticamente fuera de los terrenos, para hacer un minuto de silencio por los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts que están enterrados ahí. Además, suele ser también el cumpleaños de Vic (Neville se lo repite a todos siempre y Vic está que no puede de sonrojarse)... Va, no suele ser, es el mismo día. Por algo Vic se llama Victoire. Porque ganamos, vaya.

Hoy hemos ido durante la clase de Transformaciones – McGonagall estaba un poco nerviosa y tristona, como todos los años – y allí estaban todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, incluidos conserje y bibliotecaria, así como fantasmas y poltergeist, que llora silenciosamente y sin que se le note la muerte de un gemelo que yo me sé que le dejó un encargo en su día. Bueno, quizás no la llora pero siempre hace una especie de homenaje que consiste en agrandar el "trofeo del pantano" que hay en un pasillo de Hogwarts donde una vez hubo un pantano enorme (en tiempos de Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts). Sí, he leído Los más recientes secretos de Hogwarts, pero sólo porque lo escribió mi tía...

Después del típico minuto de silencio, me he paseado por las tumbas con Fred. Mejor era no molestar a Vic y Teddy, que estaban sentados en las tumbas de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, padres de Ted, medio tristes, medio celebrando el cumple de mi hermana. James me ha alcanzado y a preguntado que si era aquí donde estaba la tumba de tío Fred. Creo que sí, aunque no sé si es "virtual". Hay un rumor de que el cuerpo de Fred I podría estar enterrado en la Madriguera (¿tu crees? Yo no). Hemos ido los cuatro (Fred, James, Molly y yo). Creo que Fred tiene un problema con el tío Fred. Fred I. Cree que es su obligación parecerse a él, pero yo no creo que sea cierto. De hecho, creo que su padre sufriría aún más si Fred II se pareciese a Fred I. Va, me estoy armando un lío. Además, Fred II no puede ser nada más alejado de su padre (y por lo tanto, digo yo, del hermano gemelo de éste). No le gusta el Quidditch, por mucho que finja, y las bromas son cosa de James. Adora la tienda de artículos de broma, sí, pero no se dedicaría a eso. Ya a "trabajado" allí lo suficiente.

Después hemos ido a la Sala Común a celebrar el cumple de Vic que ha recibido mogollón de regalos porque la quiere todo el mundo, no como a mí. Y no es irónico. Ya de por si las compañeras de mi cuarto me odian. Y no sería amiga de Janie si no fuese porque le espeté a Nott que no la llamase sangre sucia a menos que se atreviese a cortarse las venas para probar qué sangre era más limpia. Lo hice para meterme con Nott pero Janie y yo nos unimos mucho en eso.

A partir de entonces siempre opinamos que no hay ninguna sangre "limpia" porque la sangre no se quita así como así. Pero ese no es el tema, me repito demasiado.

James, con la ayuda de Ted (o Ted con la ayuda de James) han traído cervezas de mantequilla. Mi primo da miedo. En serio. No sé como se las ingenia para hacer todo lo que hace... Cuando fuimos a su casa en Pascua, era increíble. Yo había ido con Vic y Teddy porque Ted tenía que recoger no sé qué (prácticamente vive en esa casa) y James era una especie de alboroto constante. No sé como lo soportan sus padres. Y sus hermanos. Le quiero mucho, pero a veces... Y no paraba de hacerme bromas de las suyas. De esas con las que suelo enfadarme aunque intente lo contrario... Buenas noches, que hay sueño.

30 de junio. 

Adiós Hogwarts. Un año más se va... No me lo creo. Ya llevamos unas tres horitas en el tren y he decidido escribir lo que ha pasado cuando esta mañana, Fred y yo habíamos decidido despertarnos los primeros y reservar sitios en el tren. Estábamos ahí sentados medio dormidos (yo había pasado de peinarme, llevaba mi sudadera tres tallas más que yo que es color verde mate y unos vaqueros rotos que eran de Vic hasta donde me acuerdo) cuando se ha abierto la puerta del compartimiento y hemos mirado a Nott como diciéndole: «Ahora no, por favor, hay sueño en el aire».. Pero obviamente era Nott. No podíamos tener miradas cómplices entre los tres. Has mirado a Fred como si considerase la opción de echarlo de allí porque le molestaba. Luego ha decidido que mejor ni lo intentase.

Él también tenía pinta de haber dormido poco. En cambio estaba más arreglado que nosotros. Por lo menos se había repeinado el pelo y llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

-Weasley-a soltado.

-¿Nott?-le he preguntado con un bostezo. Me ha mirado con asco.

-Jack Harrison lleva no sé cuanto tiempo diciendo...-a empezado. Bien. No iba a seguir por ese camino. No íbamos a hablar de Jack Harrison si íbamos a hablar de algo. Yo le he cortado por la tajante. Que sí, ya sé lo que va diciendo Jack por ahí.

-Bien. Quería desmentirlo-ha soltado. Gracias, ni siquiera pensaba que fuese verdad.

-¿En serio? Menos mal-he soltado, como si me aliviase. Porque él no tenía por qué saber que yo quería matar a Jack. Tenía que saber que me daba asco.

Y me ha mirado como para matarme. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Parecía dolido. So-co-rro. ¿Por qué estaba dolido?

-Oye Nott...

-Dejalo, Fred. Quédate aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Y me he llevado a Nott de allí. Porque a saber qué iba a hacer Fred. Y le he espetado:

-Oye, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ya te vale, ¿no? Ya sé que Jack Harrison es un imbécil, no hace falta que me lo digas tú. Además, no le había creído.

-De todas formas, quería dejarlo claro, por si acaso.

-¿POR SI ACASO?-vale, he gritado demasiado. Pero no había nadie en el tren.

-No quiero que te enamores de mí, Weasley-ah, se había repuesto. Ya no parecía nada abatido. Pues si iba a seguir con los insultos, por mi bien. Me daba igual.

-Tranquilo, antes besaría una sanguijuela.

-Bien.

-Bien. ¿Ya has acabado?

-No tengo nada que decirte, Weasley.

-La próxima vez ni te molestes en problemas tan míseros como yo, Nott.

Entonces ha pasado algo horriblemente extraño. Me ha mirado entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando penetrar en mis ojos "de veela"(ya, lo dice mamá, tengo los mismos ojos que ella. A mi me parece excesivo, pero lo uso a veces). Ha dado un paso hacia mi, como intentando hacer algo, pero ha parado en el aire, cambiando de opinión y se ha ido por el pasillo.

Yo he vuelto al compartimiento dónde estaba Fred. Ya está, problema resuelto. Y entonces he visto a Jack. Que lleve tres meses sin querer matarlo más que antes no significa que me alegre de verlo.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Nada especial-a dicho. ¿Entonces qué hacía ahí?

-Pues vete.

Y obviamente se ha ido. Y luego Fred me suelta así, de sopetón:

-Jack Harrison va diciendo por ahí que estás saliendo con "el enamorado de Nott" para llamar tu atención. Le gustas... Si es que Niní, todos te quieren.

Me he quedado en shock. He decidido olvidarlo en el momento, diciéndole a Fred que eso no era verdad. No todos me quieren. ¿de qué habla? Y bueno, como es Fred ha dicho:

-Si, hasta yo te quiero.

Así que ha soltado mi tensión repentina. Luego han venido Axel y Janie (creo que esos dos tienen algo, aunque hasta donde yo sé, hace una semana, Janie seguía muriéndose por los huesos de Clive McCall, Gryffie, séptimo y cazador hasta este año... ¡oh, no!). Hemos estado hablando de todo y de nada y ahora estábamos absortos en nuestras cosas. Si, Janie y Axel han ido a liarse al baño. Es súper divertido.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Mi diario.

-¿Tienes diario?

-Sí, ¿quieres leerlo?

-¿Me dejas? Pues sí que quiero leerlo.

He escrito lo que decía Fred leyendo el diario en un pergamino y ahora lo re-transcribo:

-Es genial-se ríe-. Me acuerdo de mi regalo. Pobre Janie, espero que no le digas eso de su regalo.

-¿Quieres que te llame Dominó?

-¿En serio a Elora Edebet le dan crisis nerviosas?

-(Ríe a carcajada limpia antes de intentar decir:) Creo que el año que viene conseguirás que Craig Reed sea el capitán. Pero os quedáis sin buscador y golpeador. Además aunque no hayamos ganado la copa de Quidditch, habéis estado a punto.

-¡Oh! Que bueno. Me acuerdo de la cara de Nott cuando le atacamos.

-Has registrado mal mi cumple. Es el dieciséis. ¡Ah! Será que cuando nos fuimos a la cama ya era diecisiete.

-Tu cumpleaños fue de lo mejor que he vivido. Que mala leche tenías...

-¿Te han dado un regalo anónimo? Espero que no sea Nott.

-¡Eh! Yo también he leído el libro de Los más recientes secretos de Hogwarts. Es cautivante. ¿No te gusta leer?

-Va, no diré nada de lo que has escrito de mi.

-¡Ostras primita, menuda paliza le has pegado a Nott! Verbal. Oye, ¿en un año sólo has escrito 20 páginas?

Y bueno, ahí hemos empezado a hablar de qué estarán haciendo Janie y Axel en el baño. Porque no vuelven.

...

Ya estoy en casa. En la estación Estaban papá, mamá y Nom con la tía Angie y Roxie, que según parece no quiere ir a Gryffindor. Que haga lo que quiera. Vuelta a casa: estupenda. En traslador. Pero estupenda. Y ahora, señoras y señores, os dejo. Voy a ir a comerme a Nom. La playa es genial en verano. ADORO MI CASA.

* * *

¿A quien no le gusta el Refugio?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Verano

**Gui:** Hola de nuevo! Bueno, he decidido ponerles titulos a los capítulos, además de publicar cada sabado (seguramente por la tarde-noche). Por lo que empezaré a tenr un ritmo. Si no lo cumplo, no me matéis, por favor. Es que no doy abasto. O eso creo. Sin más dilación, muchas gracias a **NatWizard, Nagi w, Primrose Darcy, Nortia, Primrose Evergreen y Assie Greengrass** por los reviews... Y bueno, un discalimer de los de siempre..

_Si fuesen Rowling, estaría ganando aún más dinero por esto. Pero como no lo soy, me contento con la paga al mes._

* * *

**Dominó**

Verano.

Ayer salí con Nura (que ha roto con su novia del año pasado y está más gótica que nunca) y estuvimos dando un paseo por el pueblo. No la invito a casa porque habría que dejar las actividades mágicas en suspenso pero mi gran excusa es que no hay nada que hacer allí. Han venido más veraneante que el año pasado y Nura conoce a unos cuantos. Opina que ya está bien de quedar sólo nosotras y que a ver si me echo novio (¿quée?). Entonces me los ha presentado. No os podéis creer la cantidad de gente rara que veranea en mi pueblo (la mayoría son de aquí y viven en grandes ciudades cercanas, o en Londres).

Resulta que han llegado al pueblo un padre con su hijo y que llevan viviendo aquí un tiempo. El padre debe de tener no más de cuarenta años y el hijo algo entre Vic y yo (¿dieciséis?). Según Nura, que aunque lo niegue, es una cotilla y lo sabe todo de todos (menos que yo soy maga), el padre (el señor Clark) es viudo desde hace medio año y sigue enamorado del "fantasma" de su mujer. Parece ser que está medio pirado, cree que su mujer sigue viviendo con él, se aferra a esa idea y a veces habla solo. Pobre hombre. El hijo, Calvin, cuida de su padre pasando un poco de él pero se nota que le comprende mejor que nadie, y aunque eche de menos a su madre, sabe que está muerta. Es muy simpático, nos lo hemos cruzado en una placita y ha hablado con Nura como si "la entendiese", vamos que la medía con la mirada y parecía querer quitarle la depresión de encima, porque por mucho que finja, esa chica tiene mucho problemas. A mi me ha preguntado que si era francesa y me ha dicho que su madre era medio francesa pero que nunca le enseñó a hablar francés.

Otro ejemplo de gente rara son la familia Lewis. Todo un espectáculo. Cada verano, la madre, el padre, la tía abuela, los tres hijos y el gato vienen a pasar los dos meses de relativo calor a nuestra playa. Explico:

La señora Lewis es una dama inglesa estirada, flaca y tiquismiquis con todo y más. No soporta ver una motita de polvo, arena en su ropa o algo que no esté en su sitio adecuado. No la invitaría a casa a menos que fuese el Apocalipsis. Seguramente nunca fue guapa. Debe de tener cincuenta años y está arrugada y estirada con bottox por todos los lados imaginables. Siempre lleva noventa capas de maquillaje que da grima: seguro que si Nura le arañase la cara con unas largas, solo se llevaría un buen trozo de polvos de maquillaje.

El señor Lewis es también el típico inglés de corbata y chaqueta que no muestra sus sentimientos ni durante el Apocalipsis. Tiene el bigote medido a regla, lo tengo clarísimo. Siempre mide exactamente una pulgada de cada lado de la nariz ganchuda. Al parecer es un jefe industrial, de estos que empezaron la carrera sentados y la acabaron sentados y con más dinero. No creo que haya trabajado con las manos, aunque habrá estudiado, digo yo, si es que gana tanto dinero.

La tía del señor Lewis se llama Hortensia y su nombre es ella. Es una señora gorda de color rojo rosáceo con pliegues y pliegues de carne que nunca acaban y formas los pétalos. Es una solterona que siempre vivió con su hermano, y ahora que su hermano a muerto, vive con su sobrino. Cree que el gato la adora y siempre le achucha cien fuerte entra sus brazos mientras el pobre animal intenta salir corriendo de allí. No me extrañaría que hubiese protagonizado múltiples intentos de suicidio.

El gato no es nada del otro mundo. Debe de llamarse algo como "Codeshi" o por lo menos es lo que dice la tía abuela cada vez que lo achucha. Es gris y se le cae el pelo de viejo, o de estrés. Y está muy, muy, muy gordo.

El hijo mayor de los Lewis se llama Bastian y es de altura mediana, pelo negro y lacio, muy corto, orejas enormes y ojos pequeñitos, nariz roja y cara salpicada del peor acné que puede tener alguien. Siempre va vestido de chaqueta y repite los gestos, las palabras y todo lo que vea en su padre. Debe de tener diecinueve años y ni un rastro de vida social.

El segundo hijo se llama Donovan y es un mimado. Siempre tiene lo que quiere de su tía Hortensia, cada año engorda más. En cambio crecer, no crece. Sigue teniendo la misma altura que hace cinco años. Es castaño de ojos marrones y no está tan atacado por el acné como su hermano, pero casi. En cambio, parece menos perfectito y más maleducado. Más mimado. Tiene la edad de Vic y siempre, desde que tengo memoria, la ha perseguido. De hecho, creo que el año pasado intentó encontrársela en un callejón oscuro más de una vez. Con la mala suerte de que Vic iba con Teddy y que Ted es dos cabezas más alto que Donovan y además, dos veces más fuerte.

El tercero de los Lewis es sin duda el menos desagradable, pero no por eso es amigable. Tiene mi edad (horrible), el pelo negro, los ojos negros y la nariz picuda. Es un "rebelde" en su familia, la oveja negra entre tanta perfección. Tanto que es medio delincuente, hace todo lo que su familia no tolera: bebe, sale con muchas chicas por lugares indeseables y seguramente se drogue. Tiene una violencia en los ojos que a veces da miedo. Ah, se llama Neil.

La hija de los Lewis es la cuarta en una familia de chicos. Es ella quién cuida del gato (quien lo engorda) y quién entretiene a la tía. Se llama Charity y hace las veces de ama de casa en miniatura e hija perfecta. Las mejores notas del colegio, la niña más encantadora, la mejor peinada, la... Se siente con la autoridad de regañar a su hermano Neil cada vez que hace cosas raras y siente profunda admiración por su padre. Es un asco de niña de doce años.

Pues bien, Nura y yo nos hemos encontrado con la familia Lewis al completo (incluidas las maletas) que llegaba de Londres para instalarse para el verano. Bastian nos ha echado una mirada de superioridad profunda, igual que su padre y su madre y su tía, y su hija. Donovan me ha mirado con miedo (a saber qué le hizo Teddy) y Neil me ha dado miedo cuando me ha mirado con esa cara suya tan extraña. No he podido comprobar si lo traían atado al asiento, pero cuando los hemos visto, gritaba que no quería volver a pisar este "sucio pueblo" y que no lo podrían obligar durante mucho tiempo más. _Oh, vivement_ la Madriguera. Ops, inglés, Dominó, habla en inglés... Tengo unas ganas de que sea agosto para ir a la Madriguera...

Después de la horrorosa _rencontre _(como se dice? Veis? No puedo empezar a pensar en francés, si no dejaré de encontrar las palabras en francés.) ah, encuentro. Se dice encuentro. Es que es masculino. Bueno, pues después del encuentro con la familia Lewis, seguimos andando por el pueblo y nos encontramos con Vic y Judy, la única chica de su edad en todo el pueblo. Y bueno, hablamos de los Lewis. Judy también ha sufrido a Donovan. Para cuando se hizo de noche, estábamos de vuelta al Refugio y yo secuestré a Nom que no quería bañarse. Y ahora es mucho más de noche y tengo sueño.

Verano II.

Nura, Vic, Judy y yo evitamos lo más posible a los Lewis. Este año se han vuelto insoportables (más que antes). Sobretodo Neil, que antes se contentaba con pavonearse por ahí, y ahora creo que busca una o varias bocas por las que pueda meter la lengua. Lo sé, soy muy grosera diciendo eso. Pero es lo que hay.

En cambio Cal es el bienvenido. Hoy hemos cotilleado bastante sobre los Lewis con él. Es muy majo. Y él nos ha contado cosas sobre su vida antes de que muriese su madre. La verdad ha sido una tarde de recuerdos divertidos.

Verano III.

A-di-vi-na-quién-ha-ve-ni-do... ¡Fred! Sí. Resulta que quería escaquearse de ir a ver a Katie Bell, una amiga de sus padres y ha dicho que yo le había invitado aquí. Así que ha venido por su cuenta en el autobús noctámbulo. ¿Está loco? Lo está. Así que nada, hemos cargado con Fred por el pueblo. Jajaja...

-¿Sois primos?-ha preguntado Cal.

-¡¿Este es tu famoso primo?-ha exclamado Nura.

Ha sido demasiado divertido. Fred sólo había venido una vez a casa. Y después de pasar el día con esos dos (Nura y Cal) Fred me ha dicho que me alejara de "muggles raros". Porque vista Nura, sus piercings, sus tatuajes y su maquillaje y visto Cal y sus historias y su padre... Yo le he dicho que eran mis amigos y que se callase. Hemos discutido un poquito pero se ha arreglado todo y Fred se ha ido por la Red Flu.

Verano IV.

Nura se ha ido con su familia a pasar el resto del verano a no sé exactamente dónde. Así que el resto del verano aquí queda reducido a quedarse en casa, ir con Vic y Judy o con Cal y evitar a Neil Lewis que no sé como lo hace pero siempre acaba en mi camino incluso cuando voy intencionadamente en dirección contraria a la suya. Por ejemplo, hoy:

-Ahí está Neil. Parece que va a la panadería.

-Pues vayámonos de aquí. ¿Has visto alguna vez la cueva del acantilado, Cal?

-No.

-Pues vamos allá. Seguro que ahí no estará Neil.

Y cuando llegamos a la cueva del acantilado, Neil y su amigo Loick ya estaban allí. ¿CÓMO? Además, ahora me habla y me mira con esos ojos que dan miedo.

-Dominique (mejor no hablemos de cómo pronuncia mi nombre), ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal llevas el verano, algún ligue?

¡Ah! No puedo con él, me da miedo...

-Bien, gracias, me tengo que ir.

Verano V.

Hoy vienen Gabo y Sophie, por la tarde. ¡Que ganas de verlas! Soph tiene un año menos que yo y es un amor de niña. El único problema es que no habla inglés. (bueno, es un problema para el mundo entero menos para mi).

...

Se la he presentado a Cal que ha dicho en inglés y a parte que es muy mona (yo se lo he traducido pero sin que se entere, y Soph se ha puesto coloradita. Que mona.). Parece ser que tía Gabo y su marido (no sé como se llama, es alemán y no le conozco) siguen sin llevarse muy bien. Y Soph me ha contado que su padre no quiere ni verla porque "se parece demasiado a su madre". Debe de ser duro para ella. Se ha estado desahogando con Vic y conmigo un rato.

...

Los días con Soph pasan súper deprisa. Es verdad que a veces he dejado un poco de lado a Cal pero es que estoy harta de hacer de traductora. Y como Soph sólo sabe hablar... Además, se va mañana.

Verano VI.

Se ve que mientras yo estaba con Sophie, Cal se ha ido haciendo amigo de Neil. Se ve que al fin y al cabo, pueden las relaciones brutas entre chicos y que una no puede mantener intacto el espíritu amable de un vecino. Me explico. Neil ha ido corrompiendo a Cal por dentro en cinco días. Y ahora es inaguantable (o bueno, no tanto como Neil, pero casi) y tienen pandilla. Neil, Cal y Loick. Que bonito suena (notése el sarcasmo). Hoy por ejemplo, llegan los tres:

-Hola Domi-eso es Cal, que por lo menos no me llama "tóminik" como Neil.-¿Te vienes a la cueva?

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-No sé, "peque", ¿tu qué crees? Hemos invitado a dos chicas pero nos falta una para ser pares.-mirada amenazadora.

Me da realmente mucho miedo. No puedo evitarlo. No es lógico pero me produce una sensación de malestar increíble.

-No gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-Tú vas a venir-me ha cogido el brazo (que parecía muy fino y rompible vistos los suyos) y me ha sacudido.

Creo que aún queda algo de amabilidad en Cal, que le ha dicho que me suelte. Menos mal.

Horror de día: finalmente Neil se ha salido con la suya. Más o menos. Y menos mal que no le he dicho a papá ningún nombre porque ya le veía ir varita en mano a por ese imbécil.

Estaba yo deambulando con mis pantalones, mi camiseta, mis chanclas y... sola, como siempre, cuando me he vuelto a encontrar al trío monstruoso. Cal ya no tiene ni pizca de compasión. ¿Cómo se puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? A saber. El caso es que me he tropezado cuando han aparecido detrás de mi y Loick tenía mi chancla en la mano. Le he pedido que me la devuelva, como debe ser, y me ha dicho que me la devolvería si iba con ellos a la maldita cueva. Y como yo no cedo al chantaje, no hemos ido a la maldita cueva. De hecho, les he espetado:

-Oíd, no sé lo que pretendéis pero yo me voy. Estoy hasta las narices de vuestros absurdos juegos.

Y cuando iba a irme, me ha cogido Neil (por mi brazo frágil, otra vez) y me ha estampado contra la pared de una de las casas de allí. La verdad estaba más asustada de lo normal.

-Devuélvele el zapato. No quiero que se haga daño-le ha dicho a Loick, mirándome a mi.

Tanta amabilidad por su parte me conmovía. Bueno, no. Sobretodo porque no me ha dado tiempo a conmoverme porque me ha agarrado la cara y me ha estampado los labios en la boca. Así, a bocajarro. Y yo le he pegado dos sonoras bofetadas. Así, ida y vuelta. Estaba más que enfadada. Loick me ha tirado la chancla y yo me he ido con el zapato en la mano. Me daba exactamente igual hacerme daño.

Cuando he llegado a casa, papá ha visto mi mal aspecto y me ha preguntado qué había pasado. Y bueno, como estaba con las defensas bajas se lo he contado (omitiendo algún detalle).

Otro día.

Me duele la cabeza.

Jueves.

Estoy malita (buuu → eso es llanto). Además, tengo la regla, por lo tanto, más granos. Y estoy físicamente fatal. No me puedo levantar sin vomitar. Y ahora estoy un poco mejor pero si te soy sincera, he hecho el aburrimiento de contar a qué horas he vomitado, para saber si va disminuyendo, y para nada. O sea, seis de la mañana, 7:30, 9:00, 10:00, 10:30, 11:00, 12:00, 13:00, 13:30. Son las dos de la tarde. Me pregunto si Neil Lewis ha tenido algún virus últimamente. Buf, es asquero...

Sábado.

Estoy más o menos mejor. La ultima vez que escribí aquí... Bueno, digamos que me tuve que levantar corriendo para ir al baño. Ya, es asqueroso. Perdón. Ahora mismo mis fuerzas son casi nulas pero estoy mejor que hace dos días. Además, el estar enferma me impide salir y encontrarme al trío demoníaco. Nura no volverá hasta septiembre, así que no la voy a ver. En una semanita corta nos vamos a la Madriguera y seré feliz el resto de mis tiempos.

La Madriguera.

¡Henos aquí! Y menos mal. Porque la ultima semana en el pueblo ha sido evitar-encontrar-reevitar-reencontrar. Me explico. Yo evitaba al trío cavernal y ellos me buscaban con ganas porque a los diez minutos volvía a encontrármelos. Y así hasta que un día me volví a encontrar con ellos. Pero no iba sola. Estaba hablando con el aspirante a panadero muggle (el hijo del panadero), que es un chico muy simpático, de estos que no sabes de dónde le salen las bromas, porque siempre tiene una y nunca repite ninguna. Debe tener... No sé, ¿veinte años? ¿Veintidós? Es muy joven, de estos que seguramente van al gimnasio, pero que siguen la empresa familiar. Es muy típico, el chico. Pues bien iba con él y el trío fantasmal a aparecido por ahí en frente. Y me han saludo en plan "somos amigos de toda la vida". No me lo creía.

-¡Eh, Domi!-se ve que Cal no ha perdido la costumbre de cortar mi nombre.

-Hola, "guapa", ¿como estás?

-¿Sois amigos?-esto el panadero.

-Sí, de toda la vida.-_Oh, le gros mensonge! _Es decir, que mentira gordísima.

-¿Al final no vienes a la verbena?

-¿Qué verbena?-bien, yo soy una antisocial. A mi no me hables de fiestas nocturnas.

-La noche de San Juan, ¿no te fastidia?- Y yo pensando ¿qué leches es la noche de san Juan? ¡Por favor dímelo, Loick, que esas costumbres me pueden!

Se debió de leer en mis ojos porque los tres se rieron y dijeron algo así como: una noche con hogueras el 24 de junio. Y como no estamos a 24 de junio, ¿qué verbena es esa, "queridos amigos"?

-¡Pues la verbena!-el día que Neil gane el premio a persona más locuaz se acabará el mundo.- La fiesta que llevamos haciendo toda la vida y más en el pueblo.

-Ya, sabes que es una verbena, que lleva aquí toda la vida, pero no sabes por qué es.

-Seguro que es algún santo. ¿Te vienes?

-Dominique, ¿tú vas a ir?-pregunta el panadero, que a todo esto, se me a olvidado su nombre.

-Pues...

-¡Ay! Ven. Será divertido. Si vas, voy también. Mis amigos se habían ido todos pero con vosotros será divertido.

¡Pe-ga-te-un-ti-ro-pa-na-de-ro! En serio, trágate un cristal (expresión robada a Nura, ¡me encanta!). No pienso ir a la verbena, y menos con estos tres, ¿no? Pues en esas estaba yo, intentando librarme de ellos, cuando llegaron Vic y Judy y dije,"ay, me llaman, me voy" sin dejar nada dicho. Lo peor es que vino Cal a buscarme al Refugio. A ver, ¿por qué se llama Refugio si no puedes refugiarte en él, eh? Porque mamá estaba entusiasmada con eso de la fiesta, me ha embutido un vestido SUYO y me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices.

-No pienso ir a la verbena. No pienso ir con vosotros. Paso de que me vaciléis. DE hecho, si no te importa, me voy.

-Domi, por favor, quédate. Conmigo.-En esa etapa de la conversación yo le miraba como se mira a un niño al que se le ha volado su globo de helio.

-No. Pensé que valías la pena, pero se ve que eres muy corrompible. En cinco días, Cal, CINCO. No medio año, no poco a poco... NO. Cinco malditos días y te vuelves la sombra de Neil Lewis, tan asqueroso como él.

La Madriguera II

¿Por dónde iba? Cuando acabe de contar la verbena diré lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Bien, pues eso le espeté al amable de Calvin Clark y empezamos una discusión inacabable de cómo él era corrompible o por qué valía la pena de que le diese otra oportunidad porque se había dado cuenta de lo chapuceros que eran. Ya. Una caca. Y ahora ya sí que sé lo mierda que era eso. Porque me fui confiando, como buena tonta quinceañera que soy y acabé yendo con Cal a la verbena. Al principio ni nos topamos con el resto del trío asqueroso. De hecho, la cosa iba bien.

-Siento lo del otro día. La verdad, creo que a Neil le gustas.-me dice. Ya claro, me intentó besar a lo bruto y "eres mía" y se llevó dos tortas.

-Pues lo tiene crudo. Crudísimo. De hecho, creo que estoy empezando a odiarlo. Y yo no odio a NADIE.

-Bueno, Domi, seguro que tampoco es para tanto.

-No sé, un chico que lleva toda la vida siendo un rebelde en su familia asquerosa, cuyo hermano mayor intenta por todos los modos besar a tu hermana mayor, también, o llegar a más, hasta que tu primo le pega el susto de muerte; que además este verano lleva persiguiéndote todos los días y que intenta acorralarte para forzarte a besarlo me parece bastante para tanto.

-A lo mejor no sabe cómo hacerlo bien.

-Pues que te quede claro que así no. Seguro que tú no harías algo así. O bueno, visto lo fácilmente corrompible que eres, seguro que lo harías por un par de monedas.

-No sé, no creo que... Bueno, aunque no me costaría nada hacerlo...

-¡Ves! No sé ni qué hago aquí.

Y llegados a este punto inetnté irme. Lo intenté, porque fue entonces cuando nos topamos con el hijo del panadero y los otros dos mindundis.

-Cal, la has traído.

Y luego, así, tan pancho, le ha dado UN PAR DE MONEDAS. ¿Ves que era una mierda? ¿Lo ves? Y estábamos todos en medio de la verbena, con puestos de comida de gente del pueblo. Yo pensaba que con el panaderito no me harían nada. Y de hecho, tampoco me hicieron tanto. Lo único que hicieron fue impedirme que me fuese. Y eso ya es bastante. Además de que intentaban disimuladamente emborracharme. Ya, que si licor fuerte por aquí, que si esto seguro que la deja pedo... Neil me agarraba del brazo "como quien no quiere la cosa", pero me hacía un daño que te pasas.

Nos pasamos así toda la noche y al final Cal quiso acompañarme a casa. ¡Ja! Me voy a acompañar yo solita. En cuanto me soltaron, huí. Y no volví a salir hasta que nos fuimos a La Madriguera. Y aquí llevo una semana y media. Están Molly y Lucy con sus padres, aunque no hay quien vea a tío Percy en todo el día; los abuelos Weasley, Meda y Teddy. Vic y él se hacen ojitos. Cuando se acabe la semana, vienen los Potter.

La Madriguera III

Hoy han llegado Fred y Roxie, con tía Angie, que los deja una semana para estar con los primos. Roxie estaba muy contenta porque nos ha enseñado a todos la carta de Hogwarts. Ya tiene varita y libros, es una ventaja cuando vives en el callejón Diagon. Fred, Molly y James la han asaltado para convencerla de que vaya a Gryffindor, o por lo menos, que ella quiera. Le he dicho a Fred que ella haga lo que quiera. Al final creo que le he convencido cuando le he dicho: «Si no cae en Gryffindor, pues no ganará la copa de Quidditch, pero puede ser igual de feliz». Se ha reído, porque he demostrado ser una creída. Bueno, no. Lo dije en broma. Es que se llevan muy mal. A mi Roxie me parece una niña muy mona y algo demasiado listilla. Me cae bien, es mi prima. Pero casi no hablamos.

Y cartas de Hogwarts: Fred ha sacado siete TIMOS. Extraordinario en Pociones y Herbología. Supera las expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aceptable en Aritmancia y Astronomía. Sólo se ha cargado Historia de la Magia con un Desastroso. Pobre. Hay un contraste grande. Me ha dicho que su padre le ha elogiado porque él sólo sacó tres TIMOS y que con eso, seguro que llegará a más que él, aunque hacer una tienda de broma es espectacular y a ver si su hijo le supera. Creo que está muy presionado. Y es muy buen estudiante, aunque no sea prefecto (el prefecto de Gryffindor es o era Jake Baddock, golpeador).

La Madriguera IV

Molly y James pululan la casa de bromas. Y aunque Molly sea muy resabidilla y James un bromista empedernido que es incapaz de tomarse nada en serio... Es divertido verlos. En Hogwarts, no me he fijado demasiado pero parecen más del tipo "popular y malo" que "apartado de la gente" como aquí la que está escribiendo esto. Si no fuesen mis primos y fuesen tres años mayores... Seguro que los odiaba. Pobres, menos mal que no lo ven, o lo leen. Me pregunto si habrá algún hechizo de privacidad con contraseña de voz o detector de ADN, o pupilas de los ojos o algo así, por si acaso.

Callejón Diagon.

Hemos ido con Roxie, Fred, Vic, James y Molly juntos de "compras de primos" en el callejón Diagón, acompañados por Teddy por si acaso hacemos algo malo, ya que si no, Victoire era la única mayor de edad. Fred y yo nos separamos del grupo (como siempre desde que tengo memoria) para ir a comprar mas pergaminos, tinta, plumas, ingredientes de pociones y esas cosillas, para todos los primos. Molly y James iban con Teddy a Flourist y Blott's (a comprar los libros de todos). Victoire y Roxie fueron a Ollivander's a por una varita y a la tienda de animales, por si quería algo (tío George dijo que se merecía un animalito y que lo comprase, y que si no sabía, ya pasarían por la tienda de animales algún día). Después fuimos a comprar túnicas todos juntos y nos regalamos una visita a Sortilegios Weasley.

-¡Bienvenidos, mini-Weasleys!

Ahí somos los conocidos clientes familiares que a veces no pagan y a veces sí, o tienen reducciones... James compró de todo (sobretodo porque George les tiene prohibido a alguno de los Potter pagar en esa tienda porque resulta que tío Harry fue quién dio el dinero (premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos) a los gemelos para hacer la tienda) y no sé qué va a hacer con eso. Preferiría no estar cerca.

Luego nos volvimos todos a la Madriguera.

Pre-Hogwarts

Haciendo baúles. Me dejé cosas en casa, cartas y lechuzas por todos lados. Me pregunto... No sé, a lo mejor me gustaría tener una lechuza... ¡Pero es que hay que cuidarlas! Esto es un absoluto caos, vamos a ir a la estación por la Red Flu (nuevamente instalada para emergencias). No olvidar de meter el diario en el baúl, no olvidar de meter el diario en el baúl. No olvidar...

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, amigos!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Quinto curso

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Bueno, no subí el sabado (sorry) pero si el domingo. Puede que tarde más de una semana en escribir un capítulo. Espero que no sea un crimen retrasarse, ¿eh?. Bien, por lo que me toca, muchas gracias a **NatWizard, Nagi w, CocoWeasleyBlack y Dominique Jackson** por los reviews. Un review es un rayo de sol en un día nublado!

_Rowling ha dejado que imaginemos lo que no nos ha contado. Esta es una entre mil versiones_.

* * *

**Dominó**

Hogwarts

Dominó, ¡inicia su curso de TIMOS! Roxie fue a Ravenclaw y Fred parecía contento, se le veía en la mirada, una mirada de hermano mayor contento porque su hermana al fin a conseguido lo que él no: romper las normas y tradiciones impuestas. Parecía realmente orgulloso. No se lo he dicho.

Son las once de la noche de este maravilloso día de verano que me he pasado en un tren. Hablando de trenes. Yo, con mi pelo nuevamente crecido (aunque no tanto), estaba sentada ocupando un compartimiento vacío con Janie, Fred y Axel. Un montón de "hola de nuevo" y abrazos, y "qué tal las vacaciones". Pasó Victoire por el vagón, y Roxie nos dijo adiós. Jack también pasó. Él está en curso de EXTASIS y se va pronto. Me pregunto si habrá dejado sus idioteces del año pasado.

Y claro, no podía faltar, el encuentro con Welers (que no iba con Nott) en el pasillo, cuando volvía del baño. Sólo le saludé (algo como "buenos días", porque somos compañeros de pupitre en Pociones...) y me cogió del brazo, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea repentina. Y tanto. Repentina y muy preocupante, me atrevo a añadir. Me preguntó:

-Oye Weasley, tú no habrás visto a Ethan, ¿verdad?

-¿Nott? No.

-Ah, vale. Oye, tú... ¿qué te parece?

-¿De qué me hablas?-todo lo cordial que podía ser.

-De Ethan. Que qué te parece.

-No sé, Welers, me es indiferente.

-¿Tú no...?-y de repente se puso rígido, me soltó el brazo y se fue. Le oí decir-¡Ethan!-y Nott contestó algo que no oí. Volví al vagón muy mosqueada por la conversación. No la mencioné, pero... Realmente ha sido raro.

Por cierto, casi se me olvida, Abie McLaggen ha reñido con Brooke y Elora. No se ha sentado con ellas durante la cena, ni las ha saludado en el tren. Y de hecho, se ha acercado a nosotras y nos ha dicho:

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicas?

Janie y yo nos hemos mirado en shock y luego hemos contestado, preguntándole a ella. En la habitación, Brooke y Elora han juntado más sus camas y Abie ha corrido las cortinas brutalmente y muy pronto. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

Primeros días

Si ahora echo de menos el día en el que escribí que cuarto y tercero eran prácticamente iguales, solo puedo desear tener una cuerda a mano. Porque con quinto no pasa lo mismo. Y la cuerda la puedo usar de muchas maneras. Crisis-nerviosa-Elora ha tenido su crisis nerviosa esta mañana y me ha puesto de los nervios (todo por no ser redundante). Ah, pero no tenía a su ya-no-tan-querida-ni-calmante-Abie para tranquilizarla. Entonces le ha durado más y Brooke se ha enfadado. Parece que este año al mundo no le va tan bien. Yo sigo a lo mío, claro. Y con lo mío, podemos hablar de Quidditch. Porque el año pasado, se fueron Clive McCall, cazador, Aaron Alerton, golpeador y Henry Fitzwilliam, guardián. Y el año que viene, se van Kim Keply y Jake Baddock y sólo quedaremos Craig Reed y yo para elegir nuevos jugadores. Craig, que de hecho, es capitán. Gracias profesora Sinistra. O McGonagall. Quién sabe, si él era el idóneo para cualquiera.

Entonces, hace dos días fueron las pruebas para aceptar nuevos jugadores en el super equipo que hará temblar todo Hogwarts, por lo menos hasta que yo me vaya. Kim, Jake, Craig y yo estábamos prácticamente dentro, porque Craig es un profesional y nos ha hecho las pruebas junto con los últimos y obviamente, nadie ha sido mejor que nosotros, modestia aparte. Pero en estas cosas hay que ser sincera.

Se han presentado, para mi gran asombro, Fred y Axel, aunque Fred lo ha hecho mal aposta y se le notaba. O será que le conozco. También se han presentado Abie McLaggen, Charles Legton y Norman Corner, de mi curso. Unos cuantos de cuarto y tercero, de los que no conocía a nadie, James Potter, de segundo, mi primo, y no se le daba mal y Jenna Finnigan, una niña de primero que hablaba con James y que me ha presentado.

Craig ha hecho que vuelen describiendo trayectorias precisas, que paren bludgers o quaffles, o que las lancen. Los confrontaba unos a otros, luego me ha pedido que meta tantos sin piedad y los únicos que me la han parado han sido Charles Legton, que se ha quedado de guardián, porque aunque no sea muy grande, tiene unos reflejos increíbles y Abie (aunque no lo parezca) que es guardián suplente, porque ha dicho que siempre estaba disponible. Además de elllos, Jenna Finnigan se ha añadido a nosotras las cazadoras. Para el golpeador ha sido decisión difícil. Quedaban Axel, James y dos chicos de cuarto: Michael Trush y Patrick Peterson, hermano pequeño de Brooke, mi "amiga del alma". En las siguientes pruebas, eliminamos a Axel y Michael Trush. Al final, ha quedado Potter, y así se llama a partir de ahora. Está más que contento. El entrenamiento de Quidditch posterior estuvo realmente bien.

Foto del equipo: De izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo: James, Jenna Finnigan, Kim Keply, yo, Jake Baddock, Abie, Craig Reed y Charles Legton.

«Cotilleos del nuevo curso»

Imaginadme, con voz chillona, un brazo apoyado con el codo en la mesa y la mano doblada, a lo "o sea" y diciendo:

-No sabes, con quién está saliendo Norman. Te-lo-ju-ro. Con Brooke. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Norman Corner y Brooke Peterson. Empezaron ayer. Si, los vió Kim Keply, que se lo contó a Victoire, que se lo contó a Axel, que nos lo contó a Fred y a mi. ¿Te lo crees? Yo aún estoy en shock.

¿A QUE ESO NO PUEDO SER YO NUNCA EN LA VIDA? Y sabes por qué. Porque ni me interesan los cotilleos, ni soy una pija asquerosa, ni necesito llamar la atención de forma tan escandalosa. Bien, Brooke me ha acusado de cotillear sobre "lo nuestro, con Norman". Yo la he mandado a paseo. Ahora, además de odio-tu-nombre, es bien-gilipollas-mentirosa-y-sin-imaginación. Insufrible.

Transformaciones.

Pensé que nunca llegaría a mirar a McGonagall con cara de asesina. Hoy lo he hecho. Os explico, al principio era un día normal. Los martes tenemos Transformaciones con ... ¡Slytherin! A tercera hora. Y era un martes a tercera hora. Y estábamos haciendo lo típico que se estudia para los TIMOS. Yo estaba emparejada con Janie cuando me ha llamado a parte Welers (que pesado) y me ha preguntado que si «¿tu te liarías con Nott? ¿Ni un besito de nada? ¿No le ves que está alicaído?». No sabía que Welers tuviese tanto vocabulario. Yo le he mandado a paseo, últimamente lo hago mucho. Y entonces McGonagall nos ha quitando cinco puntos a Welers y a mi por hablar en clase. Yo he protestado y me ha quitado cinco más. Pensé que uno con la edad se volvía más blando. Quizá no tenía un buen día. Aunque no era el aniversario de la muerte de alguien (siempre hay que tener cuidado ahora, con estas cosas. La posguerra está plagada de familiares que han perdido a algún batallante y nunca sabes cuando). Ese ha sido el primer día que la he mirado con cara de asesina.

Octubre-primera salida a Hogsmeade.

Empieza a hacer frío, y para poder sentir un poco los últimos rayos de sol caliente en la piel nos han mandado a Hogsmeade. Tendría que estudiar, pero voy a ir. Con Janie, Axel y Fred. Los de siempre, vaya. Oh, y se añade Abie, acogida por nosotras, compasivas y adoradas adolescentes sin rencor.

...

Acabo de volver y la verdad, no pensé que en una salida a Hogsmeade pudiesen pasar tantas cosas. Cogimos uno de los carruajes sin caballo (conducidos por thestrals, que yo no veo... luego haré una reflexión sobre esto) y llegamos a Hogsmeade. Lo normal, ¿no? Como era por la mañana nos metimos en las Tres Escobas donde nos sirvieron los bollitos que tienen por la mañana que están buenísimos. Cuando salimos, las calles estaban bastante llenas de alumnos. Fred y Axel querían ir a Honeydukes porque les pirran los dulces, por mucho que intenten negarlo... Y nosotras les hemos acompañado como buenas amigas que somos. La pobre Abie es super tímida. O sea, es muy maja y eso, pero parece creer que no la queremos cerca o algo así, porque pone cara de "qué honor" cuando le hablamos. Tendré que decirle que es normal que hablemos con ella. Siempre me cayó bien, quitando lo de Craig Reed (digo yo que por eso se presentó a las pruebas de Quidditch ¿eh? Te he calado monada).

En Honeydukes, de buenas a primeras, nos encontramos con Vic, Kim, Magda y Carol, las cuatro inseparables. Magda, que es una chica muy loca, nos ha parado y nos ha dicho en confidencia:

-Puede que os parezca que los TIMOS son difíciles o algo así, pero yo los he superado (saqué cinco) y eso no dice mucho de ellos. O dice mucho de mi. Estábamos reabasteciéndonos en dulces, porque con los EXTASIS no hay quien viva y lo cuente.

Todo eso me lo ha dicho a la oreja y agarrándome el brazo con una fuerza increíble. Y luego me ha soltado y se ha ido riendo, como si Axel le acabase de contar un chiste. Da muy mal rollo.

Luego he aprovechado para ir de tienda en tienda (cosa que odio) a buscar regalos de navidad, o algo, porque así no tendré que volver.

Abie ha resultado tener muy buenas ideas y Janie ha demostrado su entusiasmo por una especie de... cosa de las que le gusta ponerse. Ya hablé de esto en la tercera página de este diario. Así que se lo he comprado en secreto (sé que ella lo ha hecho para darme ideas porque nunca sé qué comprarle y ella lo sabe). Así ya puedo sentirme orgullosa de haber hecho las compras de navidad (en octubre). Sólo me queda algo para la familia.

En la Casa de las Plumas nos encontramos con Victor Smith, Hufflepuff, amigo antes con el que ahora no me hablo (es una larga historia, que contaré después de esto, necesito quitármela de encima alguna vez ¿no?). Le hemos saludado en conocidos (¿se dice así? debe de ser un galicismo) y nos hemos ido.

Más tarde (todavía no era ni la hora de comer) hemos ido a la Casa de los Gritos. Fred y Axel querían entrar ahí como fuese y Janie les ha reprendido, como si tuviese algún poder sobre ellos. Abie tenía cara de "quiero y no puedo". Parece que no ha sido muy feliz. Parece como si le tuviesen prohibido todo, desde demostrar sus sentimientos hasta dirigirle la palabra a alguien. Tengo la necesidad de ayudarla, así que les he dicho a Fred y Axel que íbamos a ir todos ahí, ahora, con Abie, y si Janie no quería, que se quedase donde estaba.

...

Después de un duro entrenamiento de quidditch, una sólo puede matar el tiempo así. No tengo deberes, o no quiero hacerlos, lo que es lo mismo. Bien, me había quedado en la Casa de los Gritos. Llegamos hasta la pared de la casa (gran logro, si se tienen en cuenta todas las vayas y pinchos y cosas de esas que hay alrededor) donde sabíamos que no había nada peligroso, porque eso de que estaba encantada es mentira, todo esto lo contó la tía Hermione en su libro. El único problema era la puerta: era un casa sin puerta. Y si la tuvo alguna vez, ha desaparecido. Así que tuvimos que quitar las tablas que cegaban las ventanas (todo esto sin magia, por miedo a ser descubiertos) y entramos subiéndonos los unos a los otros. Yo entré la primera, espíritu aventurero, normal cuando tu padre se dedicaba a deshacer maldiciones a sueldo de unos duendes poco fiables. Fred me subió hasta la ventana, después, subió a Axel, que es más pequeñito que él. Y entre los dos subieron a Abie y a Janie que al final vino con nosotros. Fred subió medio trepando, medio cogido por nosotros, los de arriba. La única dificultad radicaba en que la ventana estaba a una altura grande del suelo de la casa. Además que seguía medio cegada porque cualquiera quita tablones de madera – por muy podridos que estén – a golpes de ramas y dos metros más abajo.

A lo que iba. Una vez dentro – habíamos tardado media hora en entrar – nos dedicamos a explorar la casa, que está descrita en el libro de Hermione, pero no hay nada como estar ahí. En Los más recientes secretos de Hogwarts, cuenta que hay dos pisos juntos por una escalera que se caía a cachos y que todas las ventanas estaban cegadas. Los muebles por los suelos y toda la madera arañada y llena de manchas de sangre (mejor que Teddy no vea esto). Además, se llega de la mejor manera por un pasadizo cuya entrada está justo debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Pues bien, la casa era exactamente igual a cómo la describía. Solo que más vieja, más llena de polvo y la sangre ni se veía – hay que tener en cuenta que esa sangre es de los años 70, o sea, hace unos cincuenta años, un poco menos. Por lo que se entiende que no... ya no queda nada.

Janie estaba en modo pija. Ay-se-me-ha-roto-una-uña. O que-asco-por-dios-mio-mis-zapatos-de-marca. Casi se lleva un sopapo (virtual, no soy violenta). Ha sido más divertido que pesado. Porque le hemos echado encima un montón de polvo. Cuando salimos de la casa seguía tosiendo. Pobre, saltando se torció el tobillo. Así que para compensarla la ayudé a andar.

Estábamos con esas pintas de habernos metido en una casa llena de polvo y haber caído en el barro cuando aparecieron Brooke y Elora. Aquí huele a queso bras.

-¡"Niky"!

-Si no vas a decirme algo que tenga una importancia crucial ya estás desapareciendo, Peterson.

-Bueno, Niky, no es para tratarme así, que yo no soy la culpable de tu mala leche. Sólo te he saludado. Elora, vamos, no nos mezclemos con la chusma que acoge perros mojados.

Supuse que se refería a Abie, y ella también debió de notarlo. Pero no movió el gesto ni un milímetro.

-Déjalo, Niní. Si se creen mejores que los demás ya se les caerá el mundo encima. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-Gracias Fred.

La verdad, mi primo es genial. Nadie tiene uno igual. Le adoro. Y estábamos en esas, que llegaron otros dos, mucho más desagradables que esas dos que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de meterse con nosotros.

-¡May! ¿Te has caído en un agujero lleno de ratas o acabas de volver de tu casa?

Se refería obviamente a Janie, que era la que tenía peor pinta. Y por si no lo habéis adivinado, era Nott, junto con Welers.

Hemos seguido andando hacia Hogwarts sin hacerles ni caso, pero a Janie le afectan mucho esas veces en las que se meten con ella. Se lo tengo dicho, que pase de ellos, y que si le importa la opinión de alguien, que no sea la de esos dos inútiles.

Pero no se iban a dar por vencidos así como así. Insistieron sobre "lo mugrienta que debe de estar tu casa" y sobre miles de cosas más. Janie estaba llorando pero seguían dándoles la espalda.

-Janie, vete con Abie, le voy a cantar las cuarenta a ese impresentable.

-No, Domi, no hace falta.

-Calla. Nadie se mete contigo sin sufrir las consecuencias. Me están calentando. Venga, vete con Abie. Abie, ¿puedes...?

-Sí, Dominique, tranquila, yo la ayudo.

-Gracias.

Me giré para hablar con Nott cara a cara, pero no estaba. Estaba segura de haberle oído hacía tres segundos. Además Fred y Axel habían desaparecido entre que nos encontramos con Brooke y Elora y que aparecieron los dos Slytherin. Así que estaba sola con esos dos escondidos en algún lado. No se debieron dar cuenta de que Janie ya no seguía allí porque oí a Welers gritar:

-May, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tirarte por algún agujero pero no volver a salir.

Así los encontré detrás de un pedrusco impresionante. Varita en mano y con mala leche.

-¿Decías algo, Welers?

Mi varita en su garganta. Pegó un bote impresionante y me sentí satisfecha.

-Weasley deja a Warren.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque te lo pido yo.

Ahí quedé en estado de shock. No me lo había inventado. Nott había dicho que me "pedía algo". Pedir. No ordenar. No obligar. Había dicho pedir. Así que guardé la varita.

-Vale, Weasley, tranquila, ¿eh?-dijo Welers.

-¿Qué queréis ahora? ¿Para que os cansáis en insultar a Janie en vez de intentar sacar más de una T en los TIMOS?

-¿Una T?

-De Trol.

-¡Oye Weasley! No te creas superior por pertenecer a una maldita casa con buena fama, ¿me oyes? No sabes nada de nosostros como para empezar a decir qué notas sacaremos o cómo debemos comportarnos. ¡Dejanos en paz!

-Vale. Si dejáis en paz a Janie. Tampoco sois quienes para decidir qué decirle. No sabéis nada de ella.

-Ni tu de nosotros.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Si estamos de acuerdo en este punto...

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo. May es una sangre sucia y...

-¡Que te calles!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No es ninguna sangre sucia?

-No hablemos de sangres, Nott, ya sabes qué pienso de eso. Y créeme que puedo llegar a comprobar por mi misma quién tiene la sangre más limpia, asqueroso niño mimado.

-No eres quién para llamarme mimado, Weasley.

-¡Que ya me he enterado! Dejaré de llamarte mimado el día que dejes de insultar a Janie. Y también cuando dejes de pavonearte por ahí con una Nimbus 3000 cuando no sabes ni parar una quaffle.

-Con que no sé parar quaffles, ¿eh? Ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo partido, Weasley. Vas a morir.

-Así no tendré que verte más.

Me fui porque esa conversación me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y a quién no. No tenía sentido y no parábamos de repetir lo mismo. Cuando volví, Janie estaba saliendo de la enfermería con el tobillo curado y limpia. Finalmente nos fuimos a hacer los deberes. Y yo escribí esto.

Nota mental: me queda contar lo del entrenamiento de Quidditch, la historia de Victor Smith y hacer unas cuantas reflexiones sobre los thestrals.

Noviembre.

Hace un mes que no escribo nada, así que me he retrasado en lo que a contar se refiere. Pero tengo ante mi tres días de descanso eterno (la noche de Halloween cuenta como festivo, así como el uno de noviembre, y el fin de semana cae en dos y tres de noviembre. Por lo cual, vacaciones el viernes).

Empecemos por el principio.

Hace cinco años, cuando entré a Hogwarts, conocí a un montón de gente con los que ahora no me hablo. Todo empezó en el expreso de Hogwarts, el uno de Septiembre de... 2012.

Vic y yo estábamos en un vagón con Fred y Teddy. En familia para empezar el curso. Fred y Vic querían estar conmigo pero por la época seguían sin llevarse del todo bien. Así que el vagón estaba en tensión total. La atmósfera podía cortarse con cuchillo, para dejarlo todo claro. Yo estaba al lado de la puerta del compartimiento y pasaban un montón de niños. Yo los miraba con mala cara. Algunos se iban y otro se quedaban mirándome curiosos. Uno de ellos (que entraba también ese año) me saludó con la mano y yo le habrí la puerta para que pasase. A la vez, Kim Keply llamó a Vic diciéndole que tenía que ir con ella sí o sí. Yo le asentí, diciendo que estaba bien con Fred. El niño entró y Ted y Vic salieron. Se sentó frente a mi y nos preguntó como nos llamábamos.

-Yo soy Fred Weasley.

-Dominique. Somos primos.

-¿Sois Weasley?

Estaba claro que conocía nuestro apellido. Y no sé yo si por la fama de traidores a la sangre, o por la guerra.

-Sí.

-Yo me llamo Victor Smith. Mi padre dice que conoce a Ron Weasley y que si encuentro a sus hijos que los salude.

-Son nuestros primos-dijo Fred-Ron es nuestro tío.

-¡Guau!

Se fue corriendo después de mirarnos a los dos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Niní?

-Un niño muy raro.

Cuando fui al baño me encontré por el camino a Abie McLaggen que me saludó y se disculpó porque me había dado con la puerta en las narices. La miré sin decir nada y se fue corriendo. Luego me encontré a Maika Quine, una chica que después iría a Ravenclaw. Hablamos de vuelta a mi compartimiento. También hablé con Brooke Peterson, pero en las barcas. Estábamos ella, Maika, Sean Waterson – slytherin – y yo. Estuvimos juntos hasta que nos llamaron uno a uno a pasar bajo el sombrero.

Recuerdo perfectamente mi ceremonia de selección. Estaba entre Maika, Sean Waterson, Victor Smith y Brooke. Y cada uno se fue a una casa distinta.

Los primeros meses yo quería probarlo todo. Veía a Victoire a menudo y me sentía bien protegida. Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa. Y eso hice.

Me apunté con Brooke al club de Gobstones, en el que coincidíamos con Maika y su amiga Charlotte. También estaba Victor Smith, con Jasper Hambrook y Bastian Taylor, los tres de Hufflepuff. Ese año iba con ellos a todas partes.

...

Sigo con la historia: Al final del primer año, me fui del club de Gobstones porque quería probar el de Ajedrez, y ese no me convencía. Pero yo contaba con seguir llevándome con esos chicos. Y no. Dejar su club era como desertar de su grupo de amigos. Fue cuando me refugié en Janie. La conocía de haberla visto en clase, de haber oído al profesor llamarla "May, Janie". Y de haberla defendido ante Nott. Ella era muy simpática conmigo. Cuando Brooke, Charlie, Victor, Jasper y Bastian me dijeron que si me iba del Club no pensaban seguir hablándome, me fui con ella. Maika seguía hablando conmigo, pero sólo cuando no estaban los otros delante. El final del primer año y el principio del siguiente lo pasé muy mal. Cada vez que me cruzaba con alguno de esos, me sentía mal en mi propio cuerpo. Fue cuando me dejé el pelo largo y empecé a robarle las sudaderas a Fred (con su consentimiento). Me escondía en mi ropa, y debajo de mi pelo. Rojo fuego. Llamaba la atención pero nadie me hacía caso.

Así pasó el segundo curso. A mediados, el equipo de quidditch necesitaba un cazador porque el que lo era en la época había contraído no sé qué enfermedad y me presenté y conseguí el puesto. Janie me animaba mucho y al final acabé superando lo del grupo de amigos ese.

Fue en tercero cuando todo volvió tranquilamente a la normalidad. Ya me llevaba mal con Brooke para toda la vida, pero Maika y Charlie volvieron a saludarme por los pasillos y poco a poco me fui haciendo amiga de ellas de nuevo. Jasper y Bastian hacían como si no me conocían, ya ni siquiera me mandaban miradas de odio pero Victor venía a verme de vez en cuando diciendo que nunca me había guardado real rencor por dejar el Club. Y así fue como sucedió lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Porque de tanto volver a verlos, dejé un poco de lado a Janie, que se acabó enfadando conmigo. Por otro lado, Jasper Hambrook tuvo la genial idea de decirme un día que parecía de buen humor que yo le gustaba a Victor Smith. Como yo estaba triste pro lo de Janeie, me refugié en Victor, y me fijaba en él siempre, pensando si era cierto o no que yo le gustaba. Me engañé a mi misma. La cosa acabó en que a mi me gustaba Victor, él se alejaba cada vez más de mi y Janie había decidido hacerme lo mismo que yo a ella e iba con Sarah Brow, una chica de Hufflepuff.

Todo acabó mal. Al final del tercer año tenía unas ganas increíbles de que llegase el año siguiente para irme de Hogwarts a Beauxbatons. De todo aquello, recuerdo que fue el verano que conocí a Nura. Yo estaba en la parte más oscuramente gótica de mi vida (iba hecha un estropajo y con la cara de mala leche) y nos hicimos amigas. Consiguió que me hiciera pendientes pero no llegué a agujerear ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo. Ella se hizo dos piercings ese verano. Que se infectaron y que yo tuve que curarle. Todo se quedó en un mal recuerdo cuando fui al callejón Diagon antes de volver a Hogwarts. Nott nos hizo un favor a Janie y a mi: la volvió a insultar. Y yo volví a defenderla. Ella corrió a abrazarme y acabamos las dos hechas un río de lágrimas. La invité a la Madriguera y fuimos juntas a Hogwarts. Habíamos ganado la copa de Quidditch el año anterior (yo tenía tanta mala leche que marcaba tantos a matar a los pobres guardianes) y ese año todo fue sobre ruedas. Pasé de absolutamente todos los que me habían hecho mas o menos infeliz y me volví más huraña si cabe.

Esta es la historia de mi vida.

Cuando vuelva a coger este diario en muchos años me sorprenderé de haber escrito tanto.

19 de noviembre.

Primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Y como siempre, es Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Mejor si me mentalizo, si recordamos la "amenaza" de Nott, con el que por cierto, no he vuelto a hablar. Sobretodo porque Welers sigue insistiendo en eso de "¿te gusta Ethan?" ¿Te pego un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Cómo ves el mundo, de color rosa? ¿Cómo me va a gustar?

...

Ay, dios mío, que estrés de partido. Hemos empatado. ¡Hemos empatado! No puede ser. Recordemos los nuevos miembros del equipo: James, Jake Baddock, Charles Legton (o Abie), Craig Reed, Jenna Finnigan, Kim Keply y yo. Siete, ¿no? Bien. A Legton le han metido 18 tantos, que hacen 180 puntos. Jenna Finnigan ha recibido una bludger en la cabeza al principio del partido y nos hemos quedado en desventaja. Kim ha metido un tanto y yo dos. Nott me ha parado diez tantos. No sé qué le ha dado pero se ha vuelto bueno. Craig ha conseguido coger la snitch cuando íbamos 180 a 30. Lo que nos ha dejado 180 a 180.

Creo que voy a matar a alguien. Craig entiende a la gente. No le va a chillar nada a Legton mientras dure el pesimismo, pero en el próximo partido, veo que me va a mandar, junto con Jenna y Kim, que le bombardeemos a tantos. Y que si no las para la mayoría, le dejará a él de suplente y cogerá a Abie.

Mal, mal, mal. Nadie ha gritado de júbilo, la señorita Hooch ha dejado el partido empatado y sin posibilidad de más. Porque "lo que cuenta al final son los puntos".

Y para colmo de los colmos, Nott y Welers me han abordado después del partido.

-Enhorabuena Weasley.-con tono de burla.

-Nott, no has ganado nada.

-Quería decirte que me dabas tanta pena que te he dejado meter esos dos tantos, así que no me trates tan mal y dame las gracias.

-¡Cuando muera, Nott!

-Bueno, tampoco queremos que mueras. Todavía tienes que salir con Ethan-ha dicho Welers.

-¿Qué?

Nott ha sonreído con una sonrisa que daba mucho mal rollo y se han ido. Me he quedado a cuadros... No puedo seguir escribiendo.

Diciembre

Creo que te debo un relato de mi vida este otoño, además de unas cuantas reflexiones sobre thestrals. Y también todo lo que tiene que ver con mi estado emocional.

* * *

Bueno chicas, esto es todo por hoy.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Invierno

**Gui:** Hola! Perdonadme, por favor, por no haber subido la semana pasada... Tengo que agradeceros vuestros reviews, **CocoWeasleyBlack, Nagi w, NatWizard, Primrose Darcy, Karkinos y Dominique Jackson**, porque me animan a seguir y seguir y me hacen arrepentirme por faltar a mi plazo de subida (no mucho.. jejeje)

_Todo está en empezar, y como yo ya he empezado, ya sólo me falta alcanzar a Jotaká._

**

* * *

Dominó**

Diciembre

Creo que te debo un relato de mi vida este otoño, además de unas cuantas reflexiones sobre thestrals. Y también todo lo que tiene que ver con mi estado emocional.

Tengo la mala idea de empezar siempre por el principio, así que empezará por las reflexiones sobre thestrals: no tengo nada que hacer, tres días libres por delante porque esta mañana hice todos los deberes. No sé cómo doy abasto para todo. Mejor no me lo pregunto, no se trata de ser gafe.

Hemos estudiado este primer trimestre a los thestrals: según el dibujo del libro, es una caballo en los huesos con alas enormes y que da mucho mal rollo. Se consideraba mal augurio porque la magia es así y sólo los ves cuando has presenciado cómo alguien estira la pata. Vamos, que si ves como se muere alguien, luego ves a los thestrals. Creo que todos los que participaron en la batalla de Hogwarts y salieron vivos deben de verlos. Yo no he visto como muere alguien, por suerte. Aunque estuve a punto de hacerle más de un rasguño a mi hermana de pequeña. Llegué a creer que se había muerto. Creo que lo mencioné más arriba, eso del encantamiento _Enervate_ y mi primera experiencia con la magia. Cómo paréntesis, lo recuerdo todo. Mamá estaba dando a luz a Nom y yo quería verla. Vic me lo impidió hasta que yo la mandé por los aires hasta la pared de enfrente. Papá la reanimó y yo me pegué un susto de muerte. Lo bueno es que no le tengo fobia a la magia.

Volvamos a los thestrals. Nunca se pierden y todo eso ayuda a que lleven los carruajes de Hogwarts, donde los alumnos van y vuelven de Hogsmeade al castillo y viceversa. Hagrid tiene la única colonia del mundo en el bosque prohibido. En Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander los clasifica como Caballos Alados y dice «negro, con capacidad para hacerse invisible, muchos magos consideran que da mala suerte». Para veáis lo importantes que son en este mundo para gente como Newt Scamander o su nieto Rolf y su mujer Luna. Irrelevante. A la Acromántula le dedica tres párrafos.

No sé si querría verlos. Mi tía, Hermione, hace una descripción de cómo es volar en algo que no se ve en su libro de Hogwarts y parece horrible. O ver cómo la pata de una vaca va desapareciendo a mordiscos de algo invisible (eso sí lo he visto). Puedo entender perfectamente que antes, e incluso ahora, los consideren de mal augurio. Porque el mal augurio suele dar miedo. Pero como suelo oponerme a todo lo dicho, o eso dice Janie, seamos justas con ella, me opongo al pensamiento general. Las pobres bestias no le han hecho daño a nadie. Incluso ayudan. Seguro que su poder es limitado, que se pueden hacer invisibles a los ojos de mucha gente, pero si han presenciado la magia que tenga lugar cuando alguien muere, son inmunes a los poderes del animalito.

Con lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que su defensa no es del todo buena. Pero como aún así da miedo, les dejaremos tranquilos y vivirán como quieran.

Día siguiente

Ayer cumplí con la reflexión sobre thestrals. También he dicho que contaría mi decimoquinto otoño. Tampoco ha pasado nada interesante. En Aritmancia me estoy empezando a perder, cosa que no se tolera y menos por mi. Papá hizo Aritmancia. Llevo dos años entendiéndolo sin levantar una ceja. Ahora lo tengo que pensar y no estoy ejercitada. En cambio sé lo que es trabajar: sólo tenéis que verme en Encantamientos. Porque no aguanto a Legendre, jefe de la casa Slytherin, porque me tiene manía, porque estamos con Slytherin en esa clase, porque todos esos encantamientos útiles más o menos, me frustran. ¿Para qué quieres hacer volar una cosa cuando tienes un cuerpo que mover? ¿Para qué quieres atraer objetos? ¿Para qué? Para volverse un vago redomado. Si es que los magos se vuelven todos gordos al final de su vida porque no hacen ejercicio. ¿Ir a por el pan? Por favor, _accio_. ¿Bajar las escaleras? _Wingardium leviosa_. ¿Limpiar el polvo? _Fregotego._ ¿Guardar tu baúl? _Bauleo_. ¿Moverlo de alguna manera? _Baúl locomotor_. ¿Estás deprimido? Sal a dar un paseo. ¡Ah, no! Encantamientos regocijantes. ¿Encender la luz? _Lumos_... ¿Sigo?

Pues bien, sé lo que es practicar hechizos hasta hartarse del dolor de muñeca. Pero pensar durante dos horas sobre los números cuando antes salía solo...

En Historia de la Magia no hay quien me gane. Binns es insoportablemente aburrido y creo que se ha acostumbrado a mi. Incluso ha aprendido a pronunciar mi nombre. A cada cosa que cuenta, le pregunto algo.

¿Guerras de duendes? Sin problema. Pregunto si Eargit, el feo, era realmente feo o si el mote se lo pusieron por otra razón. Si realmente tenemos testimonios de que los duendes hubiesen hecho eso (conozco unos cuantos duendes) y qué opina sobre el comportamiento de los magos frente a los duendes.

¿Revueltas de gigantes? Tampoco es muy difícil encontrar preguntas. ¿Cuántos gigantes quedan en el mundo ahora? ¿Los gigantes dejaron de rebelarse para ir a otro sitio o los magos les hicieron vivir en esas colonias en las montañas?

Mis mejores preguntas se encuentra en el tema "Estatuto del Secreto". Encontré gracias a la tía Audrey una anécdota sobre el secreto mágico y la conté en mitad de clase y obligué a Binns a debatir conmigo, metiéndole en serios problemas.

...

Me gusta hablar de mis asignaturas de vez en cuando. Recuerdo que en tercero me costó elegir. Quería hacer Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles. Victoire me había metido en el cuerpo un odio increíble a las Runas porque le fascinaban tanto que me harté. Al final dejé lo de Estudios Muggles. Oh, si hubiese podido elegir, me quedaba con Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa. Las pociones no son mi fuerte. Y la Aritmancia... pues eso.

15 de Diciembre.

Esto es muy, pero que muy raro. Abie McLaggen, recientemente añadida a la lista de amigos, y Maika Quine, única amiga conservada desde el primer día, están saliendo. Espera, esto es un secreto. Y espera de nuevo, esto es muy raro. Vale que a alguien como Nura le gusten las chicas. Porque no tienes que ser de ninguna manera para definir tus gustos, vale, pero se podría decir eso que dice hasta Nura, que en una pareja de homosexuales, suele haber uno de ellos tirando al otro sexo. Como esos gays cursis o las lesbianas marimacho. No sé, lo dijo Nura. Yo de esto no hablo, no quiero ofender a nadie. Abie es una bruta de cuidado, aunque lo esconda su maquillaje. Sólo hay que verla en Quidditch. Y Maika es muy dulce y sonriente, siempre contenta. No sé, es extraño. Fred, con quien he hablado muchas veces de esto, que si viendo una peli, una pareja por la calle o algo así, siempre ha opinado que las tías somos idiotas por gustarnos los chicos. Que:

-¿Tu nos has visto? Brutos, sin cerebro, deporte y comer, mira que guay soy... Entiendo a las lesbianas, pero no entiendo que ven las demás en los chicos.

-Entonces tendríamos que ser todas lesbianas-es lo que suelo contestarle.

-¡No! Hombre, no nos privéis de vosotras...

Contradicciones extrañas. De ir con ellas, Janie y yo estamos descubriendo la cantidad de lesbianas o bisexuales que hay en Hogwarts. Se conocen entre ellas, se detectan por alguna especie de radar. Una conversación pillada hace unos dos días:

-Mira a esos dos. Están saliendo, pero ella es lesbiana y él es gay.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-¿Hace cuánto que saliste del armario?

-Pues...

-Cuando llevas un año, te sale un radar. Así de claro. Los detectas a kilómetros.

No sé, a mi me parece una conversación extraña y divertida. Todas las que conozco son de mi curso o mayores. Janie y yo estamos empezando a echar de menos a chicas como Brooke o Elora que hablan de lo buenos que pueden llegar a estar este o aquél. Porque ahora es ¿te has fijado en esa chica? Pues no, lo siento. ¿Soy rara por no ser bisexual?

Yo me mantengo algo al margen. _Histoire de ne pas trop m'habituer_. Ay, mierda. "como para no acostumbrarme mucho".

Volviendo al tema de Abie y Maika, cada sábado se van por ahí, aunque parece que Abie es un poco "pues vale" y Maika es más bien "todo esto es importantísimo". O sea que a lo mejor Maika encuentra en algo una importancia increíble y como Abie lo ve normal, no se ponen de acuerdo. De hecho, como fue Maika, a través de Charlotte, la que se declaró a Abie y ella se asustó, lo pensó y no lo encontró del todo mal... pues parece que la más interesada es Maika. Entre ellas y aquellos que lo saben, se apodan "Roger". Para Abie, Maika es Roger. Y para Maika, Abie es Roger. Un lío soberano, pero ninguna de las dos se atreve a decirles nada a compañeros de clase y padres, menos al mundo entero. Lo que me hace pensar que las dos me tienen en estima.

17.

Desde el partido de Quidditch, Nott y Welers han cogido la insufrible manía de seguirme allá donde vaya. Me están empezando a poner nerviosa. Antes no les hacia caso. Ahora, si es por la tarde y no han dejado de pegarse a mis talones, si alguien me habla, le grito. Menos mal que no soy yo la prefecta (Brooke nos hace el honor). No hacen nada. Sólo me siguen a dos o tres metros. Les he dado esquinazo cientos de veces, los muy idiotas no son capaces de seguir a alguien. Pero no me hablan, no dicen nada. Sólo me siguen. Hoy mismo, saliendo de Encantamientos, estaba de malhumor después de esa clase, me han seguido hasta los jardines, dónde estaba Maika, a la que tenía que preguntarle algo. He hablado con ella tres minutos. Pensé que Nott y Welers no se habían enterado de que me estaba yendo, pero cuando he entrado en el castillo hacia la biblioteca, estaban ahí, hablando sobre no sé qué deberes. En un esquina, justo al girar, he echado a correr lo más rápido posible. Debieron de oírme porque empezaron a correr antes de girar por el pasillo. Pero les llevaba ventaja. Me metí en un aula vacía del séptimo piso, que no había visto en la vida, dónde había un montón de pupitres, como un aula normal. Pero allí no había ninguna aula ayer. Creo que he encontrado la famosa "Sala de los Menesteres" de la que se habla en Los más recientes secretos de Hogwarts. Pero Hermione se cuidó de dar instrucciones para encontrarla. Ja, puedo llegar a ser tan inteligente como ella.

20. 

Mañana sale el Expreso de Hogwarts. Este año, para satisfacción de Victoire, voy a ir, por supuesto. No pienso quedarme más tiempo del necesario con Welers y Nott persiguiéndome. A ver si así se les bajan los humos un poquito. Cosa que sinceramente, dudo y espero con todas mis fuerzas. Tengo que preparar el baúl. Me ha entrado una crisis de orden impresionante, que no me daban desde que entré a Hogwarts. Creo. He volcado el baúl a lo que Brooke y Elora han respondido con un grito ahogado y un chillido: ¡WEASLEY! Es estupendo. No sé cuando he pasado de "Niky" a "Weasley" pero mejor. Mucho mejor.

21.

Hay dos buenas noticias, y dos malas. ¿Por cuales empiezo? Una mala y una buena.

La primera mala: Nott y Welers están en el tren, lo que significa que los estoy viendo ahora y los veré a la vuelta. Que me podría haber quedado en Hogwarts, vamos.

Primera buena: El vagón está abarrotado de gente por lo que si intentan venir las van a pasar canutas.

Segunda mala, lo peor para lo último: Fred tampoco pasará el año nuevo en la Madriguera. Normalmente pasa el día de Navidad en casa de sus otros abuelos y el Año Nuevo con nosotros. Pues bien, estará en la Madriguera entre Navidades y Año Nuevo. Casi nada, vamos.

Segunda buena: Los días dos, tres y cuatro de enero vienen _papy_ y _mamie_ al Refugio. ¡Sí!

Oh, espera, tengo otra mala noticia: necesito ir al baño.

Decisión radical: No ir al baño en todo el viaje, con lo cual, aguantarse. A saber con qué me puedo encontrar...

Se acumulan las malas noticias.

...

En la estación estaban mamá y Nom. Papá está en no-sé-dónde hasta el 24 de Diciembre. Algo de los duendes malhumorados y el dinero maldito. Que no me oiga ninguno, y eso que llego a conocerlos un poco. Una vez tuve un encuentro con uno en casa. Los dos éramos del mismo tamaño, pero él tenía cien años y yo ocho. Impresionan. Pensé que me iba a cortar la tráquea con sus uñas largas. Menos mal que estaba papá, fue mi héroe. Aunque ya lo era antes (risas).

23.

Mañana viene papá y nos vamos a La Madriguera a pasar Nochebuena y Navidad (nos quedamos a dormir). Plan del día: poco. He quedado con Nura y nos hemos cruzado con Cal, que al parecer la ha tratado bastante mal este primer trimestre. Además de que debe pasarlo muy mal en su familia, su colegio es un asco y todos se metían con ella. Se busca un amigo por su cuenta, hasta que Neil Lewis, que gracias a Dios no viene en invierno, lo coge, los manipula, lo transforma y saca del horno a una especie de réplica suya. Ahora es más borde, si cabe. Si pudiese amenazarlo con una varita, que se quedase traumatizarlo y hacerle olvidar lo que hubiese visto, me quedaría tan a gusto...

26. 

Esta Nochebuena ha sido total, aunque a Fred se le echa de menos... Llegamos a eso de las cinco de la tarde a La Madriguera y Vic y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra, a ayudar a la abuela con todos sus preparativos para la cena espléndida y espectacular que había decidido prepararnos. También se nos unieron Molly y James (obligados por sus padres, por supuesto) y Rose estuvo proponiendo su ayuda a todos. Le dije en secreto que se fuera a jugar con Albus. Se fue muy contenta. Los demás acabamos con todos los preparativos y montamos una mesa impresionante. La cena fue la cosa más ruidosa que he visto nunca. Tanto que apetecía irse. Después organizamos una especie de juego bastante divertido para Vic y para mi, pero los mayores se rajaron y nos quedamos organizando grupos con los enanitos.

Hugo y Lily son monísimos juntos. Hugo siempre sonriente, es tan divertido que es imposible no reirse cuando está cerca. Y Lily le sigue el rollo totalmente. A veces hasta hacen las mismas posturas. Geniales. Y Lucy, que es la enana por excelencia, con tres (¿o cuatro?) años la más protagonista. Nom estaba un poco avasallado y se fue a leer a una esquina. Lucy fue con él a molestarle un rato. Rose y Albus son muy diferentes pero son de la misma edad y llegan a menudo a llevarse de perlas. James y Molly se escaparon por el jardín sin un ruido para ir al pueblo. O sea, que se enteró todo el mundo. Dormimos en sacos de dormir a diez por cuarto, exagerando para arriba y al día siguiente, los regalos estaban más mezclados que una poción de Fred, que es decir, no hay quien haga mejor las pociones.

Yo había sido práctica y había comprado hacía mucho los regalos. Siempre los dejo anónimos, no saben cuál es el mío. Porque no tendría gracia si yo fuese la única que los deja anónimos. Vic también lo hace, y Fred cuando se acuerda de comprar algo (siempre le compra algo a Roxie, de ella no se olvida nunca, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo). Y creo que James y Molly también han hecho regalos anónimos.

Mis padres me han regalado un kit de papelería, no es la primera vez, pero siempre pido uno. Esta vez es de pino, es precioso. Hay dos plumas nuevas, una de ellas de colores impresionantes, pergamino cortado en rollos de diferentes tamaños, papel y un lápiz, para bocetos y borradores. También había algunas grapas, taladradora y celo mágico, un regla con centímentros y pulgadas, gomas de borrar y tinta verde, roja, azul, negra y una especial, que viene con cada kit. Esta es invisible. Me encanta.

Marcapáginas, un reloj de arena, medias de varios colores hasta la rodilla, un lapicero con dibujos de flores, frutas y toda la _nature morte _ que se te ocurra, de parte de mamie, una felicitación y un nuevo ejemplar clásico de encuadernación preciosa, Les Miserables, de Victor Hugo, de parte de papy, un aparatito muggle firmado el abuelo Arthur y el siempre esperado jersey Weasley con una D. Yo, a diferencia de otros, no comparto letra con ninguno. Rose siempre tiene Una R de caligrafía de color rosa mate, casi blanco, sobre jersey azul marino. Para diferenciarlo con el rojo tomate y negro del tío Ron, con R recta y simple. Roxanne suele pedir una X en vez de la R. Su jersey suele llevar las dos letras, con la equis minúscula de color claro, porque contrasta con su piel morena y le queda estupendo.

Tampoco voy a hacer un detallado de todos los jerseys Weasley, pero son todos geniales. El mío es el mejor.

29.

Ayer Fred me arrastró hasta Ottery St. Catchpole y fuimos a bares muggles, y nos colamos en una discoteca muggle prohibida a menores de dieciocho. De hecho, ayudamos a unos muggles a colarse. _Ni vu, ni connu_... Ninguno supo qué hicimos, ni les importó.

Sabiendo lo que Fred tenía pensado, Vic me obligó a peinarme algo y ponerme algun trapo decente, de esos que suele usar Janie (de hecho, me ha enviado uno por Navidad y es lo que me he puesto). Se encerró conmigo en el baño y le dijo a Fred que esperase a ver si se operaba un cambio en mi, o no, y cómo estaba mejor. Fred, visto como es, se rió de ella. Me estuvo tirando del pelo de un lado y otro, lo lavó no sé cuantas veces (¡que yo no me lo lavo tres veces en un día! No quiero que se caiga...) y me echó potingues de Rose, que tiene una maraña de rizos increíble. No sé qué me hizo pero ya no estaba encrespado ni colgaba _un peu n'importe comment_, que es como suele estar. No, ahora me había puesto mechones que si este para arriba, que si este a la derecha y sujeta que se me cae. Tira por aquí, suelta por allá. Estaba suelto, pero me había hecho una especia de encrucijada de mechones extraña en forma de diadema para que no me cayese el pelo en la cara. Antes del peinado me había puesto la especie de camiseta de Janie y una chaqueta para congelarse que me negué a ponerme, así que me dio un cuello vuelto suyo. Unos vaqueros, también suyos y zapatos de estos que nunca uso pero tengo. Intentó maquillarme. Digo que lo intentó, porque no me dejé. Para lo que conseguí, ella es mayor de edad y tenía la varita a mano. Eso es trampa. Salió y trajo a Fred. Y luego me hizo salir.

-Ostras...

-Vale, ya está, Vic, lo has matado del trauma. Vamos, me voy a quitar estas porquerías.

-Eh, Niní, que yo no digo nada. Si fueses así por la vida, tendría serios problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no podría partirles las piernas a todos los que te persiguiesen.

-Si yo te contara...

Claro, metí la pata, porque Fred no sabe lo que me pasó en verano con Neil Lewis, ni si aquello que se inventó Jack sobre Nott había avanzado... Pero bueno, le conté dos cosillas sin especificar y ahí se quedó todo. Cuando salimos, me dijo que no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiese pasarme con lo guapa que iba. Si, me dijo eso exactamente. Que majo. Le adoro. Si no fuese mi primo, me enamoraría de él. Pero después de que me gustase, descubrí que me había hecho un mundo imaginario. Porque luego me gustó Victor Smith (que Morgana los maldiga a todos) y me di cuenta de que la cosa no tenía nada que ver.

Así que fuimos a la discoteca, yo vestida como me había vestido Victoire, yendo por lugares muggles llenos de adolescentes mal pensados y algo agobiada. Reconozco que nunca había ido a una discoteca, porque con Nura ni se te ocurra y no solíamos salir por la noche con Fred.

...

Bueno, vale, en la discoteca llamé la atención. Pero mucho menos que esas muggles que van medio desnudas por la vida. No tengo nada contra los muggles ni contra las adolescentes medio desnudas. Pero me parece que exageran. Entonces aparecieron dos pedazos de carne sobre patas con cara de borrachos perdidos, cosa que siempre me da mal rollo, y prefiero fingir que ya estoy con Fred así que me dejen en paz, _s'il-vous-plaît, merci. _Huimos de los matones con mala pinta. No hacíamos más que correr de un lado a otro de la discoteca. En un momento dado nos topamos con uno de los muggles a los que habíamos colado sin dar explicaciones que nos reconoció. Debía de ser de la edad de Fred, más o menos, y era bastante guapo, tengo que decir.

-Antes no he podido daros las gracias, chicos...

-Pues ya lo has hecho-claro, Fred se ha criado rodeado de magos y ahora estaba incomodo. Él no ha tenido vecinos muggles raritos, como yo.

-No ha sido nada, ¿cómo te llamas?-si soy una borde en Hogwarts, por lo menos voy a desarrollar mi faceta amabilísima en locales muggles que juro por Merlín que no volveré a pisar.

-Stanley Davis, pero llamadme Stan. Y ese de ahí que está más borracho que una cuba es Luke, también lo habéis colado.

-Fred Weasley-dijo Fred. Se dieron la mano, y mi primo parecía más relajado que antes.

-Dominique Apolline Weasley-dije. No sé por qué dije mi segundo nombre, pero me salió así, en el momento estaba intentando que Fred y yo no pasásemos como primos. Y que mi nombre fuese impronunciable.

-¿Cómo?-y me había salido.

-Dejémoslo en Dominó.

-Pues Dominó.

Alguna vez tendré que agradecer a los francesitos de Beauxbatons que me pusieran ese extraño mote. Estuvimos hablando y sí, Stan y Fred son de la misma edad. Y no nos ha relacionado como primos. Porque ha habido un momento en el que me ha mirado con cara rara y ha dicho:

-¿Sois novios?

Fred se ha empezado a reír a mandíbula batiente y me ha mirado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esa es buena! Ay, tendríamos que probarlo, Niní, sería muy divertido.

-No somos novios, Stan.-le expliqué a nuestro nuevo amigo. Que por cierto, es rubio (rubio oscuro), y tiene los ojos negros. Es fascinante, son dos pozos negros. O quizás es un efecto óptico, con la poca luz que había en la discoteca, debía de tener las pupilas muy abiertas. A saber.

-¡Ah! ¿Y, por qué se ríe tu amigo?

-No sé, supongo que está tan acostumbrado a estar conmigo sin problemas que, que alguien nos pregunte que si somos novios se le antojará imposible.

-Lo siento, Niní...-dijo Fred- No quería...

-¿Qué sientes? No hay nada que sentir. ¿Qué has hecho?

-No sé, a lo mejor te lo has tomado mal.

-Pero, ¿tú no me conoces?

-Bueno, da igual. Oye, voy a tomar algo.

-Fred, no tienes dinero.

-¡Mierda! Bueno, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí que sino no hay quien se encuentre.

Cuando se ha ido Stan me ha preguntado si no teníamos móviles. Y la verdad es que no, porque visto que en Hogwarts no funcionan, y nos tiramos ahí todo el año, pues no tenemos. Pero creo que Angelina le ha regalado uno a Fred, para que esté en contacto. Pero él no sabe usarlo.

-Vaya, yo que te iba a pedir el número...

Yo me he sentido completamente avasallada. No sabía qué hacer. Porque estaba coqueteando conmigo descaradamente. Muy descaradamente.

-Vaya por dios-estoy entrenada, cuando decía "por Merlín" los muggles me miraban raro, así que me he entrenado.-De todas formas, ¿vives aquí?

-En el pueblo, sí.

-Yo paso los veranos aquí. Bueno, en una casita a las afueras del pueblo.

Seguimos hablando un rato, intenté no decirle nada sobre los magos, porque son cosas que me cuesta retener, sobretodo cuando estoy con Fred, que había reaparecido. Hubo un momento incómodo, en el que Stan habló de ordenadores y Fred le miró como si hablase chino.

-¿Tampoco tenéis ordenador?

-Ya ves, estamos algo anticuados...-No sabía qué excusa poner, porque nos miró con compasión, como si no tuviésemos nada de eso porque éramos pobretones y no nos daba para un ordenador del año 2000.

Que sí, los Weasley siguen siendo pelirrojos y traidores a la sangre, pero ya tienen cosas de primera mano. Para algo está la gloria de la posguerra, y el haber anexado a Harry Potter a la familia.

Nos despedimos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y nos mandaran un patronus, o se apareciese un mago a nuestro lado. Stan y su amigo no-estoy-nada-borracho-es-que-me-gusta-andar-en-circulos-Luke nos acompañaron hasta la salido del pueblo.

-¿Cómo... cómo te llamabas?-me preguntó Luke justo antes de despedirnos.

-Dominó.

-Eres muy guapa.

-Ah, em... Gracias.

Stan se río de mi – o de su amigo – y luego me dijo que si me molestaba, no le hiciera caso, que estaba borracho. Pero que si no me molestaba, él también me encontraba guapa.

Yo me quedé atontada un rato, como atosigada por tanto cumplido.

-Jo, Niní, tienes tanto éxito que no me da fuerza para partir tantos pares de piernas.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Déjalo...

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso tengo la varita...

-Y menos de diecisiete años.

-Ya, tu sólo espérate a febrero.

Tiene razón, el dieciséis de febrero será mayor de edad.

31 de Diciembre – Nochevieja

Se va otro año, y Ahora que lo pienso, pronto hará dos años que escribo aquí. En media hora vamos a cenar en el jardín y a despedir el año. Ayer quedamos con Stan, Luke y dos chicas (Sarah, la hermana de Luke y Anna, una vecina del pueblo) y hemos quedado en vernos en año nuevo (mañana). La verdad es que son muy simpáticos.

En casa, hay primos por todos lados, unos van, otros vienen y se van, y aparecen amigos por todos lados. No soy capaz de aburrirme ni tres minutos. El año no ha estado mal. Como resumen, puedo decir que mis cero propósitos se han cumplido. Que finalmente no asesiné a Jack Harrison pero que en cambio Nott se ha vuelto más que un incordio. Podemos decir que he ganado varios amigos este año, enhorabuena Dominique. Ya tienes más de dos, se ríe, te quiere más gente de la que piensas.

Bueno, adiós, año dos mil dieciséis.

* * *

Voilà. Siento sinceramente el retraso, he colgado con una semana de retraso... Prometo darme más prisa en escribir, a lo mejor me marco un nuevo ritmo a un capítulo cada dos semanas, pero me gustaría conseguir seguirme el ritmo, así que esperad ansiosos, que yo colgaré el siguiente capitulo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Empieza el 2017

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Subo entre semana, sí, todo tiene una explicación: he acabado el capítulo y necesitaba subirlo! Bueno, esto son cosas nuevas, no voy a decir nada. Solo un achuchón enorme a** Primrose Darcy, NatWizard, Nagi w y Primrose Evegreen** por sus reviews.

_Mirando los siete libros en la estantería... J., J., J... ¿Mi nombre se repetirá en alguna estantería desconocida algun día?_

* * *

...  
Bueno, adiós año dos mil dieciséis.

Empieza el 2017. 

Son las dos de la mañana del uno de enero del dos mil diecisiete (ya, me podrían llamar "le-gusta-escribir-los-numeros-con-todas-las-letras-además-de-que-es-medio-francesa" pero me daría igual, me hace ilusión escribir así los números, supongo que a nadie le importa). Propósitos: Aprobar más de tres TIMOS, con lo cual, estudiar. Y pasármelo mejor todavía. Bueno, eso irá bien. Ganar la copa de Quidditch a Slytherin, porque empataron con nosotros en puntos y esto no puede ser. Venga, soy razonable, ¡he escrito propósitos! Me voy a dormir (eso sí es ser razonable).

Uno de enero.

Este año tiene un día de vida y ya me han pasado mil cosas. Mil y una más. Porque, como ya dije, Fred se fue el treinta de diciembre, el mismo día que volvimos a quedar con los chicos del pueblo. Y hoy iba a ir yo sola, maga entre muggles, con ellos. He conocido a Stan, del que he hablado bastante (sí, finalmente tiene los ojos negros, me fijé), a Luke y Sarah, hermanos. Sarah es de mi edad y Luke un año mayor. Me fascinan, se llevan de perlas. Además de que son iguales. Tienen los mismos gestos, el pelo rizado, solo que Sarah se lo tiñe de rubio-pelirrojo (le ha fascinado mi pelo) y Luke lo deja moreno. Tienen la misma nariz y la misma voz. Es increíble. No pueden no ser hermanos. Por último, Anna, que es una chica bastante bajita – Luke y Sarah son altos, yo soy normal (si se puede decir normal) y Stan me saca media cabeza, y aún así sigue siendo más bajo que Luke – y con cara de niña pequeña. Es de la edad de Luke y Stan, y creo que fue novia de Stan hace dos años, o eso me ha dicho Sarah, y ahora son mejores amigos. Y Anna está con Luke, así, para dejar las cosas claras.

Pues bien, esto sólo pasó la última vez que nos vimos, "el año pasado". Hoy no estaba Sarah, porque se ha ido a casa de una amiga suya, y Luke y Anna estaban más cariñosos que la última vez, lo que me dejaba a mi con Stan, cosa que me ponía muy nerviosa, porque el chico es muy majo, y muy guapo, y todo lo que quieras, pero me sentía incómoda con su claro intento de ligar conmigo. No tenía a Fred para protegerme... Es broma. Vas a ver que la vez que tenga a Fred "para protegerme" querré que se vaya del lugar. Sólo hemos paseado por el pueblo y las colinas circundantes. Nos hemos cruzado con Luna y Rolf Scamander, y sus hijos, los gemelos Lysander y Lorcan. Cuando me han visto rodeada de muggles, han escondido todo lo que pueda relacionarse con la magia y Luna ha dejado de hablar de torposoplos.

-Hola Dominique. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-Aquí nos ves, hemos venido a ver al abuelo, ¿verdad niños?

-Sí...-ha dicho Lorcan. Él y su hermana nos miraban recelosos, como si hubiesen adivinado que no podían hacer cualquier cosa delante de mis amigos.

-Bueno, Dominique, presentanos. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

-Esto... Ellos son Luke, Anna y Stan.

-¿No estás con Fred II?

-No, él... está con sus abuelos maternos.

-Ah, bien. Nos vemos.

-Sí, adiós.

-Adiós Dominique, un placer volver a verte-dijo Rolf. Sólo le había visto una vez en mi vida y me dio la misma impresión que la primera vez, de persona en las nubes y algo despistada, como su mujer.

Nos alejábamos ya de la familia extravagante cuando he sentido que un bichito me cogía la pierna. Era Lys.

-Adiós Niní. ¿Nos vemos?

-Claro que sí, Lys.-la rubita ha sonreído con una cara muy extraña y se ha vuelto por donde ha venido, corriendo.

Después del encuentro con los Scamander, Anna, que según he visto, se fija mucho en los detalles, me ha preguntado que por qué Luna había llamado a Fred "Fred II".

-Es que tiene el mismo nombre que el hermano gemelo de su padre, que murió...- No he dicho nada más, porque ¿cómo le dices a un muggles que murió en la última guerra si ellos ni han oído hablar de esa guerra?

-¿Cómo murió?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Y sólo es el primer día del año. Pues no sé cómo he salido de esa sin decir nada de la batalla de Hogwarts. Voy a tener que contarle a Fred que "Fred I murió en un derrumbamiento de su casa durante un atentado". Más o menos eso es lo que he dicho. Porque el tío Fred murió aplastado por un cacho de muro de Hogwarts, que un mortífago idiota hizo explotar. Mortifago idiota que murió en el mismo derrumbamiento, según cuenta el tío Percy.

Si alguien piensa que la "quedada de dos horas" acaba aquí, está muy equivocado. ¿Qué más pueden pasar en dos horas? Muchas cosas.

De buenas a primeras, que Stan se me acerque cada vez más y se insinúe muy a menudo y más y más. Exagerando. Y siguiendo con las meteduras de pata, que yo no sepa qué decirle para rechazarle sin que se sienta mal.

También, que Luke y Anna quieran ir a liarse a solas y nos dejen a su vez a solas. Y que unos chicos algo mayores que parecen conocer a Stan nos griten cosas como "Stan, deja a la nueva novia, que a ti no se te dan bien esas cosas". Y que yo no tenga la excusa de que "me llama mi madre".

-¡Ay va!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me ha olvidado por completo...

-¿El qué, Dominó?-sí, me llaman Dominó porque yo se lo pedí, pero no se si me gusta mucho.

-Pues... Mi hermana me había pedido que la ayudase a hacer su maleta porque se va a pasar la última semana antes de clase a casa de su amiga Kim-gracias por existir, Kim, y por dejarme usarte como excusa. Tendré que regalarte algo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Oh, bueno, no hace falta, es un camino bastante largo.

-Pues mejor que no vayas sola.

Mierda, ¿verdad? Pues eso, la cosa se iba acumulando, y yo estaba algo perdida y cogí el camino largo para ir a La Madriguera. _Zut, re-zut_. Pues se ve que atraigo a la gente que no me atrae, y Neil Lewis ya me había besado sin mi consentimiento como para que otro también lo hiciese. Así que intenté alejarme lo más posible de Stan. Hasta que él se dio cuenta.

-Domi, no huyas de mi, no te voy a hacer nada.

-Ya, seguro...

-¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer?

-Pues...

Ya, no podía hablar. No era capaz. No soy capaz de hablar de estas cosas así como así, nunca me ha pasado algo así.

-Venga, Domi, ¿qué más te da? Si total, has dicho que te ibas en una semana.

Él, en cambio, había optado por tratar el tema de frente.

-Pero...

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te doy asco?

-No.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No.

-¿Te gusta otro?

-No.-ay, Merlín, no sabía qué hacer y me preguntaba unas cosas...

-¿Entonces qué? ¿No has besado antes?

-Bueno, si eso es besar...-sí, estaba pensando en Neil Lewis. Y en que besé a un chico una vez que visitamos París: yo debía tener cinco años y él me dijo que si quería ser su novia. Como yo acepté, me dijo que teníamos que besarnos. No le volví a ver, para dejar las cosas claras. Experiencia amorosa nula.

-Si ese es el problema, yo puedo...

-¡No digas nada!

-¿Qué?

-Me da vergüenza, ¿vale?

Se estaba volviendo surrealista. Stan se rió de mi. No me sentó muy bien y me estaba calentando por dentro. Pero parecía que había dejado el tema.

-¿Por dónde has dicho que se va a tu casa?

Me quedé completamente atónita. Todo recto, le dije. Y seguimos andando, su codo me rozaba de vez en cuando. Y yo me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Mucho más que antes. Cuando divisé la Madriguera le dije que ya iba yo. Solté un "adiós" bastante bajito y él me agarró y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego. Sigue en pie lo de mañana, ¿eh? No puedes dejar tirados a Luke y Anna.

-Ya... Sí, mañana... Sí, sí...

Y ahora estoy en mi cuarto, y obviamente no he ayudado a Vic con ninguna maleta, porque sólo era una excusa. Y me estoy torturando por dentro. Quiero gritar, hacer algo que me desahogue. Por cierto, de pasada, al final no vienen los abuelos Delacour. Le pasa algo a papy...

Reyes

Bueno, la Madriguera sigue igual de alegre que siempre y estoy evitando el tema, pero soy incapaz de hablarlo. Hace seis días me estaba torturando, ¿no? Nos quedamos ahí. El dos de enero había quedado con Luke, Anna y Stan otra vez y no me atrevía a ir, pero Vic me convenció. Se lo había contado todo, y la verdad, me animó. Y no me arrepentiré, porque estuvo bien. De buenas a primeras, aunque habíamos quedado en el pueblo salimos de él y me llevaron más allá de la colina de Stoatshead. Sitios que no había pisado nunca. Bueno, hicimos lo que se suele hacer: nada. Anna lo dice así: «El plan es quedar a andar por ahí, si eso compramos algo, hablamos de cualquier cosa, nos colamos en algún sitio y jugamos a algo, paseamos, Luke y yo nos liamos en una esquina...». Eso me dijo exactamente. Incluido lo de Luke y ella.

Cosa que por cierto, hacían a menudo. Lo que me dejaba sola con Stan. No parecía tocar el tema crisposo y mejor. De hecho, a la decimoquinta vez que los otros dos se ahogaban en el esófago del otro, me "raptó" y me llevó por ahí. La cantidad de cosas que hay alrededor del pueblo, no te las imaginas. No me las imaginaba ni yo que he vivido casi toda la vida en cosas agrandadas por magia...

...

Pues eso, que Stan aprovechó uno de esos momentos en los que no podía parar de reír por culpa de sus bromas para darme un beso. Me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. En plan, tiento-el-camino-para-que-no-te-enfades-y-así-lo-puedo-hacer-pasar-por-un-resbalón-porque-el-beso-iba-a-la-mejilla. No sé si me explico. Pues no me enfadé pero no dije nada. Le miré a los ojos. Parece que llegamos a algún acuerdo silencioso. Porque no lo volvió a hacer. Ese día.

...

Ya está, es de noche y puedo escribir sin problemas. Estamos todos en la cama durmiendo, o eso piensan los mayores. Vic y Teddy están por ahí a lo suyo (han salido fuera de noche, otra vez, y luego Vic dice que "no está enamorada de Ted"... Anda ya.), Hugo, Lily, Lucy, Louis y Roxie están en el cuarto de los niños jugando al ajedrez mágico hasta donde sé. Y Molly y James están en algún lugar secreto. Yo estoy con Fred, Albus y Rose en el cuarto de las niñas, pero Fred se ha dormido y Al y Rosie juegan a no sé qué (les he preguntado y no me han contestado). Que guapo está Fred dormido. Tengo un primo guapísimo. A Janie seguro que le gusta. Ella dice que "prefiere mil veces a los negros, le gustan muchísimo más que los paliduchos blancos de Inglaterra que nunca toman ni un rayo de sol". Ella es paliducha blanca que no toma ni un rayo de sol. Y Fred es mulato, así que seguro que le gusta. Porque además de mulato, es listo, simpático, divertido y tiene un sentido del humor genial. Y aunque no le guste el quidditch demasiado, tiene dos espaldas.

Bueno, mejor si dejo de hablar sobre lo bueno que esté mi primo (que es mi primo... si me siguiese gustando eso me daría igual). Eh, ya no le vuelvo a dejar el diario para que lo lea. Seguro que lo cuelga. O le hace algo.

Niní, concéntrate amor, tu estabas contando lo de Stanley. Bien, vale, quedamos el dos. Y cuando llegamos a La Madriguera, me propuso quedar el tres de enero también. Accedí porque me dijo que irían Anna y Luke. Y al final "es que no podían venir". Ya, y yo soy una banshee. Su nuevo nombre largo: te-embaucaré-como-sea-aunque-se-note-desde-marte-Stan. Ya pues lo estaba consiguiendo, o esa impresión tuvo mi parte racional de cerebro, si es que tengo parte racional. Vamos que no me importó nada que estuviésemos solos. De hecho, hicimos lo mismo que habríamos hecho con los dos liados esos. Pasear por ahí. En vez de ir hacia Stoatshead fuimos al contrario, pasamos pro la Madriguera, por el lago congelado y más allá. Nuevso sitios. Stan se lo conoce todo como la palma de su mano.

Fue a la vuelta, cuando me dejó en casa. Me dijo:

-Por lo menos me darás un beso, ¿no? (señalándose la mejilla).

Caí en su maldita trampa. Bueno, no es que me importara mucho. Estoy empezando a pensar que mi yo no-racional sí quería besarle. Te estarás preguntando en qué consistía su trampa. Parece tan obvio que ni lo pensé. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Porque cuando fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, había girado la cara. Ah, me frustra haber caído, pero la verdad es que me gustó besarle. Vale acabo de escribir algo que nunca pensé que escribiría. ¡Merlín!

...

Por dónde íbamos, ¿tres de enero? Sí, pues estamos a seis. Y lo que ha pasado. El cinco de enero casi la liamos, porque a Stan le dio por venir a buscarme sin avisar. Y esto es una casa de magos. Y Stan, hasta donde yo sé, es muggle. Y no podía ver la magia. No, señor. Además, esa tarde vendría Fred (a ver qué le digo yo a Fred). Pues estaba la abuela cocinando con noventa ollas a la vez y estaban Vic y Teddy cuando oyeron a Stan y lo vieron a través del jardín. La abuela paró dos ollas, tapó tres, Vic y Teddy cogieron cada uno dos... Para cuando Stan llamó a la puerta, estaba todo controlado. Yo bajaba las escaleras y me quedé paralizada.

-¿Está Dominó?

-¿Niní?-preguntó Vic.-Sí, está arriba.-_Dominique, un garçon très beau te demande... __C'est ton mec de l'autre jour, celui qui voulait t'embrasser?_

Menos mal que Stan no sabe francés. Sino, habría asesinado a Vic en ese mismo momento. Para dejar claro, chillar por las escaleras que "un chico guapo ha venido a verte, ¿no será ese que quería besarte?" es para matarla. Sí o sí.

Después del incidente sin importancia me fui con Stan y dejé material de cotilleo en la Madriguera. Tendré que resignarme... Stan y yo nos fuimos hacia el único punto cardinal que nos quedaba por explorar, que no se cual es. Ni el lago, ni las colinas, ni Stoatshead. La otra dirección. A la derecha del pueblo mirando desde la Madriguera. ¿Qué más dará? Nos fuimos. Y yo estaba bastante nerviosa porque el día 3 me había besado y se había ido sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. Y el cuatro no nos habíamos visto. Y así, irrumpía en mi casa preguntando por mi. Como para no estar nerviosa.  
Porque la cosa acabó como uno se espera, en que accedí a besarle, otra vez. Concluyó que "estábamos de rollo"... Lo que sea eso, y como quiera él. Me lo paso bien con él. Y bueno, en reyes, o sea hoy (o ayer, son las tres de la mañana) vino Fred y no le dije nada. De hecho todavía no le he dicho nada... Mañana se lo digo. De alguna manera.

Siete de enero.

Decisión radical: _abandonar la Madriguera._

No volveré a tener un sitio en esta casa. Decir que Fred se ha "enfadado" es decir poco. Imagina el enfado más gordo de los tiempos y multiplícalo por la altura de Fred. Así llegará a tener una idea del enfado que habría sido "poco" comparado con el que ha tenido.

La cosa ha ido en tres fases. Hemos quedado con los chicos (Stan, Luke, Anna..) y yo he intentado decírselo a Fred de alguna manera, que no lo descubriese por alguna forma extraña... Y bueno, como yo estaba un poco trabada, Stan me ha echado una mano. Si echar una mano equivale a cavar tu tumba. La primera fase ha sido la parálisis. Le he sonreído, a lo mejor se le pasaba el síncope y decía "ah vale". Ilusa de mí.

Después, cuando a reaccionado, ha sido peor. Ha soltado un soberano grito. ¿Qué? Eso mismo, lo han oído hasta en Australia. Y luego ha dicho que iba a matar a Stan, así que me lo he llevado y le he dicho a Stan que se fuera. Me ha gritado cosas ininteligibles y al final se ha calmado.

-¿Estás saliendo con ese tipo?

-No... Es sólo...

-Ya, es sólo un lío. Niní, es muggle.

-¿Y eso qué más da?

-Bueno, nada, no sé, pero es que ... No le conoces de nada.

-Por eso no es nada.

-¿No es nada? ¡Niní! Le voy a partir las piernas.

-Oye Fred, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Pues que eres MI PRIMA.

-¿Y qué tu tienes novias y yo no voy por ahí partiéndoles las piernas. ¡Ya sé que no podría! No me lo digas.

-Bueno, Niní, nos vamos. Ahora mismo. No pienso dejarte...

-¡FRED!

-¿Qué?

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Podría perfectamente no haberte contado nada, he decidido confiar en ti así que...

-¿Confiar en mí? Pero si me lo ha soltado el tío ese.

-Porque sabía que te enfadarías.

-Entonces no confíes en mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no confíe en ti? Ah, estupendo, no pienso volver a confiar en ti. Perfecto. Me lo has sugerido tú.

-No, espera...

-Calla, no te acerques. Que sepas que estoy por hacerte caso.

-Pero...

-Ah, ahora que me enfado yo tu te haces la victima, ¿no? Yo... Mira... Yo... Me voy... A calmar, ¿vale? Y tú te lo vas a pensar. Y nos veremos aquí en una hora. ¿Vale? Y civilizadamente, si eso, ya hablamos. ¿Vale? Porque ahora mismo ... ahora... ¡Ah! Me voy. Aquí en un hora. ¡Y reflexiona!

Y me he ido. Y he venido aquí a escribir esto. La verdad es que sigo temblando... Cálmate, Niní... Voy a volver y a ver qué pasa.

Ocho

Vale, todo acabó en un malentendido, tres gritos y un abrazo de reconciliación. La cosa fue bien. Algo como que Fred me pidió perdón y nos fuimos juntos a casa. Y me ha hecho más caso de lo normal así que le perdono.

Once: Expreso de Hogwarts

Ya volvemos. Mañana es lunes y empieza el curso del nuevo año. Esperemos que todo salga bien. La cosa con Stan ha quedado estancada en "bueno, ya nos veremos, y haz lo que quieras". Yo le he asegurado que me daba exactamente igual todo eso que insinuaba de "si me gusta otra chica...". No me he atado a ti con ninguna cuerdecita, tú eras el que se quería liar conmigo. Hecho. Ahora vete a vivir tu vida, encantada de conocerte... Algo a fondo.

...

Sala Común

Por muy increíble que parezca no ha habido ningún incidente desagradable en el tren. Ni siquiera han aparecido Nott y Welers – a los que he visto coger un carruaje en la estación, con cara de malhumorados. Mejor. Pasó Jack por el vagón y hablamos civilizadamente. Creo que el tiempo todo lo cura, porque le he perdonado lo del año pasado. Bueno, casi. Está en sobre aviso y no tiene mi voto de confianza. Pero le hablo.

Al llegar, Vic ya estaba deprimida por separarse de Teddy y cuando hemos visto a Maika y Abie juntas en el Gran Comedor, se nos ha deprimido más. Pobrecita. Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Teddy.

Oh, por ahí llegan tengo-zapatos-nuevos-y-te-odio-tanto-como-odio-tu-nombre-Brooke y solo-se-ir-detrás-de-Brooke-como-un-chicle-Elora. Pobres, parecen de malhumor, ellas también. Se ve que soy la única que ha pasado unas navidades buenas – o por lo menos decentes.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Lo bonitos que son tus zapatos nuevos.

-Oye Weasley, no me vengas con gilipolleces y contéstame.

-¿Cómo te has vuelto tan mal hablada de repente?

-No tengo la paciencia suficiente para aguantar tus sarcasmos.

-Bueno, y a mi no me apetece contestarte, porque si vienes con esa actitud tan borde no pienso seguirte el rollo.

-Escucha. Sé que no cogieron a mi hermano en el equipo y por eso estáis periendo tan desastrosamente. Sé que esa idiota de McLaggen te da pena y sólo por eso vas con ella. Sé que Nott quiere contigo y que por eso te crees superior a las demás. Y sé muchas más cosas y no me hacen ninguna gracia, porque demuestra lo falsa que eres. Así que cuando te pregunto una cosa tan nimia como "que escribes" tienes que contestarme con otro tono, ¿te queda claro?

-No pienso contestarte.

-Weasley, yo también puedo jugar a "la tengo tomada contigo". Y créeme que te arrepentirás.

Se van. Sí, quizás ha sido maleducado lo de escribir mientras hablaba, pero no pienso que me pisotee como pretende. Además yo no le he hecho nada a esa idiota.

Doce: vuelta a clase

Ya estamos. En Historia de la Magia me he superado a mi misma con mis preguntas sobre duendes, gigantes y cosas de esas con las que la clase entera me mira interesada y Binns se asusta. ¿Cree que le quitaré el puesto? Espero que no. No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que está muerto, y que sigue dando clases y que es una asignatura aburridísima y que no van a cambiar de profesor. Eso sí: de mi no se olvida aunque viva – flote muerto – mil años. Si algo he hecho, es dejarme a mi misma en la memoria de un profesor fantasma. Es como volverse inmortal. Más o menos.

Trece

Tengo un serio problema: el olor a café siempre me había parecido espléndido y delicioso y aromático... Esta mañana han servido café en el desayuno, como innovación. Pues bien, Dominó, tu puedes probarlo. Nunca nada había sabido tan bien. Creo que le voy a preguntar a James dónde están las cocinas...

Catorce

He descubierto las cocinas. Al principio pensé que hacerle cosquillas a una pera no era la cosa más fácil del mundo pero... Ha valido la pena. Y ahora tengo un café diario en mi mesilla por la mañana (que guarda el calor por si lo tomo más tarde). Brooke se ha puesto hecha una furia cuando me ha visto con el café. No sé por qué... Y prefiero no saberlo.

Quince

¿No os he contado mi nuevo propósito de año no-tan-nuevo? Escribir aquí un poco cada día. Pero hoy no sé que decir, si no es que como le he gritado a Nott en Herbología, Neville nos ha separado. Dominó gana la batalla. Además, la semana que viene es el partido Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw ganó a Hufflepuff por diez puntos en el partido de diciembre. La cosa que da así: encabezando los puntos, Gruffindor y Slytherin con 180. Ravenclaw tiene 160 y Hufflepuff 150. La cosa está reñida.

Diecisiete

Lo sé, me salté ayer. Fue el cumpleaños de Roxie y Fred le quería hacer algo "sin que sepa que soy yo" – hermano mayor sobre protector que aunque se pegue con su hermana, la adora. Y como escribo de noche, y llegué a la Sala Común a eso de las muy tarde... Pues como que no era plan. Y esta mañana, odio-tu-nombre-y-tu-café-matutino-Brooke estaba de un humor de perros, así que he pasado de ella.

Veinte

Soy incapaz de escribir todos los días. No pasan suficientes cosas. En cuatro días es el partido. Que gane Hufflepuff por favor.

Veintidós

Hoy, Nott y Welers me han asaltado en el Gran Comedor. Nunca pensé que el incidente ocurrido entre Fred y yo en vacaciones me sacase de ningún aprieto. Y lo ha hecho. Nott ha llegado con actitud de "te tengo a mis pies, suplícame y me pensaré dejarte mirarme a los ojos". Asco.

-Weasley, no me mires cada vez que paso, si quieres algo conmigo, pídemelo.

-Nott, no eres el ombligo del mundo.

-Weasley...

-Nott, si mi prima quisiese contigo, la sacaría de mi familia, pero no tengo por qué preocuparme.. Visto que tiene novio...-Fred, te amo.

-¿Qué?

-No te quedes así, o no podrás parar ni una sola quaffle en el partido-ja. Toma esa, asquerosa serpiente.

Veinticuatro

Ha ganado Slytherin. No me lo puedo creer. No me lo creo. En serio. Y luego, ha venido Nott a decirme que si me había gustado como paraba todas esas quaffles, y que si por él dejaría a mi supuesto novio.

-Aunque viva mil años en Azkaban, te lo prometo.

-¿El qué?

-No salir nunca contigo.

-Oye Weasley, no pienso que debas tratarme así. Al fin y al cabo, voy ganando la Copa de Quidditch.  
-No por mucho tiempo.  
Me fui. Me pone realmente nerviosa. No le aguanto. Antes le soportaba pero ahora... Mejor cambio de tema. Voy a por un café.

Veintiséis   
Nott se ha superado a si mismo. Me ha pedido que vaya con el a Hogsmeade por San Valentin. ¿Perdón? Me he quedado de piedra mirándolo. Así que se ha ido diciendo "piénsatelo". Creo que sigo en estado de shock.

Diez (febrero)

Hace más de dos semanas que no escribo porque Brooke me había escondido el diario. En realidad, como no podía abrirlo (soy mala en Encantamientos, pero sí que hay uno que me he aprendido de memoria: mi poca reputación peligraría. Pues bien, odio-tu-nombre-tu-café-y-tu-diario le ha echado un hechizo de ocultamiento o algo así y me ha hecho chantaje. No he cedido un ápice y Janie me ha ayudado a encontrarlo con un sencillo detector de ocultamiento. Cuando me ayuda, todavía la quiero más.

Más noticias de estos casi veinte días: Abie y Maika lo han dejado. No sé muy bien por qué ni cómo pero Abie me lo ha dicho en un apartado. Tampoco me decía nada, sé que Maika tenía problemas con la actitud pasota de Abie pero poco más. No sé, Abie no parece muy mal y Maika quizás un poco, pero no se le nota.

Nott no ha parado de insistir pero no pienso ceder tampoco con este tema. No le aguanto. Si se callase, si me dejase en paz, hasta podría aguantar tenerlo al lado en Hogsmeade. Pero no ir con él. No señor.

Fred está agobiado, pero no tiene que hacer TIMOS ni EXTASIS. Me pregunto por qué. La verdad es que no le veo mucho (quitando los desayunos en los que sólo gruñe para decir "hola" y gruñe más si tocas su zumo).

Y poco más. Janie me lo ha confirmado: le parece que Fred está bueno. Lo sabía. ¿No te lo dije? Te lo dije.

Catorce: día-rosa-de-corazones-vomitivos-también-conocido-como-San-Valentin, el-día-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hoy estoy de un humor Ex-ce-len-te. Me he levantado y hacía un sol es-plén-di-do. He bajado y todos estaban de buen humor. ¿Se nota el sarcasmo? Espero que sí. Llueve. Y ayer dormí muy mal. Y la mitad de la gente mira con odio y celos a la otra mitad, que está feliz. Mires a dónde miras, las parejas se multiplican. Terrible. Colmo de los males: Nott ha venido a la mesa de Gryffindor. ¡De Gryffindor! A preguntarme que cuándo nos íbamos.

-Dominique (me ha llamado "tominik"), ¿estás lista para irnos?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-A Hogsmeade.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Te ha poseído Peeves?

-No, me dijiste que vendrías.

-Nunca, ni harta de wisky de fuego, diría eso.

-Lo hiciste. Tengo una prueba.

-¿Qué prueba?

-Ven. Si te convence mi prueba, tendrás que venir conmigo.

* * *

Alehop. ¿Qué me decís? Bueno, primer capítulo que acaba con una maumenu intriga. Yo me entiendo. Así que la semana que viene... El siguiente. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. San Valentín

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Quizás he tardado un poquito bastante en actualizar, pero prometo que este capítulo no os aburrirá. Quiero agradecer los reviews de **Nagi w, Primrose Darcy y NatWizard**. Me encanta que alguien lea esto y le guste ^^ porque mis longfics no tienen muy buena fama. Así que aquí os dejo con esto...

_Si Rowling supiera español, o yo supiera inglés, seguiríamos siendo personas distintas._

* * *

**DOMINÓ**

Catorce: día-rosa-de-corazones-vomitivos-también-conocido-como-San-Valentin, el-día-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

...

-Ven. Si te convence mi prueba, tendrás que venir conmigo.

-No pienso ir. No, no me has entendido. No voy a ir a ver tu "prueba".

-Vas a venir.

-No, y no veo cómo podrías obligarme.

-Con una maldición Imperius, estaría bien.

-¿En medio del Gran Comedor?

-En cuanto salgas, Weasley. No te lo esperarás...

Y se ha ido. Janie y Fred me han mirado los dos con la boca abierta. Janie ha dicho que salga por la ventana. Pero Fred me ha dicho lo que yo pensaba. Salir con dignidad por la puerta y no doblegarse ante sus idioteces. Además, qué pruebas ni qué leches, seguro que es un farol. No me emborracho, tampoco es que me inviten a ninguna fiesta, ni se me han embotado los sentidos en ningún momento. Recuerdo todo lo que he hecho desde.. Este año. Y eso que son un mes y catorce días...

Cuando salí, obviamente, no estaba Nott. O eso creí la primera media hora. Porque al cabo de media hora (yo estaba en la biblioteca intentando acabar el trabajo de Pociones) apareció Nott entre las estanterías y me apuntó con la varita. No sé muy bien qué me hizo, porque perdí el conocimiento. Pero según me han contado le salió el tiro por la culata porque la bibliotecaria huele la magia cercana a los preciosos libros y estaba a menos de un pasillo de libros de él. Así que no le acompañé para el día de San Valentín, sino que me di un garbeo por la enfermería. Y él no me enseñó ninguna prueba inventada, se fue a limpiar inodoros (o algo por el estilo, más duro, por hechizar a una alumna "por clara equivocación" – por algo es hijo de papá).

Lo que pasa es que ahora quiero saber qué se había inventado como "prueba" de que yo había aceptado ir con él a Hogsmeade por San Valentín...

Quince

Nott no ha aparecido por clase hoy. Ni a Pociones, ni a nada (me lo ha confirmado Maika que va con él a varias clases). A lo mejor le han castigado mucho. Me tiré una tarde de domingo a lunes en la enfermería. Lo bueno es que tuve una excusa por no haber hecho el trabajo. "Quedó destrozado por el hechizo que me lanzó el niño mimado y rico ese".

Dieciséis de Febrero del 2017

Hoy es el cumple de Fred. Cumple diecisiete: es mayor de edad. ¿Quién se lo cree? ¡MI PRIMO ES MAYOR DE EDAD!

No me lo creí cuando fue mi hermana, la que cumplió diecisiete. Y el año que viene me toca a mi. ¿Dónde han pasado todos estos años?

Creo que este año no haremos los novillos más cantosos del mundo, pero Axel quiere hacerle una fiesta. Y yo tengo su súper regalo, que siempre ha deseado : un kit de medicina _muggle_. Porque puede que vaya a estudiar medimagia (le obligaré, por mucho que él quiera hacer lo que se espera de él), necesita bases y conocimientos muggles, además de que adora todo lo que no tiene que ver con la magia. Además, le voy a abrazar y dar un beso. Está planeado. No-me-gust-aser-demasiado-efusiva-Dominique abrazará a más-cariñoso-que-nadie-Fred. Ala.

Diecinueve

Ahora sí, uno puede decir que no pueden haber expulsado a Nott tanto tiempo. Una semana por un hechicito... ¿Dónde ha ido a parar? Incluso hice que Abie le preguntase a Welers (si se lo preguntaba yo, seguro que se pensaba cualquier cosa) y él contestó que no lo sabía. Si el perrito faldero no lo sabe, no lo sabe nadie. Esto es muy raro.

Quitando todo este tema, Fred adoró su cumpleaños, y no me extraña, teniéndome a mi de prima...

Tres de marzo: víspera de partido.

Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Mañana. Nott sigue sin aparecer. Le he preguntado a Maika, y ella tampoco lo ha visto. Y McGonagall ha acabado diciéndonos que ha tenido que ausentarse un mes y que volverá un día de estos. Pues nada, ahora el tiempo sin él pavoneándose por ahí se me ha hecho demasiado corto.

Cinco

Nott ha vuelto para el partido. No sé por qué me lo esperaba. El equipo de Ravenclaw ganó la Copa de Quidditch el año pasado y lo siento mucho pero se la vamos a quitar. Así de fácil. Ganamos. ¡Sí señor! Metí cinco tantos. Kim y Jenna siete entre las dos. Y bueno, Abie estaba de guardiana y le metieron ocho tantos. Lo que nos dejaba con una ventaja de cuarenta puntos para coger la Snitch. Y Craig Reed no nos ha fallado. 270 a 80. Victoria aplastante.

Recuento de puntos hasta ahora:

Gryffindor en cabeza con 450 puntos. Nos sigue Slytherin con 350. En tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con 300. Ravenclaw va a la zaga y no creemos que vuelva a ganar la Copa con sus pobres 240 puntos. No quiero ser antideportiva ni maleducada ni nada pero... Si seguimos así ganamos a esos tres pringados. Así de claro.

Ah, y Nott ha venido a felicitarme. ¿Dónde ha ido el mundo? ¿Es el fin del mundo y no me he enterado?

Diez

Todo apunta a que Nott ha cambiado de táctica para intentar lo que sea que intenta conmigo. Tiene cara de sufrir mogollón, como si estuviese consumido por una ardiente pena. Yo juro que no le he hecho nada. Desapareció un mes después de intentar obligarma a ir con él a Hogsmeade en San Valentín, volvió para el partido y me felicitó por ganar. Y ahora va por las clases como si se hubiese quedado huérfano.

Once

Voy a matar a Jack. Ya, hacía milenios que no hablaba de él. Pues se ve que le gustan estas fechas para que yo tenga instintos asesinos con él. Como alguien (Welers de seguro, por indicación de Nott más que claro) ha soltado por ahí que Nott está alicaído por un gran desamor, y por ahí me mencionan, nuestro golpeador-favorito-adicto-a-que-le-asesine-Jack ha decidido ir a consolarle y decirle que yo sí le quiero. Otra vez con lo mismo.

Doce

Hoy la cosa ha cambiado. Jack ha dejado de decir gilipolleces sobre mi a Nott, o eso supongo. Porque que ayer fuese a decirle que "yo le quiero" y al día siguiente le cite para decirle que sale conmigo (cosa que se ha inventado) no es normal. Sí, ahora Jack quiere mi atención en él. Lo sé. No sé qué le pasa.

Quince

Nunca pensé que diría esto: pobre Nott. No paran de acosarlo con el tema de su desamor y Jack le hace la vida medio imposible. Y no sé si su abatimiento sigue siendo fingido o ahora es en serio, porque parece el nuevo hazmerreír de los cursos superiores. Hoy he ido hasta Jack, que se estaba metiendo con Nott (que no se movía) y le he soltado que le dejara en paz de una maldita vez, que el pobre no le había hecho nada.

No sólo Jack, sino también Nott, me han mirado con cara de incredulidad. De hecho, toda la gente a nuestro alrededor me ha mirado como diciendo "¿qué le pasa ahora a esa Weasley?". Pero es que una cosa es que Nott no me caiga bien. Y otra muy diferente que se metan con él, porque sí y porque no, día sí y día también. No puede ser. Que le dejen en paz de una vez. Me lo he llevado de la escena tirando de su túnica y le he preguntado qué demonios le pasa. Me ha mirado y se ha ido.

Veinte

Desde que casi pego a Jack por meterse con Nott, el Huffie lo ha dejado en paz, además de unos cuantos amigotes suyos. Nott ni me habla. No sé qué demonios está pasando en este mundo: Nott desaparece por un mes completo, Welers y él parecen haber reñido porque no se los ve juntos, ni mirándose siquiera, pro ningún lado, los de Hufflepuff se meten con él, Jack ha vuelto a su idilio inventado y ¡yo estoy defendiendo a Nott!

¿Qué está pasando?

Treinta

Decisión radical: Patearle el culo a Jack, hablar con Nott o Welers.

Ya no puedo más. Parece que Jack ha decidido acosarnos verbalmente a Nott y a mi por separado. No sé por qué no le he odiado todo este tiempo. Su lealtad y amistad Huffie la ha tirado por la borda este invierno. Y Nott sigue evitándome, y Welers se me acerca peligrosamente.

...

Visto que es sábado y tengo todo el día por delante, voy a poner en práctica mi decisión radical, no sin antes tomarme un buen café.

...

Atrapé a Jack cuando salió del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Intentó deshacerse de mí diciendo a voz en grito que estaba espiando sus movimientos y no sé qué chorradas más. Obviamente todos pasaron olímpicamente de su golpeador estrella.

-Jack, no sé a qué juegas, pero estoy hasta las narices de ti. Me da igual que vayas por ahí desmintiendo que eres de Hufflepuff, con tu actitud "no soy amigable ni leal ni bondadoso ni amable siquiera", pero no aguanto que me sueltes cualquier cosa cada vez que te cruzas conmigo porque defendí a Nott. Y a él también déjale en paz.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veo que yo no mentía y que sí sois parejita...

-¡Harrison!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?

Omití la pregunta.

-No quiero verte metiéndote conmigo ni soltando mentiras por ahí. Que sepas que te patearemos el culo en el próximo partido, y no, no estaba espiándoos. Eres un ser despreciable, no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí, ni para qué te van a servir tus tres asquerosos TIMOS, no eres más maduro por ser mayor de edad, Harrison.

-Oye, Domi...

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! No tienes la suficiente cercanía a mí para intentar pronunciar mi nombre, cosa que nunca has sabido hacer, ni antes, ni ahora. No quiero volver a cruzarme contigo, y si por algún caso te veo en los pasillos, no quiero oír tu voz, ¿me entiendes? No quiero saber nada de ti durante un mes como poco, y a lo mejor me planteo el volver a saludarte. ¿Te queda claro, asqueroso tejón?

Se quedó sin habla, mirándome como si yo fuera una especie de demonio maléfico. Se soltó (le estaba agarrando por la túnica de quidditch) y yo me fui, antes de que me dejara él tirada en medio de los jardines.

Quizás me he pasado un poco con él, y he sonado a "soy superior a ti"... Pero es que ha llegado a sacarme de quicio de tal manera que no puedo verle ni en pintura.

Primera decisión radical, tomada. Ahora queda encontrar a los Slytherin.

...

Hoy no ha sido posible, no pensaba hablar con ellos rodeados de cincuenta Slytherins más. Ni en broma.

Treinta y uno

Lunes. Quizás pueda hablar con Nott a la salida de alguna clase. Tengo que zanjar este asunto cuanto antes.

...

No-puede-ser.

...

Esto-no-está-pasando.

...

Vale, un momento.

...

Hola, feliz diario de Dominique, soy Janie (otra vez). Dejadla, sigue flipando en colores sentada en su cama. No sé muy bien qué ha pasado con Ethan Nott, la cosa es que después de hacer su gran actuación estrella en Historia de la Magia hablando de no sé qué duende, el feo, y su amigo el bruto con Binns; ha salido del aula rápidamente diciendo que no podía dejar escapar a Warren Welers. Cuando la he alcanzado, estaba hablando con él y diciendo no sé qué, pero creo que estaba satisfecha cuando ha dejado a la mole sin cerebro y se me ha acercado diciendo que estaba casi todo resuelto.

Cuando le he preguntado por qué, me ha contado que ha llegado a un acuerdo con Warren Welers en el que él deja de abordarla en todo momento preguntándole sobre Ethan Nott y ella le ayuda con los deberes de Historia de la Magia (sólo esos, porque aunque Warren Welers no lo sepa, Domi es malísima en Encantamientos).

Así que hasta aquí, todo bien, te preguntarás por qué sigue en estado catatónico en su cama. Pues bien, yo también. Hasta dónde yo sé, almorzamos juntas y como ella tenía una hora libre y yo Runas, se fue a la biblioteca. También me dijo en algún momento que para resolver todos sus problemas, necesitaba pillar a Nott solo en algún lado. Después de Runas, teníamos Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw pero no apareció. Así que en cuanto salí, disculpándola delante de McGonagall diciendo que "estaba en la enfermería con dolor de cabeza", vine a la Sala Común. Y bueno, mi mentirijilla a McGonagall era más acertada de lo que esperaba. Porque lleva una hora en la cama, con este cuadernito en la mano, y por lo que veo ha escrito "no puede ser" y "esto no está pasando" y "vale, un momento" en un intento de contar aquí lo que le ha pasado, que para ser sinceros, quiero saber tanto como tú. Creo que la voy a dejar durmiendo, iré a las cocinas a por un poco de comida para que no se muera sin cenar y ya escribirá aquí mañana, ¿te parece?

Dominique: si algún día lees esto, y no te quedas en estado de shock para toda la vida, que sepas que te quiero mucho y lo hago en un intento de des-catatónizarte (nueva palabra inventada, se la pasaré a Victoire).

Uno de abril. En veintitrés días es mi cumpleaños. 

Hola, querido diario abandonado. Bueno, leí lo que puso Janie (a veces es adorable). Y recuperada (mínimamente) de mi estado anormal, voy a relatar lo que nadie (quitándonos a mi y a Nott) sabe. Y luego se lo contaré a Janie. Es una amor de amiga, pero prefiero escribirlo yo, así se me quitará de la cabeza.

Pues bien, en esa perfecta hora libre en la que Janie tenía Runas, me fui a la biblioteca con la doble idea de buscar a Nott y hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones de la hora siguiente.

Como no le vi por ninguna parte, decidí tomar algunos apuntes de los libros para la redacción y salir a buscarlo después (el también tiene hora libre los lunes después de comer, a veces me lo encuentro por aquí y se intenta meter conmigo). Estaba yo en un profundo análisis de lo útil que es transformar a tu perro en una mesa de trabajo cuando vi a un repeinado-túnica-lisa-y-corbata-verde hablando con la bibliotecaria. Era Nott, obviamente. Sangre limpia hasta en una herida.

Pues bien, dejé que hablara un poco más con la vieja-no-toques-mis-libros-Madame-Pince y cuando se dirigía a la parte de Encantamientos de la biblioteca me levanté y fui a verle. Al principio no sabía como acercarme sin que pegara un bote del susto, así que hice ruido y se giró.

-Nott.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

Esto fue muy raro porque normalmente es él quien se me acerca diciendo "Weasley" y yo respondo "¿qué quieres Nott?", pero bueno.

-Quería preguntarte sobre lo que pasó el día de San Valentín.

Empecemos por el principio. Civilizadamente, hablando sobre cómo y por qué me atacó, y lo que pasó después.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué me echaste un...?

-Ah, eso.

-Sí.

-La verdad, te tendría que dar igual.

-Vale, no me digas por qué. Dime lo que pasó después.

-Nada.

-Ah, no, no apareció Pince chillando furiosa contra la magia cerca de sus libros ni nadie me llevó a la enfermería ni tu acabaste castigado, cierto, me lo he inventado.

-No puedes saberlo, estabas inconsciente.

-¿Qué me echaste?

-No hice nada, tú te...

-Yo no me desmayé. ¿Por qué iba a desmayarme? ¿Por ver tu asquerosa cara?

-Formalmente, Weasley, no me apetece hablar contigo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Cuando llegó la comelibros empezó a chillar como una histérica y apareció McGonagall. Le dijo a esa mujer que te llevara a la enfermería y a mi me llevó a su despacho.

-¿Y?

-Nada.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No.

-¿Y por qué desapareciste un mes entero?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Estoy intentando averiguar qué demonios le pasa al mundo, ¿vale? Por qué de repente eres el blanco de las bromas y malas pasadas, por qué no hablas con Welers, y por qué él me acosa con si me gustas. Por qué Jack resucita su maldita mala idea y por qué nadie se da cuenta de que pasa algo, o cómo todo el mundo está enterado de algo que yo no sé.

-¿Necesitas saberlo TODO?

-Me gusta estar informada y créeme, si no lo consigo hablando contigo, cosa de la que me estoy empezando a arrepentir, hablaré con McGonagall o Legendre si hace falta pero quiero saber qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí.

-No pienso contarte mi vida, ni que hurgues en ella.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu vida?

-¿No querías saber dónde había estado?

-Bueno, lo que quiero saber es por qué está pasando esto.

-¿Por qué Harrison vuelve a las andadas?

Asentí.

-Porque es idiota. Según parece, le gustas e intenta llamar tu atención, pero sinceramente, es pésimo.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Le gustas, Weasley, ni que fuera una revelación. Esto tiene un año de antigüedad, ¿sabes?

-Cálla, eso me lo dijo Fred, gracias.

La verdad es que me volví más agresiva de lo que estaba porque a mi no me da la impresión de que yo le guste a Jack y sin embargo, ya van dos que me lo dicen. Me gusta estar informada pero no sobre mi.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto un marginado?

-Yo no me he vuelto...

-¿Por qué no vas con Welers?

-Otro imbécil.

-¿Y eso?

-Se cree mejor que yo sólo porque...

Se calló justo ahí, justo donde iba a decir lo que yo quería saber. No me atrevía a decir nada por si se daba cuenta, pero no habló más.

-¿Por qué...?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡OH! ¿Por qué sois todos tan niño-mimado-insufrible? ¡Te estoy pidiendo una...!

-¡No me llames mimado cuando no sabes nada de mi vida!

-Pues no vayas por ahí con aire de superioridad cuando...

-¡Eres tú la que me está acosando a preguntas, Weasley! Si no quiero contarte nada, no tengo por qué, ¿entiendes? ¡No quiero que te acerques a mi! Cada vez, cada vez, te incumbes más en algo que no quiero contar. Cada vez estás más dentro y apareces cada vez más seguido. ¡Estoy harto de verte por todas partes! ¡Vete de mi vida! ¡No te he hecho nada!

Ahí, me quedé callada. Porque no es verdad. Lo que me estaba diciendo implicaba algo oculto, porque hace meses que no hablo con él, de hecho, desde San Valentín. Y eso son dos meses. Yo no me estaba metiendo en su vida. Yo sólo le preguntaba... Vale, quizá era algo de acoso, lo admito, no paraba de preguntarle cosas porque yo quería saber algo y él no me lo quería contar, pero no era plan de ir y suplicarle que me explicase qué le pasaba al mundo.

Todo lo que me había soltado tenía una especie de significado oculto que yo no acababa de entender. A lo mejor, Welers le acosaba a preguntas sobre mi, o Jack le perseguía por los pasillos diciendo que me gusta y no sé qué más. O quizá me veía cada dos por tres o alguien le hablaba de mi, o... Yo qué sé. El caso es que quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

Parecía repuesto de su repentino salto de humor.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Siento haberte acosado a preguntas.

-¿Có...cómo...? ¿Me has pedido perdón?

-Sí y más te vale aceptar mis disculpas.

-Vale.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y él parecía visiblemente incómodo. Si me iba, quizás le sentaba mal, o a lo mejor estaba deseando fervientemente que me largara de su vida. De hecho, la segunda opción era la más probable. Así que después de tres minutos en un silencio incómodo, asentí dos o tres veces y dije:

-Bueno, pues... Gracias por tu tiempo y ya... ya me voy.

Lo que no me esperaba (yo ni el mundo entero) es que me retuviese diciendo "espera". Me di la vuelta sin saber muy bien qué hacer y me dijo lo siguiente:

-Yo... Falté un mes por la misma razón por la que Welers se siente ahora superior a mi, y... él se lo ha contado a Jack Harrison que lo ha aprovechado para hundirme en la miseria. Todo, está relacionado, así que, no vayas a ver qué es, ¿vale? No intentes buscar información...

Parecía querer decir "por favor" pero no creo que sus labios pronunciasen esas dos palabras ante mi ni en un universo paralelo.

Asentí y me fui de allí, cogí mis cosas y las subí a la Sala Común para "intentar concentrarme en el trabajo". Pero te preguntarás, ¿cómo es que falté a Transformaciones? Porque después de mi charla con Nott no había pasado la hora entera, sino tres cuartos, y estaba a tiempo para ir a la clase. No fue porque no consiguiera acabar el trabajo, ni por alguna razón que se te ocurra más realista que la verdad.

La verdad es que no conseguía quitarme las palabras de Nott de la cabeza y me fui de este paso a buscar a Welers o Jack. Lo sé, estaba mal pensado, no tenía por qué hacerlo, él me lo había pedido, y no obligado, sino pedido, y nunca me sentiré peor en toda la vida porque descubrí cual era el problema. Pero no me lo dijeron ni Jack ni Welers ni yo se lo pregunté a nadie sino que lo oí en busca de la verdad. Así que sigo sintiéndome culpable por ir en busca de la verdad, que era lo que me había pedido –suplicar es quizás demasiado fuerte– Nott que no hiciera.

Estaba en las galerías subterráneas de las mazmorras cuando encontré un baño de chicas desconocido para mi y entré, por necesidades animales. Y estaba apunto de salir del cubículo cuando oí a dos chicas de Slytherin, las cuales sabía perfectamente quienes eran: Elisabeth –Lisa– Hammond y Agatha Russel. Compañeras de curso.

-No es su culpa, ¿sabes? Yo creo que el pobre nunca ha le ha tenido afecto a alguien-decía Russel.

-Lo sé, Athie. Lo conozco desde que llevamos pañales.

-Yo no creo que sea verdad eso de que su madre esté mal de la cabeza.

-No, sólo considéralo: tiene cinco hijos a los que ha educado con látigo incluido y su marido no le dejaba salir de casa. Imagínate, una vez fui a su casa con mis padres y esa mujer apareció con muy mala cara. Llevaba a Daniel, el mayor, cogido por el cuello de la túnica casi arrastrándolo. Y cuando me vio vestida con ropa muggle empezó a chillarle a mi padre que si no tenía honor para con la magia y no sé qué chorradas más de esas, creo que mi padre se asustó igual que yo. Parecía enloquecida por la pureza de sangre y todo eso. Daniel me contó una vez que cuando estaba de buen humor, les lavaba el cerebro a todos con la superioridad de los magos de sangre limpia y que hasta gente como yo, que no era "familia de suficiente renombre" era a detestar. Creo que por eso todos los hijos llevan esa cara pintada en la cabeza. Hasta a Scorpius Malfoy le mira mal, y el pobre niño solo tiene diez años.

-Oye Lisa, no sé, ¿vale? Pero ahora que se han quedado sólo con su madre... Quiero decir, Theodore Nott era la salvación en la familia, ¿no?

Entonces entendí de quién hablaban. Estaban dándome lo que yo buscaba, información sobre Nott. Sé que su padre se llama Theodore Nott y su madre algo así como Hera, diosa griega sobre los dioses, superioridad ante todo. Mi cerebro iba a procesando a velocidad increíble. Ellas nos e callaban y yo quería irme de allí.

-Sí, todos lo adoraban. Creo que Daniel se ha salvado, porque está dando la vuelta al mundo. No quiero saber cómo le ha sentado la noticia. Supongo que encontrará a alguna maga de nacionalidad exótica pero de sangre limpia y se casará con ella para separarse de su madre. Eve acaba Hogwarts este año, supongo que también huirá de su casa. Pero Ethan – ese era el nombre, ahí estaba la confirmación a todas mis dudas – no lo tiene tan fácil. Imagínate, con los TIMOS a la vuelta de la esquina... Y ni qué decir de Sophie y Norman. Sophie está en segundo y Norman entra en dos años.

-No me gustaría tener a esa madre. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

-Hera Nott. Bueno, antes era Hera Burke.

-¿Burke? ¿Como Borgin & Burke?

-Sí.

-Ya... Si es que la cosa pinta mal para Ethan. Espero que consiga algún TIMO.

-¿Sabes? Tú puedes ayudarlo, Athie.

-Oye Lisa... ¿qué?

-A ti te gusta Ethan, ¿verdad?

-Eh...

-Pues eso, si tiene una novia decente que le quiera, a lo mejor olvida que se ha muerto su padre y que va a quedarse encerrado con su madre para toda la vida.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Cómo eres tan insegura, Agatha? ¿No lo ves así de claro?

-Pero ese Jack Harrison decía que a Ethan...

-No, no creo que sea cierto.

-Es un Hufflepuff.

-Ellos también mienten. Además el idiota amarillo lo hace para llamar la atención de la francesita Weasley.

Venga ya, ¿hasta las chicas con las que no trato de Slytherin decían que Jack lo hacía para llamar mi atención? Es que era todo demasiado surrealista.

-¿La cazadora de Gryffindor?

-Sí, Athie, sí. Dominique Weasley, ¿es que no compartes clase con ella? Tú también la oyes haciendo preguntas estúpidas a Binns, ¿o es que hasta eres despistada en eso?

-Bueno, Lisa... No sé qué decirte...

-Yo creo que si te insinúas un poco, Ethan se irá contigo. No lo hago yo porque sé que te gusta, pero vamos, no es nada del otro mundo. Además, si consigo que vaya a la fiesta de esta noche...

Se iban alejando del baño al fin. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Por algo Nott me pidió que no investigara. Así fue como volví a la Sala Común y estuve una hora comiéndome el coco...

Seis de abril: en dos días nos vamos de vacaciones de Pascua

Llevo desde el viernes pasado sin hablar con Nott. Una semana, más o menos, porque hoy es jueves. No sé si sospecha siquiera que me he enterado de que se ha muerto su padre, que tiene una madre digna de llamarse bruja (malvada), que tiene dos hermanos mayores y dos hermanos pequeños y sus nombres (Daniel, Eve, Sophie y Norman) y edades. Que conoce a Lisa Hammond desde que son enanos (seguramente eso no tiene importancia. No sé qué será de Hera Burke, Hera Nott de casada, pero seguro que Theodore Nott conoce al señor o la señora Hammond –podría investigarlo, pero me tacharían de acosadora...) y que a Agatha Russel le gusta. Y que planea sacarle de la pena de su familia ligando con él en la fiesta que hubo el viernes por la tarde en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Me sé su vida. Esa vida que dijo que no me quería contar. Estupendo, Niní, tu sí que eres una burra. Si tuviese una conciencia que me remordiese (espera, tengo una conciencia, pero no me remuerde, sólo me ataca en momentos puntuales y sin venir a cuento) estaría muerta ahora mismo. Así, solo he tenido que contarle a Janie todo y absolutamente todo – no, en realidad le he contado mi encuentro con Nott y que después me enteré de lo que él no me quería contar pero no podía decírselo – aunque ha aceptado, incluso me ha obligado a no decirle nada sobre la vida de Nott. Así que voy a tener que comerme mis pensamientos y coger el tren a Londres suplicándole al cielo o a Merlín que por favor, no aparezca Nott en todo el viaje.

Ocho de abril.

No sé por qué cuando suplico algo, parece que no me escucha nadie. Incluso les supliqué a todos los profetas, hijos de dioses, dioses y todo eso... Pero no, no parece haber nada en el cosmos. Porque no sólo me encontré con Nott sino que estuve con él diez minutos contados.

Todo había empezado mínimamente bien. O sea, yo estaba en el tren, tan tranquila, con Fred, Axel, Janie, Victoire... La familia, vamos. Y bueno, necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño. Así que a la vuelta vi que en el compartimiento de al lado estaban Nott, Lisa Hammond y Agatha Russel y Lisa Hammond me vio. Me metí deprisa en nuestro compartimiento. Pero parece que Lisa Hammond quería hablar conmigo y vino a buscarme.

-¿Weasley?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes diez minutos?

-Esto... Sí, claro...

Salí y me hizo entrar en su compartimiento dónde estaban Agatha Russel y Nott. Se sentó y yo me quedé de pie sin saber qué hacer. Los tres Slytherin me miraban y yo no sé qué hacía ahí.

-Weasley... Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Para mi sorpresa, quién hablaba era Agatha Russel.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú te llevas con Warren Welers?

-Llevarme, lo que se dice llevarme, no. Sólo le ayudo con Historia de la Magia para que no me acose a preguntas sobre...-miré a Nott sin acabar la frase.

Cierto, toda esta semana, desde el viernes, he llegado a un pacto con Welers. No me volverá a preguntar si me interesa Nott si le ayudo a aprobar este trimestre de Historia de la Magia (y los TIMOS no porque el precio es demasiado bajo). De momento hemos tenido una sola sesión en la que le enseñé los nombre de los duendes y qué había hecho cada uno y le reté a discutir conmigo y con Binns en clase. Salió, obviamente, mal.

-Ya. Nos sirves. ¿Welers te ha contado algo en especial sobre Ethan, aquí presente?

-Esto, el trato es que él no me cuenta su vida ni la de sus compañeros, ni me pregunta sobre ellos.

-O sea que no te ha dicho nada. ¿Y sabes si va por ahí contando cosas sobre Ethan?

-Yo... No tengo ni idea. No estoy interesada en lo que Welers cuente o no –era una pequeña mentirijilla, visto que lo había buscado para saber algo sobre Nott, pero las había escuchado a ellas dos y no a Nott.

-¿Has oído a alguno de tus compañeros contar algo sobre Eth...?

-Si la pregunta general es sí voy escuchando la vida de Nott por los pasillos, la respuesta es no.

Verdad. Escuché su vida en los LAVABOS.

-No me gusta hablar sobre esto como si no estuvieras aquí-le dije a Nott. Se me hacía incomodísimo, así que decidí cortar por la tajante.

-Diez minutos, Weasley. Sólo han pasado dos-dijo Lisa Hammond.

-¿Cuál...? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? ¿No me vais a soltar en diez minutos aunque os resuelva vuestros problemas?

-No seas grosera. Ya sé que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se llevan bien por definición pero esto es un encuentro cordial y con educación de por medio. No se te ocurra atacarnos ni verbal ni físicamente, porque tengo un abogado.-Parecía el tío Percy hablando.

-¿Cómo... cómo se llaman tus padres?-le pregunté.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Es que siempre me lo he preguntado...-intenté salir del apuro en el que me había metido yo solita porque ciertamente, no era una pregunta normal. Me intrigaba saber cual era la relación entre Lisa Hammond y Nott, por qué se conocía desde pequeños y cuáles de sus padres se conocían de antes, o tenían algo en común como para hablarse desde que los dos Slytherin tenían pañales.

-Roger y Pansy Hammond. Te lo podría preguntar yo a ti, Weasley. Estoy orgullosa de mis padres, hayan sido lo que hayan sido en la guerra y una hija de "héroes de la guerra" no me va a intimidar, ¿entiendes? Dime los nombres de tus padres.

-Esto... Bill y Fleur. Weasley.

-Ya, asunto resuelto.

Merlín, ni que yo la acosase por ser hija de ex-mortífagos ni nada. Que tampoco lo eran, hasta donde yo sé.

-No quería hacer nada de eso. Disculpa.

-Ya, Weasley, cállate, no quiero saber tus razones. Hemos perdido tres minutos discutiendo. Quiero saber cual es tu relación con Jack Harrison.

-Oye, eras tú la que hablaba de abogados, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

-Tú empezaste con las preguntas, Weasley, así que no te hagas la idiota-soltó Nott. Era la primera vez que hablaba.

-Conozco a Jack del Quidditch.

-Ya, hace que te envía bludgers pero parece quererte más a ti que al deporte.

-Escucha...

-¿Por qué defendiste a Ethan de Harrison?

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.

-Eres Gryffindor, pero se supone que odias a Ethan.

-Mira, me estás poniendo nerviosa con tu interrogatorio, Hammond. No voy a hablar como si no estuviera aquí.

-Ethan, ¿puedes ir a comprarme ranas de chocolate?

-Si me das el dinero, sí.

-Cógelo de mi mochila.

Lisa Hammond hablaba con Nott mirándome a mi con mala cara, como retándome a quedarme. No entiendo que Nott se deje manipular de esa manera. A lo mejor es que él era el primero que estaba ioncómodo ahí dentro y quería salir.

-¿Odias a Ethan?-preguntó Agatha Russel cuando el aludido salió.

-No. Y si lo defendí fue porque no me gusta ver como alguien de dos cursos más, con dos espaldas y fama de fuerza bruta, sea o no mi amigo, se mete con otro. Me da igual si ese otro es Nott.

-Bien. ¿Jack Harrison te ha contado algo de Ethan?

-No.

-¿Has oído en algún lugar a alguien hablar de Ethan?

Se iba a enterar de lo que valía un cepillo. Se iba a tragar sus palabras y yo me iba a librar de su maldito interrogatorio del que no me iba por un maldito orgullo incomprensible.

-Sí.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A quién y dónde?

-En un baño de chicas, a vosotras dos.

Se quedó callada. Creo que hacía memoria y recordaba lo que había dicho en ese baño. Sólo tenía que rezar porque no se lo contase a Nott tergiversado.

-Le pregunté a él sobre ese mes en el que no había estado en Hogwarts y me pidió que no buscase la respuesta. Yo no la buscaba, pero la respuesta me encontró-dije. Y salí.

Oí a Russel diciéndole a Lisa Hammond "no se lo cuentes, por favor, por favor, le va a sentar como una patada en el culo que lo sepa ella" y la otra contestando "se la va a cargar. Weasley no sabe lo que ha hecho".

Y con ese mal sentimiento entré en mi compartimiento. Ahora estoy en casa... Intentando no pensarlo demasiado. No quiero saber qué pasará si me cruzo con Nott en Hogwarts a la vuelta de vacaciones...

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Pascua

**Gui**: Hola a todos! Ya, me parece que he tardado demasiado en subir, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Además, lo bueno se hace esperar (risas). En fin, que muchas muchas pero muchísimas gracias a **NatWizard, Assie Greengrass, Nagi w y Miky** por los reviews. Un beso especial a Miky por haber vuelto, re-bienvenida seas a mi mente maquiavélica.

_Puede que sea rubia, puede que sepa (algo de) inglés. Puede que escriba... Pero no soy Rowling, ni de lejos, ni de cerca, ni parecido alguno._

* * *

**Dominó**

Ocho de abril.

Oí a Russel diciéndole a Lisa Hammond "no se lo cuentes, por favor, por favor, le va a sentar como una patada en el culo que lo sepa ella" y la otra contestando "se la va a cargar. Weasley no sabe lo que ha hecho".

Y con ese mal sentimiento entré en mi compartimiento. Ahora estoy en casa... Intentando no pensarlo demasiado. No quiero saber qué pasará si me cruzo con Nott en Hogwarts a la vuelta de vacaciones...

Pascua

Intentando no pensar en lo de Nott, hemos ido a la Madriguera el viernes catorce, donde me han dado adelantados mis regalos de cumpleaños, que es en nueve día, pero ya estaré en Hogwarts.

Fred y yo fuimos al pueblo y adivina a quién nos encontramos... A nuestros súper amigos Anna, Luke y Stan. Mi ya-no-lío. O como se diga. Creo que si se ha buscado una chica en estos cuatro meses, ya no está con ella porque nos los encontramos en una placita del pueblo y mientras todos iban delante me paró en una callecita y me preguntó qué tal me iba (con una clara indirecta que venía a preguntarme si tenía novio o algo por el estilo).

-Estoy bien, las clases un poco... Agobiantes. Intentado no matar al primero que se me cruce.

Clara respuesta negativa a su indirecta. Bueno, él lo entendió, y antes yo había entendido lo que me decía. Y sin más, se puso a besarme como si le fuera la vida en ello. Creo que la primera vez fue mejor. No era desagradable pero le besaba por inercia, y no porque quisiese.

Al tercer beso me separé de él (difícil, me había acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared de la callecita.

-Stan...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que... Los otros...

-¿Qué más da?

-Stan... No, para. En serio.

-¿Ya no te gusto?

¿Por qué este chico es tan directo? Además siempre me pone nerviosa con sus preguntas que van muy encaminadas a la verdad. La respuesta correcta sería "nunca me has gustado lo suficiente" pero me parece demasiado cruel para él. Puede que sea Gryffindor y todo lo que quieras, pero soy muy reacia a herir los sentimientos de los demás (menos si se trata de Neil Lewis, a ese le heriría de todo).

-No... No es eso. Me preocupa Fred.

-Ya. Oye, ¿no dijo que tu cumpleaños era pronto?

-El veintitrés.

-Déjame regalarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Otro beso...

Y bueno, como se adivina, volvió a la andadas. No le paré porque era "mi regalo de cumpleaños". Aunque no se si es el mejor regalo que me dieron... Entre un beso que no me apetece demasiado y una nueva escoba (Barredora 1500, no llega al nivel Nimbus, pero casi), mi preferido es la escoba. Y no quiero ser demasiado mala.

¿Qué día es hoy?

Ya, ni que me hubiese quedado encerrada en algún lugar donde el tiempo no corre ni nada de eso. Es que las vacaciones me acaban dejando sin saber el día y beuno, como llevo un rato sin escribir, esto... ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy nerviosa, y no sé por qué. Es decir me tiemble la mano derecha y digo –escribo- incoherencias. ¿Qué me pasa?

Vuelta a Hogwarts

Sigo sin tener muy claro el tiempo que pasa a mi alrededor pero creo haber encontrado el origen de mis problemas: Stanley. Ya, no es su culpa, pobrecillo, Niní, le has dejado. ¿Qué? Yo no le he dejado. No tenía nada con él. Ni siquiera me gustaba. ¡Nunca me gustó! ¿Por qué dicen que es un amor roto y no sé qué más? Yo sólo le he dicho que parase, que la cosa estuvo bien en su día pero que ya se acabó. Me dejé, me dejé, pero ya no. No me van a pisotear y no me voy a enamorar de ningún don nadie que ni siquiera conozco bien. No señor.

Ahora me preocupan otras cosas que son sinceramente mucho más interesantes. Como el próximo partido de Quidditch. O cómo evitar a Nott, a Russel y a Lisa Hammond. Porque de momento no los he visto a ninguno de los tres pero... No quiero saber qué le contaron esas dos víboras a Nott.

Hablando de Slytherins – y de quidditch – la cosa riñe. Hasta donde estamos, quedan dos partidos por jugar. Ravenclaw-Slytherin y Gryffindor-Hufflepuff (no veía la hora de hablar de Jack...). El primero será Ravenclaw Slytherin, porque sí.

Ahora, querido diario, voy a hacer un gran estudio de nuestras posibilidades de ganar a Slytherin, siento aburrirte o usarte como cuaderno de papel de perro, pero esto es lo que hay.

Ravenclaw va perdiendo, con 240 puntos. En el hipotético caso en el que ganase a Slytherin, que va con 350, en segundo puesto; sólo sería efectivo si lo aventajase por... (350-240=110) por ciento diez puntos. Vamos, que servirá si Slytherin tiene 10 y Ravenclaw 120, y así subiendo diez puntos en cada lado... No quiero ser pesimista con Jared Johanson pero no creo que su equipo gane este año. Seguro que él ya ha hecho estos cálculos. El primer partido, lo perdieron estrepitosamente contra Hufflepuff y no han mejorado demasiado.

Bien, pongamos que Slytherin gana a Ravenclaw, no nos preocupa la casa de las águilas. Mucho estudio y poco deporte, amigos míos. Pongamos que gana con (450-350=100) cien puntos. Así, alcanzaría a Gryffindor. Pero nos quedaría el partido contra Hufflepuff, por lo que ellos no estarían en primer puesto. Estupendo. Podemos afirmar que si Slytherin gana con menos de cien puntos, no es ningún problema. El problema viene en que no puede ganar con 100 puntos, porque si ganan, cogen la snitch, que son 150. Y si no la cogen, y tienen cien puntos, no ganan, porque los 150 puntos los tendrá Ravenclaw. Resultado de cuentas del próximo partido de Quidditch: Si Ravenclaw coge la snitch, sin tantos marcados, no es un problema para nosotros, en cambio sí para Hufflepuff. Si la coge Slytherin, nos alcanza y supera.

Veamos, Hufflepuff tiene 300 puntos a día de hoy. Le superamos por una snitch. O sea, por ciento cincuenta puntos. Menuda racha que hemos tenido... Vamos, que sólo tenemos que coger la snitch en su partido para no perder la oportunidad de ganar. ES decir, que si la cogen ellos, perdemos.

Esto se está volviendo demasiado hipotético. Las mejores condiciones para que seamos los ases del año son las siguientes:

Ravenclaw coge la snitch en el partido y gana. Slytherin tiene menos de 150 puntos añadidos, o sea que un máximo de 140 si Ravenclaw no marca tantos. S: 490 puntos. R: 390 puntos.

En nuestro partido, nosotros cogemos la snitch. Y Hufflepuff tiene como máximo los 140 puntos (si nosotros no marcamos tantos). H: 440 puntos. G: 600 puntos. Y ganamos estrepitosamente.

Ahora bien, si Ravenclaw pierde, tenemos un problema. Y como seguramente pasará eso... Lo pensaré después del susodicho partido. Voy a descansar la mente observando el paisaje y oyendo roncar a Fred.

Segundo día – y estrés de los exámenes.

Sigo sin saber la fecha exacta pero dudo poder escribir aquí demasiado. Entre deberes para los TIMOS, entrenamientos de Quidditch y demás, no tengo tiempo para esto. Escribiré un resumen de cada día todas las noches, una o dos líneas, y cuando llegue un fin de semana, lo releeré para saber qué tengo que contar.

21 de abril – miré la fecha en el calendario. 

Viernes. En dos días es mi cumple. Ayer era 20, y anteayer 19 y fue el dieciocho cuando volvimos de casa. Estoy por hacerme un calendario. Tengo más deberes que horas de sueño. Y de momento – ya sé que quieres saber del tema – solo he visto a Nott una vez y él no me ha visto a mi. Bueno, y en clase, también, pero eso no cuenta.

22.

Sábado. Entrenamiento de Quidditch: Abie reemplazará a Charles Legton de guardiana. Jenna mejora cada vez más, no sé como lo hace. Kim Keply tiene un estrés encima que no se lo quita nadie (los EXTASIS) y Craig Reed ha hecho un llamamiento a tres o cuatro de los que hicieron las pruebas a principio de curso para buscar al mejor cazador por si acaso hay que reemplazarla. Aaron, el anterior capitán, también está con los EXTASIS (de hecho, es por eso que ya no es capitán, lo dejó en cuanto probó un año a favor de nuestro buscador favorito –dame una C, una R, una A, una I, y una G... – Craig Reed...) y no sé cómo le va, pero parece que puede compaginar. Y yo estoy como una rosa, nueva temporada, más quidditch y menos trabajo, por favor.

23.

Lo he contado, he acumulado cinco regalos y diez felicitaciones. No está mal para alguien tan poco querido, tan huraño y arisco como yo.

Mamá, Papá y Nom me han enviado un regalo estupendo que consiste en una nueva escoba de la que ya he hablado. Ya van tres felicitaciones y un regalo. Tío George me ha mandado una caja llena de Sortilegios Weasley de parte de toda la familia Weasley. Si queréis los cuento como 9 primosy 9 tíos, pero lo he contado como uno. Molly, James y Roxanne también me han felicitado, ya llevo siete felicitaciones y dos regalos. Abie y Maika, aunque ya no sean novias en secreto, me han hecho un regalo conjunto. Un libro que acumula novelas clásicas según las vas leyendo, muggles o mágicas. De momento tiene El fantasma de Canterville y el Retrato de Dorian Gray, por hacer honor al escritor mago Oscar Wilde; Romeo y Julieta, de Sakespeare; Les Miserables, de Victor Hugo (¡está en francés! Se lo han currado) y tres policíacos de Agatha Christie. He añadido Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, de Newt Scamander, Los Secretos más recientes de Hogwarts, de mi tía Hermione, Una historia de la Magia, de Bathilda Bagsot, La saga entera de Les Rois Maudits, de Maurice Druon, porque es historia, aunque sea largo; y teatro de Molière, Corneille y Sakespeare. Además, Janie me lo ha robado para inculcarme libros estupendos, según ella misma. A saber qué meterá dentro.

Esto me deja en tres regalos y ocho felicitaciones, porque aunque sean dos, el regalo me lo ha dado Abie (Maika está de nuevo en la enfermería, porque se ha dislocado algún hueso haciendo lo que sea que hace esta chica para acabar siempre con una pierna rota), así que cuenta como una.

Adivina adivinanza, ¿qué dos felicitaciones quedan? Janie y Fred, por supuesto. Fred me ha regalado una chorrada divertida, una especie de kit de disfraz y camuflaje, para que no me acosen por los pasillos por ser tan borde con la gente (palabras textuales. Le he asesinado y luego le he dado las gracias). Janie me ha regalado más trapos de dicoteca (por que no sé qué demonios haces con los que te he dado antes) y otro kit (¿cuántos llevo ya?) de maquillaje.

Y ahora me preguntaréis por qué he dicho cinco regalos. Pues bien, esa es la cuestión. Y es que no sé quién me ha regalado una pulsera QUE VA A JUEGO CON EL COLLAR ANÓNIMO DEL AÑO PASADO. ¿No lo he dejado claro? No sé si me da miedo o tengo curiosidad por saber quién demonios me regala estas cosas, porque si van a juego, sólo puede ser una persona. La cosa es averiguar qué persona es.

24

Es oficial, tengo dieciséis años. No em gusta este número... No me gusta nada de nada. Es demasiado par. Siempre he querido tener dieciséis años. Y cuando fui creciendo adquirí sensatez y decidí que mejor si tenía quince para cumplir dieciséis, porque así lo disfrutaba más tiempo. Pues bien, he cumplido mi sueño. ¿Qué me deja? Pues no lo sé. Si estuviese en Estados Unidos, me habrían regalado un coche y un permiso de conducir. Pero no quiero coches muggles ni americanadas. No me gusta tener dieciséis años. No me preguntes por qué. Por cierto, es lunes. Primera hora de Historia de la Magia desde antes de las vacaciones. Creo que los duendes siguen en sus fechas. Me pregunto como celebran sus cumpleaños.

25

Martes y todo sereno.

26

Miércoles. Deberes a rebosar. Es la una de la mañana, ¿Quién lo diría?

27

Por ende, jueves.

28

Amanece viernes con un café que refuerza los ánimos en el desayuno.

...

¡Merlín! Estaba yo comiendo con Abie, Janie, Fred, Axel y Jack – para disgusto de todos, que se había infiltrado en la mesa de Gryffindor – cuando ha ocurrido la desgracia. Jack, como su condición de chico de dieciocho años de aspecto y dos de mente lo requiere, estaba jugando con mi cartera, esa en la que no guardo más que el libro que me regalaron Abie y Maika, que se dobla hasta hacerse pequeñito, y fotos mágicas de Vic, Nom, papá y mamá por separado, juntos o por parejas conmigo. Yo estaba tomando el chocolate caliente que habían puesto en el postre diciéndole que me devolviese la cartera de una vez, o pasando de él, porque sabía que me la devolvería cuando se cansara. Y eso hizo. Y qué manera de devolvérmela. Deslizándola por la mesa. Y qué manera de llegar hasta mi. A través del vasito de chocolate que había delante de mi y que ha acabado vacío en el suelo, mientras yo era quemada por el chocolate en túnica, camiseta, bufanda y chaqueta. Para dejarlo claro.

He acabado en el baño de chicas del primer piso con Janie y Abie, lavando con agua la ropa manchada antes de que se secase. Como tenía que ir a clase sí o sí, me lo he llevado todo empapado las tres horas – eres maga, ¿no lo secas? Pues bien, te lo admitiré, no sé como se hace el encantamiento ese que lo seca todo y no quería prenderle fuego a mi ropa, ¿satisfecho?. He vuelto helada a mi cuarto y me he cambiado de ropa para el entrenamiento. He metido la mojada en la bolsa de Quidditch y he pasado por las cocinas antes de ir al campo. Bueno, al lado de las cocinas está la lavandería donde le lavan la ropa a lo inútiles magos como yo que no saben hacerlo con magia. Normalmente hay un cesto en cada cuarto pero yo quería asegurarme de que lo lavaban ya, porque no tengo túnica para mañana. Así que lo dejé en el cesto a mi nombre, que estaba algo lleno, y lo puse como urgente.

Y luego me fui a entrenar despotricando contra Jack y sus idioteces.

29

Sábado. Al fin. Vaya semanita. No, espera, vaya viernes. Descansemos y seamos felices, Dominó que la vida solo dura un rato.

30

No sé a ti, pero a mi este diario me empieza a aburrir. ¿Por qué no le pasará nada interesante a mi vida? Es que ni siquiera me he cruzado con Nott para que se meta conmigo, ni con las dos víboras de Russel y Lisa Hammond. Ni siquiera con Jack para patearle el trasero. Y no voy a recrear las paridas que llegamos a soltar Janie, Abie y yo. Ni las diferentes maneras que tenemos de ignorar a ya-no-le-hablo-a-la-gente-cuyo-nombre-odie-Brooke y disimulo-mis-constantes-crisi-nerviosas-por-los-TIMOS-sin-éxito-Elora.

01 de mayo – Lunes

Y yo me quejaba de vida aburrido cuando no tenía nada que hacer y ahora que solo puedo hacer deberes y entrenar, me pasan cosas interesantes (o inquietantes, pero todo por animar este cuadernito). Pero TENDRÁN que esperar al domingo, porque el sábado hay partido Ravenclaw-Slytherin, de ese del que he hablado tanto, y no podré sino volver a hablar de Quidditch. A menos que haya un hueco de deberes esta semana.

02.

En serio, no puedo contarlo ahora.

04.

Ayer ni pude escribir una nota en plan "miércoles". No, en serio, tengo que contarlo, ¡ya! ¿Dónde ha ido el tiempo? Tengo sueño...

05.

Mañana es el partido, la expectación crece y he vuelto a encontrarme... Oh, no espera, lo tengo que contar desde el principio. Mierda.

06.

Partido.

...

Empieza en una hora. Cruza los dedos y toca madera, que gane Ravenclaw.

...

No he podido evitar traer el diario a marcarlo todo en el descanso. De momento la cosa va así: Slytherin: 50 puntos. Ravenclaw: 30. Parece bien, ¿verdad? Slytherin no está haciendo trampas, cosa rara. Y Ravenclaw intenta más bien que mal meter tantos. Pero solo llevamos media hora de partido y siguen sin coger la snitch y Jared Johanson ha pedido tiempo muerto y ¡vuelven!...

...

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué Johanson no para de pedir tiempo muerto? Ya, la cosa empeora. 100 a 40. Y no han cogido la snitch aún. Si la cogen ahora todavía ganan. ¡Venga Ravenclaw! Moved el maldito culo.

...

Maldita expectación.

...

Ha ganado Slytherin con 250 puntos contra 50. ¿Tú te lo crees? ¡YO NO!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Maldito Nott y sus malditos parones. Malditos Yaxley, Bulstrode y Thake y sus malditos tantos. Maldito Karley y su maldita snitch. ¡Maldito Slytherin y su maldita casa! Como me los cruce, me los cargo. Lo juro. Vamos a ver. Slytherin encabeza los puntos con 600 puntos. Gryffindo y sus pobres 450 quedan en la mierda. Ravenclaw tiene ahora 290 y Hufflepuff 300. Seguro que Jared Johanson ha maldecido a estos más que yo.

Malditos sean con sus malditos 600 puntos.

10.

Vale, quién lo diría. Con el tumulto después del partido, los entrenamientos a saco para ganarle a Hufflepuff con como mínimo 160 puntos, y los deberes de los TIMOS y las clases, al final no encuentro tiempo para contar lo de Nott. Sí, tiene que ver con Nott, lo que oí en el baño de chicas y con Russel y Hammond, obviamente.

Empiezo: la cosa estaba así. Lunes 1 de mayo, _no tiene el sol mejor rayo, ni luz más cegadora, que el rayo aquél que colora, la primera alba de mayo_. (eso era un poema de no sé quién), yo, corriendo hacia Historia de la Magia, porque no hay clase que odie más perderme que no sea esa – no, no me choqué contra nadie, eso no ocurre más que en los libros – cuando apareció a mi lado y corriendo también, Nott. El susodicho.

11.

¿En qué me quedé? Apareció Nott corriendo a mi lado. Lo vi, de hecho, nos miramos, pero no dijimos nada. Llegábamos tarde a la misma clase. Si yo corría por no perderme palabra, él lo hacía por su espléndido expediente académico, porque dudo que le interese la clase. Cuando giramos en la esquina que estaba a dos aulas, repito, a dos aulas, de la sala en la que entraban todos – habíamos conseguido llegar a tiempo – el asqueroso y viejo podrido del celador cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (vale, eso es de Cervantes, un escritor mago español cuyo gran libro es "El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha", cuya primera frase es conocido por todo español que se precie y que yo conozco porque está en mi libro de bolsillo que los encierra a todos y porque cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a España, allá por 2010, el dueño del hotel no paraba de decirla y estaba escrita por todos lados; tanto que nunca la olvidaré. Sé lo que significa, que "no quiere acordarse del nombre del lugar de la Mancha", pero siempre la tendré grabada en español en mi cerebro)... el viejo podrido del celador – de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme – nos cogió a los dos por el cuello de la túnica con una rapidez y agilidad asombrosa para su edad y nos caímos los dos al suelo.

-¡NO SE CORRE POR LOS PASILLOS! Castigados, venid conmigo. SIN RECHISTAR, Weasley. Ya me sé yo tus antepasados así que, que sepas que me conozco vuestros truquitos asquerosos.

Y nos llevó a su maldito despacho podrido. Y escribió una super ficha en la que ponía nuestros nombres (tuvo que preguntarle el suyo a Nott, lo que indicaba que nunca había tenido que vérselas con él, y me preguntó mi nombre, porque tener fama de Weasley es una cosa, pero el nombre, esa es otra. Además es francés y aunque haya limpiado inodoros más frecuentemente de lo que me gustaría, nunca se acuerda de mi nombre – ni yo del suyo) y nuestro castigo, el cual cumpliríamos el día cinco de mayo, viernes.

Volvimos a clase algo alicaídos los dos y Binns no nos dejó entrar, porque es de moda antigua y quiso castigarme para demostrar que yo no era nada especial para él y su larga vida de profesor fantasma que todo lo ha visto y nada le sorprende. La cosa quedó en que teníamos hora y media libre por delante y nos fuimos a la biblioteca juntos, por inercia. Porque cuando estás solo y tienes opción de estar con alguien, no lo sueles menospreciar, por muy Slytherin que sea. El pobre está alicaído por su reciente pérdida, así que no se metió conmigo. Aunque últimamente nunca se mete conmigo.

12.

Viernes de nuevo. Nada nuevo, si quitamos que Maika vuelve a estar en la enfermería y ya sé por qué: se ha subido al sauce boxeador. ¿Es idiota o se lo hace? Según su amiga Charlotte Brian es que está experimentando no sé qué sobre el sauce boxeador y otra plantas agresivas y creía haber puesto a punto su nuevo descubrimiento pero le ha fallado en el último momento. Si es que ser Ravenclaw y tan inteligente es peligroso. Parece que Maika tiene potencial si quiere convertirse en inventora conocida. Algo así como los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, o la poción de matalobos, o cosas así... Promete, la chica.

Pero yo estaba aquí para hablar de cómo fue la cosa en la biblioteca, si hablamos de deberes y TIMOS o si tocamos el tema de lo que escuché una vez en cierto baño de chicas de las mazmorras...

Pues la cosa siguió las dos líneas. Empezó todo muy cordial, no toquemos el tema que nos mosquea. Pero luego de un silencio, Nott me dijo:

-Weasley...

-¿Hmm?

-Tú... ¿sabes por qué falté un mes?

-Er...

-Dime la verdad.

-Sí.

-Te dije explícitamente que NO LO BUSCARAS, Weasley.

-Lo sé. Y no lo buscaba. Tan sólo me encontró.

-Sé más clara.

Estaba enfadado, a todas luces.

-Oí una conversación en un baño de chicas y como las voces retumbaban, no pude evitar oírlo. Al principio, no sabía que se trataba de ti de quién hablaban y después...

-Dime la verdad, Weasley.

-¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué te han contado Russel y Hammond? ¿Eh? Porque fue a ellas a quienes oí hablar de ti, ¿me oyes? Y no sé qué te habrán dicho, pero esto es verdad.

-Niños-se oyó una voz susurrante-no chilléis en la biblioteca.

-Perdón, señora Pince, ya nos callamos-y susurré a Nott:-te digo que las escuché en un baño y me enteré de casualidad. En el tren en las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando saliste del compartimiento, les dije a Russel y a Hammond que sí que sabía algo, porque se lo había oído a ellas. Si quieres saberlo, Russel se quedó pálida como la cera y Hammond enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y cuando me iba las oí discutir sobre si decírtelo o no. Russel era partidarla de callarlo, pero Hammond dijo explícitamente que me perjudicaría más que tú lo supieras. Y como veo que me lo has preguntado, supongo que te lo contaron tergiversado, cosa que me temía.

-¿Temías?

-Bueno, me pediste que no buscara la respuesta.

-¿Me vas a decir que cumplías una promesa?

-No te prometí nada, pero no quería que se te metiese en la cabeza que no te había hecho ni caso.

-¿Qué más te daba?

-Bueno, ya estabas los suficiente mal, creo yo, para además sentirte ignorado.

-¿Qué más da como me sintiera yo?

-Tengo compasión, Nott, aunque no lo creas.

-No quiero de tu compasión.

-Pues llámalo amabilidad o amor a las personas.

-¿Amor?

-¡Ay! Nott, deja de hacerte preguntas. No quería que te sintieras mal por mi culpa y llámalo como quieras, pero yo no quería sentirme culpable. Y deja de intentar encontrar la palabra que falla en mi razonamiento, ¿quieres?

-¿Te molesta?

-Mucho.

Silencio. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y para mi pesar, todavía quedaba media hora. Media hora de guerras de duendes, revueltas de gigantes, Estatutos del Secreto y brujas quemadas. Mala suerte para mí. No volvimos a hablar en lo que quedaba y cuando quedaban cinco minutos me levanté y dije que no pensaba volver a llegar tarde y tener que correr y que me castiguen.

13 – sábado.

Bueno, acabo de volver del entrenamiento de Quidditch y puedo contar lo que pasó el viernes 5 de mayo, cómo Nott faltó al último entrenamiento antes del partido de Quidditch – aunque no le afectase para parar quaffles – y cómo yo no hice los deberes adelantados para el lunes, aunque de haber podido, seguro que tampoco los habría hecho.

La cosa fue así: fuimos al despacho del celador podrido viejo y asquerosamente "castigador" y él nos llevó a la Sala de Trofeos, que para mi pesar, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener una buena mano de frotar. O que quizás se había ensuciado para la ocasión. El castigo empezó a las cinco y no acabaríamos hasta que limpiásemos toda la sala o en su defecto, el castigo se alargase a más de las once de la noche. Nott y yo llegamos al silencioso acuerdo de acabar antes de las once con toda la sala, que se va agrandando poco a poco con los años. Seguro que cuando tío Ron limpió la Sala él solo (nos lo ha contado mil y una veces) vomitando babosas de vez en cuando, había menos trofeos.

Empezamos cada uno por un lado, bajo la eterna vigilancia del celador, con nuestras varitas en la mano. Frotando se encuentran cosas extrañas. Y en un trofeo que estaba tan sucio que el nombre estaba tapado, leí "Premio a Servicios Especiales a la Escuela – Tom Marvolo Riddle".

-¡Merlín!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nott – el otro ser, el más que despreciable, que había en la sala, se había dormido.

-Este premio... Servicios Especiales a la Escuela. Adivina de quién...-me callé, porque a lo mejor era delicado para alguien como él. O quizás él no sabía quién era Tom Marvolo Riddle. No ha vivido leyendo pasajes de Los más recientes secretos de Hogwarts...

-¿Quién?

-Tom Marvolo Riddle-suplicando por que lo sepa, o si lo sabe, que no se lo tome a mal. O que no lo sepa.

-¿Y quién es?

-Esto... Lord Voldemort.

Silencio. Pero no de odio, o algo así, sino de asombro. O de "tema delicado – no tocar".

-¿De Servicios Especiales a la Escuela? Pues vaya...-parecía normal.

Seguimos limpiando pero hablábamos de los premios.

-James Potter, ¡ja! Buscador, como tío Harry. Si es que lo tienen en las venas, mira que James podía intentar ser buscador, en vez de darle a la bludger...

-¿De qué hablas, Weasley?

-Nada...

Corto silencio. Leía un montón de nombres conocidos. Tía Hermione, Premio Anual. Servicios Especiales a la Escuela, los tíos Harry, Ron y Hermione. A saber por qué.

-Oye Weasley...

-¿Sí?

-Este es familiar tuyo.

-¿Ah sí?

-William Weasley, premio Anual.

-Es mi padre-dije yo, asombrada.

-Pues mira que está sucio-comentó, incomodo.

El silencio que lo siguió se volvió demasiado tenso.

-Tu familia tiene muchos premios...

-Ya... Supongo que seré la oveja negra. No soy ni prefecta... Así no se llega a estar en un estante donde mis sobrinos leerán mi nombre en sus castigos.

Nott se rió. Se RIÓ. Risa, sabes, de "ja, ja, ja, ja". Yo sonreí. Se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño. Con todo, nos íbamos acercando poco a poco, aunque yo (y seguramente él también) tenía los brazos hechos un asco. Como manejo igual de bien la derecha que la izquierda, los iba turnando. Puede parece extraño, pero es que de pequeña mi brazo sufrió una especie de muerte temporal y tuve que aprender a escribir con la zurda. Así que me volví ambidietsra.

Al final, estabamos a menos de tres trofeos y yo estaba exhausta.

-No puedo más.

-Sólo quedan tres.

-Pido hacer sólo uno.

-No, hacemos uno y medio cada uno.

-Vale, haré este a medias y tú le acabas de quitar la porquería.

-No me dejes la mierda más pegada Weasley, que poco amable eres.

-Tú eres chico, tienes más fuerza.

-Eres tú la que lanza quaffles de un lado para otro.

-Y tú el que las para.

-Sí, de hecho, no conseguiste meterme muchos tantos la última vez.

-Tenía el brazo dolido. En buenas condiciones te machaco, Nott.

-Que excusa más pobre.

-Sí, intenta parar ahora una quaffle, ¿o tienes el brazo en forma?

-¿No era la primera vez que limpiabas esta Sala?

-También he limpiado inodoros, Nott.

-Que asco.

-No más que esto. Si los ensucian a posta.

-Seguro que había mierda, sangre y otras asquerosidades.

-La sangre no se quita muy bien, ¿sabes? La sangre es todo menos limpia.

-No me apetece contradecirte, Weasley.

-¿De qué me hablas? No he dicho nada.

-Intentabas provocar una discusión sobre sangre limpia. Intentabas crear polémica.

-Ándate con tus registros literarios a otro lado, Nott.

-Dame ese trofeo.

-Todo tuyo. Con la mierda bien pegada.

-Aún te queda uno.

-Y a ti uno y medio.

-Vete por ahí.

-Si me limpias este trofeo, vale.

-No, mejor, me voy a ir yo.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

La cosa se estaba convirtiendo en un diálogo de besugos. _Du charabia tout craché._ Uy, perdón. No espera, no puedo traducir eso. _Charabia_ es algo así como "ruidos inconexos y sin sentido" y tout craché es una expresión, que en francés, literalmente, significa "todo escupido". Bueno, qué más dará.

La conversación siguió por ese camino y al final acabamos medio a gritos y en insultos otra vez. Nott sacó a colocación que yo escuchaba a las puertas de los baños y que intentaba hacerle la vida imposible y le dije que ya habíamos hablado de eso. Y mientras, cada vez frotábamos más fuerte los malditos trofeos. Incluso seguimos peleando cuando acabamos, todos sucios de verde oscuro, ese color que deja la plata sucia en el trapo.

-Me parece muy bien que no me tengas en cuenta algo que te pido. Nunca te he pedido nada. Podías dejar de meterte en mi vida.

-Para que te enteres, Nott, no me interesa tu maldita vida. Por mi, que se vaya a pique...

-¿Qué?

-Vaya... Lo siento, no quería decir eso – los dos sabíamos que eso parecía tener mucho que ver con la reciénte muerte de su padre.

-Ya, pero lo has dicho. Que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes, Weasley.

-Oye, lo siento.

-Me da igual. Espero que no te consideres "amante de las personas", porque sinceramente, lo único que haces es meterte más y más y más al fondo de toda la mierda de los demás, a ver si duele.

-Eso es un juicio muy duro. No pretendo hacer daño.

-¿No? Con tu maldita actitud arisca, como si todo te resbalase. La señorita Weasley es de lo mejorcito y nada le importuna. Nada hace mella en ella. Y nada ni nadie es lo suficientemente importante para estar en su vida más que bajo sus pies. La reina Weasley considera a todo su alrededor escoria.

-¡No es verdad!

-Ah, no, no es verdad. No te metes con todos y cada uno de nosotros por...

-Mira, si tú eres idiota no es mi problema.

-Mira antes de juzgar.

-Yo no tengo prejuicios. Eres tú el que se burló de mí nada más conocerme.

-¿Y de donde sacas eso?

-Me da igual tu apellido, ¿entiendes? Te ignoré como al resto de la gente, porque soy arisca, como bien has dicho. Tú vinieste explícitamente a arruinarme la vida con tus malditos "Weasley, porque eres una sangre sucia traidora a la sangre, ¿verdad?".

-¿Cómo... cómo te acuerdas de eso?

-Créeme que te odié desde ese momento.

-¿Me odias?

-... Sí.

-¿En serio?

-No-no podía mentir. No odio a nadie. Para mí es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Aunque en ese momento quería ser capaz de decirle que lo odiaba, no era verdad.

-Bueno... Esto ya se ha acabado, ¿no? Pues nada, a despertar a Filch.-dijo Nott. Cambio radical de tema. –Eh, eh... Señor... ¡Ya hemos acabado!

-Anda, alumnos, no grites. Toma tu varita-le dio la mía.-Y anda esta para ti. Espero que os limpiés y no vayáis ensuciando el castigo a menos que queráis otra limpieza a fondo. Si pudiese colgaros...

Salimos de allí y Nott me dio mi varita.

-Toma. Gracias-me dijo cuando le di la suya.-El verde no te qudea mal. Va a juego con la pulsera.

Se fue por el pasillo y yo me quedé ahía quieta. ¿La pulsera? Yo no llevaba ninguna pulsera. Por lo cual, debía de referirse a la pulsera del regalo anónimo. ¿No? ¿Me la había envíado él? Estamos a trece de mayo, han pasado exactamente ocho días y no le he vuelto a ver. Y sigo sin saber a qué pulsera se refería, aunque una parte en lo hondo de mi ser sufre vértigo con sólo imaginar que sea el regalo anónimo. Me quedo seca y horrorizada. ¿No será él quién me ha manadado esos regalos?

* * *

Como lo he escrito casi de un tirón, hoy, ahora... Y mi imaginación desbordante no desborda tanto.. Pues nos quedamos aquí. Además, hace intriguita para que me dejéis reviews, o lo sigáis leyendo.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria

**Gui:** ¡Hola a todos! Me he retrasado más de lo que pensaba así que pido disculpas, pero es que ahora hasta los fines de semana me falta el tiempo. ¿Habráse visto? Quiero agradecer de todas formas a **Nagi w, Miky (SdlN) y NatWizard** por dejarme reviews. Os adoro, en serio.

_Hoy no me apetece ser Rowling así que lo digo sin tapujos: no lo soy._

* * *

**Dominó**

Sabado 13

Estamos a trece de mayo, han pasado exactamente ocho días y no le he vuelto a ver. Y sigo sin saber a qué pulsera se refería, aunque una parte en lo hondo de mi ser sufre vértigo con sólo imaginar que sea el regalo anónimo. Me quedo seca y horrorizada. ¿No será él quién me ha manadado esos regalos?

Domingo 14

Y mi vida sigue igual que siempre, sin contar que, después de escribir ayer lo que pasó en el castigo, he decidido contarle a Janie el detalle de la pulsera que no le había contado, porque me daba vergüenza. La cosa ha sido así.

-Jey...

-¿Qué?

-¿Te acuerdas del castigo que cumplí con Nott?

-¿De que volviste verde de pies a cabeza?

-Sí.

-Claro que me acuerdo.

-Pues, no te conté algo... Es un detalle sin importancia, o bueno, con poca importancia, pero me daba vértigo contarlo.

-Pues cuéntamelo ahora, ¿o no es eso lo que quieres hacer?

-El caso es que cuando nos fuimos de la Sala, Nott me dijo algo extraño. Me dijo que el verde no me quedaba mal, y que "iba a juego con la pulsera". Y se fue. Y no sé a qué pulsera se refiere. Me miré las manos y no llevaba ninguna.

Janie se quedó callada, procesando la información y yo sabía que exclamaría lo que exclamó. ¿Qué esperar de las amantes de las relaciones amor-odio, a lo Orgullo y Prejuicio, libro que me ha metido en mi super libro/biblioteca?

-¡Es el anónimo! ¡Ja! Lo sabía... ¡Lo sabía! No podía ser otro. Está secretamente enamorado de ti desde... Desde segundo, o así. Y no sabe qué hacer y lo canaliza en odio. Odio porque aparezcas en todos sus pensamientos. ¡Seguro que es eso! Ay, Do, tienes que hablar con él sobre eso. ¡Llevas una semana entera rehuyéndolo!

-No es verdad.

-¡Claro que sí! Todo encaja, Do... ¡Es genial! ¿No lo encuentras guapísimo? Ya sé que su nombre deja que desear... O sea, Ethan es el nombre más feo que he oído en mi vida, pero será cosa de sus padres, qué sé yo. ¡TE TIENE QUE GUSTAR!

-No me gusta, Janie.

-Claro que sí. No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Después de tu lío con ese muggle, tienes que probar lo que es un verdadero romance de cielo azul y vida rosa. Venga, Do...

-Janie, los TIMOS están a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡No me seas Ravenclaw!

-No me gusta, ¿vale? Problema zanjado.

Ya, lo que pasa es que va a insistir. La conozco demasiado bien.

Lunes 15 – y el partido Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff se acerca

Bueno, bueno, a ver cómo se ... _se déroule..._ ¿cómo se dice eso? a ver cómo... ¿ocurre el día de hoy? No... ¿desarrolla? ¡Ajá! Ya sé cómo decirlo:

Vamos a ver qué sorpresas nos guarda este día. Además, así queda más poético. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo con el francés. McGonagall me quitó el otro día tres puntos por galicismos. No la odio, tiene razón. Lo malo de ser biligüe es que no hablas ninguno de los dos idiomas sino una mezcla de los dos. Que penita. Tendría que aprender chino mandarín o español, o alguno de esos idiomas que se usan tanto. El inglés lo tengo dominado, pero para lo demás, vete tu a saber. De todas formas, aquí no dan clases de idiomas y no pienso darlas por correspondencia. No señor.

Quitando mis próximas no-clases de idiomas, con la nueva idea de Janie de acosarme con lo de Nott no me apetece mucho el día. Después de aquél 5 de mayo fatídico – hace diez días exactos – no me he mostrado afectada en ninguna manera con lo que dijo Nott. Seguro que él iba muy pagado de sí mismo hasta que vio que lo trataba como siempre, ni le evitaba ni nada de eso. Le bajé los humos. Y bien hecho.

Me voy a clase.

...

He estado revisando mi diario porque me aburría – al profesor Longbottom, alias tío Neville, le ha dado un algo y no daba clases. O no sé si a la que le ha dado un algo es a su mujer o a su hijo, el caso es que está en Londres. Nada grave, según papá que lo ha mencionado en su última carta.

El caso es que yo he tenido una hora libre bien merecida porque así no he tenido que aguantar a Nott con el que sigo compartiendo las plantas en Herbología. Así que me he venido aquí con un café bien calentito, aunque el frío se va y se nota la primavera en el ambiente. Y he cogido el diario y lo he releído entero. No está mal, son unas cien páginas escritas –las páginas están numeradas. Y tiene un número infinito de páginas, por eso de que es un diario mágico y que cuando se va quedando sin hojas se añaden automáticamente, lo que me lleva a pensar que debe de pesar mucho más cuando llevas mucho tiempo escribiendo.

He visto que como soy una chica muy ocupada por los TIMOS no he mencionado nada del cumple de Vic, que fue memorable. Mi hermana mayor a la que quiero tanto, aunque a la que no le hago caso, pobrecilla, se levantó algo triste, pensando que ya podía haber nacido otro día, su cumpleaños celebraba que se había muerto medio mundo mágico, que diver. Era martes, lo sé porque nos saltamos las clases de Encantamientos – es un día festivo.

Y bueno, como al cementerio suele venir más gente ese día, apareció Teddy oh, como te quiero. Y mira que estuve a nada de preguntarles que por qué no se besaban... Pero habría sido de mala hermana. Por lo demás, el día estuvo bien.

17 de mayo – Miércoles. 

Hoy me he cruzado con un chico de sexto cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Pero puedo decir de él varias cosas. Le gustaba a la amiga de Maika, Charlotte. Charlie se empeñaba en hablar de sus amores (que cambiaban cada semana y siempre eran un curso mayores) con motes para que nadie los reconociese. Recuerdo que a él lo llamábamos "consonantes". Esto me recuerda que a Victor Smith le llamábamos "flor". Para que el que sea que lea esto se de cuenta de lo pavas que llegamos a ser. El caso, el chico este cuyo nombre no recuerdo, es de mi estatura, más o menos, no muy alto para su edad pero tampoco muy bajo. Recuerdo que me ponía de los nervios, porque era el típico soy-popular-y-le-gusto-a-todas-las-chicas. Y con eso, se añadía que era un curso mayor y muchas cosas más. Y no sé como será ahora, quitando lo que fuma y que haría quidditch si se presentase, porque se dedica a hacer piruetas sobre su vieja Nimbus 2000, heredada de cuando su padre tenía quince años, o así. Una anticualla vaya. Que eso no se lleva. Pues su Nimbus 2000 tan vieja está algo demacrada pero la cuida más que nada en el mundo, aunque le deja ese aspecto de abandonado que tanto "mola" y las pegatinas de los distintos grupos de Rock mágico o muggle. No sé si os lo pinto bien. Tiene la cara estirada, como triangular. Barbilla saliente y ojos grandes, quizás alguna peca y el pelo rizado. Si me fijo, la verdad es que es guapo, pero tampoco para caer rendida a sus pies, como Charlie. En fin, reflexiones acabadas. Sólo porque me he cruzado con él en un pasillo cuando se le ha caído todo lo que llevaba al suelo y le he ayudado no tengo por qué escribir este párrafo. En fin, qué más dará.

20 – sábado – solo una semana para el partido. 

Ya sé como se llama "consonantes": Christian Golding. Nada, todo lo clásico que se pueda. Le he preguntado a Janie y me ha dicho "¡Ah! Christian Golding. Me encantaba cuando era pequeña, estaba totalmente enamorada de él". Pasémos, con todos los supuestos "enamoramientos" de Janie, podríamos llenar el mundo de paz y amor.

Luego hemos hablado de Quidditch con Abie, Maika y Charlie. Maika y Charlie nos apoyan incondicionalmente. Las pobres, su equipo ha sido estrepitoso. Charlie me ha deseado suerte para el partido y se lo agradezco. Siempre va pegada a Maika sin mucho protagonismo pero tiene esas salidas de me-preocupo-por-todos que son geniales, aunque me da pena por ella, parece que se eclipsa y ni siquiera con esas salidas consigue protagonismo.

27

Partido. Suerte a Gryffindor.

...

Hola, diario adorado de Dominique en el que escribo tan a menudo. Soy Janie, otra vez. Dom me ha pedido que transcriba todo lo posible su partido porque quiere saber cómo se ve por fuera. Es muy interesante, ¿no crees? Yo sí. De momento, Christian Golding, del que habla más arriba, para casualidad ha sido nombrado nuevo comentarista porque el anterior, como-se-llame, está en la enfermería por ingerir algo tóxico en las clases de Herbología, está contando que este es el último partido, y que decidirá quién ganará la temporada de Quidditch. Dice:

-Slytherin está en cabeza con 600 puntos, seguido de Gryffindor, con 450. Hufflepuff está en tercera posición con 300 y luego, Ravenclaw con 290. Podemos adivinar, águilas, que hoy no ganaréis la copa. Lo siento de veras.

Ya, seguro, Maika Quine, que está a mi lado dice que tiene mucho morro y no tendría que decir eso. Charlie se calla porque está de acuerdo pero no quiere serle infiel a su amor platónico.

Ahora, salen todos. Sigo poniendo lo que dice este chico porque lo comenta bastante bien. Según lo que sé, adora leer y si se dedica a algo, seguro que tendrá que ver con las letras.

-El equipo de Hufflepuff –a nadie le interesa– y el de Gryffindor: Kim Keply, Jenna Finnigan, Dominique Weasley, James Potter, Aaron Alerton, Abien McLaggen y... ¡Craig Reed! ¡Ánimo Craig! –es su mejor amigo, o eso creo yo–. La quaffle está en el aire. La coge Weasley con una rapidez asombrosa y el pelo relampagueante. La pasa a Keply, Finnigan, Keply, Weasley, Finnigan... Se la ha robado Pauline. Chicos, esa es mi hermana, por muy Hufflepuff. Eso está bien. Ya va señora, que hay que apoyar a la familia. Se la ha pasado a esa chica... ¿Julie? ¿Juliet? A Cadwallader. Cadwallader intenta marcar pero McLaggen la ha parado. No sé muy bien que ha pasado pero creo que McLaggen ha pasado a titular y el otro chico es ahora el suplente. Y creo que han hecho bien porque Gryffindor va mejor con esta guardiana. ¡Eh! Bludger de Harrison. Casi te cargas a Potter, tío, que es hijo de un famoso. Ni que fuese esto un campo de venganza. No, señora, es que esto no puede ser. Yo no apoyo la violencia, no me parece nada bueno. Bueno, parece que la cosa va bien, Finnigan tiene la quaffle y se la pasa a Weasley que ¡marca! Gryffindor tiene 10 puntos. Pauline tiene la quaffle, vamos hermanita, no metas demasiados tantos.

Bueno, aunque tenga una pluma a vuelapluma me estoy cansando, y es aburrido así que sólo comentaré los momentos importantes. De momento Niní ha...

-¡Gryffindor marca! 20 a cero a su favor. Recoje la quaffle Cadwallader y se dirigen con rabia hacia McLaggen que está apostada en los postes de Gryffindor. ¡Venga! ¡Marcan! No puede ser. 20 a 10.

Perdón, decía que ahora, han marcado Dom y Kim Keply. Lo siento, Dominó, pero no puedo trasncribirlo todo, sabes que no me gusta el quidditch demasiado y es muy largo. De momento están haciendo todos cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, os quitáis la quaffle unos a otros y Craig Reed está dando vueltas por ahí. Jack Harrison no te ha mandado bludgers pero parece que hace aposta eso de alejarse de la bludgers cuando tú tienes la quaffle. No quiere que le digan que te tiene demasiado cariño para golpearte en serio. Oye, ¿duele que te golpeen con la bludger? Seguro que sí, pero ¿cómo?

-Parece que Craig ha visto la snitch. ¡Ah! Harrison le ha mandado un soberana bludger. Seguro que esas balas son malas para la existencia, las tendrían que suprimir, igual que todas las comodidades, de hecho, porque deberíamos vivir con lo que sale de la naturaleza, pero esto es lo que hay. Ni yo sería capaz de cambiar mis costumbres. Se siguen disputando todos la quaffle, os recuerdo que vamos 30 a 40 a favor de Hufflepuff y ¡Weasley se dirige rápidamente hacia los aros! Parece que la evitan, como si fuese dañina. Sloper se aparta de los aros, ¿habrase visto? ¿Y tu te llamas guardían decente? Hasta yo podría reemplazarte, cagueta. Weasley, obviamente, ha marcado. 40 a 40. Parece que Craig no deja de ver la snitch y perderla, me pregunto si será una táctica para confundir al otro buscador.

¡Ja! Tiene razón, se me había olvidado eso de que Gryffindor tiene que ganar con 160 a Hufflepuff, porque si no, pierde. Lo genial sería que Niní volviese a marcar ahora mismo y después Craig cogiese la snitch.

-Finnigan tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Weasley, Keply, Weasley, ¡ah! Bludger de Crickton. Fayaste, ¡Vamos Weasley! Pasa a Finnigan antes de que mi hermana y sus compis la rodeen, Finnigan pasa a Weasley, a Keply, a Finnigan, y van para atrás. ¿Qué hacen? Están cansando a los cazadores de Hufflepuff. Parece que Paulina va a cortar a Finnigan, Cadwallader a Keply y Victor Smith a Weasley. Ella tiene la quaffle y Smith no es muy avispado en esto, estaba mejor en el Club de Gobstones. Pasa a Keply, a Weasley, Keply, Weasley, Finnigan... ¡marca! 50 a 40. Viva Gryffindor. ¡Eh! Zeller ha visto la snitch, Craig, ¡corre a buscarla! Craig se acerca peligrosamente a Zeller, pero el Huffie está mucho más cer-... ¿Qué ha sido eso? Potter. ¡Potter le ha lanzado una bludger! ¡Que puntería! Y mientras, Weasley ha aprovechado para marcar... 60 a 40 a favor de Gryffindor.

¡Ala! Eso ha sido muy raro. Acepto que cuando Gryffindor juega me pongo nerviosa.

-Gryffidnor tiene ya 510 puntos acumulados. Si cogen la snitch serán los ganadores sin asomo de duda. ¡Mira, mira! Parece que es decirlo y que ocurra. Esta vez Craig va delante de Zeller. ¡Vamos Craig! Bludger de Harrison, demasiado lejos. Aprende de Potter, chico. ¡Craig coge la snitch! Y Gryffindor gana el partido y la Copa de Quidditch. ¿No es mi casa espléndida?

¡GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO! TODOS AL LAGO.

28 de mayo. 

Que euforia. Gracias a Janie me enteré de lo que comentaba ese chico, Christian comosea. Y estuvo genial. McGonagall y sus noventa y pico años saltaba como loca. Y nos fuimos todos al lago a mojarnos enteros. A mi, un ser mojado – que sospecho debía de ser el mismo Christian, o Craig Reed porque se parecen, cuando son un ente borroso y lleno de agua – me cogío en volandas y me lanzó al lago, ale, _bon débaras. _Ni que fuese aquí basura –me lo pasé bomba, lo admito. Gryffindor hizo fiesta en la sala común y Fred había traído cerveza de mantequilla y otros de Hogsmeade, con James y Axel. Hoy, me he despertado a las... ¿doce? Así, tarde. Creo que todo ha valido la pena y Slytherin se puede pudrir, con Nott incluido. Ese chico es demasiado raro. Al tiempo me odia, hace preguntas interesantes, me insinúa cosas... ¿Qué quiere? Pues nada, le dejaré de lado y me pondré a pelear con alguien más interesante. Christian, por ejemplo.

2 de junio.

La euforia post-partido se ha evaporado. Muy bien por ganar la Copa de Quidditch, pero ahora nos queda como semana y media para los TIMOS y se supone que hay que estudiar, aunque a cualquiera que preguntes te dice que los TIMOS no son nada comparado con los EXTASIS, que de todas formas, no dependes de ellos para ser feliz, que puedes hacer muchas cosas – como periodismo o trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley – sin el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria de, por ejemplo, astronomía. Aún así, como buena francesa-y-organizada, voy a hacerme un esquemite que dirá las horas en las que estudie y así podré hacer eso y luego dedicarme a vaguear. Luego la cosa estará en cumplir las pautas puestas por mi-misma a mi-misma. Complicado, pero factible.

12 de junio

Se puede decir que he conseguido más o menos seguir mi programa de estudios. De momento, tengo esquemas de todas las asignaturas y he practicado pociones, astronomía, transformaciones, herbología etc en la práctica. Los profesores proponen prácticas a lo TIMOS en estos días anteriores a los exámenes que tenemos "libres para estudiar". Sólo tengo mi eternal problema con Encantamientos. He practicado uno al día, y más o menos, me sale decente. Dudo que consiga aprobarlo. A menos que me dedique estos dos días a muerte a trabajar estos hechizos.

14 de junio

Han llegado los examinadores. No puede ser, Elora ha tenido dos crisis cardiacas seguidas y hasta su hermano Elliot-le-blond (significa Elliot el rubio) se ha preocupado. Los de sexto (y mnás particularmente Fred, Axel y Christian en lo que a mi casa se refiere) están vendiendo productos poco fiables para estimular los nervios. Si fuese prefecta, de seguro que se los confiscaba. Pero como no lo soy, pueden estar satisfechos.

Maika ha consumido uno de esos productos para estudiar y casi la mato cuando me enteré. Se le llenó la cara de pústulas y Charlie me confesó lo que había hecho. Típico suyo, vaya. Parece que todos están cada vez más nerviosos. Entiendo eso, porque yo me pongo nerviosa si pienso demasiado en que son exámenes oficiales y todo eso. Pero nunca me he puesto nerviosa en un examen. Siempre pasa el tiempo más rápido en un examen que en una clase, menos si es de Historia de la Magia. Así que no, no me voy a poner nerviosa.

15 de junio – examen de Transformaciones.

Por la mañana tuvimos el examen teórico y por la tarde el práctico. Preguntas fáciles y no tanto, pero a esas estoy acostumbrado. Una A simple, o S, quizás. El examen práctico algo más difícil, creo que he convertido la mesa en un pastor alemán, en vez de un san bernardo, pero no me sé bien las razas y las confundo. Creo que no se parecen nada, me pueden tachar de ignorante. Pero para mi suena igual. Creo que el pastor aleman tiene el hocico estirado y es negro y blanco, el típico perro de las películas. Y el san bernardo es ese gordo y lleno de pelo, creo. Bueno, a parte, quizás la plata de mi cáliz estaba un poco verde, pero bien.

16 de junio – Encantamientos

El teórico me ha salido bien. Y esta tarde moriré.

...

Ya sabía yo que no me saldría. Podemos decir que cosas como los hechizos convocatorios o de limpieza me han salido más o menos bien. El problema es cuando el examinador – me ha tocado el mismo que la ultima vez, en Transformaciones – me ha pedido que le lance un hechizo regocijante y no sé yo si estaba de muy buen humor después, porque me ha mandado hacer cosas más difíciles y no tenía buena cara. Deduzco que como ese hechizo no me ha salido, los demás tampoco. Así que espero aprobar esta materia.

17 de junio – Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Bien por el teórico. Sé que de esos no hay problema, no me pongo nerviosa en un examen escrito, ¿para qué? Nadie mira lo que haces. En cambio las prácticas son peores, pero bueno. Me han hecho hacer hechizos más que básicos y alguno más complicado, como el Patronus – que no ha tomado forma, mierda – o otras cosas por el estilo.

18 de junio – Pociones

¿Qué decir? He hecho el mejor filtro de muertos vivientes que había hecho en la vida. Y eso que lo he hecho tres veces, contando con esta. El teórico me ha costado un poquitín porque aunque me sepa los nombres de los duendes, no me sé el de las plantas. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? Pues resulta que son lo mismo. Yo he dicho que los diferencia el nombre – gracias, Dominique, de mayor cómica. Es como eso que pone Fred en sus exámenes de Historia de la Magia "participó en las guerras de su tiempo" y cuela. Ala, y no se sabe a ciencia cierta si hubo guerras, ¿no te fastidia?

19 de junio – Herbología

Pues bien. Problema de las plantas, como siempre, pero he sabido describir como replantar una mandrágora y esas cosas. En el práctico me he enfrentado yo sola a un lazo del diablo. Algo fuera de programa, pero aún así.

21 de junio – DOMINGO

He descansado este fin de semana. Ya sólo queda - ¿sólo? - el examen de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía y – chanm, chan, chan... – Historia de la Magia, como no. Visto que Astronomía es sólo práctico y Historia de la Magia sólo teórico lo ponen a la vez. Y pasa lo mismo con Aritmancia, que lo tengo el miércoles como "despedida a los exámenes".

22 de junio – Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Menos mal que sólo te escriben: "describa cómo cuidar de un dragón" y no te lo ponen en la práctica porque sería horrible. No he matado a ningún animal, me parece que puedo salir satisfecha.

23 de junio – Historia de la Magia y Astronomía

Acabo de hacer el de Historia. Como para Astronomía hay que esperar hasta que se haga de noche, escribo ahora. Me ha salido para un extraordinario y sin exagerar. A lo mejor el examinador descubre cosas que no sabía sobre los duendes, gigantes y otros seres. Genial.

24 de junio – Aritmancia

Bueno, ayer tenía otra cosa que hacer – dormir – que ponerme a contar el examen de Astronomía, que de hecho me ha salido bien, más o menos, aunque no encontraba Marte. Pero por lo demás, nada que comentar. El de Aritmancia, así asá. Quizás no lo apruebo, pero no sé si he comentado ya que me está empezando a costar tanto número. Además, no me gusta mucho. Pero qué se le va a hacer. ¿no lo he dicho aún? ¡ADIÓS EXÁMENES!

Ya sólo tengo que esperar a los EXTASIS. Que alentador, ¿cierto?

26 de junio

Que felicidad más absoluta es pasearte por el jardín soleado de Hogwarts mientras los demás pringados tienen clase.

...

Hasta que te encuentras con gente no deseada. Adivina, adivinanza, ¿quién es te-la-tengo-jurada-desde-que-me-dejaste-mal? Lisa Hammond, obvio. Ella y como-se-llame-Russel se paseaban por los jardines estando yo con Abie y Janie. Y tienen nuevas noticias sobre cómo le estoy haciendo la vida imposible – eso es nuevo – a Nott. Se han acercado hacia nosotras como quién no quiere la cosa y Russel ha empezado la conversación para hacerse más interesante:

-Weasley, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Tengo muchos minutos, Russel, los exámenes han acabado. Lo que no sé es si quiero concederos mis minutos a vosotras.

-Weasley-ha intervenido Hammond-, vamos a tener una conversación civilizada. Quiero, por favor, y si te lo pido por favor, créeme que es más que serio, que dejes de hacerle la vida imposible a Nott.

-¿Desde cuando pierdo yo mi preciado tiempo en hacer la vida imposible a alguien?

-Ya, claro, y no eres tú la que le envía notas anónimas a Nott cada media semana, una vez te amenazo y la otra te quiero hasta volverle loco.

-¿QUÉ?

-No te hagas la sueca.

-No me hago la sueca. Pobres suecos. Yo nunca he hecho eso.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Que lo demuestre? Pues de primeras enséñame las notas porque no sé ni cómo son.

-Muy aguda Weasley. Déjame algún trabajo que hayas escrito para comparar escritura.

Saqué unos folios de la mochila que uso de ensayo antes de escribir en pergamino que estaban pintarrajeados por todos lados.

-Toma.

Ella sacó un papel rosa y uno negro y los comparó con mis hojas. Abie y Janie me miraban con signos de interrogación en la cara y yo estaba aún más perpleja. Sobretodo cuando Lisa Hammond empezó a hacer de detective.

-Bueno, los tres están escritos en papel, eso es un hecho. Supongo que tu intención dándome papel era hacer como que no sabes nada y me das lo que más opciones da para recriminarte. Aunque también puede que no tengas ni idea, cosa que, sinceramente, dudo. La escritura es parecida, las ges son iguales en los tres papeles y eso que las ges son algo muy personal. En cambio las mayúsculas difieren un poco. De todas formas, la tinta es igual en la rosa, pero es tinta de de Hogwarts. En cambio en el negro está escrito a tiza. No es muy común encontrar tiza por aquí así que una manera de comprobarlo sería ver si hay tiza en tu cuarto. Si hay, estás muerta, si no hay, no significa nada. Aún así...

-Analiza mi escritura si quieres pero yo no tengo todo el día. Si me disculpas...

-Eh, quieta ahí, Weasley. No des un paso más. Somos magos, ¿sabes? Y los magos adivinan estas cosas de una manera u otra. Así que...

Ahí, cogí y de un impulso que yo no me he conocido nunca, o casi nunca, saqué la varita, apunté sus dos hojitas y solté _specialis revelio_. Quien lea esto se reirá de mi, por saber mi pésimo nivel de encantamientos. Pues dejad de reir porque me salió bien y de los dos papeles salieron una varita y una pluma de humo que se esfumaron. Janie lo miró y dijo: "falsificación".

-Lisa Hammond-dijo Abie-, me parece que has acusado injustamente a Dominique, has falsificado su escritura y la has molestado. Podemos llevar el maravilloso caso detectivesco ante un profesor, a ver qué opina él. Algo así como el profesor Legendre, de Encantamientos y jefe de Slytherin.

-McLaggen, quienes no son capaces de guardar dos amigas no me dan miedo, ¿entiendes? Yo no he falsificado la escritura. Lo puedo demostrar como queráis pero yo no he sido. Sólo he encontrado las notas en su cuarto y visto su mal estado he decidido investigar.

-¿Él no lo sabe?-pregunté.

-Esto... No.

-¿No has pensado que sería algo personal?

-Bueno, creo...

-Cállate, Hammond, cálla. Piénsalo un rato y contéstate a esta pregunta: ¿no serás tú la que le está haciendo la vida imposible a Nott con tanto acoso? Recuerda lo que oí en el baño. ¿No estará afectado por algo que no tiene nada que ver con el colegio? ¿No necesitará estar solo, enfrentarse a sus miedos, o en cambio ayuda y comprensión? ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que quiere él alguna vez o sólo has pensado en lo que tú piensas que le afecta para merecer a sus ojos? Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas, Hammond, piénsalo y déjale en paz de una buena vez. Búscate otrro chico al que molestar, pero él ya tiene bastante.

Y nos fuimos. Lisa Hammond se quedó un buen rato callada pero se ve que quería tener la última palabra, porque soltó algo de que me hiciese a mi las mismas preguntas.

...

Para colmo de males, he ido a la biblioteca a devolver los libros de Encantamientos que había tomado prestados la semana pasada y me he encontrado con Nott. Parecía normal, aunque estaba solo. Cada vez que le veo, últimamente, está solo. Si es simplemente por lo de su padre, me parece muy mal de parte de sus antiguos amigos. Si es que hasta quiero consolarle. Si no fuese porque – lo admito aquí y en ningún otro sitio – me da miedo que vuelva a sacar el tema de la pulsera. Pulsera que, de hecho, llevaba puesta. ¿Por qué me pongo una pulsera? No lo sé. Estaba delante de mí en la cola de los libros y creo que me vio llegar sin decir nada ni mirarme. Pero a los tres minutos de estar esperando, él moviéndose de un aldo para otro y yo más que incómoda, empezó a hablar de espaldas a mi y se fue girando lentamente.

-¿Cómo han ido los exámenes, Weasley?

-Eh... Ni bien ni mal. ¿Y a ti?

-¿Ni bien ni mal? Seguro que has hecho alguna sobrada en Historia de la Magia.

-Según lo que tú llames "sobrada".

-Pues hablar de los duendes, el feo y el asqueroso y todos esos como si los conocieses de toda la vida. Lo que haces en clase, vamos.

-Sin mi, las clases de Historia de la Magia serían mucho más aburridas.

-Podría dormirme, pero no pasa el tiempo suficiente de sopor hasta que le interrumpes y ya no hay quien se duerma.

-Me parece de mal gusto dormirse en una clase de Historia de la Magia, sobretodo últimamente que hablamos del último siglo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué tal tus exámenes, Nott?

-Creo que los he aprobado todos. Menos Historia de la Magia, supongo.

Le miré como si hubiese blasfemado y me dijo:

-Claro que, escuchandote hablar de todos esos, a uno se le acaba quedando.

Me miró de una manera muy extraña y me empecé a poner muy nerviosa. Parecía que la cola no avanzaba nunca o que el tiempo entero se había parado o trascurría tan lentamente que nunca acabaría el horrible momento.

-Oye, tú tenías dos hermanos, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Un hermano y una hermana.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

-Pequeño.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Más mayor.

-Entonces...

-¿Siguiente?

-Ah, sí. Vengo a devolver...

Me quedé mirándo su espalda sin saber qué pensar. ¿Por qué me preguntaba de repente por mi familia? Él, además, sabía que Victoire era mi hermana, ¿por qué se equivocaba aposta? Cuando terminó de devolver sus libros, esperó junto al mostrador de la bibliotecaria mientras yo devolvía los míos y cuando acabé siguió hablando como si no hubiesemos tenido la conversación anterior.

-Habrá que volver a hacer alguna trastada, a ver si conseguimos limpiar inodoros.

-Yo ya he limpiado y te aseguro que no hace ninguna gracia. Ni me haría ninguna gracia hacerlo contigo.

-¿Qué piensas de mi, Weasley?

-Pues... No _pienso_ en ti.

-Vaya. ¿No te pongo?

Seguro que cualquiera habría puesto la misma cara que yo. ¿Cómo me preguntaba eso? Le miré medio horrorizada por la pregunta...

-No.

30 de junio

Ahora me pregunto que hubiese pasado – ya, lo sé, va a sonar raro – si yo le hubiese preguntado algo del estilo "Que pasa, ¿yo a ti sí?". Me pongo nerviosa sólo de pensarlo.

Imagínate: contesta que no, normal, no me sentará (demasiado) mal. Ahora entiendo que debe de haberse sentido algo ofendido. Pero tampoco le iba a mentir. No me gusta. Hay chicos mucho más guapos que él y además me tiene manía. Que se fastidie.  
Imagínate, segunda opción: contesta que sí. ¿Qué hago? O sea, ¿cómo reaccionas a eso? El tío que se mete contigo desde hace milenios y medio te ve como algo que puede provocar placer físico. Que asco de pensarlo. Me dan arcadas. Ay, Merlín. Menos mal que no se lo he preguntado.

Por lo menos ya se acaba el curso y puedo relajarme tranquilamente en verano. Estoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts mirando tranquilamente por la ventana e intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que ha pasado este curso, sin éxito, visto lo que estoy escribiendo. Recibiré mis notas, la nueva carta con material escolar, y mandaré a Vic y Teddy a comprarlo porque no me quiero encontrar con Nott. Evitaré mi pueblo con todas mis fuerzas e iré a casa de Fred. No, mierda, vive en el callejón Diagón. Tengo que evitar cualquier lugar mágico y mi pueblo y a los Lewis (en particular a Neil Lewis) y Ottery St. Catchpole y en particular a Stanley.

Voy a ir pensando en un destino de mis vacaciones no demasiado horrible y que cumplalos requisitos de "evita a Nott, Stan y Neil Lewis". A lo mejor Janie me renueva su invitación al pueblo muggle en el que veranea y aceptaré, aunque me tenga que poner un trapo de discoteca. No. Mejor no. No lo sé. Mierda. ¿Dónde ha ido mi cordura y madurez? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

* * *

Ça y est! Traducción: ya está. Aquí acaba por hoy. Espero, pero no prometo nada, poder subir de aquí a poco. No más de dos semanas. Y también espero reviews. Siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, si encontráis que me voy por mal camino, a redirigir. Aunque aviso, puede que no os haga ni caso. Que poco atractiva queda esa frase. Borradla de vuestras memorias, como si no la hubiese dicho y si eso, dejadme un review.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Paseos por Normandía

**Gui:** Casi, por poco, no cumplo. Pero oye, se ve que mis actualizaciones se están alargando a las dos semanas. ¿No os parece demasiado mal? Estuipendo. Debo agradecer a** NatWizard, Miky, Nagi w y (desconocido sin nombre)** por dejarme reviews, ¡En serio! Os adoro.

_Pedidle a Rowling que os dé un paseo por Normandía. Si me lo hubieseis pedido a mi os habría llevado mucho mejor._

* * *

**Dominó**

Verano: 04/07

Hola de nuevo al diario auto rellenable de tía Gabo. Vamos en cinco días a su casa en Francia. Me sienta más bien pisar mi otro país de vez en cuando... ¿nunca lo he dicho? He nacido en Francia, en un pueblucho de Normandía. Mis padres estaban de vacaciones por semana santa en Francia y Vic estaba con mis abuelos. Mamá se puso de parto y acabó dando a luz por ahí, aunque después suspendieron las vacaciones para volver al Refugio. Y cuando pasamos por el pueblucho siento que yo soy de ahí y el resto de pobres infortunados de mi familia no. Que pena me dan. Y vamos a ir con Gabo y Vic de paseos por todas las_ randonnées_ de la alta Normandía – hace dos veranos hicimos la baja, a lo turista muggle. Incluso fuimos a las "playas del desembarco", esas de la "Segunda Guerra Mundial" en la que Grindelwald y Voldemort de seguro pusieron su granito de arena. Tengo que comentarlo con Binns. Nos vamos en CINCO días.

Soph y Louis, como son de la misma edad, se quedarán por ahí. Creo que Soph le está metiendo ideas raras a Nom en la cabeza: cosas como que Beauxbatons es lo mejor y Hogwarts es inglesito, que los ingleses no saben pronunciar su nombre y de seguro no le hará ninguna gracia y no sé qué chorradas más. Pero no pasa nada, si Nom va a Beauxbatons no me preocuparé.

05/07

El pueblo está medio vacío, no sé qué hace la gente, pero yo me aburro. Ni siquiera está Nura. Mamá me ha contado que su padre está enfermo y han ido a Londres. Espero que la cosa vaya bien porque visto lo gótica que es, no debe de pasárselo muy bien con su familia.

06/07

J'en ai ras-le-bol, mais ras-le-bol de voir tout ces stupides autour de moi comme des vautours qui veulent seulement ma chair. J'en n'ai rien à foutre de ces putain de merde de persones, qui en plus ne sont même pas des objets inanimés, de merde. Je me fout de leurs gueles, comme si ils m'intérésaient. Il suffit de...

07/07

Perdón. Creo, bueno, no sé qué ha pasado. Me parece que ha sido Nom, pero no lo puedo asegurar. El caso es que mi diario se había convertido en una hoja de papel sin nada y Vic lo ha cogido para desahogarse y de repente se ha convertido en mi diario. Y resulta que había escrito encima. Pobrecita. Según lo que dice arriba, está hasta las narices de los tíos que se le insinuan por todos lados, que le dan asco (si vieráis todas las palabrotas que ha soltado en cuatro líneas...). Resumen rápido. Cuando volvamos de Francia iremos a la Madriguera, así podrá ver a su Ted _chéri_ y les obligaré a basarse. Vale, no lo haré porque no tengo las agallas suficientes, pero bueno.

08/07

Ahora entiendo las palabras de Vic. En dos días y no me había dado ni cuenta, será que salgo a pasear por ahí, lejos, o a nadar y no me entero de lo que pasa en el pueblo. Y es que resulta que ya llegaron los Lewis (hace dos días) y según me ha contado su amiga no-me-acuerdo-nunca-de-su-nombre, esto, Judy, Donovan le ha intentado meter mano, a saco. Así, el primer día. Pobrecita. Lo que pasa es que no hablo mucho con ella...

Y hoy, saliendo yo del mar, con el pelo (que vuelvo a tener por la cintura, lo siento _c'est plus fort que moi _– es superior a mis fuerzas –_,_ no puedo cortármelo de nuevo) lleno de sal y el biquini empapado y la piel de gallina y todo eso horrible; me he encontrado a Charity y Bastian Lewis, con el gato. He tenido la tentación de tirarme al mar y morir en el acto, para no tener que aguantarlo. Luego lo he pensado mejor y he entrado en casa. Es terrible tener la casa en la playa y ver a los bañitas muggles por la ventana. Los que se cuelan, porque se supone que es una playa privada y tal, pero bueno. Es que es tan pequeña, que papá y mamá compraron el terreno entero. Pero los del pueblo, cuando se hartan de ver a los de siempre o de ver la playa llena, vienen aquí. Cuando no le piden permiso a papá, salen de allí inexplicablemente. Con la sensaciónde que les hayan metido una paliza pero sin recordar cómo han salido de ahí. Después de las inexplicables experiencias (repelentes anti-muggles), han aprendido a pedirle permiso a papá. A la entrada de la playa hay un interfono y si a papá le da la gana, contesta. Si no contesta, no se acercan. Es genial.

Pero hoy ha dejado entrar a nada más y nada menos que a los Lewis. Asco. Y no sé si me lo he inventado, pero creo que Bastian Lewis me ha sacado una foto con su aparato muggle. Ha hecho un ruido raro pero no iba a meterme con él sin poder usar magia. Es una mole gigante de carne, y yo no soy precisamente un tanque de fuerza.

09/07

Nos vamos hoy, nos vamos hoy, al fin. Menos mal, porque esta mañana he ido a pasear lejos de la playa y del mundo y adivina a quién me he encontrado. Al violador – ya, es exagerado, pero a mi me da miedo – de Neil Lewis. Toma esa, con mi foto, que le he quitado de las manos. Esa que sí que me sacó Bastian Lewis ayer. Que asco me da pensar que la tiene guardada por ahí, aunque no se me ve bien. He estado pensando, pero ni yo ni mi familia conocemos muy bien los ordenadorcitos y no podemos usar magia contra muggles. Y paso de denunciarle a autoridades muggles por tener mi foto. Le he amenazado claramente y creo que se lo ha tomado en serio, porque estaba de muy mal humor, que si no la borraba le asesinaba. Bueno, le he dicho:

"Tú, intento de mierda humana, como guardes esto en tu ordenador o donde sea, como no lo borres, te aseguro que no sólo te denunciaré a ti sino a todos tus hermanos por lo que habéis hecho con Vic o conmigo. Tengo tesigos suficientes y te puedo sacar un numero considerable de fechorías. Sé que ... y que sepas que no dudaré en usarlo"

Si reemplazas los "..." por lo que le he dicho, y es que le he sacado tantas fechorías que hasta se ha asustado de que lo supiese, da mucho más miedo. Además mi cara daba miedo porque no me había hecho nada desde la noche anterior. Ni siquiera me había peinado. Luego ligaré con algún informático (en mis sueños, ¿no?) y si sigue teniendo mi foto, no sé qué le hago. Nos vamos... ¡NOS VAMOS!

10/07

Ya está. Estamos fuera del alcance de la escoria de Neil Lewis. Al fin. Su nombre aparece demasiado en este diario. Va a ser que lo voy a arrancar de todas las páginas existentes. Tía Gabo se ha entusiasmado al ver que traía conmigo el diario que me regaló. Nom se fue con Soph a los tres minutos, aunque ella estaba porirse en cuanto se vieron y se abrazaron pero su madre le obligó a saludarnos. No sé como tomarme eso de que a mi primita le traiga sin cuidado, pero bueno, no es que me caiga genial, es un poco demasiado _bobo_. Para el que no sepa francés, _bo_ de _Bourgeois_ (burgués) y _bo_ de _Bohème_ (bohemia). Algo así como la _crème de la crème_, lo más chic y snob de París. Aunque hace mucho que noe stoy por aquí, creo que no mi equivoco si lo afirmo. Dentro de dos días nos vamos a Normandia y MIS ORÍGENES. O el lugar en el que mi madre me dio a luz. Más muggle imposible, y eso que por ahí hay pueblos de magos. ¿Qué más dará?

12/07

Estos dos días aquí no han estado mal, Soph y Nom desaparecen en cuanto desayunan y aparecen a la una para comer y a las siete para cenar, puntuales. Y como los dos son unos habituados del ritmo francés, se despiertan a las siete de la mañana sin problema alguno. No lo entiendo. De veras, no me parece normal. Esta tarde estoy haciendo la bolsa para ir por ahí por las _Grande Randonées_ sin morir. Llevamos una tienda de campaña ampliada mágicamente que tiene cocina, cuarto de baño, tres camas grandes y un saloncito. Casa portátil. Además está completamente nueva. Es genial.

...

Creo que voy a tener poco tiempo para escribir aquí, a menos que vaya con el diario en la mano. Oye, eso parece viable. Sí, diario de excursión en plena Normandía. Ahora mismo estamos en Rouen, capital de la Alta Normandía. Hemos venido por la Red Flu, aunque en Francia no se llama así. No me acuerdo como lo llaman... Algo en plan _L'Axe Flou_ lo que deja lugar a un juego de palabras exquisito. Si lo escribiensen "flu" dirían "fli", así que ponen la o para pronunciarlo como se debe. Lo que pasa es que "flou" en francés es "borroso". Así que "El eje borroso" ¿Te parece normal? Ahora nos vamos hasta Dieppe, una ciudad más o menos grande, completamente muggle, aunque hay una o dos familias de magos. Gabo conoce a una chica muggle en casa de la cual dormiremos antes de empezar a andar por ahí. Me voy.

13/07

Hoy nos hemos despertado muy temprano, casi no conseguía abrir los ojos... Nos hemos puesto la ropa para andar y una mochilita a la espalda (agrandada con magia y pesando no sé cuánto menos de lo que debería) y hemos salido. Dieppe es bastante bonito. Hemos pasado por la calle más grande, que es peatonal, aunque alguna que otra vez pasa algún coche y por la cual se oyen las gaviotas. Sientes el mar increíblemente cerca. De hecho, hemos llegado al mar. El primer camino que hacemos es un GR (_Grande Randonée_, o sea, paseo grande, más o menos) que va por la costa. Aunque antes de tomar el GR, vamos a ir por la carretera de Dieppe a Pourville, el pueblo más cercano por el oeste, porque hay una vista espectacular de los acantilados de Pourville, de la cual han hecho cuadros millones de pintores como Claude Monet. Es precioso. Os lo digo desde aquí.

...

Estamos en Vasterival. Pasamos Pourville a eso del mediodía y jugamos a un mini-golf de esos que hay ahí, para destensarse un poco. Seguimos andando y llegamos a Varengeville, que está aquí al lado. Yo me he pegado un baño en el mar bastante bueno. El agua del canal de la Mancha esté bastante fría, y Vic no se ha bañado, pero Gabo sí. Hemos puesto la tienda en el campito, una zona donde hay algunos muggles acampando. Mientras no vengan a nuestra tienda, no pasará nada. Hemos puesto repelentes de muggles, de todos modos. Unos repelentes que hacen que al muggle que ve nuestra cabaña le parezca la cosa con el menos interés de este mundo.

14/07

Pausa para comer. Estamos a medio camino entre Quiberville y Saint-Aubin. Pasamos por Sainte Marguerite a primera hora de la mañana. Nos metimos por un paseíto que había cerca de la Iglesia y entre casas enormes de ricos y un campo donde pastaban vacas, hemos visto el mar en plena marea baja. Gracias a la luna, estamos en lo que aquí llaman "grandes marées" en las que el mar se va lejísimos o sube hasta las casitas que están en la orilla. Me fascinan las playas de piedrecitas (_galets_), y aún más en marea baja. Veías una especie de masa gris al principo y luego arena mojada y más arena y más arena cada vez más lejos y más mojada. Amarillo naranja. Y unas rocas verdáceas. Había un puñado de pescadores pasando por las rocas para pescar bígaros y otros cuantos en el mar con el agua hasta las rodillas en bañador y jersey de lana con unos objetos cuyo nombre desconozco en inglés que se llaman "_pousseux_" y que son un palo con una red al final con los que arañan la arena para sacar mini gambas. Me encantaría hacerlo. Me sientía en casa.

Luego bajamos por el sendero entre plantaciones de lino y trigo y el campito de las vacas y pasamos por la playa hasta el pueblo de al lado, Quiberville. Cuando empezó a subir la marea, Vic dijo que fuésemos por las piedras y como eso costaba bastante y descalza ahí no vayas que te mueres, fuimos otra vez por el caminito que seguimos desde hace día y medio.

Nos hemos parado a comer a las dos y ahora lo recogemos. Próximo pueblo: St-Aubin. En principio llegamos a Veules-les-Roses para dormir.

...

Como dicho, estamos en Veules. St-Aubin no estuvo mal pero pasamos rápido y sin darnos cuenta estábamos en Sotteville, otro pueblacho. Su nombre es increíble: "_sot_" en francés es idiota, tonto. Y "_sotte_" tonta. Con lo que "_sotteville_" significa ciudad tonta. Lo que pasa es que no es ninguna ciudad, sino un pueblo. Aquí todos los pueblos (village en francés) tienen al final del nombre "_ville_". Y "_sur_ _mer_" que para mejor especificar, significa "sobre el mar". Todos los pueblos costeros se llamana _"...ville sur mer"._ Después de Sotteville llegamos aquí. Mi lugar de nacimiento. Podíamos andar más pero en honor a mi y a mi pueblo, nos hemos quedado a bañarnos en el mar y en el Veules, que es el río más pequeño de Francia. Río que no es riachuelo. Quiero decir, entra en la cualidad de río por poquito: es más fino imposible, pero nace en la Alta Normandía y se tira aquí al mar. Debe de medir un kilómetro como mucho, pero se tira al mar. Podéis buscarlo en las redes muggles esas, seguro que viene como aquí lo proclama. ¿No es genial mi pueblo?

15/07

Adiós Veules... Programa para hoy: Ir hasta Saint-Valery-en-Caux, y si eso a Velettes. Tenemos dos opciones. Si vamos hasta Saint-Valery y ahí caemos exhaustas, volvemos al día siguiente por dentro del país, por Ouville-la-Rivière y Offranville, hasta el Câteau de Miromesnil, un castillo con unos jardines espléndidos donde nació el escritor francés Guy de Maupassant. Eso sería volver hacia Dieppe y podríamos subir hasta el final de Normandía, en Eu-le-Tréport y todo eso. Si llegamos hasta Velettes-sur-mer, bajaríamos por Cany-Barville y luego iríamos por bosques hasta Fécamp y si eso hasta Étretat, donde hay unos acantilados muy famosos, por eso de que hay un hueco entre dos acantilados que durará poco. Es una especie de puente de acantilado encima del mar, o mini tunel de mar atravesando un acantilado. En fin, tendréis que venir para verlo.

Sinceramente, yo no sé cual prefiero. Quiero ver el Castillo de Miromesnil, pero también los acantilados de Étretat. A lo mejor si vamos a uno, podemos ir mediante Aparición Conjunta a lo otro, y así lo veremos todo. Claro que conociendo a Gabo, ella nos diría que hay que conectar con los muggles, que ellos no tienen las mismas facilidades que nosotros y que por un momento podríamos intentar hacerlo como ellos, que este viaje no está para hacer magia y no sé qué sermones más... Pero yo le podría decir que vamos en una tienda de campaña agrandada por magia con mochilas que no pesan gracias a la magia y que no tardamos veinte horas en encender fuego, por la magia. Bueno, da igual, nos vamos a ir, ¿qué más da?

...

Estamos en Saint-Aubin. Andar tres días mata los pies. Me parece que cogeremos la alternativa Castillo de Miromesnil. Le he dicho a Gabo que habría sido genial ver Étretat y me ha dicho que podremos ir con la familia entera para que lo vean Nom y Soph y los demás. Así que, veremos los dos. ¿No es genial? Ahora vamos a descansar.

16/07

En camino hacia Maneville-ès-Plains y Blosseville. Esta parte de Normandía es todo bosques verdes de lo mucho que llueve. Es precioso. En principio esta tarde llegamos hasta La Chapellu sur Dun y le Bourg-Dun. Dormiremos allí. Ahora cada vez estoy más cansada, de acumular tanto andar. Vic dice que es mejor, que así adelgazamos. Lo que pasa es que yo me siento bien en mi peso. Por mucha sudadera grande que lleve, no estoy gorda. Soy perfectamente normal. Y qué más para una cazadora. Creo que esto está bien. Ya nadie me puede poner pegas por ponerme la misma camiseta con solo un día de por medio. Por Merlín, somos magos. ¡Se lavan de un golpe de varita todos los días! Ni que fuesemos a morir. En fin.

...

Hemos llegado a Le Bourg-Dun y es un pueblacho bastante bonito. Mañana vamos a llegar hasta Offranville a mediodía, si no morimos en el intento. Tenemos un buen trecho de aquí a Ouville-la-Rivière, que es el póximo pueblo y más o menos la misma distancia hasta Offranville.

17/07

Este día ha sido bastante largo, así que no he escrito casi nada. Estamos en Offranville, al fin. Hay un árbol milenario en el centro del pueblo, un tejo, que en francés se dice _if_. Es bastante conocido, "_le if d'Offranville_" y os voy a contar algo bastante curioso. Para empezar, decir que en Francia la palabra familiar para referirse al pelo es "_tif_". No me preguntes por qué. Entonces, para las peluquerías usan palabras que tengan ese "_tif_" al final como "decorativo" que se dice "_decoratif_". Así, se llaman _decora'tif. _ ¿No os parece muy ingenioso? A mi me parece que el primero que tuvo la idea estuvo bien, pero ahora cansa.

Pues bien, al lado del "_if d'Offranville_" hay una peluquería que se llama décorat'if y así ponen en una sola, el "_decoratif_", lo de "_tif_" y el "_if_". Explico: es como poder juntar, en la plaza de un pueblacho en el que hay un tejo milenario, las palabras "pelo, decorativo y tejo para hacer una peluquería.

Creo que he formado un caco mental impresionante. Menos mal que esto no lo lee nadie. Porque yo lo entiendo, pero el resto de los mortales...

18/07

Siento mis líos sobre el tejo y las peluquerías. Hemos visto la iglesia, que tiene el campanario torcido. Es genial. No es la primera que veo, pero en las demás no me fijé bien. Ahora mismo nos vamos a Saint-Aubin-sur-scie, que no es el mismo "Saint-Aubin" que el de hace unos días. Una vez allí, iremos a Tourville-sur-Arques, donde está el Castillo de Miromesnil.

...

Saint-Aubin-sur-Scie es bastante grande. Más que los demás pueblecitos de por ahí. Se parecen todos un montón pero está bien andar entre ellos. Este verano está siendo genial. Ahora estamos comiendo, bastante temprano, pero así cuando lleguemos a Tourville estamos un poco cansadas y hambrientas y resistimos la tentación de visitarlo hoy, cosa que aún así no podemos hacer, porque cierra. Mañana estará abierto para cualquier mago o muggle que pague la entrada, que deben de ser dos o tres euros, más o menos.

...

Tourville-sur-Arques. Pensar que aquí nació Guy de Maupassant. Y odiaba a los normandos, a los que encontraba brutos, sin ningun sentido moral ni nada que se le parezca. Solo feos y campestres. Cosa que ahora es algo verdad. Se ve que los normandos no han evolucionado en dos siglos, a más o menos. Pero en amabilidad, están bien. Tampoco es que los conozca a fondo, si los conociese mejor quizá no me hablaban. Pero como soy turista, me hablan bien. Algo es algo, ¿no? Nadie sabe que he nacido a un pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí. Saben que hablo francés fluido y si me preguntan, saben que vivo en Inglaterra. Poco más.

19/07

Mañana de descanso, desayuno cuantioso y paseo hasta el castillo.

...

Es precioso. Es el típico castillo francés de renacimiento, con torreones a los lados y precioso (mucho más bonito, por fuera, que Versailles. Por dentro nada, pero casi. Versailles es todo un edificio igual pero si ves el interior, no sabes hasta donde llega tu boca abierta). Tiene unos jardines espectaculares, con flores de todos los colores, y un camino de árboles milenarios que son más altos que yo qué sé. No creo que alcancen a la Torre Eiffel pero por poco. Son enormísimos.

Ha sido increíble y no tengo palabras para describirlo. En serio, tenéis que venir a verlo. Es espectacular. Hay un busto de Guy de Maupassant a la entrada y una capillaa alejada de la casa. Los jardines están rodeados de vallas de arbustos y todo el interior tiene un mobiliario impresionante.

Ha sido lo mejor de todo.

...

Esta noche dormimoa aquí, y mañana cogemos un autobús en Saint-Aubin-sur-Scie hasta Rouen. Una vez en Rouen, iremos por Red Flu hasta Paris y la casa de tía Gabo donde nos esperan con impaciencia los demás. Nos quedamos una semana más y antes de irnos, iremos a Étretat. Han sido siete días increíbles.

20/07

En el autobús de vuelta a Rouen. Vic y yo intercambiamos impresiones. Ahora ha ido al bañito que hay en las escaleras y tía Gabo que dijo en cuanto subimos que iba a descansar las piernas lleva veinte minutos dormida. No creo que quede más de otros veinte para llegar. Incluso cuarenta minutos los veos excesivos, si de aquí a París son dos horas, Rouen no está tan lejos.

...

Ya estamos en casa. Nom ha venido a abrazarnos (¿no es genial? Últimamente no lo hacía nunca) y nos ha dicho que nos echaba de menos. Soph ha corrido hasta su mamá. Lo que queda de día nos quedamos en casa. Luego ya veremos.

22/07

Gabo ha discutido con mamá sobre lo de Étretat. Han llegado a la conclusión de que iremos el 24 de julio, porque tenemos que estar de vuelta a la Madriguera el 26 por la mañana, así que iremos y luego tendremos un día más. No veas las ganas que tengo de ir.

23/07

He recibido una lechuza de Janie y otra de Fred. Janie me ha dicho que está en Dublín con sus padres y que se lo está pasando genial de una discoteca a otra. Que no se ha topado con un solo mago y que se siente normal como nunca antes. Dice que hacía tiempo que no oía nada de magia en tres semanas seguidas. Que bien que lo esté pasando así. Necesitaremos ánimos para el curso que viene.

Fred dice que en su casa todo bien, que está trabajando en la tienda de su padre, para variar, pero que por lo menos ha podido ligar con una clienta guapa. Aunque la cosa ha quedado en eso. Dice que me echa de menos, así que le adoro mucho, porque yo no he tenido tiempo de echarle de menos a él. Le he contestado contándole el viaje y que me hubiese encantado que estuviese aquí para que viese todo lo que hemos visto. Le he mandado unas cuantas fotos den movimiento en las que salgo yo delante de lo que hay que ver. Yo en Veule-les-Roses, yo en la plaza del If de Offranville, yo delante del castillo y esas cosas. Como la imagen se mueve, y yo nos algo congelada en el tiempo, no salgo muy horrible, quitando lo poco que me arreglaba el pelo... Así que se las he mandado.

Mañana nos vamos a Étretat... ¡Genial! Y creo que falta poco para que nos manden los resultados de los TIMOS.

Que expectación.

25/07

Etretat ha sido genial. Nom y Soph se han divertido en la playa mientras los mayores mirábamos sin hartarnos ese fenómeno de los acantilados blancos de Étretat. Es como si el acantilado norma fuese una mano cerrada en un puño con las falages de los dedos tocando el mar y un dedo índiceestuviese apoyado sobre la llema más adelante. Una especie de puente o tunelcito estrecho, vamos. Es genial. Y luego hay un trozo enorme de acantilado en mitad del mar, una especie de iceberg de tierra que se ha separado del resto. Es genial. Hemos vuelto por la tarde, después de bañarnos en el mar y ahora estamos cada uno a nuestra bola en algún punto de la casa. Genial. Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a la Madriguera.

26/07

Ya estamos aquí. Fred ha llegado por la tarde con Roxie y sus padres, que los han dejado y se han ido. Mamá y papá se quedan unos días aquí y luego vuelven al Refugio con quien quiera. Obviamente, Vic y yo nos quedamos. Y Nom también, porque le tiene preferencia a Roxie y ella y Fred se quedan dos semanas y media. Hacia el tres de agosto viene Teddy con los Potter, cosa que hará que Vic se quede aquí sí o sí. Y yo quiero invitar a Janie cuando vuelva de Dublín, hacia mediados de agosto. La abuela dice que nos podemos quedar mientras quepamos todos en la casa y sea físicamente posible alimentarnos. Así que creo que no hay problema alguno por que me quede el resto de agosto aquí. Además, le he hablado a mamá de Neil Lewis y de lo mucho que lo quiero evitar porque me hace la vida imposible. Ella se ha enfadado porque no se lo haya contado (le conté que me intentó besar pero no he dicho cuando, para parecer más afectada) pero luego me ha consolado y ha dicho que me puedo quedar aquí y que si tío George o tía Angelina lo consienten, puedo irme con Fred si no queda espacio.

El problema se ha resuelto cuando Fred me ha invitado a ir con él la última semana de vacaciones para comprar todo lo de Hogwarts y pasearse por el Callejón Diagón. Así que voy a investigar si puedo invitar a Janie y vamos a esperar pacientemente a que lleguen las notas de los TIMOS, o Teddy y los Potter, o a que se nos ocurra algo que hacer. Sino, nos ceñiremos al plan habitual: no hacer nada y deambular por ahí.

30/07

Hoy es el cumpleaños del tío Harry y han venido más pronto y así lo celebramos. La abuela le ha hecho unatarte con forma de snitch. Los mayores se han reído pero yo no he pillado la gracia. Sé que Harry era buscador de Quidditch, pero yo le habría traído algo con referencia a su trabajo de ahora.

Tía Ginny me ha explicado que pocos días antes de la boda de mis padres, el día del cumple de Harry, la abuela le hizo una tarta igual y desde entonces siemrpe la hacen, para no olvidar ese día: fue el último cumpleaños de Harry antes de que muriese el tío Fred, los padres de Teddy y todos esos. Me da pena. Yo creo que mientras comían estaban un poco tristes.

Le pregunté a tío Harry y él ha accedido a contármelo: era su cumple e hicieron una fiesta. Invitaron a los padres de Teddy, estaban papá y mamá a punto de casarse, y muchos más amigos, además de la familia entera. Me dijo que tío George seguía llevando la gasa que le envolvía la herida de la oreja (¿no os lo he contado? A George le falta una oreja: una maldición en una batalla aerea) porque la había perdido hacía una semana, o menos. Dijo que los padres de Teddy se tuvieron que ir porque buscaban al señor Lupin y había venido el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Fue cuando recibieron lo que les había dejado Albus Dumbledore en su testamento. Me contó que su cumpleaños estaba más o menos chafado, pero que fue una tarde bonita en meido de tanta guerra y que nunca lo olvidará.

Luego se ha puesto triste diciendo cosas sobre "la última vez que los gemelos me cantaron esa absurda canción que se habían inventado, porque George me la ha grabado poniendo dos voces pero no es lo mismo" y no sé qué más. Se ha puesto muy melacólico y yo no quería seguir llevándolo por ese camino, así que le he dado las gracias y he ido con Fred. Cosa que no ayudaba porque me acordaba de lo que había dicho Harry. En fin. Ha sido un día bastante bonito.

31/07

Han llegado las notas de mis TIMOS y los EXTASIS de Victoire. Ella ha aprobado todo lo que tenía, ha tenido un Extraodinario en Runas y Transformaciones, y lo demás Supewra las Expectativas. Que bien lo ha hecho. Se ha ido con Teddy a dar una vuelta. Yo, que he abierto las notas con Fred y algunos tíos y primos detrás, he tenido lo siguiente:

Transformaciones: S

Encantamientos: D

Herbología: S

Pociones: S

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: S

Historia de la Magia: E

Aritmancia: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Astronomía: S

Se puede decir que soy una alumna constante. Si quitamos mi Desastroso en Encantamientos y mi Extraordinario en Historia de la Magia, son todo Supera las Expectativas, menos Aritmancia ¡que he aprobado! Toma esa. Así que he tenido ocho TIMOS ¿no es genial? Tío Harry ha mirado mis notas sin poder creérselo:

-¿Has sacado un Extraordinario en Historia de la Magia? ¿Con Binns?

-Sí, me gustan las guerras de duendes.

-Se ve que no nos parecemos mucho. ¿Desastroso en Encantamientos? ¿En serio?

-Es que no sirven para nada. ¡Lo puedo hacer usando mi cuerpo en vez de una varita. No me salió tan mal. Me sé lo teórico. Contaba con un Insuficiente, no un desastroso.

-Yo tuve Desastroso en Historia.

-¡Y un Extrahorinario en Defensa! Y luego le decías a Hermione que no sabías nada de Defensa-dijo tía Ginny. Harry la miró fulminándola falsamente con la mirada.

Luego, Fred vino a vitorearme por mis notas y empezó a hacer una especie de danza extraña bastante divertida.

01/08

Adivina qué hizo Vic ayer con Teddy volviendo a la Madriguera en medio de la tormenta que empezó a caer... ¡BESARSE! Me lo ha contado. ¡Al fin se han besado, leches! ¡Al fin! Mira que he tenido que esperar. ¡Dieciséis años! Si es que...

10/08

Sí, has adivinado, estoy bastante ocupada este mes de agosto en no hacer nada. Y como no hago nada, no puedo contar nada en el diario. A menos que escriba día a día "hoy ha estado bien". Y eso es un rollo. Dentro de dos días viene Janie y se queda cinco. El veinte me voy con Fred a su casa y nos ponemos los dos a trabajar en la tienda, para hacer algo. Y de vez en cuando, saldremos al Callejón Diagón a dar una vuelta. Y diez días después de eso, iremos a King's Cross y a Hogwarts. Primer año sin Vic, ¿cómo se siente eso? No lo sé. Este año se nos añaden mini-Harry (Albus) y Rose; y su amiga Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville, profesor de Herbología.

He estado pensando... El año que viene no voy a poder coger Encantamientos aunque quiera, con un Desastroso no voy a ninguna parte. Creo que Legendre da clases particulares, pero no me tienta nada. Según él, para seguir sus clases de EXTASIS hay que haber tenido como mínimo una S, y eso que una S es bastante bajo.

Que desastre soy.

Voy a escoger... Transformaciones, McGonagall no em lo puede negar. Historia de la Magia, Defensa, Pociones, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Adiós a Aritmancia y Astronomía.

12/08

¡Janie ha llegado!

13/08

Bueno, ahora sí que hago alguna cosa, como deambular por el campo de por aquí, pero nada, siemrpe igual. Janie dice que es todo genial y les cae bien a todos.

14/08

James ha organizado una broma general que implicaba sobretodo a Janie para iniciarla a la familia Weasley. Menos mal que ella es como es y no le ha importado. Yo le he gritado tres o cuatro cosas a James, pero ya no se amedrenta. Ya sabe que me enfado con sus bromas haga lo que haga, y también sabe que en el fondo no me importa tanto

15/08

Janie, Fred y yo hemos pasado el día en casa de Axel que nos ha invitado amablemente a su casa a pasar el día. Ha estado muy bien, tiene una piscina genial y una casa de magos como dios manda, no como la Madriguera que es el paraíso desordenado en la tierra, y hay magia loca en vez de magia normal. No sé como decrlo, me gustan las dos casas.

16/08

Mañana se va Janie, ¿ya? Pues sí. ¿No es horrible? Nos vemos en Hogwarts, sí, pero aún así... Vamos a disfrutar el último día. Regalo para Janie por pasar cinco días conmigo: vamos a la discoteca muggle del pueblo. Me he puesto sus trapos. ¿No soy la mejor amiga del mundo? A mi me lo parezco.

Me he dado cuenta que cuando está Janie, mi diario es más seguido pero con entradas mucho más cortas. ¿Será por Janie? A saber. Será que estoy poco tiempo, y cuando me pongo a escribir, Janie se mete conmigo.

17/08

Ya se ha ido... Hoy hemos ido por ahí a pasear y hasta donde sé, Fred y Janie se han liado. ¿Te parece normal? Dejarme a mi por ahí que me pudra sola mientras ellos dos (mi primo y mi mejor amiga) se besuquean. Me parece fatal. Janie me ha dicho que adora a Fred y yo me he acordado de la nota aquella que puse en el diario mirando como dormía Fred.

Le he preguntado a él, cuando se ha ido, y me ha confesado que le gusta desde hacde un año. ¿Y no se lo había dicho? Ay que ver, con el Freddie. Pues nada, que ahora es oficial, en septiembre se hacen novios. Ahora no que sino será demasiado raro estar sin verse dos semanas, pero el uno de septiembre me verás a mi abandonada. Si eso estaré con Axel, lamentándonos de perder a nuestros amigos porque hayand decidido gustarse. Hay que fastidiarse.

18/08

En dos días me voy con Fred y Roxie a la tienda. A trabajar y ganar dinero, Dominó. Eso es. Nom y Vic se van al Refugio con papá y mamá y Esta mañana han llegado tío Percy con Molly y Lucy, que se quedan una semana. La última semana estarán aquí Ron, Hermione y sus hijos, con los Potter, y los abuelos acompañarán a los dos nuevos a la estación, como hacen siempre. Eso es lo que me queda de verano.

* * *

Bueno, Ella misma os cuenta qué va a pasar. O qué espera ella que pasará, porque, ¿quién se esonde a la vuelta de la esquina? Chan, chan, chan... Capítulo con final no-ansioso. Un descanso para los que los odien.

¿Qué os ha parecido mi paseo por Normandía? Decir que todo lo que he contado existe a fecha de hoy. Quizás dentro de seis años ya no, pero oye, que yo no sé qué habrá ahí en verano de 2017...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Trabajo por todas partes

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Entenderé si queréis crucificarme o castigarme sin leer nada más. Llevo demasiados milenios sin publicar. Todo tiene explicación y avisé, para aquellos que se metieron en mi perfil, estaba avisado: Hiatus temnporal. Pero ya está, ya se ha acabado. Y he vuelto con Dominó. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los reviews de **Miky (SdlN), NatWizard y Dominique Jackson**. Ya he escrito el principio del siguiente así que no os preocupéis, subiré pronto (la semana que viene, seguramente. Dos semanas a mucho).

**Disclaimer:** No todas las rubias son tontas, mirad a Rowling. Pero las tontas son rubias (miradme a mi... ). Nah, es broma, no soy tonta, ni Rowling.

* * *

**Dominó**

18/08

En dos días me voy con Fred y Roxie a la tienda. A trabajar y ganar dinero, Dominó. Eso es. Nom y Vic se van al Refugio con papá y mamá y esta mañana han llegado tío Percy con Molly y Lucy, que se quedan una semana. La última semana estarán aquí Ron, Hermione y sus hijos, con los Potter, y los abuelos acompañarán a los dos nuevos a la estación, como hacen siempre. Eso es lo que me queda de verano.

20/08

Acabo de llegar al callejón Diagón. Tengo diez días de duro trabajo en la tienda con Fred y Roxie (aunque teóricamente Roxie no puede trabajar, ella ayuda en la trastienda y sus padres le compran patines nuevos. Buen pacto). George y Ron nos han dado un paseo por la tienda para que veamos más o menos dónde está cada cosa, y no es muy difícil. Si lo ves entrando, en el escaparate, las novedades. No se toca, que es un diseño pensado. A la derecha, micropuffs – George dice que siguen teniendo tanto éxito como antes de la guerra – y encima, filtros de amor. Es la sección chicas, aunque nadie lo dice. A mi personalmente no me llama. Más allá están los Surtidos Saltaclases en mil y una cajas amontonadas hasta el techo y un rincón para probar. Yo no pienso tocar el cacao-erpes labial que se pone de un lado y se quita del otro; ni mucho menos las pastillas vomitivas – más datos de George, fue el primer Surtido Saltaclases que se inventaron. A la izquierda tienes la sección chicos con sendos filtros de amor, pociones musculadoras y no sé qué más. Más allá, los Articulos Espía, que vienen a ser las orejas extensibles, las gafas grabadora, los relojes cámara de fotos y cosas de esas.

A partir de ahí se extiende la tienda. Por la pared derecha que va hacia el fondo, tienes todo tipo de articulos de broma en sí, como las varitas de pega, los sombreros, capas guantes invisibles, matasuegras mutantes, telescopios puñetazo y esas cosas. En la pared izquierda tienes una nueva sección "niños" con escobas de juguete que evitan los obstáculos, juegos que no se pierden, juegos mutantes que cambian cuando el niño se harta y esas cosas. También está la secciñon explosiones con fuegos artificiales y bromas "a lo grande". Y al final de la pared izquierda está el monumento a los caídos Made in Weasley. Hay fotos de mis tíos gemelos, cuando eran dos, de profesores antiguos, de aulas, de niños y niñas, de batallas de nieve, de casas con la marca tenebrosa, etc.

El mostrador en mitad de la tienda, y la trastienda con cosas para aurores como el polvo de oscuridad instantánea, y eso. En el segundo piso están explotados los juegos de magia muggles, dan clases de "como ser un mago de escenario" para los que no saben qué hacer y clases de "cómo hacer la mejor broma del mundo sin dañar a nadie".

Hay trabajo que hacer. De buenas a primeras, hay que atender a los clientes y vigilar, porque los hechizos anti robo no son de lo mejor en lo que concierne al robo a lo muggle, aunque si erradican casi todas las posibilidades de robo, no las eliminan por completo. Hay que vigilar que todos los artículos estén expuestos y que las estanterías no se vacíen... Cosas por el estilo. Me voy a dormir. Estoy en el cuarto de Roxie. Me parece que tío George tiene dudas sobre lo que hagamos Fred y yo de noche. La verdad es que me ha dolido, ¿no me dejan dormir en su cuarto porque somos un chico y una chica en edad de hacer locuras? Vale, me parece fatal. ¡Somos primos! Y el enamoramiento se me pasó. Aun así, ¿qué más les daba lo que hiciera yo con Fred? Que no, no voy a hacer nada. Está con Janie, además.

24/08

¡Ah! No lo sé, no sé por qué no escribo, no es que tenga el día ocupado ni nada – nótese la ironía. No paro. Por Merlín, espero que valga la pena y me den un buen par de galeones – me darán más por supuesto, dos son poco para lo que estoy haciendo.

Cuatro días intensos de trabajo, "eh, no toque eso a menos que lo vaya a pagar" y "cuidado que muerden, maldita sea".

No puedo más. Y mientras, el tío George nos ha preguntado que si nos haría ilusión hacer de cobayas, que ya han probado él y Ron y en principio sus nuevos trucos no te matan. Que bien. Juré que no probaría el cacao-erpes labial, ni la pastilla vomitiva y me pide que sea su cobaya. A lo mejor ahora me hace probar un caramelo de crisis nerviosa y no se quita. A saber.

En fin, el dinero valdrá la pena, y me podré comprar algo. ¿Escoba? Ya tengo. ¿Ropa? Ni falta que hace. ¿Libros? No me apasiona la lectura. ¿Qué? Pues cuando se me ocurra algo, lo compraré.

28/08

Tres días para Hogwarts. Hoy nos han dado día libre y hemos ido a comprar las cosas para el nuevo curso. Nos hemos encontrado con la familia últimas-compras-familiares-Potter. Albus empieza este año, con Rose. Está más nervioso que un flan, pobre. Espero que le vaya bien.

16/09

Por Merlín que creía haber perdido el diario. No, sólo me lo dejé en casa de Fred. Angelina me lo ha mandado hoy por lechuza. Jo, con las cosas que han pasado y yo sin poder escribir. Me estoy volviendo adicta a escribir, la verdad. Me gusta bastante.

Pues a lo que iba, habíamos dejado el tema en Albus. Pues agárrate, que ha caído en Slytherin, y Rose en Gryffindor – según nos contó, estuvo a medio segundo de estar en Ravenclaw. Me parece bien por Albus. Quiero decir, que rompa tradiciones, con fuerza. Yo no he conseguido apartarme de Gryffindor, será por mi temperamento asesino.

El final del verano estuvo bastante ajetreado – y que lo digas, ¡me olvidé del diario! – pero todo fue más o menos bien. En el tren mantuve una conversación interesante con Christian Golding, que según me ha dicho vuelve a cursar sexto por inepto (no aprobó ninguna asignatura y todos pensaron que sería mejor volver a empezar, él incluido) y que de veras, me cae genial. Es afine a mis gustos aunque no se pasee mucho con "los de mi clase" – ni que él fuera un rey, es mi punto de vista pero no me habla muy a menudo – y tenga tendencias a querer romperse el cuello con la escoba, usándola como un skate de esos muggles.

Justo cuando me despedía de Christian, adivina adivinanza quién apareció. Nott. Creo que todo lo que ha pasado alguna vez entre nosotros se ha anulado. Ha venido directamente hacia mi y me ha saludado cordialmente "Buenas, Weasley". Yo me he quedado atónita. Ah, ilusa de mi. Luego ha seguido.

-¿Cómo han estado las vacaciones?

-Bien, gracias Nott, ¿y las tuyas?-sé amable, sé amable...

-La verdad es que me las acabas de chafar.

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué conoces a ese?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Que de cuándo conoces al Golding ese.

-De... Quidditch. Y por Fred.

-¿Sois muy amigos o qué?

-Me cae muy bien, Nott, y no puedo decir lo mismo de otros. Si no te importa, me encantaría volver con las buenas compañías.

Toma esa. Creo que me he pasado un poco. En mi vagón estaban Fred y Janie recuperando el tiempo perdido, por lo que me fui con Axel por ahí, a lamentar que Victorie ya no esté en Hogwarts, ni Kim Keply, ni Aaron Alerton – grandes jugadores de Quidditch. Este año la cosa se pone fea. Sin ellos a dónde iremos, quién lo sabe.

En fin, las pruebas de Quidditch son mañana, sábado. Por lo menos sigue con nosotros Craig Reed. Menos mal.

17/09

Oh, ¿no os lo había dicho? Elora Edebet ya ha tenido su crisis nerviosa. En serio que es surrealista. Abie dice que acumula demasiado estrés. Brooke opina que es porque estamos nosotras (Abie, Janie y yo) demasiado cerca. Prefiero no hablar con ella. Elliot Edebet (el hermano mellizo de Elora) pasa de ella. Pobre chica, no debe de pasarlo demasiado bien.

Pero dejemos las enemistades de lado (mejor no os cuento que Lisa Hammond ha intentado arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo el lunes) y centrémonos en el quidditch. Han venido a las pruebas más de los que pensaba. Han aparecido Fred y Axel para no olvidar su coña de "nos presentamos para demostrar nuestra desastrosa conducta en una escoba" y unos cuantos de cuarto y tercero, dos niños de segundo y Rose Weasley, mi prima. Le he preguntado qué hacía aquí y me ha contestado que quiere probar a sacar de quicio a su madre, así que va a intentar jugar al quidditch. No me parece propio de ella. Pero claro, luego he recordado lo que le hicieron Teddy y Victoire para intentar que fuese ella misma. Un día, Rose les pidió consejo porque quería dejar de ser la "hija de los héroes de la guerra" y Teddy tuvo una no muy buena idea. Bueno, la idea fue de James. "Elaborar una lista de diez pasos para dejar de ser vista como "weasley" y ser solo Rose". Y la lista contenía tal cantidad de sandeces que la cosa era que Rose se diese cuenta de que no podía seguirla. Teddy le decía que hiciese todo lo que odian sus padres y Victoire hacía de poli bueno y le decía que esa lista era un horror y que mejor no seguirla, que la unica manera de ser solo Rose era siendo ella misma. Pero Rose tenía nueve años y no lo entendió bien. Se le metió en la cabeza seguir todos los pasos de la lista. Y ahora está aquí. El quiditch es la opción "saca de quicio a tu madre". La opción "saca de quicio a tu padre" era algo como que adore leer en vez de estar con la familia.

Pobre Rose, espero que se le olvide la lista.

Yo estaba hablando de Quidditch. De nuestro curso no apareció nadie (se desmotivaron el año pasado) pero si que ha venido Christian. Cree que puede ser buen golpeador. Los veteranos del año anterior hicimos la prueba de "¿vas a seguir a mis ordenes o te despido?" y todos la pasamos. Abie es definitivamente la guardiana y no hay más que hablar. Jenna y yo necesitamos un cazador que se lleve bien con nosotras y Kim era perfecta. Ahora está un niño de cuarto que me mira intensamente, a mi y a todos, de hecho. Da un poco de mala espina pero es increíble. Se llama algo así como Lex Lamb. Le he preguntado de qué nombre venía Lex y me ha mirado durante tres segundos antes de contestar:

-Es Lex. No viene de ningún nombre. Mis padres quería que mis iniciales fueran LL.

-Ah...

-¿Tú eres la otra cazadora?

-Sí, y Jenna.

-Eres prima de Molly, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Asintió. Y ya. Me pregunto qué pensaría y de qué conoce a Molly, porque es un año mayor que ella. Aunque conociendo a Molly, debe de ser impresionantemente sociable. Y bueno, Christian ha conseguido su puesto de golpeador. Nos hemos hecho una foto, gracias a Lex que tenía una cámara portátil muggle con opción de fotos mágicas.

Equipo del 2017:

Craig Reed, capitán y buscador.

Abie McLaggen, guardiana.

James Potter, golpeador.

Christian Golding, golpeador.

Dominique Weasley, cazadora.

Jenna Finnigan, cazadora.

Lex Lamb, cazador.

Tiene buena pinta. Así que a jugar, y a patear a Slytherin, por favor.

18/09

Bueno, ahora voy a explayarme sobre mi encuentro con Hammond y después les daré un repaso a mi horario y otros parecidos. Me gusta saber qué voy a escribir y no olvidarme de nada. Si algun día alguien lee esto, podrá pasarse el día si no le interesa. Soy previsora.

Creo que el problema principal fue Nott. Parece ser que Lisa Hammond está enamoradísima de él, a mi concepto. Y que Nott tiene un problema conmigo. Hammond lo definió como "odio aberrante hacia tu persona", pero prefiero las palabras de Agatha Russel. «Creo que tiene un bloqueo contigo». La cosa fue así. Iba yo por los pasillos Entre la clase de Transformaciones y la de Historia de la Magia cuando me las encontré a las dos.

-Weasley.

-Hammond. Russel.

-Quiero hablar contigo de chica a chica sobre Ethan.

Creo que tengo deja vus porque me da la impresión de haber iniciado conversaciones así durante toda mi vida en Hogwarts.

-Dime-sonaba a hastiada, porque lo estaba.

-Parece ser que Nott tiene un bloqueo cont...

-¡No es ningún bloqueo Agatha! ¡Es un odio aberrantemente insultante hacia ella!

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Colarte en su vida.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Oh, claro que los has hecho –siguió Lisa- Te pavoneas por ahí como si el mundo fuera tuyo y no entiendes que él...

Se calló.

-¿Qué él qué?

-Deja de marearle, ¿vale?

-Yo no...

-¡Deja de negarlo todo! Eres idiota. Es que no te das cuenta de nada. Te das aires de que todo te resbala y que eres muy fuerte y nada te incumbe, pero no es verdad. Te haces la inteligente cuando no tienes ni idea de nada y crees que has entendido la vida pero ¡no! ¿Es que no ves lo idiota que eres? Nunca entenderás la vida, ni yo ni nadie. ¿Es que no lo ves? Es... es... aberrante la manera en la que te comportas para con Ethan, ¿sabes? Siempre a la defensiva, siempre atacando. ¿Es que no ves que intenta llevarse bien contigo? ¿No entiendes nada?

-Oye...

-¡Calla! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero ni verte! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! Agatha, ¡suéltame! ¡Deja que vaya a arrancarle la cara a esa imbécil!

Mejor no os relato cómo acabó la cosa. Solo saber que Hammond está desde entonces en la enfermería porque se puso histérica y al parecer lleva días así. No saben qué es pero la enfermera me hizo llamar para que le contara cómo había acabado discutiendo así con Hammond y sobre qué. Opina que lo que me reprochaba tenía que ver y me pedía que hiciese algo para intentar calmarla. Hasta hoy y no sé qué puedo hacer. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero no puedo. Según Janie, ir a buscar a Nott y declarar una tregua. Pero no pienso hacerlo.

20/09

Mentira. Soy una mentirosa. He acabado haciéndolo. Hoy martes en clase Pociones (con Slytherin), me he acercado a Nott y le he espetado:

-Nott, pido una tregua en la guerra en la que se ha convertido nuestra relación.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, te han carcomido las termitas el cerebro?

Juro que no entendí la relación.

-Al parecer tu amiga Lisa Hammond está afectada por algo que se supone que yo te he hecho. Como solo veo una cosa y es que te he insultado con toda mi alma, pido una tregua de insultos. Llevarnos bien o directamente, no llevarnos.

-Prefiero la segunda opción.

Al parecer se había quedado demasiado mudo como para articular algo del tipo "¿Desde cuando piensas en los demás, Weasley?". O ya había empezado la tregua. Algo raro.

24/09

Y primer entrenamiento con el nuevo equipo. Hemos hecho pases, Jenna, Lex y yo, y la verdad, no están mal. Nos llevamos bastante bien. Christian es buen golpeador aunque mejor si afina la puntería porque ha estado a nada de darme con la bludger.

25/09

La tregua con Nott parece que funciona. No sé si para con Lisa pero los dos la respectamos. Ejemplo de mi buena voluntad: hoy en la biblioteca. Yo estaba allí por una redacción de pociones. Entonces ha llegado Nott. Al principio no le he visto pero supongo que él me vería a mi porque estaba yo sola en la mesa y mi color de pelo no es como para fundirse con la pared. Lo oí acercarse sin saber quién era y estuve escuchando sus pasos entre las dos estanterías cercanas a mi mesa. Luego, í el ruido de la silla que estaba en frente de mí rozando el suelo y alcé la vista. Cuando lo vi, abrí los ojos muy sorprendida y abrí la boca para decir algo, aunque todavía no han llegado esas palabras a mi boca.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó.

-Vale.

Estaba anonadada y me tiré media hora (seguro que solo diez minutos) mirando nerviosa mi redacción de pociones. Al final, decidí concentrarme en ella y dejarme de tonterías. Cuando me fui, él seguía allí así que murmuré "adiós" y desaparecí.

Ha sido muy raro.

28/09

El otro día quise hablar de mi horario. Os informo: he cogido Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía. Así que hoy he tenido dos horas de Historia con los de Ravenclaw, otras dos de Cuidado... y una de Transformaciones.

He pasado por la biblioteca a devolver un libro que había cogido sobre un tema de Transformaciones bastante complicado y me he encontrado con Nott sentado en la misma mesa que el domingo. Si no le hubiese visto en Pociones ayer diría que no se ha movido desde el domingo.

02/10

Día de biblioteca. Nott no está. Sería demasiado raro. Estoy haciendo una pausa en mis deberes para escribir mis reflexiones. Quizás me paseo demasiado por la biblioteca últimamente pero he decidido no ser vaga y hacerlo todo como es debido. Y para evitar la tentación de la Sala Común lo escribo todo aquí. Los domingos de momento. A lo mejor pase a los jueves, que es el día que menos horas de clase tengo (Herbología y Astronomía teorica, la práctica tendrá que esperar a noviembre, cuando la noche caiga a las cinco). Seguramente esta es una buena manera de avanzar en la vida. Hacer las cosas bien. Es mi propósito de nuevo curso (me lo acabo de inventar ahora).

06/10

Lo dicho, hoy es jueves y hay biblioteca. Tenía un café en la mano pero la bibliotecaria me lo ha quitado. Ignoro como se llama, pero me da igual. Será para siempre cara-avinagrada-frustrada-en-el-amor-y-refugiada-en-los-libros-bibliotecaria. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer para mañana así que no me explayo.

08/10

Hoy ha habido entrenamiento de Quidditch. Creo que el equipo promete. Por cierto. El jueves, justo cuando cerré el diario, apareció Nott. Es extraño, parece como si hubiesemos concertado una cita de lectura allí. Se sentó sin decir palabra y yo lo miré un buen rato sorprendida. Pero como no hablaba, yo no hablé y así nos hemos quedado. Se fue el antes y me dijo adiós. Como devolución por mi saludo del otro día. No es molesto tenerle al lado mientras nuestras sendas plumas rasgan los pergaminos, la mayoría de las veces sobre los mismos temas (mismas redacciones de Pociones o Transformaciones...).

09/10

Estoy nuevamente en la biblioteca, aunque Nott no ha aparecido. Claro que no quiero decir nada porque a lo mejor le da por venir. Ahora parece que quiero que venga. Que dolor de cabeza es este niño.

...

Ha venido, fiel a las reuniones no-acordadas en las que nos estamos metiendo. La enfermera no me volvió a llamar desde que me pidió que hiciera algo sobre lo que me incriminó Lisa, espero que no pase nada por esto: será bueno.

Está sentado escribiendo algo de Encantamientos, o por lo menos es lo que parece. Tiene un libro abierto sobre la mesa que se llama Encantamientos Navideños. Al parecer, Legendre les está haciendo participar en la decoración navideña. Tienen que escribir cómo creen que se podrían hacer las diferentes decoraciones propuestas por las encuentas a los profesores y algunos alumnos voluntarios. O por lo menos es lo que me ha contado Janie.

Yo no sabía que la decoración navideña la elegían los niños y profesores. A mi siempre me ha parecido igual. Pero bueno, Janie el otro día me preguntaba cómo se podía colgar muérdago en el suelo. Y yo qué sé. Soy una manta en Encantamientos, saqué una D en el TIMO y he dejado de cursarlo por imposibilidad contundente.

...

Nott se ha levantado de la mesa y ha ido a la sección de Runas Antiguas. Como odio esa asignatura. Y todo por culpa de Vic. Bueno, no, pobre chica. Yo he acabado mi redcción de Pociones pero no sé si irme antes de que vuelva. A lo mejor le sienta mal y volvemos a pelearnos...

...

Al final me fui, pero creo que me vió recoger mis cosas y esperó a ver qué hacia. Porque estaba demasiado quieto delante de una estantería desde que me levanté del asiento hasta que me fui con una mirada atrás.

Janie está aquí, detrás de mi hombro, leyendo lo que escribo aunque piense que no lo noto. Hola totinta. ¿Te crees inteligente? ¡Porque no lo eres!

...

Hola, soy Janie otra vez. Me encanta escribir aquí. Como Dominó ha dicho unos tres párrafos arriba, es mala en Encantamientos y me ha subestimado. Con un Accio, dos hechizos de inmovilidad temporal (cuerdas en las manos y en los pies además de un hechizo de silencio) para que sea divertido ver como intenta atraparme hecho y derecho. Para que veas que te supero en algo, guapita.

Va, te suelto.

...

Voy a matar a Janie, y que aquí consta como un acto inminente.

Dominó.

16/10

Domingo de nuevo. ¿No os gusta mi firma? La escribí ahí arriba. Al final no maté a Janie, claro que no, la adoro mucho, como la trucha a su trucho.

Pues eso, que vuelvo a estar en la biblioteca. A ver si se vuelve un automatismo. Janie pasa los domingos con Fred y los sabado estudiando. Yo los sabados con quidditch y los domingos estudiando. Nott está sentado frente a mi, como por casualidad. Como si los dos nos hubiésemos sentado a la vez sin mirar en frente ni un solo segundo. Es extraño.

19/10

Miércoles y todo sereno. Janie intenta convencerme para contarme qué hace con Fred en los armarios de escobas pero me da exactamente igual. No quiero saberlo. Fred opina que soy una aguafiestas, pero que opinen lo que quieran. Estamos los tres en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo. Fred dice que no está agobiado con los exámenes pero no es verdad. Le están metiendo más presión que a Elora el año pasado. Y eso que él aguanta sin crisis nerviosas.

-Deja de escribir ahí, Dominó-dice Janie.

-Jan tiene razón.

-Nah, en serio, de mayores, cuando os hayáis casado, os lo enseñaré y os parecerá divertidisimo.

-Dominique...

-Ah, Fred cállate.

Vale, lo dejo, lo dejo. Me lo quitan de las maaaa...

20/10

Ya hace un mes de estudios silenciosos con Nott jueves y domingos en la biblioteca. Por cierto, la enfermera me ha llamado para decirme que Lisa parece cada vez mejor. Lleva todo este mes sin ir a clase. Me da algo de pena, pero no me apetece sentir compasión por esa víbora. Ya hago bastante.

Cuando he pasado delante de su cama para salir de la enfermería, estaba despierta y me ha visto.

-Weasley. Espero que te regodees con mi sufrimiento.

-_Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à faire ça. _(Es que me salían las palabras en francés.) Esto.. No me produce ningún placer.

Entonces se ha callado y ha cerrado las cortinas de su cama. Creo que ya no tiene nada que reprocharme y por eso no me habla. Pobre chica.

...

Pues eso, que está aquí a mi lado escribiendo como un poseso con un bolígrafo sobre papel. Creo que es algo así como un borrador, pero no sé cómo escribe tan rápido. ¿Se conseguirá leer después? Me pregunto qué pensará él de estas compañías silenciosas.

He aprendido unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, que siempe hace borradores. En papel, con bolígrafos de bola. Cuando acaba con un libro lo deja encima de la mesa y va a por otro. Cuando se va, coge la montaña de libros y los devuelve a la estantería. Creo que le gusta esconderse detrás de la pila de libros que se forma. Es divertido.

Cuando hago algún ruido extraño de los míos (exclamaciones en francés, ahogamientos y esos etcéteras que soy incapaz de controlar) gruñe. Así que no le gusta el ruido. Pues vale.

23/10

Domingo en la biblioteca. Parece que ya solo hablo de la biblioteca. Falta medio mes para el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Tenemos todas las de ganar. Janie y Fred siguen en su romance. Abie está bastante callada en las comidas y en clase, cuando suele ser de las cotorras que nunca se callan... No sé qué le pasa. El otro día se quedó en el campo con Craig Reed más tarde que los demás y no nos ha querido contar qué pasó. Debió de pasar algo porque desde entonces está callada y en Quidditch rinde más que nunca. Craig nunca tiene nada que decir de su comportamiento: es demasiado perfecto. Daría algo por saber qué pasó. Quizás no mi brazo derecho, pero sí trozos de uñas o pelos de las piernas.

Vale, acabo de tener una visión horripilante de mi y el diablo intercambiando pelos y uñas. Arg. Juro solemnemente no volver a imaginar ni escribir nada así. Sobretodo con Nott delante. He hecho una especie de ruido que sonaba a "guarrrg" y me ha mirado con mala cara. Así que he vuelto a mi lectura parsimoniosa del libro de Astronomía que tengo encima de la mesa, abierto por la página 320.

...

Acaba de pasar algo raro. He terminado mi redacción y he cerrado el libro de golpe. Nott ha levantado la cabeza con una ceja alzada. Lo siento, pero no entiendo el lenguaje no verbal.

-¿Has acabado con ese libro?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo dejas?

-Cójelo.

Guau, intercambio de palabras. Quién lo diría.

29/10

Hogsmeade, segunda salida. Hemos ido a Sortilegios Weasley, que está empezando a tomar el nombre ".", con Fred y Axel. Abie ha hablado con Axel sobre nadie sabe qué hasta que han aparecido Craig Reed con Christian Golding y Eustace Lamb (el hermano de Lex, el cazador, que está en mi curso). Eustace me ha saludado con un movimiento de cabeza, Craig ha dicho "Weasley" y Christian "Hey". Dime como saludas a Dominó y te diré como eres. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Que risa.

Se han unido a nosotros aunque Abie y Craig estaban algo tensos. Pensaba que Abie, después de haber salido con Maika, se había olvidado de Craig. Pero no. Craig se ha encontrado con el otro chico de séptimo de Gryffindor, cuyo nombre acabo de olvidar y se ha ido con él alegando que tenían que hablar de un trabajo. Christian me ha contado por lo bajo que no es verdad. Como parecía que sabía más, le he preguntado con la mirada y me ha dicho que entremos en Correos. Los demás se han ido a Honeydukes.

Así ha sido cómo me he enterado de lo que le pasa a Abie. Resulta que no es ella la que no consigue olvidar a Craig, sino él el que se ha fijado en ella.

-A Craig le gusta McLaggen, ¿sabes? Pero según dice ella, él dejó de interesarle hace bastante.

Sonrisa amarga de mi parte.

-Hablaron el otro día después del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Craig le dijo que le gustaba y ella parecía algo afectada. Dijo algo así como que lo sentía, que antes le había gustado pero que ya no. Creo que se podía haber ahorrado lo de que "antes le gustaba".

-Ya.

No sabía qué decirle, pero él me sacó de apuros.

-Parece que a Abie ya no le gustan tanto los chicos, ¿no? Según dice Mou (Moisés Malkin, Ravenclaw, séptimo) salió con Maika Quirke hace un año o dos.

-Sí.-si lo sabía, ¿para qué negárselo? Resulta que Moisés Malkin es primo de Maika. Cuantas M.

Le he preguntado a Abie sobre el tema después. Algo así cómo:

-Abie, me han dicho que le gustas a Craig.

-Ya lo sé.

-Bueno...-había empezado mal.

-Da igual, Dom, en serio, déjalo.

-Es que últimamente estás muy callada, evitas a Craig en los entrenamientos... Me gustaría ayudarte. No está bien que estés así, sueles estar bastante más animada.

-No sé. Me da rabia, ¿sabes? Me he tirado cinco años enamorada del mismo chico y cuando consigo olvidarlo, viene a buscarme. Pues no, le digo que no. Haberme visto antes. Si no me hubiese metido al Quidditch, ni se habría fijado en mi. Además, ya no me gusta. No le aguanto. Los tíos son imbéciles.

Y se ha ido.

30/10

Domingo. Desde la semana pasada, parece que la conversación está permitida en nuestra mesa (de Nott y mía). Hoy le ha echado un vistazo a mis deberes como preguntando.

-Redacción de Herbología. Plantas acuáticas con propiedades.

-Pociones. Antídotos.-él es mucho menso expresivo. O bueno, su tema era más corto.

No hemos vuelto a hablar, pero es algo.

31/10

Adoro Historia de la Magia. A lo mejor me hago historiadora, o algo que tenga que ver con estudiar lo que ha pasado, lo que pasa, lo que pasará. Y a fuerza de escribir tropecientas mil redacciones, me estoy acostuimbrando a la escritura. Y bueno, con el diario, también. A lo mejor le pierdo el tranquillo al francés, debería escribir algo en francés cada día. Pero si alguien roba mi diario, necesita ser bilingüe para entenderlo (o tener un diccionario a mano). Así que lo haré en algún otro sitio.

01/11

Día de los Muertos. Silencio en Hogwarts. Todos recuerdan anuestros muertos. Yo he pasado por las tumbas del cementerio a dejar flores. Cada año las reparto de distinta manera entra los muertos, sin mirar los nombres. En diagonal, o haciendo un círculo. Tengo cuidado de dejar las flores en sitiuos distintos, porque todos los muertos tienen que poder oler la vida.

02/11

El resto de la semana no hay clase. Podemos ir a Hogsmeade hoy y mañana. Craig lo ha aprovechado todo para hacer dos entrenamientos más. Abie no podía ir a los dos a la vez, pero por un día, la hemos obviado. Desde que hablamos el sábado, me evita. Me gustaría poder ayudarla. No sé qué decirle a Janie. Le he dicho que tengo una idea de por qué Abie está así y me ha dicho que si no puedo decírselo, que no se lo diga. Admiro a Abie.

06/11

He reservado el domingo para la biblioteca, aunque el jueves no fui. Me pregunto si vendrá Nott, o que yo no fuese el jueves cambia algo. Ahora es automático. No oír la pluma rasgando el pergamino o su brazo frenético encima del papel se me haría raro.

...

Estaba. Bueno, sigue estando, y yo también. Hoy no he hablado con él.

...

Vale, ahora sí. Se acaba de ir. La cosa ha sido así. Yo estaba escribiendo y él miraba por la ventana.

-El sábado que viene es el partido.

-Prepárate para parar mis quaffles-le he dicho. Sin rencores.

-Créeme que no tendrás tiempo ni de coger la quaffle.

Bueno, en Quidditch es imposible que no haya rencores.

-Ya veremos quién gana.

-Te apuesto una sesión de biblioteca a que ganamos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Si yo gano, dispongo de tu tiempo de sesión de biblioteca para hacer cualquier cosa que a mi me apetezca.

-O sea que si yo gano, te puedo pedir que me hagas los deberes.

-Por ejemplo. O decidir que vas a jugar conmigo al snap explosivo, aunque es un juego horrible. Y si gano yo, puedo pedirte algo por el estilo.

-Mientras no signifique daño para mi persona físico ni moral... Podemos concretar algo.

-Vamos, Weasley, no te voy a pedir que hagas parapente en la hora de biblioteca.

-De ti me espero cualquier cosa.

-¿Aceptas la apuesta?

Silencio. De repente me doy cuenta de que lo ha recogido todo y espera mi respuesta.

-Vale.

Tiende la mano y yo la acepto. Después del apretón, se va. Qué raro.

Da igual, de todos modos, vamos a ganar, por muy seguro que pareciera.

12/11

Sábado. Partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Hoy me juego mi hora de biblioteca del Domingo. Lo hemos decidido el jueves, que la hora apostada será la de mañana. He de confesar que estoy nerviosa. Vamos a patearles el trasero.

...

Estaba yo subida a mi escoba cuando la señora Hooch ha lanzado la quaffle al aire. Se oían los comentarios de Eustace Lamb, que es un buen comentarista: ni siquiera ha dicho que Lex es su hermano. Algo así como:

-Empieza el partido. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Weasley coge la quaffle (efectivamente, me he lanzado a por la pelotita roja sin pensármelo dos veces). Los tres cazadores de Slytherin se echan dobre ella. Certyera bludger de Golding, Weasley pasa a Lamb, Finnigan, Lamb. Bludger de Grew, ¡la esquiva! Bien hecho, Lex. Lamb pasa a Weasley que se acerca a las aros, tira... ¡Paradón de Nott!

Bueno, para no alargarlo, sabed que esa escena se ha repetido demasiadas veces. Además, Abie no es tan buena como Nott en cuanto a reflejos se refiere, he de confesar, así que íbamos 40 a 0, ganando Slytheirn a la media hora. Craig pidió tiempo muerto y nos pidió más concentración. Íbamos bien, evitávamos bludgers y contrincantes, pero nunca a Nott. Y Abie ya había parado cuatro de ocho quaffles.

Después del tiempo muerto, le metí un tanto a Nott con todas las fuerzas que pude. Tocó la pelota con los dedos pero no consiguió apartarla del aro. 40 a 10, aun así, no era mucho.

Hemos seguido así, 50-10, 60-10, 60-20, 60-30, 70-30, 70-40. El capitán de Sñytherin ha pedido tiempo muerto y Craig lo ha aprovechado para darnos ánimos y decir que íbamos bien. Yo le he dicho "agudeza visual" (es una frase muy recurrente, Craig y yo somos los que llevamos más tiempo en el equipo y era lo que predicaba Arthur Peakes, anterior buscador y capitán) y se ha reído. Pero estaba nervioso. El otro buscador no era moco de pavo.

Luego, he metido otro tanto, con lo cual ya iban 3 tantos míos, uno de Jenna y otro de Lex. 70 a 50. Entonces se produjo la catástrofe. Craig salió volando hacia una esquina persiguiendo al otro buscador y yo estaba en medio, con la quaffle, apuntando a Nott. Lancé la quaffle (que entró) justo antes de que Craig se estampara contra mi escoba y los dos nos fuéramos abajo. Resultado: 220 a 60, gana Slytherin y Craig y yo en la enfermería. Mal, mal, mal. ¿Conclusión? Adiós a la tarde del sábado. La enfermera me ha dicho que me puedo ir a la hora de la cena. Craig está algo peor, dormirá aquí, pero no es nada grave. Y sobretodo: he perdido una hora de biblioteca.

* * *

Chan. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Nadie lo sabe. Bueno, yo sí.

_Los reviews alimentan el alma del escritor y a su musa._

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Tarde de Biblioteca

**Gui: **Bueno, siento mucho muchísimo el retraso que no esperabais. He tardado en escribir el final más de lo que pensaba. Junio es un mes terrible. Muchas gracias a **Flor440, Miky (SdlN), mikaelita-cullen, NatWizard y Dominique Jackson**. Vuestros reviews son mi energía de vivir y escribir esto.

**Advierto**: (y nadie se puede quejar de que no avise) de que no voy a estar por aquí unos quince días. Quizás más. Me voy de vacaciones a una casa ajena y no voy a poder subir. A lo mejor escribir sí, pero a saber. Hacia el 15 podré usar el (si existe) wifi para subir lo que sea que haya escrito, si he escrito algo. Como tardísimo, me volveréis a ver en Agosto. Hasta entonces, y para quién las tenga, felices vacaciones. Disfrutad del capi.

**Disclaimer: **¿No habéis visto que Roling está con Pottermore? ¿Cómo va a estar siendo yo cuando puede ser ella?

* * *

**Dominó**

12/11

Lancé la quaffle (que entró) justo antes de que Craig se estampara contra mi escoba y los dos nos fuéramos abajo. Resultado: 220 a 60, gana Slytherin y Craig y yo en la enfermería. Mal, mal, mal. ¿Conclusión? He perdido una hora de biblioteca y la tarde del sábado. La enfermera me ha dicho que me puedo ir a la hora de la cena. Craig está algo peor, dormirá aquí, pero no es nada grave.

13/11

Domingo. Dos de la tarde. Biblioteca. Nott se acerca con una sonrisa de suficiencia horrible en la cara.

...

Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Cuando ha llegado Nott me ha explicado su plan. Que en un principio había pensado hacerme saltar en parapente (me he reído, resignada) pero que lo había descartado. Lo de que le hiciese los deberes no le hacía ninguna gracia, y el snap explosivo aún menos.

-También pensé en lo de las preguntas, ¿sabes? Lo típico que sale en los libros edulcorados. "Diez preguntas al azar". Me parecía demasiado cursi. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo eres. Así que he decidido retarte al ajedrez.

Yo he abierto mucho los párpados. Mi tío Ron me ha enseñado a jugar al ajedrez, y bastante bien.

-¿Sabes jugar?

-Claro.

-Pues bien, a ello.

A sacado el tablero, las piezas. Lo ha colocado y a girado el tablero, colocando las piezas negras hacia él.

-Las blancas mueven primero.

-Y después, sigue el juego-rememoré al tío Ron y sus anécdotas. Nott alzó una ceja, divertido, por la rima. Pero me dejó mover mi peón preferido. Peón cinco caballo rey. No os voy a describir la partida de ajedrez, es un rollo. Me gusta jugar, pero prefiero el Quidditch.

A mitad de partida, yo me había comido cuatro peones, el alfil blanco y una torre suyas. Él tenía un caballo, una torre y tres peones míos. Estaba bastante igualado. Me pensaba absolutamente todas las jugadas. No iba a perder otra vez.

-Caballo siete alfil dama.

Crash, se mueren los peones uno a uno. Luego, él tenía en jaque a mi rey. Luego yo tenía en jaque al suyo. Su alfil se comió mi dama y yo me tragué la suya con la torre. Rompió mi torre con un peón superviviente y yo me comí su alfil con el mío.

-Tablas-anuncio, como si él no se hubiese dado cuenta de que con un rey y un peón no podía hacer nada. Igual que yo, con mi alfil y mi rey, estaba sin movimientos.

Así que la cosa ha quedado en tablas. Como quedaban sólo quince minutos y no daba tiempo a otra partida antes de que sonara la campana que finalizaría la hora, guardó el ajedrez y me dijo:

-¿Sabes qué se puede adivinar de la gente jugando al ajedrez?

-No, seguramente muchas cosas.

-¿No quieres saber qué he averiguado de ti?

-Prefiero que no.

-Entonces dime qué has averiguado tú de mi durante el mes y meido que llevamos en esta mesa.

Era una exigencia. Seguía disponiendo de mi hora perdida jugando al Quidditch.

-No te gusta gastar pergamino. Haces un limpio en papel antes del definitivo en pergamino de todos tus trabajos. Cuando no sabes qué poner, escribes frenéticamente en el papel. Definitivamente, te gusta el negro. Tinta, uniforme, mochila, carpetas. Pero luego escondes el negro detrás de la pila de libros que acumulas a tu derecha. Siempre a tu derecha. Nunca son menos de tres libros gordos y pesados de tres sitios completamente alejados de la biblioteca los unos de los otros. Mmmm...

-No está mal. Puedes seguir.

-Eres aplicado, te divierten cosas extrañas, lo raro, lo que nadie hace. En realidad, no te gusta el negro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Demasiado. El negro es un color muy querido por las familias ancestrales de magos que se creen superiores, al parecer. En Francia pasa lo mismo. Y tú, como buen descendiente, lo llevas en todas partes. Pero es una queja contra el color. Prefieres el azul.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Por la tinta. Escribes en negro y corriges en azul. Además, cuando voy a buscar libros siemrpe miras mi bote de tinta azul. Tengo muchos, si quieres uno te lo puedo dar.

-No es verdad.

Sí que es verdad. La última vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade llevabas ropa azul debajo de la capa negra. Sólo se veía el cuello de la camiseta, pero hacía mucho viento y vi que los pantalones también eran azules. Azul fuerte. Azul tinta. Estás sonriendo. Prefieres el azul al negro.

-Es probable.

-Además, Lisa Hammond te regaló un cuadernito azul por tu cumpleaños.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo dijo en la enfermería. "¿Sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ethan? Le voy a regalar este cuaderno."

-¿Lisa habla contigo de lo que me va a regalar?

-No, estaba hablando dormida.

Me mira como si estuviese claro que lo decía en broma.

-Es verdad. Estaba medio dormida y la enfermera me llamó por el nombre completo, así que Lisa reaccionó. Creo que me lo decía a mi, pero inconscientemente.

Silencio. Me mira demasiado raro.

-¿Me llama por mi nombre cuando habla contigo?

-Sí. ¿A ti te llama por tu apellido?

-No. Me llama Ethan.

-No te gusta tu nombre. Cuando lo escribes en los pergaminos no te aplicas demasiado. En el apellido, en cambio, te aplicas más.

-Es horrible.

-Hay nombres peores. A mi Ethan no me disgusta.

-El tuyo sí que es bonito.

Entonces se levanta y se va. Y suena el timbre de la bibliotecaria que marca las horas. Ting.

17/11

Jueves. Biblioteca. Nott estaba ya aquí cuando he llegado. Le he dedicado un asentimiento de cabeza que no ha visto porque estaba esmerándose pasando a limpio no sé qué redacción.

Hoy tengo que hacer un calendario Lunar del año que viene (2018) para Astronomía y pensar jugadas nuevas para los cazadores de Gryffindor. Tengo que ir a buscar a Lex y a Jenna para preguntarles. Craig me ha encargado el trabajo a mi, después de que el martes quedáramos para contar nuestras posibilidades de alcanzar a Slytherin; que son de ganar a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw con más de 170 puntos. Claro que nadie sabe qué pasará en el próximo partido (Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff).

...

Acaba de aparecer Albus por la biblioteca, junto con otro Slytherin de primero. No tenía ni idea de quién era. Detrás de ellos, casualmente, una niña de Ravenclaw. Mientras los dos Slytherin iban hacia la sección de Herbología, la niña iba a la de Criaturas Mágicas. Demasiado obvio, porque los de primero no dan Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Albus y su amigo charlaban sobre nadie sabe qué y cogieron dos libros. El amigo fue a pedirlos prestados mientras Albus se quedaba mirando más. Siempre le gustaron las formas de los libros. Su contenido, un poco menos.

La niña se acercó a Albus y le saludó por la espalda. Él pegó un respingo. Empezaron a hablar animadamente, seguro que tenían un buen tema de conversación. Yo llevaba diez minutos mirándoles, me levanté y fui a saludara Albus, como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Hola Al, ¿qué tal por Hogwarts?

-Bien. James no me habla.

-¿Desde el partido?

-Bueno, antes del partido estaba enfadado conmigo por ir a Slytherin, pero me saludaba si me veía. Ahora me evita.

-Vaya. Te prometo que intenté meter todos los tantos que pude, pero tu equipo juega bien.

-Vosotros también, Dominique.

Sonrisa.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Suka. Suka Everd.

-Encantada. Dominique Weasley, prima de Albus.

Asentimiento.

-Sois muchos Weasley. No sabía que una familia pudiese ser tan grande. Yo soy hija única y no tengo tíos ni primos.

-Que existencia más aburrida, cuando necesites barullo, busca cabezas pelirrojas. Anda, me voy. Albus, ya me ocupo yo de tirarle de las orejas a James. ¡Y dile a Rose que tire esa lista al fuego!

Sí, el tema de la lista sale a colocación de nuevo. Fue porque el lunes me encontré con Rose siguiendo a Filch con la cabeza bien alta. Le pregunté qué pasaba y Filch dijo algo así como "¿qué qué pasa? ¿Te parece normal, Weasley, que la niña inunde el séptimo piso, al que no puede ir, con barro? ¿Y quién limpia después, eh?". Miré a Rose con mala cara y ella sonrió. A saber qué hace.

Ahora he vuelto a la mesa y he escrito lo que ha pasado. Cuando me he sentado, Nott ha mascullado algo así como:

-Los Potter atraen hasta a la propia familia.

-Es mi primo, quería saber cómo estaba. Se están metiendo con él por ir a Slytherin.

-En la Sala Común le dejan en paz.

-Gracias por la información.

Me había puesto de mal humor, insinuando algó así como que yo era escoria y que los Potter dominaban el mundo. Yo qué sé. Que se calle, tengo que estudiar.

23/11

Ayer fue el cumpleaños de James y Molly. Lo celebraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y yo colé a Albus y Roxanne. Albus le tendió un regalo a James y él se quedó callado.

-¿Qué haces enano? No... Quiero... Anda trae.

Rasgó el papel y salieron una caja y una especie de diploma. Éste rezaba: diploma al peor hermano del mundo, otorgado a James Potter, en calidad de hermano de Albus Potter, por intolerancia, burla, no-respeto, silencio y discusión con su hermano. Otorgado por Albus Potter, como una buena manera de enterrar el hacha de guerra. Firmado por Albus.

James se quedó de piedra y le dijo a Albus algo así como:

-No me esperaba menos de ti. Además, Slytherin. ¿Os podéis creer que tenga el descaro de hacer esto? No lo volverás a hacer, Al, porque te faltarán _motivos. _

Ya son los mejores amigos del mundo. Y James ha colgado su diploma encima de su cama. También le ha hecho una foto y se la ha mandado a sus padres. En la caja había una maqueta del campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, en el partido contra Slytherin, el momento glorioso de James, cuando le tiró la bludger a uno de los cazadores y evitó que perdiésemos por muchos puntos más. Se ve que Albus fue a grabar el partido y luego reprodujo el momento estelar con dos o tres de sus amigos Slytherin, y algún Ravenclaw (Suka Everd al parecer era uno de ellos) en 3D. Que chollo de hermano.

24/11

Jueves, otra vez. Nott no ha aparecido, a saber dónde estará.

...

Acabo de hablar con Christian. Se ha sentado un rato conmigo y le he contado un poco todo lo que planée para el Quidditch el jueves pasado, porque este sábado no hemos podido entrenar, porque Hufflepuff había reservado el campo.

-Así que podemos hacer una formación de cinco contigo y con James. A Craig no le ha parecido mal. Ha sido idea de Lex y Jenna ha comprobado todo lo que se puede o no hacer. A ver qué hace Craig con eso.

-No está mal. Admiro tu capacidad... tu rapidez. A mi no se me ocurren cosas de esas en mil años.

-Bueno, a ti se te ocurren mil maneras de poner en peligro tu vida.

-El Quidditch es otra de tantas-sonrisa.

-Me gustaría saber cómo hacéis todo eso con la escoba. Fred me comentó todo lo que hacíais y que a él le daban un vértigo y un miedo atroces.

-Sí, Fred nunca a sido demasiado amante de las escobas, si no es para barrer el suelo de los baños después de limpiar inodoros.

-Créeme, yo también le he dado ese uso a las escobas y más de una vez con mi primo.

-Sois hijos y sobrinos de los fundadores de Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Cómo ibáis a salir de otra manera?

-Se supone que mi padre es "el bueno" de la familia. Prefecto, Delegado, Premio Anual...

-¿Y tú?

-Yo ni siquiera fui prefecta. No llegaré a mucho.

-Claro que sí. Todo el que quiere puede. Y tu puedes aunque no quieras.

Y se ha ido dejándome con esas palabras tan raras. Me he tirado media hora pensando en qué significarán exactamente.

...

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando he visto a Nott salir de la sección de Encantamientos, coger su mochila, que estaba encima de otra mesa y largarse, no sin antes echarme un vistazo.

¿Pero qué se ha creído?

27/11

No sé qué pretende Nott, pero hoy a aparecido por la biblioteca chocándose aposta contra una estantería baja (sé que ha sido a posta porque esa estantería está ahí siempre y nunca se ha chocado con ella) para que yo le viera dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la biblioteca. No sé qué habré hecho, pero ha decidido que ya no soy digna de su compañía. Pues allá él, que haga lo que quiera.

...

He estado con Fred, Janie, Axel y Christian, para variar un poco de mis aburridas tardes de domingo. De hecho, ha sido escribir la nota de ahí arriba y decidir que no merecía la pena estar en la biblioteca sola cuando solo tenía que corregir una redacción. Ya haré la corrección el martes por la tarde.

Así que me he ido con ellos a los jardines a aprovechar el viento helado y las hojas marrones que hace unas semanas que han decidido desnudar a los árboles. No sé si falta algo para que caiga la nieve. Quizás el frío no es suficiente, porque llover, hoy ha llovido.

No hemos ido muy lejos. A la cabaña de Hagrid. Hace tanto que no la piso que se me hace raro. El guardabosques estaba charlando animadamente con Fred sobre su padre cuando hemos oído un ruido extraño y Hagrid ha opinado que teníamos que salir a ver qué era. Salía del bosque prohibido. Resulta que era un Augurey que se había quedado atrapado entre unas cuerdas que estaban allí nadie sabe por qué. Y cantaba porque se aproximaba la lluvia, claro, es lo que hacen. Bueno, cantar no, pero gemía. Hagrid lo ha soltado y nos ha dicho que volviéramos a la cabaña. He entrado la última y me ha caído una gota de agua en la nariz. Ha sido cerrar la puerta y empezar a llover como Merlín manda. Así que nos hemos quedado allí, escuchando anécdotas del tío George y su difunto hermano.

Como no dejaba de llover para la hora de la cena (y el toque de queda), nos hemos armado de valor (todo Gryffindors, era fácil) y hemos cruzado todo el jardín embarrado y helado hasta el castillo. Yo me he tropezado con la túnica ("Eso por llevarla tan grande, Dominó"-ha dicho Janie) y me he llenado de barro desde la punta de los zapatos hasta el pelo; por todo el costado derecho. La lluvia se ha encargado de esparcirlo por toda la túnica. Hemos entrado corriendo y Christian me ha acompañado a la Sala Común mientras los demás nos traían comida. Había que huír rápido, porque estaba por ahí la gata fea del conserje, y vete tú a saber si nos hacía algo por mancharlo todo.

Se ha quedado abajo mientras yo subía a cambiarme (aunque lo del pelo mojado era inevitable, no me gusta secarlo) y cuando he bajado ya habían llegado todos. Hemos ido al cuarto de Fred y Axel, porque los otros dos chicos de su curso no estaban.

Me lo he pasado bastante mejor de lo que me lo habría pasado de haber estado sola en la biblioteca. Ahora he oído el canto de un Augurey (entiendo por qué daba mal augurio) y me he llenado de barro el cuerpo entero. Ha sido una experiencia revitalizante.

11/12

El miércoles (el 7 de diciembre) fue el cumpleaños de Rose. Ya tiene doce. ¡Me parece tan chiquitita, cuando yo era igual (incluso más joven) cuando empecé Hogwarts! Y ya estoy en sexto. Se me hace rarísimo.

El cumple de Rose fue más divertido aún que el de James y Molly, porque fue una fiesta sorpresa, la organizaron Albus y Suka Everd (la chica de Ravenclaw) con la ayuda de una niña compañera de Gryffindor de Rose. Y obviamente era en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Llevo dos semanas sin ir a la biblioteca. Hoy es domingo, así que las cumplo justo hoy. Que se vaya por ahí. He estado estudiando en la Sala Común con Janie los sábados porque el quidditch ha pasado un poco a segundo plano, ya que el próximo partido es dentro de dos meses y medio. Los que están acaparando ahora el campo son los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. A ver qué tal les sale, su partido es el sábado que viene.

¿Alguna novedad? Cada vez soy más amiga de Christian, es tan majo...

17/12

Partido. Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. Sigue comentando Eustace Lamb (el hermano de Lex) y estamos todos expectantes.

...

Ha ganado Hufflepuff. Ya, quién lo diría. 230 a 190.

Ya, Ravenclaw juega mucho mejor. Porque han marcado 19 tantos. Y Hufflepuff sólo ha marcado 8. Pero el nuevo buscador estrella al que nos enfrentaremos a mediados de mayo es muy rápido en cuanto ve la snitch. Que hasta que la ve...

Vale, vale, me voy a desahogar aquí.

¡QUE VAMOS PERDIENDO, MIERDA!

Tenemos unos malditos sesenta puntos. Hasta Ravenclaw tiene más. Tengo ganas de asesinar a alguien. ¿Por qué no a Nott? Me quitaría una espina del pie. Mierda, mierda mierda.

¡MIERDA!

18/12

Vale me he calmado. La venganza se sirve fría. O caliente, en este caso. Aunque la venganza no me la he cobrado yo, se ha cobrado solita.

Al parecer ha pasado algo bastante fuerte en la fiesta de Hufflepuff. Se habían colado los de Slytherin como quién no quiere la cosa, para intentar sabotear la fiesta y "demostrar quién manda y quién va a ganar". Y obviamente los Huffies que son muy majos no habían dicho nada si los de Slytherin no la armaban. El caso es que la han armado.

La sala común de Hufflepuff está al ladito de las cocinas. Estuve una vez con Victor Smith y el Club de Gobstones. Pues bien, a los de Slytherin se les ocurrió la genial idea de pedirles a los elfos de las cocinas (que sí, la tía Hermione no consiguió nada en Hogwarts, aunque al parecer desistió con estos elfos cuando ayudaron a salvar al mundo mágico en la Batalla de Hogwarts y le pidieron que los dejara en paz) que hicieran pasteles y esas cosas que se hacen al horno para la fiesta y que los pasasen a la sala común.

En la sala común hay una chimenea encendida y cálida, unos tapices bastante bonitos, alfombras, sofás, madera, madera, tela, madera, fuego y ahora había pasteles. Al principio fingieron hacer una te-tiro-una-tarta-me-la-devuelves-en-la-cara-fiesta. Pero las tartas acababan siempre, sí o sí, en la chimenea, fuego alimentándose, y tartas medio fuera medio entro. ¿No lo véis venir? ¿En serio? No véis como se van quemando las tartas una a una, cada vez más cerca de la alfombra más cercana, pegada a las tablas de madera del suelo, que está pegado al papel pintado de la pared, del que cuelgan los tapices y...

Hubo un soberano incendio. Como la mitad estaban borrachos y la otra mitad liándose con los Slytherin que lo hacían todo para despistar, hasta que se dieron cuenta, ya estaba ardiendo el alrededor de la chimenea.

Pero Hogwarts tiene un espléndido anti-incendios, también conocido como elfo-avisa-profesor-altamente-enfadable-si-ve-fuego-aunque-sea-poco. Apareció Legendre (encantamientos, jefe de casa Slytherin) con un Aguamenti en potencia y la vena hinchada en la frente. Te-mi-ble.

Bueno, cualquiera se imagina el final. Alumnos castigados a lavar retretes, Salas de Trofeos, Pasillos, cuadros, cualquier cosa que no esté limpia. Carta a los padres de los alumnos presentes tanto en Hufflepuff como Gryffindor. ¿Cincuenta puntos para el alumnos que salió a gritar "fuego"? Cincuenta bofetadas a distancia de su madre con un Howler. Lo hemos presenciado esta mañana. Y la madre diciendo "¿y vas de héroe sólo porque se te salió de las manos la fechoría?". Como si la culpa fuese suya. Al parecer se llama Zac Crickton, séptimo. Y Prefecto y Delegado también. Aunque su madre se ha ocupado de que le quiten el título (por mucho que McGonagall y la directora Sinistra insistiesen en que ese alumno no había tenido tanto que ver).

Según Janie, que ha ido a enterarse, la madre era Slytherin y considera a su hijo una deshonra pública. Rose ha aparecido por aquí diciendo:

-Scorp me ha dicho que lo conoce. Es algo así como el hijo de una amiga de su madre.

-Sí-la apoya Albus que ha venido con el aludido.-Cuéntaselo Scorp.

-No me llames Scorp. Pues eso. Como es el segundo, la señora Crickton dice que le ha tocado la desgracia. Tardó mucho en hacer magia y pensaban que era squib, pero después vieron que iba a Hogwarts. Fue a Hufflepuff y sus abuelas le han desheredado.

El tal Scorpius Malfoy es algo así como un cotilla-en-miniatura. Total, que este es el bombazo del mes. Además, el tal Zac Crickton es nada más y nada menos que el capitán de Quidditch. Y con esto, ahora se burlan de él "la victoria es efímera, ¿eh Crickton?".

Que mierda de Slytherins. ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que Nott era uno de ellos? Solo se me ocurre comprobarlo de una manera: yendo a los baños que se están limpiando por algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin.

23/12

Llevo una semana sin escribir. Puede parecer mucho pero ha pasado volando. De buenas a primeras, el lunes, en clase de Defensa, el Ackerley nos ha soltado una charla larga y aburrida sobre el comportamiento correcto, el hecho de hacer fiestas y que van a poner un toque de queda en las salas comunes como volvamos a incidir.

El martes, Fred y Axel nos contaron que Zac Crickton se ha peleado con sus amigos, que le han seguido el rollo a todos, pero que sabían que Crickton no había hecho nada. El miércoles, Fred habló con él en su clase de Herbología (con o sin el consentimiento del tío Neville, eso a saber). Y al parecer Crickton no estaba en la fiesta, pero bajó por el olor a quemado. Una chica de Slytherin le intentó retener pero el salió corriendo a avisar a alguien, no sin antes alertar a todos y empezar a apagar el fuego.

El jueves, en clase con los de Slytherin, escuché una conversación entre Russel, Hammond (recientemente recuperada de la enfermería, al parecer todo fue a mejor poco a poco), Nicole Yaxley, Warren Welers, Daniel Fortescue, Jon Clark y Nott. Todos serpientes. Aunque a su lado, Sean Waterson y su novia, Elly Jaffe pasaban de sus compañeros de clase. Y no me extraña. Fue algo así:

Nott: Dejad de hablar.

Russel: Tú no eres el que nos manda callar, Nott.

Hammond: Agatha, cállate; Ethan... *mirada asesina*

Fortescue: Lisa tiene razón, tío. No sé para qué dices nada. Tú no estabas, y si eres un maldito cobarde, no es cosa nuestra. Vete con tus Hufflepuff y dejanos en paz.

Yaxley: Eh, Dan, sin violencia, que estamos en clase.

Fortescue: Tú no le defiendas imbécil.

Clark: La cosa es que tú no estás limpiando lavavos, así que no puedes decir una sola palabra.

Welers: Eso.

Hammond: ¡Eh! Weasley, escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.

Yo: No te estaba escuchando. La mayoría de las veces intento evitar el contacto de mis tímbanos con tu timbre de voz.

Hammond: ¿Qué...?

Nott se ríe: Esa es buena Weasley.

Y se da la vuelta y mira al profe, impasible. Me ha dejado de piedra.

Con lo cual, ya sabemos que Nott no estaba en la fiesta de Hufflepuff, que en cambio, Lisa Hammond sí que estaba aunque había salido de la enfermería esa misma mañana. Y también sé que Hammond saca de quicio a Nott.

Y hoy (sí, no he olvidado de que estaba haciendo una lista) entre Abie, Janie, Fred, Axel, Christian y yo hemos reconstruido lo que pasó al completo mientras esperábamos a los carruajes de Hogsmeade (sí, mañana es algo así cómo Navidad). Sabemos que la idea vino del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, Grew. No sé como se llama. Que fueron todos los Slytherin de sexto y séptimo menos Sean Waterson, Elly Jaffe y Nott, los tres de sexto. Y que Lisa Hammond fue la que le cortó el paso a Zac Crickton cuando salía. Y que en la fiesta de Hufflepuff, cuando todo empezó a desvariar, sólo quedaban algunos alumnos de quinto para arriba y el buscador nueva estrella, que está en tercero y ligaba con las de Slytherin.

Todo un desmadre, ¿eh?

25/12

Este año he recibido muchos regalos de navidad bastante chorras. Cosas simples, pero bonitas. Fred me ha regalado camisetas viejas suyas (luego las uso de pijama, porque no es plan de tirarlas) y yo le he regalado antiguos accesorios de Quidditch (guantes, mi túnica de tercero, uno de los tres cascos rotos (los otros dos los he tirado, mamá me ha comprado nuevos) y esas cosas). Sí, tenemos costumbres raras. Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sin quererlo. Janie me ha mandado ropa ajustada de la suya. Opina que mis camisas son demasiado anchas. Axel me ha mandado una especie de cuadro en el que se supone que salgo yo. A Fred le ha mandado uno igual y creo que a Janie también. Es que quiere ser pintor surrealista, es su nuevo hobby. Mamá y papá, ropa nueva. Vic me ha regalado más mierdecitas para decorar la habitación. Teddy le ha adjuntado una nota diciendo que no ha podido disuadirla.

Le he regalado unos coches dirigibles muggles a Louis porque un día se puso pesado delante de la tienda y ha corrido a abrazarme. Creo que le ha gustado (¡sí!). Y a Vic un collar que encontré en Hogsmeade.

Abie me ha mandado algo de Quidditch bastante antiguo (no me he enterado todavía de qué es pero lo voy a mirar. Tiene un libro y una cajita al lado). Ah, bueno. Y escondido entre las cajas de artículos de broma de parte de la familia y el jersey de la abuela, he encontrado un paquetito minúsculo. No sé de quién es (sí, volvemos con los anónimos, si no fuera porque en la mitad de los regalos no viene un nombre, en plan "soy tu amigo invisible", y este no sé de quién puede ser. De cualquiera que me aprecie lo suficiente como para hacerme un regalo de navidad. Quizá es de Maika, yo le sigo enviando regalos de navidad, aunque sean chapucitas). De hecho, yo nunca pogo mi nombre en los regalos de navidad.

01/01/2018

¡Feliz año nuevo a la tierra entera! Hoy estoy de buen humor, por fin. Hemos vuelto de la Madriguera, a la que habíamos ido hasta el día 30, para pasar el fin de año en el Refugio con _mamie_ y _papy_.

03/01

Hoy es Martes, ¿quién lo diría? No sé en qué día vivo. La Vacaciones son excepcionalmente geniales. Además he descubierto que adoro el frío, es increíble, y puedes cubrirte con mil cosas para quitarlo. No como el calor: eso por mucho que te quites la ropa no consigues mitigarlo. Y no es plan de ir desnudo por la calle.

05/01

Vale, vale, ¿propósitos? He aguantado cinco días, ¿eh? Cinco días. Pero ya me he vuelto adicta a las tradiciones.

-Ser un poquito más tolerante con los que no conozco. Nott resultó ser amable.

-Adorar a Nom más que ahora. Que se arte un poco de mí, en vez de echarme de menos.

-Decirle a Vic que se case con Teddy. ¡Ya vive con él! (¿Os lo podéis creer? Y me lo dice AHORA. Caca, llevan medio mes en un piso en Londres. Que suerte. Aunque Andrómeda debe de estar más triste. Le quitan a su Teddy en seguida. Pero les visitan).

-Socializar con mis primos. Con mis amigos. Y con los que considero solo conocidos. Mi padre me intranquiliza: lleva la cosa hasta propnerme que salga con amigos. Me pide que salga con amigos. ¡Con lo bien que se está solo! Risas.

-Ganar la Copa de Quidditch y la de las Casas.

-Patearle el culo a Nott y volver con las sesiones de Biblioteca.

-Tener cuidado con Christian: si me empieza a gustar no será bueno. Bueno, si me termina de gustar porque ya me gusta UN POCO.

-CUMPLIR los propósitos.

12/01

Jueves en clase de Pociones. Sí, ya se han acabado las vacaciones y no, no quedé un solo día con nadie. Nura ha desaparecido. Papá me ha dicho que su padre se la había llevado a un "hospital de día" o por lo menos es lo que he oído porque intentó suicidarse en clase. Me he quedado de piedra. Supongo que se veía. Entre las marcas en sus brazos que día eran de su gato inexistente, día marcas de su compás; su despresión sí o sí todos los días... He estado unos días pensando en ella. Espero que esté bien. Mamá me mandó ayer una carta que había llegado por correo muggle al Refugio. Al parecer me echa de menos pero no lo pasa demasiado mal. Dice que está engordando, cosa que es buena porque tenía un aspecto bastante enfermizo y que ha conocido a unos cuántos bastante majos. Y que de verdad gracias por estar en su vida.

Pero de verdad no creo que hiciera eso. Bueno, sí la creo capaz. Cuando nos mirábamos había muchas palabras que pasaban sin pronunciarlas. Cosas como ¿Qué has hecho?, No lo sé, y Estoy mal. Y Gracias. Ni ella me contaba lo que hacía ni yo cuando me enteraba se lo reprochaba. Claro que hace muchísimo que no la veo. Le he contestado a través de mamá. Cosas sin importancia, lo que hago en el día a día. Le voy a escribir cartas más a menudo. Y...

13/01

Ups. Ayer casi me pillan con el diario en clase. Es que no me podía concentrar. Hablaban de las propiedades del bezoar en diferentes pociones. Y cuando han empezado de cosas que curan heridas me he acordado de Nura y he sacado el diario...

15/01

Hoy he ido a la biblioteca. Sí, domingo. Ya, lo sé, me dije que no iría, pero sentía curiosidad por lo de Nott. Y bueno, estaba en "nuestra mesa", como me lo indicaba mi sexto sentido. He hecho como que cogía unos cuantos libros (he cogido dos de Astronomía, uno de Historia y uno de Transformaciones (sección en la que estaba Nott, estantería casi en frente de la mesa). Y claro, me ha visto. Pero rezo porque haya colado lo de los libros. Los he usado todos menos el de Transformaciones. Ya Dominó, ¿eso no te dice nada? No, que va.

Y no he resuelto mi curiosidad.

21/01

Y hoy he resuelto que volveré a mis sesiones de biblioteca los domingos, porque empezamos a entrenar Quidditch como Marlín manda. Hemos visto nuestras aptitudes después de (como en mi caso) haber estado dos semanas y media sin entrenar nada de nada. Yo he hecho el ridículo, y os lo voy a ahorrar. Gente como James y Christian, que sólo saben estar encima de una escoba, en cambio, estaban perfectos. Que asco.

Luego ha venido Christian a decírmelo:

-Las vacaciones lo han sido de todo, ¿eh?

-Sí, la verdad es que no he hecho nada. Me he quedado en casa mirando la nieve en la playa.

-¿Eso existe?

-Mientras cae la nieve, sí. El mar se la lleva en seguida.

-Qué cosas, me encantaría verlo.

-No tienes más que venir al Refugio en Invierno.-Lo he dicho y me he dado cuenta de que le estaba invitando. Y me he mordido la lengua. No, no y no.

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno, o a cualquier playa de Inglaterra...-ya, intentando arreglarlo.

-Ah...

Y se ha ido. Mierda. La próxima vez juro tener más cuidado.

22/01

Lo de ayer, olvidado. Me he cruzado con Christian yendo a la biblioteca y he estado con él esperando a que cogiese su libro de Herbología. Luego me he vuelto a la mesa. LA mesa. Y estaba Nott.

-¿Nuevo novio?

-¿Y qué si lo fuera?

-Ah, ¿qué lo es?

-¡Y a ti qué te importa!

-¡Me..! ¡Ah! ¡Sólo era un comentario!

-Pues ahorrate los comentarios.

-Vale, me voy.

-¡No me jodas, Nott!

-¡Eres tú la que quiere que me vaya!

-Yo no he dicho eso, ¡he dicho que no hicieras comentarios sin sentido!

-¡Bueno! Pues cuando deje de haber posibilidad de comentarios, reapareceré.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Eh? ¿Alguien me lo explica?

28/01

En serio, Christian es majísimo. Pero.. No sé. Fred ha venido después del entrenamiento de Quidditch... Y me ha preguntado que si me liaría con Christian. Ya, es algo así como un Déjà Vu. Porque pasó lo mismo con Stan, y no me apetece volver a pasar por lo mismo. ¿Mezclar saliva por mezclarla?

No sé yo si me apetece. Estoy bastante nerviosa por eso. Le he dicho a Fred que se supone que siendo mi primo mayor, debería saber que a mi eso no. Y me dice.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo de Stan. Supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que no eres sólo mi prima.

-Lo dijo el primo traidor que sale con mi mejor amiga.

-Vale, tú ganas-dice riéndose.-Piénsatelo. Según Axel, le interesas.

-¿No te lo ha dicho él directamente?

-Bueno, ha insinuado cosas. En plan "tu prima está buenísima" y "¿no serás sobreprotector, ¿eh?".

-Ya.. Vale.

Ay, que mierdas. ¿En qué líos me meten?

29/01

Domingo. Sí señores, biblioteca. No sé cómo (al parecer, porque Fred se lo ha contado a Axel cuando Rose escuchaba, que se lo ha contado a Albus, que lo ha mencionado delante de Scorpius en su sala común, por la que pasaba en ese mismo instante Nott) se ha enterado de lo de Christian.

Porque cuando me he sentado en la mesa, ha dejado un instante de incertidumbre y ha soltado:

-Así que te has liado con Christian Golding, ¿eh?

-¡Pero qué...!

-No vayas a intentar dar explicaciones. Los rumores siempre son ciertos.

-No veo por qué nadie intentaría inventar rumores sobre mí, no soy interesante.

-Pues.. –vacilando un segundo- Pues no creo que los inventen si no eres interesante, así que serán verdad.

Por un momento pensé que quería, no sé, decirme algo "bueno". Pero no.

-Cree lo que quieras, me da exactamente igual.

Entonces ha cerrado el libro muy bruscamente.

-Estupendo. Ya veremos si te da igual.

Y se ha ido.

¡Pues que se vaya, mierda!

* * *

Bueno, bueno, nuestra Niní está grande, ¿eh? pero no sé yo si se pispa de nada...

_Los reviews me alimentarán a la musa en vacaciones, y a lo mejor conseguís el capitulo a mediados de Julio, junto con Las Reliquias parte II... Yo lo digo por decir, ¿eh? no es que sté interesada... xD_

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Febrero y todo lo que conlleva

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Sí, he tardado mucho. Mucho más de lo que prometí. Mucho, demasiado. Os pido perdón. No os voy a contar todo lo que me ha pasado. Sabed que están implicados las playas gallegas, las playas normandas, un mes de vacaciones, mi familia al completo y un muy buen amigo. Un gran saludo a donde sea que esté, si es que está en alguna parte.  
Agradezco mil, dos mil, tres mil, los reviews de **mikaelita-cullen y Miky (SdlN),** porque ayudan, y jo, que ayudan.

**Disclaimer: **Hoy estoy de buen humor para con Jotaká, no intentaré robarle su libro. Es suyo y punto final.

* * *

**Dominó**

29/01

Entonces Nott ha cerrado el libro muy bruscamente.

-Estupendo. Ya veremos si te da igual.

Y se ha ido.

¡Pues que se vaya, mierda!

31/01

No aguanto más. ¡Acabo de volver de vacaciones! Un poco de compasión... Pero no, nada de nada. No soy nadie, podrían dejarme en paz. En mi esquinita, con mi ropa grande y mis pelos revueltos. ¿Qué les ha dado a todos? Christian no me habla más que en Quidditch, Fred estudia más que otra cosa (vete tú a saber cuándo le ha dado por estudiar), Abie está taciturna, al parecer se ha enfadado con su padre (no se llevan bien) más de lo normal y ya no habla, Janie está enamoradísima de mi primo y Nott me insulta cada vez que aparezco. Y sólo consigo hablar normalmente con Craig Reed, mi nuevo mejor amigo. O eso he decidido hoy. Que pase la semana ya, por favor. Este sábado me voy a pasear yo sola a Hogsmeade.

12/02

Domingo, y salida a Hogsmeade otra vez, como "adelanto de San Valentín". Sí, la próxima vez que me encuentre con un Valentín lo voy a matar. ¿Qué mierda de día del amor y la amistad es este? Todo es rosa, todo está lleno de corazones, Craig se ha ido con un chica de su curso que es la nueva novia oficial para "consolarle de su desengaño amoroso", Janie y Fred están vete tú a saber dónde, Elora Edebet está con su hermano mellizo (al parecer algo les ha unido de nuevo y no se separan), Brooke tiene un nuevo lío, así como Agatha Russel, que está con un tal Malcolm nosequé muy gordo, Lisa Hammond está liándose con Nott en la puerta de Honeydukes, Axel está conversando tranquilamente con Christian y Abie, algo de Quidditch, yo que sé. Maika está con Catherine y yo estoy encima de la fuente helada escribiendo. Sola con mi diario. Que asco de día.

14/02

Sí, soy masoca. El panorama es el mismo que hace dos días pero en los pasillos. Y he vuelto a encontrarme a Nott y Hammond pulposamente pegados. De hecho, ayer (lunes) también los vi. Como si se pusieran a posta en mi camino. Me cago en todo lo que...

Merde, je le deteste, je le deteste, je le hais, mais merde! J'en ai rien a foutre, de toutes façons, ça m'est égal, complètement... Complètement. Mais il y a plein de petits endroits noirs dans lesquels se cacher, qu'il aille se faire foutre, il a fait exprès, il l'avait dit, je sais, je sais, je sais. Mais MERDE.*

Lo siento, búscate un diccionario de francés, no pienso decirlo en inglés, se podría hacer real...

Todo eso que predican es una mierda, vaya día de san Valentín.

[*Mierda, lo detesto, lo detesto, lo odio, ¡mierda! Me da exactamente igual, de todas formas, me trae sin cuidado, completamente. Completamente. Pero hay un montón de pequeños lugares odcuros en los que esconderse, que se vaya a la mierda, lo ha hecho aposta, lo había dicho, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... Pero MIERDA.]

16/02

Por lo menos puedo ver a Fred y a Janie separados, o juntos con más gente, en el cumple de Fred. Diecioho años. Dime, ¿te parece normal? ¿Desde cuando Fred es tan mayor? ¿Desde cuando voy a ser mayor de edad en dos meses?

No lo entiendo.

Cumple a la vez que el año. Es divertido, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tendrá Fred en el 2065? Sesenta y cinco. ¿Y en el 2018? Dieciocho. No sé por qué te sorprende, Dominó.

26/02

Vale, mi vida mejora considerablemente. Se ha alejado la navidad, se ha alejado San Valentín y todo eso... Ya sólo hay que estudiar como cosacos para los exámenes. ¡Bien! Además, hoy a aparecido Lisa Hammond por la biblioteca (que sí, que es domingo) y ha ido a pegarle dos tortas a Nott. No sé por qué, pero por un momento me ha caído bien (Lisa). Luego la han hechado de la biblioteca por hacer ruido y a Nott por provocarla. Y yo lo he visto todo desde mi posición estratégica de "LA mesa" en la que Nott obviamente no estaba.

02/03

Jueves y biblioteca. Creo que dentro de poco este será mi "nuevo hogar". Además, le estoy cogiendo el gusto a eso de leer libros. Es divertido, como mundos paralelos. Me ha dado por escribir una historia de antes de la guerra, no sé por qué, pero me he documentado y al parecer estaba todo tenso y eso. Quiero decir, que el lado "tío Harry" me lo sé de memoria. Pero él sólo era un grupo reducido en todo el mundo mágico. Y hay testimonios de un montón de gente y me ha apetecido escribirlo. Así, porque sí. A ver qué sale.

05/03

He acabado todas las redacciones y deberes que tenía para la semana que viene rápido y corriendo y así puedo escribir un rato. Es una chica que salió de Hogwarts en 1993, el año que se abrió la cámara secreta. Todavía no tiene nombre, pero sí que ha nacido en agosto del 1975, por lo que entró en Hogwarts en septiembre de 1986. Tenía seis años cuando cayó Voldemort por primera vez, por lo que recuerda los primeros años de su vida como días oscuros. Su padre, trabajador del ministerio, pasó a las filas de Voldemort por un imprius y lo mataron poco antes de la caída de este.

Su madre es una bruja loca a la que casaron con su padre para mantener la sangre limpia, por mucho que la cordura no fuese su fuerte. Y es la pequeña de tres hermanos (dos chicos, una chica). Así, vida mala al principio, pero en cuanto entró a Hogwarts (lo dicho, en 1986) fue feliz. Sale de Hogwarts y va a trabajar para la heladería de Florean Fortescue (tío Harry me dijo que había una camarera muy simpática con la que habló una vez así que esa va a ser mi protagonista, aunque no sea igual, sí que se va a encontrar con el gran Harry Potter de trece escasos años).

Y también...

...

Vale, siempre viene Nott a estropear buenos momentos. Explico. Estaba yo escribiendo lo de ahí arriba cuando oigo una voz que dice, burlonamente:

-He acabado todas las redacciones y deberes que tenía para...

-Nott, no me gusta que me hagan burla, no me gusta que lean por encima de mi hombro, no me gusta que me susurren al oido escupiendo, no me gusta tu voz intentando imitarme, no me gusta escuchar algo que he escrito yo, no me gusta que estés detrás de mi, ni que te acerques sigilosamente, no me gusta como me tratas últimamente así que definitivamente tienes que ser masoca o no tener miedo de nada si estás haciendo todo eso a la vez.

-Uy, qué rápido te calientes, dime, ¿te pongo?

-Sí, me pones de los nervios, si eso es lo que preguntas.

-Además, imbécil.

Me levanto y le encaro. Así para parecer más peligrosa. Y susurrando para amenazar más y que no me echen de la biblioteca (cosa que no he conseguido).

-Mira Nott, vete ahora mismo por donde has venido si no quieres que te parta la cara.

-Uy, ¿en la biblioteca? No te creo.

Ya está, sacada la varita.

-Ya te estás largando.

-Las damas primero.

-Gracias, pensé que no me considerabas una dama.

-Dime Weasley, ¿qué te pasa con tu novio? Últimamente no os veo juntos.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con Hammond, que vino hasta la biblioteca a pegarte delante de todos?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Ya lo creo que no. Así que si has venido a contármelo que sepas que no quiero oír tus lamentaciones.

-¡Weasley y Nott! Señor Nott, últimamente es usted el centro de mucho ruido. En la biblioteca no se habla, ni mucho menos se grita, así que fuera los dos y no volváis en un mes. Y Weasley, suelte la varita y a su compañero.

Era la bibliotecaria. Enfadada, con malas pulgas y susurrando, me acaba de restringir el acceso a la biblioteca durante un mes entero. Es que voy a matar a Nott. Además, cuando he recogido mis cosas y he salido, Nott me ha mirado sonriendo y se ha ido silbando no sé qué canción.

Le odio.

13/03

Hace una semana que Nott me persigue por Hogwarts con el mismo cuento: ¿Ganas de ir a la biblioteca? Pues sí, me cago en él, claro que sí. En cuento le vuelva a ver, juro por Merlín que no se irá de risitas.

14/03

Ajajá, domingo, y no, no estoy en la maldita biblioteca de mi rutina por culpa de Nott. Hoy me he encaminado hacia allí y ha aparecido Nott.

-¿No irás a la biblioteca? No puedes.

He dejado tranquilamente mis cosas en el suelo (la mochila), me he apartado el pelo (que no me había peinado) de la cara, si hubiese tenido gafas (que no llevo) me las habría subido por el puente de la nariz, lentamente, como hace Jim (no como Albus, Al se da golpes en ella para que vuelvan a su sitio), me he alisado la túnica y he recolocado mi bufanda bicolor como dios manda. Todo esto delante de Nott que me miraba sin comprender del todo.

-Me gustaría pedirte amigablemente que me busques a alguien que devuelva mis libros por mi, ya que me has quitado la ocasión de poder devolverlos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si me puedes ayudar a devolver mis libros buscando a alguien que...

-Ya lo he oído.

-¿Y bien?

-Vete a la mierda, eras tú la que me gritabas.

Y se ha ido taciturno. Ni riendo, ni silbando, ni sonriendo, ni erguido. Simplemente mascullando palabras incomprensibles por lo bajo. Anótame un par de puntos. He conseguido hacer lo que quería y me juré ayer. Da igual si ha sido ridículo o he hecho el tonto. He cumplido mi promesa. Dominó nunca incumple sus promesas. Y lo acabo de demostrar. Ahora estoy algo más contenta.

19/03

Soy feliz como una perdiz. ¿Por qué? He vuelto a dejar a Nott por los suelos. Mi gran mérito es que ha sido en su partido contra Ravenclaw y han perdido. Tóma esa, Slytherin. Ahora Ravenclaw va en cabeza, seguida de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff. Gryffindor sigue al final pero nuestros partidos contra Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw remontarán las cosas. Y es dentro de dos sábados.

No sé muy bien cómo ha sido pero se ha juntado que yo estaba hablando con Abie y Christian (de quidditch) y Abie ha ido un momento al baño. Y claro, yo describía nuestra táctica mortífera de quidditch a mi ya no tan amigo cuando ha pasado Hammond.

-Weasley, todos sabemos que estás desesperada por estar con Christian, deja de fingir.

-Y por lo tanto, cuando hacemos esa formación no tenemos que tener a nadie delante. Nadie, Christian, ¿entiendes? No sé cómo os las arregláis James y tú pero nadie.

-Weasley, te estoy hablando.

-Lisa, espérate, que me está contando una cosa-dice Christian. Si es que se llevan y todo. Claro, deben de ser cada uno por su parte los centros de todas esas fiestas prohibidas que hacen por ahí.

-Oye Chris, vete por ahí, ¿quieres?

-No me vengas con esas, Lisa, que no te he hecho nada.

Les he dejado discutir y me he alejado un poco. Momento que ha elegido Nott para aparecer con Russel. Agatha ha preguntado que qué ocurría.

-Que Hammond le ha pedido rollo y él le ha dicho que antes se liaría con un teshtral. Eso a Hammond no le ha sentado bien y le ha pegado en la cara, conlo que Christian ha dicho que la odiaba y ahora se están gritando.

-¿Qué?

Nott, apabullado, se ha ido a gritarle a Hammond y Russel se me ha acercado.

-¿Es verdad?

-No.

-Ah. Bueno, vale.

Total, que Nott ha acabado siendo gritado por Hammond y luego por nadie-se-mete-con-mi-amiga-y-menos-le-hace-usar-tan-alto-sus-cuerdas-vocales-Russel. Se ha ido de ahí diciéndome algo amenazante que no he oído. Y como esa tarde tenía partido, estaba desconcentrado. Añadiendo que la cazadora estrella de Ravenclaw ha empezado a salir con su novio hoy y era feliz, victoria aplastante de 200 a 30, para consolarse un poco.

Bueno, yo venía aquí a hacer recuento de puntos, no a contaros mis enormes dotes tramposas de intervención en mi favor en los partidos de Quidditch.

Sí, Ravenclaw: 390

Slytherin: 250

Hufflepuff: 230

Gryffindor: 60

Claro que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor tenemos el partido en dos sábados.

25/03

Sólo queda un sábado más para el quidditch, entrenamiento hoy y mañana intensivo. El sábado que viene ganaremos muchos puntos. El domingo que viene podré volver a la biblioteca. No voy a poder esperar de ansiedad...

28/03

Mira que es larga la semana. Acabo de suspender Herbología por todo lo alto. Ya, lo he descuidado porque era fácil. Neville ha venido a hablar conmigo y a preguntarme que si pasa algo. Le he contado que no puedo ir a la biblioteca desde hace un mes, claro que pasa algo. En Historia no me ha afectado lo más mínimo, en Transformaciones me manejo con mi manual y le he pedido un libro a Janie, pero no voy a pedirle cien más y Herbología no estaba entre mis prioridades.

-Niní, ¿quieres que hable con la señora...?

-No, da igual Neville, en serio. Este domingo podré volver y me quedaré a estudiar en Pascua. Ambiente tranquilo y todo eso. Estoy que asesino a Nott, así que...

-¿Ethan Nott?

-¿Hay más?

-Bueno, sus hermanos.

-Ya, pero no los conozco.

-Bueno, si tienes algún problema me lo cuentas, ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

-Venga.

Y bueno, ha sido regular, pero ha pasado y ya está. Le he enviado una carta a mamá saludándolos a todos y a Nom especialmente, preguntando eso de si puedo quedarme en Pascua. Espero que conteste pronto y me voy haciendo a la idea de su respuesta.

01/04

Se ha inundado el colegio, y así han podido apagar el incendio del bosque prohibido, pero nos hemos tenido que ir todos a casa y no podremos volver nunca.

...

Que, ¿nadie ha mirado la fecha? ¡Poisson d'avril! Fool's Day, chicos, que no ha pasado nada. ¡Hay un partido! Ya, si es que no podía ser, ¿verdad? SUERTE a mi misma, y esta vez no es broma.

..

Sí!

¡HEMOS GANADO! 210 a 80, gracias a Craig, pero sí, hemos ganado!

El nuevo recuento nos deja con 270 puntos en tercer puesto, detrás de los 310 de Huffle4puff y delante de los pobres 250 de Slytherin.

Soy feliz.

Adivina cuantos tantos he marcado y te doy un premio.

Sí, quitale a 210 los 150 de la snitch. Nos quedamos en 60. Y si te digo que he marcado más de la mitad? Pues cuatro como poco.

Cinco tantos de seis han sido míos. ¿Soy feliz? Lo soy. Y nos vamos de fiesta. Por una vez, me apetece.

08/04

Me ha llegado la carta de mamá. A tiempo, que el tren se va con los que se van de vacaciones de Pascua en cinco días. Me quedo aquí, así que he ido a apuntarme, y me ha mandado un libro que ha encontrado en casa haciendo no sé qué limpieza. Como le he comentado que me gusta escribir cada vez más y mi proyecto de historia (que está un poco estancada desde hace un mes por culpa de Nott)...

Es francés, y viejo. De 1947, para ser exactos. Hace casi un siglo. Se llama Exercices de style, de Raymond Queneau. Es una historia como cualquier otra de un tío que se encuentra a otro en un bus y se lo vuelve a encontrar en una plaza. Lo que importa es que cuenta esa historia de 99 maneras distintas. Como Oda, en verso, en más cosas. Siempre la misma historia. Me chifla, me lo estoy leyendo y es genial.

Así que la alegría vuelve para quienes la necesitan y Nott ya se puede ir a tomar por viento.

09/04

Oficialmente en la biblioteca. He dejado pasar una semana más porque me he entretenido con otras cosas, pero ahora ya estoy aquí. La bibliotecaria me dijo que "al menos había tenido la decencia de devolver los libros en tiempo estimado por medio de un tercero, no como ese otro niño ruidoso". Porque sí, los devolví. Lo que le conté a Nott no era mentira.

Vacaciones de Pascua, Hogsmeade

La vida parece ser distinta. Lo de estudiar lo hago, pero solo por las mañanas, que para algo estoy de vacaciones. A partir de sexto curso podemos ir a Hogsmeade en las vacaciones de Pascua un poco cuando queramos. Así que aquí estoy.

...

Otro día. 

Me gusta mirar a los vecinos, ver qué hacen, en qué orden y si es rutina o algo nuevo. En las Tres Escobas, Rosmerta e hija sacan la basura entre semana dos veces al día y los fines de semana tres. Sí que llenan basuras.

En Honeydukes, la señora suele irse a menudo a hablar con la de la Casa de las Plumas. El hombre se tira el día entero en el mostrador y vigila con todos los espejos que ha situado estratégicamente a todos y cada uno de sus clientes, sin que se sientan observados.

En la Casa de Plumas no hay mucho ajetreo. La dueña suele ir a comer a las Tres Escobas con la mujer de Honeydukes y una camarera de Madame Pudipié. El hombre de Honeydukes, su hijo, la hija de Rosmerta y otro chico de la misma edad suelen ir al cabeza de Puerco. El hombre de Honeydukes se queda más tiempo. Los no-tan-niños (que deben de tener de veinte a veinticinco años) van a tomarse algo para matar el hambre y vuelven a sus casas o negocios.

...

Hay un chico de unos trece años paseando a su perro todos los días aquí. Es muy simpático, siempre saluda a todo el mundo. Hoy se me ha acercado.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Lo que veo.

-¿Y qué ves?

-Lo que pasa.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Muchas cosas.

-¿Vas a Hogwarts?

-Sí.

-Ya, eso le decía a Shanon, pero ella dice que eres una turista.

-¿Quién es Shanon?

-Mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Y váis a Hogwarts?

-No, mamá nos enseña en casa. Antes era profesora de Hogwarts de Aritmancia pero le dejó el puesto al profe de ahora cuando me tuvo a mi. Es muy buena.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sean.

-Pues encantada, Sean. Bonito perro.

-¡Gracias!

...

Sean ha vuelto por aquí. Ayer no vine, pero no fue cosa mía. Mucho estudiar, los martes toca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dominique.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un nombre francés.

-Ah. Que guay. ¿Cómo era?

-Dominique.

-Es difícil.

-Sí. Llámame Niní, si quieres. Así me llaman todos en casa.

-Vale, Niní.

...

Hoy está todo en silencio. He estado investigando, pero no sé por qué nadie viene.

...

Ayer, era el cumpleaños de Shanon, la hermanita de Sean, y estaban todos celebrándolo en Cabeza de Puerco. Así que ya véis, por eso estaba el pueblo vacío. Mañana no, pero pasado vienen a Hogwarts los vacacioneros. Qué pocas ganas. Sólo quiero ver a Janie, a Fred, a Axel y a Abie. Los demás que se vayan por ahí. Bueno, y a Craig, que me apoyó cuando me quedé sin amigos, más o menos.

...

Hoy me he despedido de Sean, le he dicho que se acababan mis vacaciones. Me ha dicho donde vivía y que podía llamar cuando quisiese, solo preguntando por Sean. Qué majo.

22/04

Y todo el mundo vuelve para mi cumpleaños (mañana). ¿Qué bien? No del todo. Me caía mejor Sean. Las cosas se han calmado un poco, las vacaciones entumecen a la gente. O sólo a la gente simpática, porque algunos vuelven de vacaciones con los ánimos renovados y las ganas de fastidiar duplicadas. Me pregunto en qué clase de pedestal vivirá Lisa Hammond porque vuelve como si la hubiesen adorado cual diosa durante todos los días de Pascua.

En cambio, Nott llega siempre con la cara larga y hermanos que lo tratan mal. Tiene dos hermanos pequeños y como estaba en Hogsmeade cuando llegaron al andén en tren, los vi salir a los tres. Nott les decía a los otros dos algo que no oí y la niña le pegó una patada en la espinilla y salió corriendo. El niño lo miró con mala cara y le gritó "imbécil". Él le pegó una patada al aire y me miró. Así, como si hubiese sabido que yo estaba allí mirándolo. Se acercó:

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-No.

-Bien. Yo tampoco.

-De acuerdo.

Silencio.

Entonces llegó Abie.

-¡Eh, muerta de risa! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Hola Nott.

-McLaggen. Ya me iba.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Abie. Es que... Gracias por cortar el silencio.

-¿Más incómodo que cagar de pie?

-Me acabas de dejar una imagen mental horrible. Supongo que sí, silencio incómodo.

-Ven, he visto a Janie buscando algo en el esófago de Fred. Que asco.

En definitiva, ha sido raro.

23/04

Quiero romper mi rutina de domingos porque hoy es mi cumple. Y en mi cumple, ¿qué mejor regalo que romper mi rutina? Ninguno.

Tengo que hacer un anuncio: soy mayor de edad. Y es exactamente igual que antes. La abuela me ha regalado un reloj que hace de todo. Tradición familiar, al parecer. Papá y Mamá me han mandado un "vale para ir de compras cuando te veamos el pelo" que me ha hecho mucha gracia. Al parecer, tengo que elegir yo mi regalo. No me parece mal. Janie me ha regalado diecisiete objetos que recuerdan buenos momentos. Una piedra que es afine a mi signo del zodiaco, un trozo de tela, resto-de-un-trapo-de-discoteca, una margarita de metal, porque las flores son demasiado frágiles y así dura, y otras cosas geniales. Fred me ha dado un abrazo enorme y ha dicho: "ya tienes diecisiete. ¡Mira que he tenido que esperar!" y me ha dado un oso de peluche muggle del tamaño de una quaffle.

-Tenía que regalártelo cuando ya te diera igual. Antes, lo habrías asesinado. Creo que ya entiendes que no te llamo nada. Solo es un oso.

Le he pegado un golpe. Sólo por si las moscas.

Y bueno, Abie y todo el equipo de Quidditch, con el añadido de Axel, me han regalado pulseritas y llaveritos con un diecisiete estampado encima porque "soy una cazadora muy valiosa".

...

Acabo de meterme en la cama cuando lo he visto: es un sobre muy pequeño y no sé cuando ha llegado aquí pero ponía "Dominique Weasley - 23/04/2001". Y lo he abierto y decía:

Todo esto podría resumirse en que te felicito tu cumpleaños. Podría escribir Felicidades y olvidarme de todo. En realidad es un agradecimiento. Supongo que no sabes por qué, tampoco me importa. Lo he hecho y eso es lo que cuenta:  
Gracias.  
E.N

Creo que queda claro qué dice y quién lo dice. Me ha dejado media hora en estado de shock. No me lo creía. Luego he pensado en lo que sé de él y quizás si que entienda por qué me da las gracias. Lo que sé es que mañana voy a ir a hablar con él.

24/04

Puedo imaginarlo de mil formas pero creo que ninguna es la correcta. Aún no entiendo cómo funciona la mente de Ethan Nott y no creo que sea solo porque "los chicos son de otro planeta". Porque puedes ponerme a Fred en mil situaciones y yo te diría cómo reaccionaría. Y sería verdad. Es simplemente que no le entiendo. No entiendo en qué piensa, cuando, ni cómo.

Por ejemplo. Ayer me embargó una sensación de amistad por él bastante grande. Pensé en hablar con él. Quizás ahora me arrepiento de no haber cogido papel y lápiz y haberle enviado todo lo que pensaba en una notita. El caso es que hoy, las ganas de hablar con él eran mitigadas por pereza, incomodidad y timidez. Al final, al salir de un aula me lo encontré en el pasillo.

Tenía claras dos cosas: nunca tendría que decir "de nada". Se pensaría que tengo el ego subido. La segunda, que cara a cara sería menos hablador.

-Nott.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? Tengo prisa.

-Entonces ya te busco luego. Es largo.

Iba a irme, acobardada de alguna manera cuando me gritó:

-¡Weasley! Dime ya lo que sea y vete, no quiero verte dos veces en el mismo día.

No me sentó del todo bien pero me lo tragué entero.

-Yo... Me preguntaba si querías jugar al ajedrez.

-¿Ahora?

-Otro día, así solo me ves una vez.

-¡Pero si eso no es largo!

-Mira... Sólo contesta, ¿vale?

-Ya veré.

Dime por qué le pregunté eso. No tenía ganas de volver a jugar con él al ajedrez. Pero tenía prisa y no quería verme dos veces el mismo día. Solución: hablar con él calmadamente. Pretexto: partida de ajedrez.

30/04

Domingo. Estoy en la biblioteca, esperando que ocurra algo. Hace media hora que he acabado todo lo que tenía que hacer. Como Nott me ha evitado toda la semana, mi única solución es esperarle aquí. Si aparece.

...

No va a aparecer y no sé qué hago aquí esperando. Después de dos horas esto pierde todo el sentido. Así que adiós biblioteca, me vuelvo a la sala común.

...

Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando vi a Nott con Russel.

-Mira Ethan, lo hecho, hecho está. A lo mejor sale algo bueno de todo esto.

-Pero... ¿No te das cuenta de que parezco idiota?

-Seguramente lo seas.

-¡Agatha! Mira, si tuviese un giratiempo, lo usaba ahora mismo y volvía una semana para pegarme una buena paliza antes de hacer de gilipollas muggle. ¿Qué mierdas me pasó?

-Ethan, ante todo, conserva la calma y el pelo sobre la cabeza. No creo que se vaya a burlar de ti. Ya lo habría hecho.

-Que consuelo.

Me fui de allí corriendo. No me gusta escuchar todas esas conversaciones que no me incumben. Descubrir que Ethan Nott y Agatha Russel eran amigos ya era bastante. No quería saber de qué hablaban.

06/05

Semana tranquila y sin nada que contar. Que Janie y Fred se han peleado pero han aparcado diferencias. Que Abie y Craig ya se llevan bien del todo. Que Maika ha cumplido diecisiete años. Que Nott sigue evitándome. Que he mejorado en Herbología. Que...

Una semana de mi vida ha pasado. ¿Qué me dices a eso? Soy una semana más vieja.

Maika me ha sorpredido. Ha empezado a hacer mil hechizos en cuanto han pasado las doce (hora oficial de nacimiento). Le he preguntado por qué lo hacía. Al parecer, como es mayor de edad, ya puede hacer magia sin restricciones. Sí, Maika, cierto, pero ¿qué más da? En Hogwarts puedes hacer magia desde los once años son demasiadas restricciones. Que haga magia en su casa. Yo qué sé.

07/05

Me ha llegado otra carta de Nott.

¿Sabes acaso tú cuando es mi cumpleaños?  
E.N

Pues no. Y le he contestado:

Si no me lo has dicho, no lo creo.  
D.W

A lo que me ha escrito:

No me apetece jugar al ajedrez contigo. Me aburre.  
E.N

No pongas cosas que no te crees ni tú. Te gusta jugar al ajedrez y dudo que Hammond sepa, así que mi oferta no era mala. No te piques solo porque no sé si tienes dieciséis o diecisiete años.  
D.W

Tú no quieres jugar al ajedrez, sólo quieres hablar conmigo de lo que te mandé por tu cumpleaños.  
E.N

¿Y si es así?  
D.W

No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. No me preguntes por qué te lo he mandado, ni por qué te daba las gracias ni nada. Seguro que me echas en cara algo, que no tenga sentido después de que lo único que hagamos sea insultarnos el uno al otro. No me apetece justificarme contigo. Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer.

E.N

Después de esto no he contestado. Avivar el fuego no es buena idea. Sólo me he ido a la biblioteca. Porque es domingo.

10/05

No sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer. Me da la impresión (en lo que a Nott se refiere) que tengo que hacer algo. Que me toca a mi disculparme. O yo qué sé. Al final he acabado enseñándole las cartas a Janie. Estabamos las dos en la sala común. Calladas. Y me he levantado, he ido a por las cartas diciendo que no se moviera y se las he arrojado al regazo. Luego he mirado hacia la chimenea y he esperado.

-¿Qué es esto, Domi?

-Lo que os habéis perdido Fred y tú por acapararos mutuamente.

-Yo...

-No lo sientas. Da igual, es genial veros así. A veces da asquito, pero es genial. El problema no sois vosotros. El problema es Nott.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Me presentas esto, in medias res, para que no me entere de nada, especule cosas erróneas y eso?

-No me hables latín, que te pego.

-A la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué ha pasado antes?

-Que... Dios ha pasado de todo.

-Pues cuéntamelo.

Y se lo conté. Desde que Nott y yo coincidimos en la biblioteca, la tarde de ajedrez, algún momento suelto, las semanas previas a San Valentín, después de Pascua... Y las cartas. Y los anónimos. Porque ya, de él, no espero nada más que incoherencia.

-¿Qué le has contestado tú a estas?

-A la primera que no tenía ni idea de cuándo era su cumpleaños, a la segunda que era un rencoroso. A la tercera que no tenía amigos para jugar a lo que quería y a la cuarta una insinuación de que lo que decía era verdad.

-Vamos, que has ido picándolo carta a carta.

-Dicho así suena mal.

-Da igual.

Se ha quedado callada mucho tiempo. Sé que piensa mucho las cosas y la he dejado hacer. Tarde de chicas. Cuando ha llegado Abie y nos ha visto, a mi con la mirada angustiada y a Janie pensando con las cartas en la mano, se ha callado y me ha preguntado con la mirada si podía quedarse. Le he asentido. ¿Qué más daba?

-Vale. Vale, ya lo tengo. Pero necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta Nott?

Y ahí, no he sabido qué responder.

-No lo sé.

-Explícate.

-A ver, es mono y eso...

-Está bueno. Dilo, da igual.-dice Abie.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero es... es como la incoherencia personificada. ¡No le entiendo! No entiendo nada de nada. Siempre que empiezo a tenerlo calado se escapa de mi esquema y me pone una bomba que lo destroza todo. No le aguanto pero me cae bien.

-Digamos que te medio gusta. Como sigas así te acabará gustando.-esa es Janie.

-O lo olvidarás por completo.-Abie.

-Sí, cierto. También puede ocurrir. Lo que sabemos es que ahora estás en un limbo entre el bien y el mal, entre el amor y el odio, entre... tu me entiendes, que es indefinido. Y tú tienes que buscar una salida: la A o la B. Si coges la A, te espera un camino entre el amor y el odio doloroso. Seguramente ese camino pase tortuosamente porque empecéis a salir, luego os peleéis a muerte, luego os améis más que nadie y esas cosas. Es el camino de la vida intensa y el sufrimiento. Si coges la B, llegará la indiferencia, el olvido y el "qué habría pasado sí". El único problema ahora es que tienes que elegir una de esas puertas... Pero no sabes cuál es cual.

-Me he perdido-he dicho yo. Creo que Abie también lo pensaba.

-Que tus acciones te llevarán a amarlo incondicionalmente o a olvidarlo para siemrpe. Resumido.

Así que me he dado con un canto en los dientes. Janie se ha levantado diciendo: piénsalo, necesitas tiempo. Abie se ha quedado a decir unas cuantas cosas. Que si vaya lío y que yo creo que Jan exagera. Y que en qué líos te metes, no entiendo como te puede gustar, en serio, que podías haberte quedado con Victor Smith cuando tuviste la ocasión. O bueno, que eso no era tan buena idea. Y que ella qué sabía, que esto es un lío y que me voy a la cama.

Y yo me he quedado a escribirlo todo en el diario. Para demostrarme a mi misma que esta conversación ha tenido lugar. Por si mañana cuando me despierto creo que es sólo un mal sueño.

* * *

Bueno, quizás las cosas estén tomando un camino. No sé cuál aún, pero un camino. Un saludo a **Miky **porque me ayudaste a seguir cuando me estanqué y creo que mi historia, si no va hacia donde la llevaste, casi casi. Menos mal que estás.

_Para recibir hay que dar, pero trambién hay que pedir. Os seré sincera: me encanta recibir reviews. Los dejo allá a donde voy y os los pido. Hacedme realidad el proverbio._

**Gui  
SdlN**


	14. Fin de curso

**Gui:** He tardado dos meses, lo sé, eso son milenios. ¡Lo sé! He tenido alguna dificultad para escribir, espero que me perdonéis. Además del bloqueo "muso", ha habido otros. Muy complicado. Pero lo he conseguido. Así que mil gracias a **mikaelita-cullen y MusicBlack95** por sus reviews. Un saludo nostálgico a **NatWizard** (¿dónde estás, guapa?) y **Miky** (porque sigues inspirándome con tus antiguas ideas)...

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, y cualquiera que diga lo contrario pretende engañaros.

**Disclaimer dos:** Esa frase es de la Princesa Prometida.

* * *

**Dominó**

10/05

-Que tus acciones te llevarán a amarlo incondicionalmente o a olvidarlo para siemrpe. Resumido.

Así que me he dado con un canto en los dientes. Janie se ha levantado diciendo: piénsalo, necesitas tiempo. Abie se ha quedado a decir unas cuantas cosas. Que si vaya lío y que yo creo que Jan exagera. Y que en qué líos te metes, no entiendo como te puede gustar, en serio, que podías haberte quedado con Victor Smith cuando tuviste la ocasión. O bueno, que eso no era tan buena idea. Y que ella qué sabía, que esto es un lío y que me voy a la cama.

Y yo me he quedado a escribirlo todo en el diario. Para demostrarme a mi misma que esta conversación ha tenido lugar. Por si mañana cuando me despierto creo que es sólo un mal sueño.

Viernes 12/05

De repente, he sabido qué hacer. Quizás hasta ahora toda mi vida ha sido un tren que corría por una vía imaginaria, que cuando se preparaba para llegar a la estación y frenar se daba cuenta de que esa estación se había quedado atrás. Que, en resumen, empecé a correr cuesta abajo y para cuando me di cuenta me había tropezado y rodaba sin poder parar, vislumbrando momentos sin pararme a vivitlos realmente. Y ahora me he chocado con una piedra que me ha dejado destrozada. Me ha roto todos los huesos del cuerpo pero ha frenado mi caída. No sé si odiar a la roca o agradecerle la ayuda. Lo que sé es que los dos nos hemos chocado con tanta fuerza que yo también le he hecho daño. Y que ahora me tengo que levantar para seguir andando colina abajo, pero esta vez teniendo mucho cuidado de dónde pongo los pies.  
He salido la primera de Transformaciones y he esperado a que saliera Nott.  
-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?  
-¿Y a ti qué más te da?  
Se ha ido, pero no me importa. Sé que lo he hecho bien, por una vez.

13/05

Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. Os puedo asegurar que hoy soy feliz. Esta vez no he descolocado al guardián de los aros de las serpientes, y si lo he hecho con mi pregunta de ayer no ha sido a posta. Que yo soy una jugadora muy sucia pero no tanto. Los partidos de Quidditch se acumulan. Dentro de dos sábados es el último (Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor en una dura batalla para saber quién ganará).

Os digo desde ya para que lo sepáis, que **Hufflepuff le saca 150 puntos a Slytherin en el recuento**. Y que el partido va 50 a 50. Si Slytherin coge la Snitch ahora no ganará. Si la coge Hufflepuff, todo dependerá de el último partido. Creo que Nott tiene la presión de no dejar una sola bola más. Tienen que sacar más de 250 puntos si quieren superar a Ravenclaw y rezar porque en el último partido, Gryffindor coja la snitch sin marcar puntos antes. No, espera. Si quieren ganar sobre seguro, tienen que tener como 300 puntos en un partido. Chicos, lo tenéis crudo.

Parece que el capitán ha hecho los cálculos porque se le ve muy concentrado, espantando tejones a base de bludgers. En cambio, el buscador tiene una presión encima muy grande porque solo van 70 a 50 a favor de Slytherin cuando coge la Snitch. Eso son 220 puntos. Si los sumamos a sus anteriores 250, tienen 470 puntos.

Vale, en algún momento me he debido de equivocar porque sí que superan a Ravenclaw. ¿Has hecho caso de mi razonamiento anterior? ¿Por qué? Nunca he dado aritmancia y los únicos cálculos que me sé son los que me enseñaron cuando tenía diez años. Multiplicar, dividir, sumar y restar. ¡No soy un genio de las matemáticas! ¡Me he equivocado!

A ver, repasemos mi diario. Hace unas cuántas páginas dije que la clasificación de puntos era :

Raven: 390

Huffie: 310

Gryffie: 270

Sly: 250

Vale, ya sé dónde me he equivocado. Subid arriba, ¿véis eso que he reescrito para que se vea en oscuro? ¿Ahí donde pone "Hufflepuff le saca 150 puntos a Slytherin en el recuento"? Pues bien, soy nula. 310-250= 60 y NO 150. ¿Dónde he aprendido a restar?

Bien, ignorad todo el texto anterior. Ahora escuchadme: queda un partido (Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw) que se jugará en dos semanas. Slytherin va en cabeza con 470 puntos. Le sigue Ravenclaw con 390. En tercer puesto, Hufflepuff tiene sus ya introcables 360 puntos. Gryffindor acaba con 270.

Hufflepuff está eliminado como ganador de la copa de Quidditch. Si ganamos a Ravenclaw con (espera que cuente bien, 470-270=200) 210 puntos, ganamos la copa. Si Ravenclaw nos gana con (470-390=80) 90 puntos, ganan. ¿A que la vida es dura?

18/05  
Biblioteca. He estado leyendo sobre el periodo entre guerras de la reciente historia de la magia. Para escribir más sobre mi libro. Ayer le pedí a Vic que me buscase música de la época. Me gusta inspirarme en la música. Me ha dicho que lo va a buscar pero tendré que esperar a Julio para poder oírla, porque por mucho que me mande el aparatito muggle no voy a poder escucharlo aquí.

Por lo demás, me siento en una nube. Como si (ya que hablamos de música) estuviese dentro de una musiquilla lenta pero bonita, algo que se tome a triste pero que en realidad haga sonreir.

Parece que todo es bonito, hoy. Por mucho que las clases hayan sido horribles, y la gente se estúpida. Hoy me siento en comunión con mi alrededor.

...

¿Sabes? Hoy no he visto a Nott. He visto a los niños: Albus, Rose, Alice y su amigo Scorpius. Cuando les he visto, me he quedado con ellos un rato. Rose estaba taciturna, porque Scorpius no le cae bien pero Albus y Alice han decidido obligarla a ir. Y Rose y Scorpius no se hablan pero hablan con los de su alrededor. Creo que la ofensa que le ha hecho Scorpius a la orgullosa pelirroja ha sido adivinar que era "una Weasley". Una chorrada por el estilo. Ya os he hablado de la lista de Rose.

Les he dejado cuando la tensión ha sido demasiado grande. Supongo que Albus y Alice no aguantarán mucho más. Yo que ellos no juntaba a esos dos.

Hoy ha sido un día primos. Estaba hablando con Roxanne cuando ha llegado Fred. Fred y Roxie, oh, el amor se ve a kilómetros. Desde que Fred le hacía jugarretas a su hermana, desde que ella decidió que era mejor odiarle. Como el perro y el gato, por si preguntas. Luego, Fred viene a verme y me dice que "Roxie me odia, ¿qué puedo hacer?". Ya le he dicho que le compre patines nuevos, pero él pasa de mi, ya véis.

21/05

No sé por qué sólo escribo en el diario los jueves y domigos (¿no será porque es cuando estoy en la biblioteca?). Aquí hay un ambiente de estudio increíble. Dan ganas de escribir.

Siento que me repito. Mi diario es una maratón de temas que se pelean por el primer puesto, y sólo son tres: mis amigos y familia, a los que menciono menos que a una babosa cualquiera; el Quidditch, que se hace presente cuando hay un partido; y Nott, que es el más recurrente.

Bien, vaya mierda de diario. Supongo que sería interesante que yo me pusiese a contar que engullo comida todos los días, un poco de cualquier cosa, como cuando me dio por beber café y escribirlo en el diario, o contar las conversaciones chorras que pasan por mi vida o yo qué sé.

¿Sabes? Hace poco leí una autobiografía de un muggle que con 80 años, recordaba su infancia. Pues bien, no sé cómo lo ha hecho pero recuerda muchos detalles de un solo día. Si yo miro para atrás... Bien, ¡no hay nada más que imágenes sueltas que no relaciono entre si! ¿Cómo hacen para escribir una autobiografía? Si yo escribiese la mía, quitando que mi diario me ayudaría mucho (gracias chico), no sabría relacionar los recuerdos en el tiempo. Por ejemplo, sé que la primera vez que hice magia fue cuando nació Nom. Ya está, es el único recuerdo (pensad que casi mato a mi hermana estampándola contra la pared porque no me dejaba ir a ver a papá y mamá que yo no entendía estaban demasiado ocupados dando la bienvenida a Nom como para escucharme o hacer el menor caso) que tiene una fecha y una hora. 10 de agosto de 2008, por la noche. Vale, tenía siete años.

Sé que cuando jugaba a esconderme de los primos con Fred en la Madriguera es antes, y que cuando atrapé un conejo para dejarlo ir es después, pero no sé ni qué día, ni en qué época. Soy inútil para estas cosas.

A lo mejor cuando envejeces recuerdas mejor el pasado que el presente (Dominó nos presenta los síntomas de Alzheimer, bien, tú puedes). A lo mejor es que se lo inventan todo, juntan recuerdos que no necesariamente van juntos para construir algo coherente. De todas formas sólo he leído una autobiografía, ni que fuese nada. A lo mejor en otras se cuenta de manera distinta. Yo qué...

...

Siento la interrupción, te voy a contar. Estaba yo escribiendo mi mítica frase "Yo qué sé" cuando ha aterrizado (entre la e de qué y su tilde) un papelito en mi diario.

20 de Noviembre del 2000. Más te vale aprendértelo.  
E.N

Lo he mirado con renovado interés. He sonreído y he buscado al autor a su alrededor. Ya ha pasado mucho desde su cumpleaños. Me saca cinco meses y tres días. Qué enternecedor.

Obviamente, no le he visto a la primera. Pero me he levantado y he rebuscado entre estanterías y libros. Estaba sentado a una mesa no muy lejos de allí, con cara de haberse sentado hacía tres segundos. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a abrir un libro para fingir que no ocurría nada y que no se acababa de levantar.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿No te quieres venir a la otra mesa?

-¿Por qué iba a moverme?

-Pues hasta mañana.

Y he vuelto. Y estoy escribiendo esto. No quiero decirlo, ni pensarlo ni nada pero me sale solo: parece que hubiesen cambiado las tornas, ahora soy yo la que le busca y no al revés. En serio, ¿por qué?

27/05

Ya te contaré después la semana, que tenemos pendiente un partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues bien: tenemos que ganar.

Instrucciones: Craig, no cojas la snitch antes de que saquemos 60 puntos. Evita que el otro buscador la coja. Christian y James: a despejar el campo de águilas no bienvenidas. Cazadores: a marcar tantos. Abie: Por el amor de Merlín, que no te metan muchos tantos.

...

Bien, después de haber releído las instrucciones del principio y sin decir el resultado para que el ocasionado lector de mi diario (¿SABES LO QUE ES LA PRIVACIDAD?) sufra sin saber cómo acabó todo, os voy a relatar el partido.

Al principio, todos nosotros nos repetíamos en la cabeza lo que había que hacer. Para mi: marcar tantos, marcar tantos, marcar tantos.

Al principio fue bien. Agarré la quaffle sin mucha dificultad y entre Lex y yo, la acercamos al poste de gol donde Jenna (que ningún Raven había visto venir) marcó. Pero se ve que los de Ravenclaw no están dispuestos a darnos la mínima oportunidad porque uno de los golpeadores tenía la bludger cerca y se la lanzó a Jenna (la culpable del primer tanto) en todo el hombro. Mala suerte, no solo le dio en el hombro sino también en la mejilla y acabó tirada en el suelo. Teimpo muerto. Por suerte, no se estampó contra el suelo, porque James, que estaba cerca, le cogió del brazo y la posó en el suelo. Nos ha dicho que le juró tirar de su escoba a ese asqueroso golpeador.

Después de esa pérdida irremplazable (porque no había ningún cuarto cazador), todo empezó a ir cojeando para nosotros.

Craig despistaba de maravilla al otro buscador mientras nosotros (Lex y yo) intentábamos combinarnos sin Jenna, parte esencial de nuestros triángulos mortíferos de gol. Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso. O sea, Jenna ya había recibido una bludger (se ve que tiene un imán en la cabeza) pero con Kim Keply de compañera-marca-tantos, lo habíamos sobrellevado porque no teníamos estrategias tan precisas como ahora. Estaba un poco nerviosa y Lex también, así que los de Ravenclaw marcaron dos goles en tres minutos.

James y Christian, por otro lado, habían lanzado las bludgers a diestro y siniestro, apartándolas de nosotros y de los eventuales y torvos golpeadores azules.

Abie paró tres goles, pero como he dicho, ya habían marcado dos tantos aprovechando la confusión. ¿Quién dice que los Slytherin son los únicos malvados? La inteligencia es cruel. He dicho. No, es broma, riámonos todos.

Total, que el partido se equilibró poco a poco. 40 a 60 a favor de Ravenclaw. Lex y yo teníamos la difícil tarea de marcar unos cuantos tantos más. Craig pidió tiempo muerto.

-Lex, Dom, a por ellos. He visto la snitch dos veces pero no he ido a por ella. Sé que sin Jenna es más difícil pero daos prisa.

Asentimos todos sin mucha convicción. Ravenclaw marcó. Después, marcamos nosotros. Y luego, todo fue un caos.

Lex y yo íbamos hacia la portería cuando Craig vió la snitch, perseguida por el otro buscador, rezó a quién fuera que marcasemos el tanto y se lanzó tras él. Los golpeadores (los cuatro) estaban por ahí cerca. James le lanzó esa bludger prometida al que había tirado a Jenna de la escoba. El golpeador cayó entre los dos buscadores que perdieron momentáneamente la snitch. Lex me lanzó la quaffle. El golpeador que aun estaba sobre su escoba me lanzó una bludger, la esquivé, solté la quaffle, la cogió un cazador de Ravenclaw que voló como un rayo hasta Abie que estaba desconcentrada entre todos, Christian retrasaba al resto de cazadores, James buscaba una bludger que lanzarle al que se enfrentaba Abie, Craig encontró la snitch y salió volando seguido por el otro buscador... Y Ravenclaw marcó, 80 a 50 a su favor.

Craig se dio cuenta de que si cogía la snitch, habría un empate entre Slytherin, Ravenclaw y nosotros así que frenó dejando que el otro buscador se estampase contra él. Cayeron los dos al suelo, un lío de piernas y escobas. Yo tenía la quaffle y se la pasé a Lex. Si marcaba... Pero no marcó, dos cazadores contra él y le quitaron la quaffle. Si Craig cogía la snitch...

Todo era una tensión del demonio. Y de repente acabó el partido. 200 a 90, ganábamos. Pero Ravenclaw había marcado un tanto. ¿Cuándo? Entre que le quitaron la quaffle a Lex y que Craig cogió la snitch. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

Así que ya sabéis como ha ido. Hemos ganado a Ravenclaw pero nos ha quitado la Copa de Quidditch. Os explico el recuento de puntos:

Ravenclaw: 480

Slytherin y Gryffindor: 470

Hufflepuff: 360

Una injusticia como una catedral, con Jenna habríamos ganado. Voy a verla a la enfermería.

28/05

Ayer en la enfermería estábamos todos alrededor de Jenna cuando aparecieron Roxanne y Nora Taylor, que al parecer son amigas de Jenna. Roxanne, toda ella muy Ravenclaw, aunque no tan forofa del Quidditch como a su padre le gustaría, se acercó y nos dijo a todos:

-Escuchadme, por favor... Bien, opino que ayer jugasteis muy bien pero Ravenclaw hizo mal dejando así a la pobre Jenna. Así que enhorabuena, pienso que podrías haber ganado la Copa.

Todo el equipo se la quedó mirando. Quiero decir, es una niña multa y pelirroja (raro, sí) de doce años, con voz de pito, de Ravenclaw, que rezuma inteligencia y orgullo de su casa por todos los poros. Era un halago bastante fuerte.

-Gracias Roxie, así se habla-dije yo.

-¡Prima! ¡Pero qué loca estás! Estás perdonada por haber caído en Ravenclaw-dijo James, abrazándola.-Hay que contárselo a Molly.

Tengo que tomar nota de esto y decírselo a Albus: si apoya a Gryffindor en el quidditch, James "le perdonará por haber caído en Slytherin". Claro que dudo que Albus apoye a Gryffindor en el quidditch porque creo que quiere jugar en el equipo de su casa.

Hoy, Craig nos ha reunido alrededor de la cama de Jenna que está bien pero que no puede salir de la enfermería bajo amenaza mortal de la enfermera. Y nos ha dicho lo siguiente:

-Chicos, el año que viene os vais a tener que agenciar un nuevo buscador porque yo no pienso repetir por vosotros. Y como sois todos unos genios, supongo que encontraréis uno que esté bien. Así que le voy a decir a la directora que ponga la gestión del equipo en manos de...

Y se calla.

¿De quién, cacho idiota? No nos dejes en ascuas.

-¿En serio no lo sabéis? ¿Quién lleva en el equipo toda su escolaridad y aún no se ha ido?

-Niní-dice James. Bueno, vale, yo. Pero que no me llame Niní...

De hecho, la mitad no se ha enterado de a quién se refería. Abie, Craig y James sí, pero Lex, Christian y Jenna se han quedado con las cejas alzadas, como si no lo hubiesen oído.

-Weasley, es un honor pasarte el puesto.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Te referías a ella, Jim! Jo, es que no hay quien te entienda.

-Ehh... ¿Gracias?

-Si estás cagada es normal, Niní – James es súper inteligente.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿a alguien le parece mal?

-Noooo-a coro.

Y yo estoy debatida entra la FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA y el HORROR.

Tengo una vana esperanza: a lo mejor la directora Sinistra decide que no tengo expediente necesario como para ser capitana...

Pero es que a lo mejor eso me fastidiaría.

O sea, quiero serlo pero no quiero serlo.

Por un lado, solo sería un año... Pero es que ¡un año es mucho! Ah... No sé qué hacer. Abie y yo se lo hemos dicho a Janie, Fred y Axel (que no se lo pueden decir a nadie más) y todos estaban contentos. Fred me ha abrazado y todo.

Y yo... Aaahhh no sé...

31/05

Miércoles. ¿Quién lo diría? Ja, ja, ja. Binns nos ha devuelto el resultado de la última redacción de Historia de la Magia. Pues bien, me ha puesto una A. ¡Ni siquiera una S! ¡Y me tiré seis días y cuatro sesiones de biblioteca buscando información! ¡Cuatro pergaminos y siete hojas de papel de borrador usados, y un simple ACEPTABLE! Creo que voy a ir a reclamar.

...

No me deja reclamar. "La vida es efímera, señorita Weasley, no tengo tiempo para repasar exámenes". Ya claro, ¡pero si está muerto! ¡Es un maldito fantasma y no lo sabe! ¿Sabéis qué es lo peor? Que me ha llegado la regla.

04/06

Ya sólo queda un mes y toooodos los exámenes finales para irme de vacacioooones... Celebrémoslo.

Hoy es domingo y estoy haciendo un trabajo extra para el asqueroso-que-no-sabe-lo-que-es-una-alumna-entusiasta-en-clases-Binns, ññññ.

Disculpa todas esas letras de más y las notas de música. Es que estoy de humor cambiante. Además de tener la regla y que me duelan partes del cuerpo insospechadas (las piernas es por Quidditch, pero los ovarios no), me he encontrado con esa idiota de lámeme-los-pies-Peterson. Sí, ya ni siquiera la llamo Brooke. Es estar de mal humor y volver con los motes y nombres largos, ¿qué irónico? En fin, que sí, que me he chocado con ella porque iba corriendo por el pasillo, ¿y qué? No era para echarme su maldita maldición de piernas de gelatina. Me. Troncho. De. La. Risa. Después de arrastrarme hasta un aula en la que había dos Hufflepuffs de séptimo haciendo cosas indebidas (veáse lamerse el cuerpo el uno al otro) y pedirles ayuda si no querían una denuncia con fotografías por escrito a Filch, pasarme diez minutos en la enfermería porque la enfermera estaba ocupada con un niño al que le salía pelo y mis piernas de gelatina eran para luego y pegarme golpes contra la pared para despejarme la mente (esto no ha sido literal, ¿vale?) mis piernas han vuelto a la normalidad y he podido ir por fin a mi mesa en la biblioteca que estaba ocupada por unos Slytherin de no sé qué curso que hablaban con Nott que también estaba sentado a la mesa.

Eso me ha terminado de poner de malhumor. Cuando he llegado, intentando ser optimista, a la mesa, he parado en seco. He mascullado que iba a hacer una cosa encima de todos esos asquerosos Slytherin cuando Nott ha alzado la cabeza.

-Weasley, ¿no querrás unirte a nosotros?

Los demás se han reído, y yo no sé si lo decía en serio o si me estaba vacilando. He acabado en el límite de la sección prohibida, pero estoy en la biblioteca.

En fin, voy a seguir con lo mío.

...

Me pregunto quién llegaría primero a la mesa, si Nott o los Slytherin.

...

Porque realmente, la respuesta puede cambiar cosas.

11/06

Realmente estoy un poco agobiada. Janie y yo hemos hecho el acuerdo exámenes: empezar a estudiar con antelación. Y como son la semana que viene... Esto ha sido la antelación. Llevo una semana sin hacer nada más que estudiar. Y no he visto a nadie. Ni siquiera puedo escaparme para hacer Quidditch. Lo bueno es que ayer por la noche, Fred organizó una fiesta "porque sí". Así que bien. Tampoco es que ocurriese nada. De todas formas, no me gusta el ambiente de las fiestas, todo el mundo busca una presa con la que liarse, sea chico o chica. Yo me quedé con Fred, Janie no había bajado. Por un lado se lo agradezco, así pude estar con alguien porque traidora-Abie se estaba liándo con una chica de séptimo que había identificado como "ciudadana de Lesbos".

Para todo el que no lo sepa pero se interese por las mitologías, Lesbos era una isla cerca de Grecia gobernada por mujeres. De ahí viene la palabra lesbiana.

Ahora no sé qué hacer. Me escribí con Vic un par de veces, ¿sabes? Por su cumple y eso, y le mandé una postal mágica de Hogsmeade a Nom. Y .. Estoy taan cansada.

...

La bibliotecaria me ha despertado: me había dormido en la biblioteca.

-Weasley, despierta, voy a cerrar.

-Oh, ¡perdón!

-No es nada. No te olvides de eso.

Me ha señalado un papelito que antes no estaba ahí.

Estaba en blanco, así que me lo he gusrdado en el bolsillo sin pensarlo demasiado. Y ahora me voy a la cama.

12/06

Examen de Historia de la Magia y Pociones.

...

Digamos que sí. Después de lo que me hizo Binns, ya no confío en él. Para Pociones, se me da bien. Punto. Lo he hecho y ya está.

13/06

Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

...

Mira, que los animales los cuide el tío Charlie, Grubbly-Plank lo ha puesto muy difícil. Habría preferido tener a Hagrid. Y McGonagall... Confío en ella para lo que sea, aunque quizás no para sacar las mejores notas. Aún así, creo que no está tan mal.

14/06

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

...

Bordado. No diré nada más. Estupendísimo.

15/06

Día sin exámenes. Esta noche haremos el de Astronomía. Me alegro de no estar ni en quinto ni en séptimo. A Fred no hay quién le vea el pelo del estrés que tiene. Creo que los EXTASIS empiezan el lunes. Los TIMOS acaban mañana. Los profesores que no examinan esos, están los suficientemente contentos como para hacer sólo los exámenes del resto de cursos.

...

Cinco minutos antes de dormir: Astronomía bastante bien. A la salida, me caía del sueño. Janie y Abie me han pegado un par de codazos porque casi me tropiezo en las escalores que suben a la Torre. Cuando he llegado al final les he dicho que me iba a dormir ahí mismo. Entonces ha aparecido Nott.

-Dormida eres muy simpática, pero no hagas de obstáculo para los que queremos bajar.

Es que le estaba impiediendo pasar. Me he echado a un lado.

...

Janie acaba de preguntarme, ¿por qué Nott dijo eso de "dormida eres muy simpática"? No hablo en sueños y no es que me haya visto dormi... ¡La biblioteca! ¡El papel en blanco! Ahora vuelvo.

...

Son las dos de la mañana y tengo sueño desde hace tres horas pero tenía que encontrar ese papel. Bolsillo de mi túnica 3 (o 2, ¿quién sabe?). Estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera me fijé en que lo estaba mirando del mal lado, estúpida. Efectivamente, Nott tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme su opinión de yo durmiendo encima de una mesa, sobre un libro abierto.

16/06

Vale, ayer me durmí escribiendo. Si es que hay que ver la escritura. No se entiende nada. Lo he repasado, para cuando el lector intruso (SI, TE HE PILLADO) o yo de mayor lo entendamos.

La nota de Nott, la voy a pegar, total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en un viernes sin clase.

Admiraba que aún resistieses el sopor bibliotecario pero me confirmas la duda: tú no estás hecha para la biblioteca. Como pareces estar disfrutando, mejor no te despierto.

Ethan

Ni siquiera ha puesto las dos iniciales que pone siempre. Ha escrito su NOMBRE. ¿Por qué? Ya me he perdido. Lo sé, es demasiado raro. Nott es un tipo de notitas. Seguro que se le da mejor que las relaciones en carne y hueso. Da igual, el Nott de papel es más simpático.

18/06

Mañana empiezan los EXTASIS. Fred tiembla. Dice que va a catearlo todo, que la vida es una mierda, que se quedará en Hogwarts para siempre y no conseguirá que le cojan ni para barrer el suelo en San Mungo. Yo estoy segura de que lo va a aprobar todo y que van a cogerle a la primera en prácticas con algún sanador reconocido.

Pero bueno, para opiniones y gustos, colores. Nos hemos apostado una tarde en la Madriguera. ¿Cómo va eso? Si él gana, tengo que hacer todo lo que me pida. No me puede pedir nada nefasto para mi salud mental o física. Si gano yo, lo mismo pero al revés. Es muy divertido. Lo hacemos desde siempre. "¿Nos apostamos algo? ¿Una tarde? Te apuesto una tarde a que...". Sonrío sólo de pensarlo.

24/06

Último sábado en Hogwarts. El viernes que viene nos volvemos a casa. Así que nos vamos a Hogsmeade. Está todo el mundo. Es la última salida, y para los que les quedan los EXTASIS del lunes y martes, es una destensión.

Fred lo ha hecho todo menos Encantamientos, que es el martes. Resopla, agarrando a Janie del brazo y golpeándome con el codo cada vez que damos un paso. Axel se ríe de él. Es un chico sin tensiones, Axel. De todas formas, solo ha cogido cinco asignaturas para los EXTASIS. También tiene Encantamientos el martes, pero está completamente relajado.

-¡Que ya no queda nada! Dos días para estudiar lo que sea, pero Fred, no te preocupes. Tú no eres Domi. Ella lo catearía, pero a ti se te dan bien los Encantamientos.

-¡Eh!

-¡No te metas con mi prima, que te pego!

-Mejor hechizale, Fred, me ha llamado tonta.

-Sí, ¿Tú que opinas, Jan?

-Yo creo que necesita un buen mocomurciélagos por traidor.

-¿Traidor? ¡Qué era broma! ¡Juro que era broma!

Así que nos hemos puesto a perseguirle. Hemos acabado tumbados frente a la Casa de los Gritos. He entrado varias veces y la verdad, no es para tanto.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿cuándo hacéis un año, chicos?-pregunta Axel a Fred y Janie.

-Me parece fatal que no lo sepas. ¿Domi?

-Yo qué sé.

-¡Ella tampoco lo sabe, Freddie!

-Jo, que asco. ¿Tú lo sabes Jan?

-No, ¿y tú?

-¡Tampoco! –Axel y yo les hemos mirado incrédulos. Se supone que los novios... Yo qué sé, llevan la cuenta de esas cosas. Tampoco es que lo sepa, nunca he tenido un novio (Stan no cuenta, definitivamente). – Es que... Todo empezó en un lío. No sé cuándo decidimos que íbamos a salir. Quizás fue en verano. No me acuerdo.

-Sois increíbles.

25/06

Ya ves, Fred y Janie son mi modelo a seguir. Sin problemas, todo es un poco relativo pero a nadie le importa. Están juntos, y eso es lo importante. También hablamos de los amores de Axel, que al parecer quiere liarse antes del 30 de junio con una chica cuyo nombre no nos ha dicho. "Si lo consigo, lo sabréis". Nos ha mirado a todos de manera significativa. Y luego me ha preguntado a mi.

-¿Qué es de ti?

-No sé de qué me habláis.

-Sí, sí, yo te digo que hay un asunto muy pero que muy gordo alrededor de Ethan Nott. Pero es tan confuso, que no sé decirte. ¿Verdad, Dominó?

Me ha llamado Dominó para "apaciguarme", pero mañana, cuando esos dos estén estudiando, me la voy a cargar. No, es broma. Es muy simpática.

-Lo de Nott, no es nada. De aquí al treinta, quiero poder ignorarle.

-Ya está-dice Fred-tú ignoras a Nott y Axel se lía con esa chica. Todos tenéis cosas que hacer de aquí al treinta. ¿Y nosotros, Jan?

-Nosotros haremos muchas cosas de aquí al treinta.

-Estupendo.

Son tan simpáticos, todos.

...

Así que como último domingo, estoy en la biblioteca. A lo mejor el año que viene me asigno otra rutina de biblioteca. Claro que si voy a ser capitana del equipo de Quidditch...

-¡Qué me dices!

-Nott, no leas.

-Algún día me lo darás. Estoy seguro de que escribes cosas sobre mi. Por ejemplo, ¿qué escribes ahora?

-Esta conversación. Seguro que es interesante.

-¿Y no es muy complicado, lo del multi-tasking?

-No te preocupes, soy mujer. Sé que tú no podrías pero no te culpo, no es tu culpa si tu cerebro no da.

-No te metas conmigo.

-¡No leas mi diario!

-Deja de escribir ahí.

-No.

-Para.

-No.

-Que dejes de...

...

Acabó quitándome el boli (sí, escribo a boli, la pluma es un coñazo). De todas formas, he perdido. No he cumplido mi "cosa que hacer de aquí al treinta". Justo ha aparecido Axel para recordármelo.

-Hombre, pero si es Niní. Me parece que no has cumplido con tu parte del trato.

-No es mi culpa. Se acercó por detrás.

-¿Estáis hablando de mi?

-Claro que sí, Ethan Nott, ¿de quién sino?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Axel.

-¿Apellido?

-Abbot.

-Bien, Axel Abbot, estaba hablando con Weasley, si no te importa.

-Lo siento mucho, Nott, pero tengo que ayudarle a cumplir su propósito de últimos cinco días. Además, ella me va a ayudar con el mío.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Solo quiero que me eches una mano.

-¿Sabéis qué? Yo estaba muy tranquila...

-Niní, vente conmigo, salgamos de este antro de inteligencia y ayúdame.

-Tengo curiosidad... Pero no. Otro día. De todas formas ya no tengo interés en que consigas tu propósito. Yo he perdido...

-Weasley, dime de qué va eso.

-No. Hoy estoy negativa, chicos, aire. Estoy haciendo un trabajo de Historia.

-Eso no se lo cree nadie, Weasley.

Se fue uno.

-Venga, ya vendré a molestarte en otro momento.

Se fue el otro.

Ya está. Al fin. Y he podido acabar de escribir esto.

29/06

Mañana nos vamos... Y en cuanto a mi propósito de fin de curso... Quitando el domingo, lo he cumplido. Axel todavía no lo ha conseguido, así que estamos igual. Aunque no le he vuelto a ver.

Fred está relajadísimo. Todo el mundo siente que llegan las vacaciones. ¡Hasta he hecho el baúl! Pero bueno, voy a los jardines a tomar las últimas bocanadas de aire.

...

Buenas noches, Hogwarts...

30/06

¡Adiós y hasta el curso que viene! Me alegro de haber acabado el año. Ha sido muy movidito. Ya estamos todos (Abie, Janie, Fred y Axel) en el vagón.

...

Vale, vale, ha pasado de todo. En serio, de todo. Por orden.

Llevábamos una horita en el tren cuando Axel se ha pegado la frente.

-Dominique, querida, tienes que ayudarme. Hoy es el último día. ¡El último! Tengo que conseguirlo.

-Vamos allá.

Al principio no me he pispado (nadie lo haría) pero Janie y Fred me han mirado raro. Al parecer, después se han lanzado sobre Abie para contarle mi futuro. Ese que yo no conocía. Porque Axel me ha llevado a un sitio "donde no nos oigan", uno de esos compartimientos vacíos del fondo del tren. Y me ha dicho.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí está bien.

Parecía nervioso.

-A ver, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Un plan?

-Nah, solo un poco de valor, mi plan está hecho. Todo está en su sitio.

Le he mirado sin comprender.

-¿Sabes? No es que quiera nada raro, solo quiero liarme con ella.

-¿Sólo?

-Sí. Lo demás sería muy complicado. El año que viene no voy a estar aquí, y no te rías porque te juro por lo que quieras que he aprobado todos los EXTASIS, así que... Además, a ella no le intereso demasiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, está picada con Nott, ¿sabes?

Me he quedado mirándole muy pero muy muy raro.

-¿Qué?

-No me lo niegues – parecía haber dejado el nerviosismo para otro momento porque recogió seguridad –, no me niegues que no te pica.

Yo estaba confusa, supongo que desde fuera uno captaría la indirecta, desde el futuro se capta. Pero en ese momento yo pensaba "¿Yo? ¿Qué pinto en esa frase?".

-En serio, Niní, a veces eres tonta.

-¡No soy...! ¡Ya me has llamado tonta hace cinco días!

-Sí, porque lo eres.

Yo negando con la cabeza, os hacéis una imagen de la confusión personificada en mi.

-Me he perdido.

-Anda, ¿qué más da? Sólo es un beso.

-Pero...-sigue negando, que pareces idiota.

-Niní, que te líes conmigo.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo!

-¡Sí!

-Joder, no entendía nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Sí o no?

-Es que... Es muy raro. ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque nunca me he liado con una pelirroja.

Alza las cejas, la susodicha pelirroja.

-Es broma, porque me gustas, ¿por qué va a ser?

-Pero...

-Que sí, Niní, que me gustas. Pero no tanto, ¿eh? Sólo me quiero liar contigo. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Bueno, supongo que... O sea... – señala al chico de arriba abajo con la palma de la mano abierta - ¿Por qué no?

Así que Axel ha sonreído mientras asentía y ha repetido "¿por qué no? Eso es". Y me ha besado. Ha sido muy... raro. O sea, solo ha posado sus labios sobre los míos. Yo esperaba algo más de la palabra "liarse", pero él quería probar a ver si le pegaba, digo yo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...

-¿Es muy malo?

-¡No es malo!

-Ah, estupendo, no te preocupes, va a ser mejor.

Bueno, no tengo que explicar nada, pero cualquiera que nos viera nos describiría buscando algo con la lengua en el esófago del otro. Sí, me he liadop con él, ¿y qué? Pues eso.

Lo que pasa es que nos han interrumpido. Y no cualquiera. Sino mi reto de estos últimos días. A ese al que tenía que evitar.

-Por Merlín, qué asco. Os podíais haber ido al baño.

Separados, ruido de succión, cara de asco de Nott, nos miramos entre los tres. Y yo le suelto:

-¿Te importa?

-Siento molestarte mientras haces cosas indecentes, Weasley. Pensé que tendrías mejor gusto.

Y se ha ido. La puerta del compartimiento se ha cerrado y abierto varias veces. He mirado a Axel que se estaba riendo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Ahora se ha picado. Merlín, que mala suerte. Bueno, a lo mejro te ayuda y todo. Se va a tirar todo el verando pensando que sales conmigo o algo.

Yo le he sonreído con cara de confusión.

-Anda, vamos a decirles que yo soy un modelo de cumplimiento de retos, no como otras.

Cuando andábamos por el pasillo, yo delante y el detrás, me ha dicho al oído: «Gracias». Con beso en la mejilla incluido.

* * *

Vale, esto es todo. ¿Qué tal? *_cruza los dedos y toca madera*_

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Apuesta

**Gui: **Hola a todos... ¡PODEIS CRUCIFICARME! He tardado un montón en subir, pero estoy subiendo. ¡Esto es GENIAL! Además me estoy motivando más en este fic, así que os regalo el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de reviews a **MusicBlack95, mikaelita-cullen, Miky (SdlN) mia, Natwizard y Flor440**. Sois geniales!

**Disclaimer: **¿Rowling? A mi me suena a enfermedad...

* * *

**Dominó**

Separados, ruido de succión, cara de asco de Nott, nos miramos entre los tres. Y yo le suelto:

-¿Te importa?

-Siento molestarte mientras haces cosas indecentes, Weasley. Pensé que tendrías mejor gusto.

Y se ha ido. La puerta del compartimiento se ha cerrado y abierto varias veces. He mirado a Axel que se estaba riendo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Ahora se ha picado. Merlín, que mala suerte. Bueno, a lo mejro te ayuda y todo. Se va a tirar todo el verando pensando que sales conmigo o algo.

Yo le he sonreído con cara de confusión.

-Anda, vamos a decirles que yo soy un modelo de cumplimiento de retos, no como otras.

Cuando andábamos por el pasillo, yo delante y el detrás, me ha dicho al oído: «Gracias». Con beso en la mejilla incluido.

01/07

Bueno, termino de contarlo hoy.

Entramos en el otro vagón, donde estaban los demás. Axel debió de asentir o algo porque cuando entré, me vitorearon.

-Esta chica besa muy bien. Pero los retos se le dan peor.

Vaya manera de decirlo.

No me sentía nada incómoda. De alguna manera, sabía que no pasaba nada. Podía vivir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en Nott. Me comí bastante el coco. ¿Me gustaba? Porque era alguien curioso. Sabía que podría perfectamente liarme con él y no me daría asco. Pero... No concordábamos. De repente, nos poníamos cada uno en un bando opuesto y la reconcialiación era imposible. La verdada es que todavía no he llegado a ninguna conclusión. Yo qué sé.

Venga, acabo de ver ese "yo qué sé". Seguro que aparece más veces en este diario que el nombre de Nom. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera aparece el nombre de Nom. Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis. Toma esa. Más veces en una página que el mismísimo Nott. Mi hermano mola y los demás hombres no valen la pena (vale que mi hermano no es un "hombre" pero Nott tampoco, así que da igual).

Al caso, que llegamos al andén 9 y ¾ sin mayores incidentes y allí estaban papá y Nom. Mamá al parecer estaba en no sé dónde con unos duendes negociando no sé qué. Ya sabéis, Gringotts, no hay quién se entere.

Me despedí de todos y nos fuimos. Aún no he visto a Vic ni a mamá pero vienen esta tarde.

08/07

Me aburre escribir cómo me aburro en casa. No hay nadie. Oh, bueno, están los Lewis, está Cal, está Judy... Están los mismos abuelitos de siempre. No está Nura.

10/07

Hoy ha habido una perturbación en nuestra aburrida rutina, pero dicha perturbación no ha sido nada buena. Al parecer se ha muerto un amigo de papá. Un señor de edad indefinida con pelo cano y gafas de pasta negra. Un muggle como cualquier otro pero más amable y querido que todos los magos juntos. Ha sido terrible, ha sido un accidente, una casualidad. El primer horror es que ha muerto desangrado. Estaba solo en casa fregando platos y ha abierto el armario del escurridero. Un cuchillo de cocina de esos que usa papá para cortar el melón y que son tan grandes y puntiagudos ha caído desde las alturas y para cuando el señor se dio cuenta se había cortado bastante en el brazo y se le había clavado el cuchillo encima del codo. Dicen que se debió desmayar por la sangre y se quedó ahí hasta desangrarse en su propia cocina. La vecina de enfrente fue a pedirle unos huevos y como no contestaba ni a telefono ni a timbre, se preocupó y llamó a la hermana del señor que había ido a la ciudad. Antes de que llegase la hermana unos vecinos tiraron la puerta y como se lo encontraron así, no dejaron entrar a su hermana. Es que eran mellizos.

Cuando papá me lo ha contado me he quedado paralizada. No me lo creía. Había visto a ese señor desde que era pequeña. Había comido en su casa dos veces y había paseado con él por el bosque. Cada vez que le veía me decía: ¿tu te acuerdas de mi? Y yo riendo le contestaba que sí. Entonces el me preguntaba cómo se llamaba.

-Liam.

-¿Nombre completo?

-William (ya, es que tenía un apodo curioso).

-¿Apellido?

-Eeehh...-siempre me entraba pánico por olvidar su apellido. ¿Smith?

-Smith.

-¡Lo sabía!

Era muy simpático. Nos tiraba al mar incluso en invierno o se tiraba encima de la gente que tomaba el sol cuando él estaba mojado (aunque eso no se lo he visto hacer, me lo dijo papá).

Lo peor es que le vi ayer. Jugaba al fútbol con Nom y unos niños de su edad. Y gritaba tanto como el resto, aunque él no era un niño.

11/07

Hoy ha sido el entierro. No había llorado nada pero ahora es imposible no hacerlo. Cuando el cura ha empezado a decir "William era un hombre querido por todos" yo tenía ganas de decirle «es Liam, nadie le llamaba William». Ha sido horrible. Había tanta gente (nunca había visto tanta gente en el pueblo) que no cabíamos en la iglesia. Cuando le han echado tierra por encima a su ataúd me he puesto a llorar. Pero también pensaba que era mentira, que ahora aparecería por detrás y diría "¡os lo habéis tragado!". Que a fin de cuentas no cabía en un ataúd tan pequeñito. Papá y yo hemos jugado a las palabras encadenadas yendo hacia el entierro, para no pensarlo. A la vuelta he visto a papá tan triste que le he dicho:

-¿Qué? ¿Palabras encadenadas?

-Ahora no, Niní. No quiero.

-Ya lo sé-he dicho, empezando a llorar. Era verdad. Sabía que me contestaría que no. Pero me sentía más alejada de su tristeza y quería animarle recordándole el juego de la ida.

Mamá lloraba muchísimo y ha intercambiado un abrazo estupendo con Beth, la hermana de Liam. Beth decía: "no quiero que vengáis por mi. Venid por Liam. Yo seré fuerte para que no os preocupéis".

Es horrible, todo es horrible.

12/07

Hoy he salido de casa. No quería quedarme dentro a esperar algo. Me da miedo esperar. A lo mejor llega la muerte y no me doy ni cuenta.

20/07

Hoy me ha llegado la regla y me alegro sobremanera. Dentro de tres días nos vamos a la Madriguera. Es que llevo toda la semana con síndrome premenstrual, añadido a la tristeza. Eso no puede sentar bien. Hace dos días le pregunté a mamá para qué existíamos. Nos habíamos creado por una casualidad y moriríamos por la misma. Me preguntaba para qué sirve preservar la especie, para qué existimos. Si nos extringuimos dará igual. Mira a los dinosaurios. Mira a toda esa gente anónima que ha vivido y muerto sin conocer nada más que la suela de su zapato. Gente con esperanzas, sueños y tristezas, con miedo a la muerte y que nadie recuerda, que nadie conoce.

Mamá me dijo que me calmase, que seguramente lo que decía lo hacía inconscientemente, que todo era por la muerte de Liam. Me puse a llorar. Vic me dio un abrazo enorme y se puso a llorar también. Nom se miraba los zapatos. Pobre Nom. Tiene una hermana insoportable.

30/07

Hoy era el cumple de tío Harry. La verdad es que me encuentro cada vez mejor. No pienso en Liam, aunque quizás inconscientemente sí. Nom no parece tan afectado. Como Vic está con Teddy, tampoco sé cómo le va, pero confío en Teddy. Mamá a veces llora en su cuarto. Papá es el que está peor. Cuando le miro me viene toda la tristeza. Yo se lo he contado todo a Fred, a Janie y a Roxie, y a Molly, y a James, y a Al, y a Rose. Creo que cada vez que lo cuento lo supero un poco más. Todos ríen y sonríen, luego están tristes, y yo igual. Hablé con Harry y me dijo que mientras Liam esté en mi memoria no morirá. Así que me he propuesto atesorar todos los buenos momentos pasados con él y rememorarlos a menudo. No pienso olvidar nada. Ni su cara, ni sus gafas, ni sus payasadas. Nada.

...

Son las doce de la noche pero es que me he acordado de algo muy importante. El 25 llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts y... ¡SOY CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH! Por lo menos así me remonto la moral. He estado pensando cuántos jugadores hay que re-seleccionar. Porque Christian y James se quedan de golpeadores, Abie es la guardiana. Jenna y Lex son los cazadores conmigo. Y bueno, el único que hay que reemplazar es el más importante. Craig.

05/08

Nos vamos a ir a Francia. Me apetece muchísimo. Vamos a ir al sur, nos cambiará del mal tiempo.

15/08

Estamos aquí intentando hablar francés como si fuésemos autóctonos. Adoro el acentro francés del sur, pero es imposible de imitar. En seguida nos detectan. A mamá le preguntan: ¿Paris? Y mamá contesta: En realidad, Rouen.

Ajá, ahí les pilla a todos. No sé por qué le preguntan a mamá que si es de Paris. Quiero decir, el acento de París es muy obvio (lo siento, no recordaba que París se escribe con tilde. ¡En francés no lleva! Que mala cabeza, Dom...), es muy... Cerrado. Y bueno el de aquí abajo es terrible. En vez de decir "pain" (que es pan) dicen "peing". Es tan divertido.

18/08

Por cierto, hace unos días he conocido a un chico de... unos 19 años muy simpático. Se llama Victor y ha decidido que iba a ser su amiga. Me lo ha dicho así. "Tu vas être my friend". Así, con un buen fralés con acentillo "ma fgend". En fin, qué simpático. Luego me ha empezado a contar que si su familia, que si su exnovia, que si su hermano, que si vamos a jugar a algo. Es muy simpático.

19/08

Hoy estábamos comiendo en un bar cuando ha aparecido la madre de Victor con una chica inglesa. Se ha puesto como loco (lo ha dicho en francés pero lo traduzco):

-Oh, qué guapa. En serio, qué guapa. Mamá me ha dicho que tenía 20 años. ¿No es genial? Ah, me voy a tirar la comida ligando con ella.

Yo he alzado las cejas y me he quedado paralizada. A mi Victor me medio gustaba. Me he resignado, he pensado en otra cosa (la otra cosa ha acabado siendo Nott, pero me he reprendido a mi misma y he pensado en Liam) y he decidido ayudarle. El pobre parecía tan ridículo. ¡Qué mono!

...

Al final la cosa no fue muy bien porque estaba Valentine, la prima segunda de Victor, hablando en inglés con la inglesa. Y Victor diciendo "me la va a acaparar, como odio a Valentine". También me ha dicho que por qué no usaba mi bilingüismo para hablar con la inglesa. Pero en la conversación que mantenían Valentine y la inglesa (se llamaba Kate) era imposible meter baza. Así que Victor se ha cogido un bol con cositas para picar y me ha dicho: "vámonos fuera". Le he seguido muy divertida. Luego ha empezado a despotricar contra Valentine y yo me he reído mucho. El otro día me ganó al Monopoli así que le he dicho que "no se puede tener todo, afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amor". Él me ha mandado a la mierda, como bien podéis imaginaros.

20/08

Estábamos Nom, Victor, sus hermanos, sus vecinos y yo aburriéndonos porque ya habíamos gastado todos los juegos de niños que conocíamos cuando Victor ha decidido grabar una película. Cuando han revuelto su casa para encontrar accesorios y han visto que solo había pistolas y mitralletas, hemos decidido que hacíamos un video de guerra. Eramos nueve. Nos daba para dos bandos desiguales. Así que para igualar bandos hemos decidido que habría un espía. Hoy hemos decidido nombres y historia y hemos empezado a grabar. Yo era el cámara la mayoría de las veces. Porque era la mayor y no me importaba salir poquito (yo era la mala malísima muahahahaha).

21/08

Ayer grabamos unas escenas de noche pero no se veía nada y yo no quería intervenir con la magia porque todos esos aparatos son muy raros. Menos mal que Nom es un manitas y me ha explicado cómo se ponían esas cosas en marcha. Una camara-woman que no sabe usar su cámara es muy patético. El caso es que hoy hemos vuelto a grabar las escena de noche y hemos grabado mi muerte (en la película). Os voy a contar de qué va la película. Hay dos bandos, el A y el B. Hay una mala malísma (yo), "Boss", que quiere que los bandos A y B se enemisten más de lo que están y que se enfrenten en una guerra. Así que infiltra a un agente cuádruple, "R", para que haga el trabajo sucio. Luego hay un montón de personajes: "yellow", "red", "eagles", "funny", "chef 1" y "chef 2"... Como no éramos muchos, estábamos todos en los dos bandos, pero con trajes distintos. Pues bien, un bando ha capturado a uno del otro bando para descubrir quién es el agente doble. El otro bando lo libera. Luego hay un enfrentamiento armado. Muere mucha gente sin nombre. Los muertos adoptan otros personajes. Luego descubren quién es el agente doble y le matan, no sin antes matar a su jefaza, yo, el Boss. Ha sido muy divertido.

22/08

Nos vamos mañana... Hoy les vamos a hacer una sesión cine a los padres de Victor, sus primos, su familia y vamos a añadir a nuestros padres. Lo que se ha perdido Vic... Pero claro ella está con su noviete por el Ministerio...

...

Quitando los fallos técnicos con el sonido, ¡ha sido genial!

25/08

Estoy disfrutando de la última semana (de los últimos seis días) antes de ir a Hogwarts... ¡SIN FRED!

Ha conseguido TODOS sus EXTASIS y es mi primo favorito. Bueno, esto no tiene nada que ver pero me da igual. Llegó una carta de Axel hace un mes diciendo que también tenía todos sus EXTASIS. ¿No es genial? La gente buena lo consigue todo.

Fred dice que se va a San Mungo. Le han cogido de prácticas uwa uwa. Que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien...

Me siento estupendamente.

26/08

Hoy no me siento estupendamente. Tengo gastroenteritis. Es horrible. Me he levantado esta mañana con ganas de vomitar y no he dudado en hacerlo cinco minutos después. Llevo todo el día restregándome entre las sábanas y diciéndole a Fred que estar malo es una putada y que ... Luego me he puesto a llorar (y ya no tenía ganas de vomitar) por lo de Liam, y luego me he calmado (y he vomitado otra vez). Pobres Fred, Roxie, Angelina y George, tienen que aguantar mis tonterías. Fred dice, además, que cuando estoy mala es muy divertido. Es que hago más chistes que nunca. A mi no me parece divertido.

28/08

¡Estoy (más o menos) curada! Soy feliz, también. Ayer vino Janie y se fue con Fred a comprar sus cosas y las mías. Es que no me podía mover. Pero bueno, casi mejor porque así no tengo que aguantarles. Se estarían despidiendo efusivamente. No sé como llevarán eso de estar alejados. En tres días nos vamos a Hogwarts. He ojeado los libros entre ayer y hoy, en la cama, y no tienen mala pinta. Creo que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tiene lña misma relevancia que siempre. Es la asignatura en la que se puede dormir sin que te peguen. Además, las clases de séptimo las da Hagrid. Sonrisa. El libro de Historia de la Magia es genial: es la historia de la magia reciente. Además de duendes, brujas quemadas y decretod del Secreto vamos a estudiar las dos Guerras...

Hasta ahí lo que he podido ver.

29/08

Disfruta, disfruta y trabaj. Quitando mis dos días "en cama", he trabajado un poco para ganar unos cuantos pares de galeones (en total 10 galeones y 12 sickles. También hay un knut, pero ya me lo he gastado...). Me lo quedo todo, en Gringotts (papá y mamá me abrieron una cámara hace un año, pero me lo han dicho hace poco) tengo algo de (bastante) dinero. Pero con todo eso, podré comprar muchas cosas, incluido el carrito de chuches del Expreso.

01/09

Ay, ay, ay, que nos vamos. Fred se viene conmigo (pero es para ver a Janie, a mi no me quiere...).

...

Expreso. Estamos Janie, Abie y yo en un solo compartimiento. Han pasado momentáneamente Albus, Rose y Scorpius, Roxie, Jenna y su amiga no-me-acuerdo-de-su-nombre, James y Molly... La familia, vamos. Ah, y Maika.

...

Y acaban de pasar Victor Smith y su nueva novia, Amber. Resulta que Victor se ha hecho muy amigo de Abie. Cosas raras. Abie y yo hemos hablado con Janie de lo de Fred. Nos ha dicho que de momento siguen saliendo, porque aunque les moleste no verse, tampoco van a hacer la tontería de "como estamos lejos, cortamos, o sea, te lo juro por Snoopy". Nos hemos reído todo el trayecto.

...

He visto a Nott en su mesa de Slytherin durante la Selección. Este año no ha pasado por el tren. No sé si aliviarme o enfadarme. ¿A quién odia ahora más que a mi? Ja, ja, ja. Es broma. Me aburro.

04/09

Bueno, no es broma, ¿vale? Iros a la mierda, Abie y Janie. Es que hoy he saludado a Nott y ha sonreído muy raro y se ha ido. ¡Es que es muy raro!

06/09

Las clases son estupendas y hoy es sábado. Seamos todos felices. He planeado la selección del buscador de Quidditch para el sábado que viene. Estoy sentada contra un haya en los jardines solita porque Abie y Janie están haciendo no sé qué no sé dónde. Y es genial. La hierba huele a recién cortado y todavía no hace frío. Creo que me voy a dormir.

...

Adivina quién me ha despertado. ¡Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad! Ha sido Nott. Como me ha visto con el diario (que ya se conoce pero que por suerte no ha sido capaz de abrir. Tiene un repelente anti curiosos-indeseados-con-mala-leche-cuyo-apellido-empieza-por-N-y-acaba-por-ott) me ha despertado diciendo algo como "espero que hayas escrito mi nombre en cada una de las páginas este verano".

Yo primero no me he pispado de quién me estaba hablando y Nott se ha sentido muy ofendido. Yo he dicho algo como "¿quéeee?" alargando mucho la e. He semi-abierto los ojos y he visto a Nott. Luego he tardado diez segundos en procesar quién era.- Cuenta diez segundos. Es MUCHO. Cuando ha visto que me había despertado y le había reconocido ha dicho:

-Por lo menos no tienes un mal despertar. Lisa es insoportable.

-¿Te dedicas a despertar a Lisa Hammond?

-No, pero una mañana que seguía a una noche de pasión me levanté y se despertó echando humo por las orejas.

-Ah... No quiero saberlo.

-Ya lo sé, por eso te lo estoy contando.

-No entiendo como Lisa es capaz de hacer eso contigo.

-Eso me sienta mal pero no pasa nada. Sé que tu no serías capaz ni de salir conmigo.

-No es que no fuese capaz, es que no quiero.

-No eres capaz, porque eres inestable, te gusta la Historia de la Magia, porque has decidido odiarme y no sosportarme, porque no podrías vivir sin insultarme y porque no te aceptas a ti misma que estás loca por mi.

-Claro, Nott, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo que tu digas.

-Además, nunca has tenido novio, seguro que ni has aguantado medio día con ese tal Axel Abbot.

-Perdona pero número uno, no tienes ni idea de mi vida. Dos, no estaba saliendo con Axel, y si te molesta te fastidias. Tres, sí que he tenido novio, no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti.

-Tus argumentos no se mantienen.

Mientras decía eso, estaba sonriendo cada vez más, como si no fuese capaz de controlar sus labios, que quisiesen sonreír por alguna idea interna. Daba un poco de miedo.

-Además – dijo – sigo asegurándote que no eres capaz de salir conmigo.

-Si quisiese, lo podría hacer. El caso es que no quiero. Así que me da igual lo que digas.

Me he levantado y me he ido. Ahora lo estoy escribiendo todo en la biblioteca. Que obsesionada que soy, por favor. Me doy miedo y asco hasta a mi. ¿Se puede ser más patético?

Aquí es cuando Vic o mamá me dicen que no sea tan dura conmigo misma. Estoy hecha un lío.

13/09

Vale, suspiro. Espero que esto esté saliendo bien. Quidditch. Han venido todos los del equipo y bastante gente de Gryffindor para las pruebas a buscador. Ya echo de menos a Craig. Le he enviado una lechuza esta tarde después del partido. Le he dicho que le necesito aquí y ahora. Pero claro, él está buscándose un equipo que quiera cogerle. De momento se lo están peleando entre tres equipos. En fin...

Les he hecho volar a todos en tres grupos. Cada grupo giraba en el campo de distinta manera. Unos cuántos se caían al suelo y otros se estampaban pero se estabilizaban. He eliminado a los que eran incapaces de salvar obstáculos o a los que se caían de la escoba. Luego quedaba tres. He soltado la snitch de entrenamientos y he hecho que la atrapasen. Lo he hecho tres veces y los tres la han cogido una vez. Estaba desconcertada. Así que les he hecho darse la vuelta, he soltado la snitch, he contado hasta cinco y les he dicho que la buscasen. Abie tenía la tarea de intentar no perderla de vista (para que no se pierda). Uno de los tres (el que he cogido) la ha visto en un minuto. Nos hemos quedado todos mirándole asombrados. Se llama (espera que me acuerde) Otto Martín. Es un niño rubio de quinto. James le ha mirado mal cuando le he seleccionado y le he preguntado qué pasaba.

-Es un rarito.

Yo he alzado las cejas y le he dicho que enemistades fuera. Luego, cuando le he preguntado a Molly, me ha dicho que James y Otto se llevan muy mal, porque la exnovia de James, comosellame, le dejó por Otto. En fin, tonterías varias.

14/09

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que empezamos el colegio. ¿Sí? Es domingo. Pues bien, hoy ha nacido un asqueroso rumor (o ayer, no lo sé). Lo que sí que sé es quién lo ha formado. Estaba yo con Janie desayunando cuando ha llegado Maika y me ha dicho:

-¡Enhorabuena! Sabía que hacíais buena pareja...

-¿De qué me hablas?

-De Ethan Nott. Me ha dicho Cathy que Agatha le ha dicho que Lisa ha oído a Jon Clark decirle a Daniel Fortescue en la Sala común de Slytherin que estás saliendo con Nott. ¡Es genial!

Y se ha ido. Yo (y Janie) me he quedado de piedra. Entonces ha aparecido Abie diciendo: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que salías con Nott?

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Bastian Taylor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... Chicas, recordadme qué día es hoy.

-Domingo.

-Catorce de septiembre.

-Vale. ¿Por qué se supone que me gusta venir a Hogwarts? Voy a matar a Nott. Y no, Abie, ¡no estamos saliendo! Me cago en...

...

Cuando encontré a Nott, me saludó con un abrazo. Estuve a punto de pegarle, pero no hice nada de eso.

-¿Qué **** estás haciendo?

-Digamos que estoy apostando contigo algo que puedes elegir a que no consigues salir conmigo una semana. Pero no intentes evitarme, eso no cuenta.

-¿Y...?

-Les he dicho a todos que estamos saliendo. El efectivo método del boca a oreja.

-Eres hombre muerto.

-Como sigas así vas a perder la apuesta.

Después de sonreír "encantadoramente" y darme unos toques en la espalda se fue.

-¡Nott! ¡Nott!

-¡Ah!, llámame Ethan.

Me lo caaargo tralaá, tralalá, me lo voy a cargaar...

15/09

En serio, que alguien me diga qué estoy haciendo en Hogwarts. Hoy teníamos Herbología a las once con Slytherin y dos alumnos de Ravenclaw (es que somos poquitos) y Nott ha venido hacia mi con clara intención de ... Ah, ni siquiera puedo escribirlo. Acercarse demasiado.

-No hagas eso, no-hagas-eso-he empezado a susurrarle.

-¿Te da vergüenza besarme en público? Oh, qué mona eres. (él hablaba incluso demasiado alto)

-Cállate. No-te-me-acerques-no... ¡Quita! (todo en susurros)

-Entrad en clase.

Hoy he adorado a Neville. Claro que en clase se ha querido poner conmigo. Y claro como no Abie y Janie se habían puesto juntas (para fastidiarme, estoy segura), nadie se lo ha impedido. Además, el rumor se había extendido como la pólvora.

-Bueno, vamos a atacar a esta planta tan genial tú y yo solitos...

Tenía ganas de llorar y reir a la vez.

16/09

Solo es septiembre, me voy a ... ¡Aah! No aguanto a Nott, ahora más que nunca. Hoy, a la hora de comer, me he levantado rápido para ir a la biblioteca un segundo y he sentido que alguien (bueno, Nott) me cogía la mano. Y va y dice:

-Te acompaño.

-Te odio.

-Y yo a ti, querida, esto es una apuesta.

Entonces me he callado.

-¿No me digas que te ha sentado mal?

-¡AH! Déjame en paz.

He sacudido la mano mil y una veces pero no me soltaba.

-Estás perdiendo-se me ha acercado peligrosamente, y porque he girado la cabeza me ha dado un beso en la mejilla. Que si no...-No apartes los labios, Dominique.

-Vete.

-Me debes diez galeones.

-¿CÓMO?

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Quién se ha tomado la molestia de firmar un acuerdo? ¡Porque tú no! No puedes apostar si yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-Me debes diez galeones.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Falsificaré tu firma, ¿qué más da? Me debes...

-¡Ya, para! Tú lo has querido, imbécil. Tú me vas a deber veinte galeones dentro de una semana.

Y me he ido.

-¡Aceptas la apuesta!

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?

-Que tienes que darme un beso.

-¡Ni de broma!

-Entonces pierdes antes de empezar.

Estaba tan cabreada que me he acercado y le he dado el maldito beso. Una... milésima de segundo.

-¿Contento?

-Eso no era un...

PERO ME HE IDO. ¡Ja! Que se vaya a la porra.

17/09

Hoy me he levantado sonriendo sádicamente. Hasta Janie se ha asustado.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Joder a Nott.

-¿En qué sentido?

-¡No seas guarra! Voy a exprimirle sus veinte galeones. Ganaré más haciendo el imbécil que trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley. ¡Me voy! Tengo una cita.

Luego no he encontrado a Nott en el Gran Comedor y la razón ha vuelto a mi cabeza. He empezado a pensar que esto era asqueroso y que no tenía sentido. Hasta que en clase de Transformaciones (a la salida) ha aparecido Nott. Me he acercado y (vale, vale, vale no me miréis mal, os lo voy a decir, pero no me matéis) le he agarrado la cabeza. Y bueno, luego nos hemos liado. Sin demasiado disgusto, claro. El chico besa bien, que queréis que os diga... Pero ese no era el quid de la cuestión. El caso es que Nott se ha quedado flipando en colorines y yo he sonreído malamente y me he ido, dejándole ahí con un "wow" escapándose de su boca.

Me siento estupendamente haciendo de mala. Al final, la película que grabamos en verano va a ser una premonición de mi vida. "Muhahahahaha".

18/09

Esta semana es eterna. Hoy, jueves (día de biblioteca), estaba sentada en la Biblioteca en "nuestra mesa" (apodo de Nott, ¿vale? No he sido yo) cuando ha aparecido Nott. Al principio no me he dado cuenta porque ha pasado por detrás y me ha cogido la agenda. Yo estaba muy concentrada. Cuando me la ha devuelto me ha hablado.

-¡Que agenda más bonita!

Se la he quitado de las manos para ver qué había hecho. Había escrito "Ethan" en un montón de páginas y había dibujado un corazón (con una E y una D en medio) en el lunes.

-¡Qué has hecho!

-¿Yo? Observar la hermosura de mi nombre en las páginas de tu agenda.

-¿Observar o plasmar?

-Dame un beso como el de ayer y te prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Ni lo sueñes (hoy estaba un poco más cuerda).

-Estás perdiendo la apuesta.

-Muere.

-¡Qué mala eres!

-Es que te quiero demasiado. (aquí he empezado a ironizar a su costa)

-Lo sé, querida, y no me extraña.

-Querido Ethan, aparta esas manos de mi pergamino, que me lo vas a manchar.

-Tus palabras son órdenes para mi.

-Me parece estupendo.

-Dame un beso.

-Ahora mismo.

-Ahora es ahora.

-Eres un impaciente – le he dado el beso, sí, lo he hecho, ¿tienes algún problema? ¡Iba a ganar 20 galeones o los perdía! Eso se llama ahorrar. Y no, no me estoy engañando a mi misma. ¿Has convertido el valor de mis galeones a tus estúpidas libras, muggle de pacotilla? ¡Deja de mirarme! ¿Por qué lees mi diario? ¿Crees que puedes juzgarme?

...

Uy, qué mal estoy... Me parece que voy a acabar muy feliz esta semana.

19/09

Hoy no he visto a Nott, lo que ha sido un alivio. Pero para asegurarme mis galeones le he mandado una lechucita que no me ha contestado. Seguramente intente descifrar mis hermosas frases metafóricas. Tengo tanto talento que aunque él crea que le estoy haciendo cumplidos, son insultos.

20/09

No había contado con la salida a Hogsmeade. Cuando he salido de mi cuarto, ahora-me-interesa-tu-finjido-romance-Brooke me ha dicho que " Ethan te espera fuera. ¡Qué monos!". En algún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza encerrarme en mi cuarto pero Nott ha entrado por la puerta que se ha dejado no sé qué estúpido abierta. Y claro, me ha visto y me ha agarrado antes de que huyera.

-Que tengo que coger mis cosas.

-Nah, si tienes frío te dejo mi abrigo.

-No tengo dinero...

-Si te portas bien, ganarás unos cuantos galeones, ¿no crees?

-Dejame quedarme, me duele la cabeza.

-No te estoy raptando, se supone que te lo tienes que pasar muy bien.

-Nott...

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

Entonces ha aparecido Janie y he sentido alivio. La he mirado con alarma y se ha reido de mi. ¡Será guarra!

Así que Nott me ha arrastrado desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta uno de los carruajes y una vez allí, me ha soltado.

-Voy a saltar desde aquí y moriré degollada por tu culpa. En mi testamento escribiré que me debía cincuenta galeones.

-Deja de quejarte y subir la apuesta. Son diez galeones, no veinte, ni cincuenta.

-A veces eres odioso.

-A veces nos llevamos bien.

-A veces.

-Alguna vez me has besado. No, espera, han sido tres.

-¡Ja! Estas perdiendo, guapito. Tú si que no me has besado a mi.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

-¡No! No te acerques, que me dejes en paz. ¡No te me acerques! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de la palabra no? Pero-que-no-me-bes...

He suspirado en su beso, resignada. No he abierto la boca. He esperado a que se cansase.

Se ha cansado cuando hemos llegado a Hogsmeade. Me ha agarrado bien fuerte la mano y me ha llevado a Honeydukes. Por el bien de mis ahorros, me he dejado. Ha comprado un montón de cosas conmigo detrás, agarrada por la mano, con cara de no haber sido feliz en la vida, o de aburrida...

-Venga, anímate, pasado mañana hacemos una semana.

Me ha dado un par de chuches que me he comido pensando en eso. ¿Quién se supone que decide quién gana? Me he comido un poco el coco. Hemos acabado sentados frente a la Casa de los Gritos comiendo chuches. Me ha soltado y me he sentido idiota. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Me he empezado a toquetear el pelo nerviosamente, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

-¿Comemos en las Tres Escobas?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí?

-Hasta que te canses.

-¿Y si ya me he cansado?

-Lo que te pasa es que estás perdiendo la apuesto o dicho de otra manera, dándote cuenta de que no eres capaz de salir conmigo, lo que es lo mismo.

-Vamos a las Tres Escobas.

Me he levantado y le he cogido la mano para arrastrarle. Cuando se ha dado cuenta se ha levantado, porque estaba dispuesta a llevarle como si fuese una correa de perro sin perro. A rastras.

Hemos entrado en las Tres Escobas. Rosmerta hija nos ha saludado y ha preguntado cuántos éramos.

-Dos-he contestado. Nott ha alzado las cejas. Seguía cogiéndole la mano.-Anda tira, idiota.

Hemos comido una comida rica típica de las Tres Escobas y hemos salido. Le he dicho a Nott que yo me iba. Y se ha venido conmigo. A la vuelta no ha intentado besarme. Me ha dicho que era mucho mejor cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa. Yo le he gritado y hemos llegado al castillo.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Sí, lo que tú digas.

He subido a la Sala Común pensando con todas mis fuerzas "hasta nunca".

21/09

Ahora que tengo tema de conversación con mi diario, no dejo de escribir. Parece que mi vida se ha vuelto interesante. Pues bien, esto no es cierto. Mi vida se ha vuelto un coñazo. Y además no sé qué va a pasar mañana con el asunto Nott y me fastidia. Hoy ha sido un día raro. Me ha dejado en paz toda la mañana. Hacia las cuatro se me ha acercado. Yo estaba con Janie y Abie al lado del lago.

-Dominique (ha intentado con toda su fuerza de voluntad pronunciar bien mi nombre)...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hoy es domingo.

-Ya, ¿y?

-¿Te suena la palabra Biblioteca?

Le he mirado resignada. Esperaba que no se notase que me había acordado pero había preferido ignorar el hecho deliberadamente.

-Vale, pero solo por el bien de mi integridad económica.

Tampoco quería que Janie y Abie se enterasen de mucho. Así que le he seguido después de guardar mis cosas. Estaba por ahí el diario y lo ha cogido antes de que lo metiese en la mochila.

Ya llevábamos un rato andando cuando ha dicho, mirando el diario:

-De verdad que me interesa saber lo que escribes aquí. Cada vez es más gordo.

-Es que he llegado a la página 200. Al principio solo tenía cien pero se van añadiendo para que no se acabe.

-Al final en vez de un diario vas a llevar un grimorio. Claro que, no pesa.

-Efectivamente. Y dámelo de una vez.

Se lo he quitado de las manos, con un gesto brusco. En la biblioteca he sacado mis cosas de Transformaciones.

-Así que con deberes y durmiendo la mona en el lago, ¿eh? ¿No estarías intentando evitarme?

-Son para el miércoles. Los del lunes ya los he hecho.

-Estoy seguro de que me evitabas.

-No es verdad.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada.

-¿En serio?

-Que no...

-Joder, vale, solo quería saber si te pasaba algo.

-Pero, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Por un día que no me apetece gritarte! Si es que qué ganas de liarlo todo.

-Tenemos que tener una pelea como pareja.

-Lo que tu digas. Mira, esto es la bi-blio-te-ca así que baja la voz. No pienso gritar aquí dentro y me veten la entrada como-la-última-vez.

Le he mirado muy significativamente para que se diese por aludido. Luego me he ido a por unos libros. Cuando he vuelto estaba estudiando algo. Hora y media después me ha dicho algo así como "me voy". Cuando he alzado la cabeza le tenía a cinco centímetros y me ha besado (otra vez). Y ahí me he quedado.

22/09

Hoy me he plantado delante de Nott en el Gran Comedor y ha salido conmigo fuera.

-¿Qué?-le he preguntado.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Que qué pasa con la apuesta.

-Bueno, es obvio que no has sido capaz...

-¿Perdona? Me he tirado toda la maldita semana haciendote caso y hasta te he besado más de una vez, te he aguantado todo un fin de semana, incluída tu asquerosa pelea.

-Disculpame tu a mi, pero los tres primeros días eras bastante reticente. Solo has durando cinco días.

-¿Quieres que sigamos un par de días más y me das los diez galeones?

-Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos. Bueno, como hemos ganado los dos, o hemos perdido los dos, nos vamos a dar diez galeones a cada uno. Y como eso equivale a cero, ya está resuelto.

-¡Nott! ¡Vete a la mierda!

-Acabo de salir de ella: semana infernal.

-¡Bien!

-¡Genial!

-Puedes meterte tus apuestas por donde te quepan.

-Mira Weasley, no te aguanto, no sé como decírtelo.

-Intenta poner en orden tu cabeza, porque hasta hace poco eras tú el que me insistía en que...

-Se ve que soy mejor actor que tú.

-No te preocupes, no vas a tener que entremezclarte más en la mierda, porque yo paso de ti, ¿me oyes? A partir de ahora mismo y en cuanto acabe la frase, pienso ignorarte. Adiós.

-¡Si te crees que me va a importar! ¡Hasta nunca!

Qué irónico que haya usado las mismas palabras que pensé yo el sábado. Que final más trágico: ¡no he ganado nada de dinero! Qué perdida de tiempo más asquerosa.

* * *

Et voilà. ¿Quién se ha quedado con ganas de saber qué pasa ahora?

¿REVIEEWS?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	16. Mala hierba nunca muere

**Gui**: ¡HOLA! Creo que he tardado menos de lo que pensaba en subir... Se ve que no tener tiempo me insta a escribir más, jejeje... En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tantos revies! A **mikaelita-cullen**, a **MusicBlack95**, a **Marce**, a **Miky**, a **Cornelia**, a **mia** y a **El Parasito**. ¡Son geniales!

**Disclaimer**: Hoy no soy Rowling, hoy soy Gui en pijama.

* * *

**Dominó**

22/09

[...]

-Puedes meterte tus apuestas por donde te quepan.

-Mira Weasley, no te aguanto, no sé como decírtelo.

-Intenta poner en orden tu cabeza, porque hasta hace poco eras tú el que me insistía en que...

-Se ve que soy mejor actor que tú.

-No te preocupes, no vas a tener que entremezclarte más en la mierda, porque yo paso de ti, ¿me oyes? A partir de ahora mismo y en cuanto acabe la frase, pienso ignorarte. Adiós.

-¡Si te crees que me va a importar! ¡Hasta nunca!

Qué irónico que haya usado las mismas palabras que pensé yo el sábado. Que final más trágico: ¡no he ganado nada de dinero! Qué perdida de tiempo más asquerosa.

25/09

Llevo tres días ignorando deliberadamente a Nott. De momento se hace el gallito y también me ignora. Ya. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, reirá mejor quien ría el último. Nos vamos a ver las caras, ese imbécil y yo. Ahora mismo estoy en la biblioteca preguntandopme por qué será que los jueves siempre son mi tarde libre desde hace cinco años. Es curioso, quand même. También me estoy preguntando por qué me sale pensar en francés. Acabo de recibir (esta mañana) una lechuza de mamá con una foto de los chicos que conocimos en Francia. Resulta que lo ha recibido por correo. Me encantaría mandarles las fotos que tomé yo, pero no lo he pensado y mis fotos no son inmoviles. Me gusta tener esta, significa que tengo un poco de originalidad: una foto inmóvil. A veces me hartan los cuadros que hablan y las fotos que repiten siempre el movimiento. Tanto que a fuerza de mirarlas se vuelve todo grotesco.

Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que empecé el colegio pero ni siquiera ha pasado un mes. Qué ganas de que sea Navidad para poder irme a casa. Estoy emocionalmente agotada, con la regla, y con los pies hechos un asco.

27/09

¿Por qué sigue siendo septiembre? ¿Por qué no pasa el tiempo? Han pasado demasiadas cosas en una semana como para que sean reales... Y sin embargo lo han sido. ¿Tiene sentido la frase que acabo de escribir? ¿Por qué se dio la casualidad del mundo? Yo estaba muy bien donde fuera que estuviese antes de nacer, mierda.

28/09

Ayer se me disiparon las dudas existenciales con las que me levanté con un buen partido de Quidditch. Es increíble... El deporte es la relajación de toda alma, estoy segura. No entiendo que haya gente a la que no le gusta...

El equipo va bien. Digamos que los "mejores buscadores del siglo" se multiplican. Y es que si no tienes un "mejor buscador del siglo" entre tus filas, pierdes. Qué curiosos son los deportes muggles: la victoria no depende de una sola persona.

Vale, sigo de mal humor, me parece increíble imprimir ironía contra mi deporte favorito y a favor de los deportes muggles. A veces todo parece oscuro.

...

Hoy me he enterado de varias cosas espeluznantes: los demás capitanes de Quidditch son: Zac Crickton de Hufflepuff, ese ya nos lo sabíamos; James Brian, el hermano de Charlie (el terror de las nenas en Ravenclaw); Ethan Nott (¿le conocéis? Porque yo no), en Slytherin.

Además, al parecer este año paso los EXTASIS. Sí, no me había enterado. Paréntsis: no me toméis por idiota, es que hoy he oído las siglas EXTASIS unas ... espera que cuente ... trescientas veces. Algo así. Estupendo, ¿no es cierto? Está bien saberlo antes de que empiece octubre. Parece que los profesores se han dormido y hoy se han dado cuenta de que no nos habían soltado las charlas de los EXTASIS. Genial, parece que hasta Legendre chochea en este colegio y se supone que él es joven y guapo, ergo no chochea. Claro que yo no tengo por qué aguantarle. ¡No tengo Encantamientos!

01/10

¡Capicúa! Creo que necesito un psicólogo.

02/10

Me he informado y existe un psicólogo en el colegio. De todas formas no voy a ir, pero os lo voy a contar. Estaba yo andando por un pasillo por el que venía no-te-hago-caso-Nott, como siempre y cada jueves en dirección a la biblioteca cuando me he casi-estampado con Maika y Charlie, las inseparables. Como hace mucho que no hablo con ellas, les he preguntado que qué tal todo, etc. etc., y Maika me ha hablado de que estaba fichando a la psicóloga. Yo he pensado: mira qué casualidad, que ayer mismo escribí en un diario que necesitaba un psicólogo. Entonces le he dicho lo siguiente:

-¿Hay una psicóloga?

-¡Sí! En el pasillo del séptimo piso, el aula en frente de Sir Cadogan.

-Qué irónico-he dicho yo, pensando que Sir Cadogan sí que necesita un psicólogo.

-Pues sí. Mi madre me ha dicho que antes ahí no había nada más que aulas vacías donde antes se daba alquimia o cosas así; pero que justo después de la guerra instalaron a una psicóloga, ex-alumna que estudió psicología muggle e hizo un master en San Mungo que se llama Alicia Spinnet. Mamá dice que era cazadora en Gryffindor, a lo mejor la conocen en tu familia.

Seguramente la conozcan si hizo Quidditch en Gryffindor. Le preguntaré a papá. Después de la narración de la vida de la psicologa desconocida, Maika me ha dicho que fue a verla cuando le gustaba Abie, pensando que era un desajuste cerebral suyo y que ella le convenció de que era completamente normal.

-Y bueno, es para ficharla platónicamnte, ¿sabes? Como no hay ninguna chica interesante por aquí...

-Ajam...-yo pensaba que sinceramente era asqueroso, pero que si a ella le parecía factible, pues bien. Yo prefería irme.-Me tengo que ir pitando a la biblioteca, ¡hasta luego!

-¡Tenemos que comer algún día juntas...!

Su voz se ha apagado lentamente. Cuando he llegado a la biblioteca, la bibliotecaría estaba desaparecida. No era plan de coger el libro sin más porque tiene no sé cuántos hechizos antirrobo, así que después de llamar maintes fois (muchas veces, vamos) a su timbrecito sin respuesta alguna, me he mimetizado con el entorno y he esperado. He aguantado diez minutos. Luego, he ido a buscarla. No había pensado que estaría Nott. Hay que ser imbécil, Dominó querida.

-¡Weasley! Mira por donde vas.

Claro, patética excusa para intentar entablar un intercambio de palabras conmigo. Es verdad que me he tropezado con su mochila pero es que yo no miro al suelo cuando ando, porque no espero encontrarme ese tipo de cosas. Le he dicho "perdón" y he seguido mi camino. Ni siquiera le he mirado a la cara.

No he encontrado a Pince por ningún lado y estaba de claro malhumor cuando he salido de la biblioteca echando humo por las orejas. Me he encontrado con Janie.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Aquí, buscando a Pince.

-¿Sabes qué? He recibido una carta de Fred. Me ha dicho que también te ha mandado una a ti aunque no le has contestado.

¡La carta de Fred! Es verdad que la he recibido hace un par de días y no le he hecho ni caso. Qué patético.

-¡Voy a escribirle ahora mismo!

He salido corriendo con Janie pegada a los talones. Hemos entrado en la torre de Gryffindor a la vez que salían Peterson (Brooke), Elora-yo-ya-no-tengo-crisis-nerviosas-(-y-un-cuerno-) y Lisa Hammond. Me he asustado. ¿Qué hace una serpiente en una guarida de gatos si no es morderles los tobillos? Así que he ido a mi cuarto con Janie. Por suerte, estaba Abie. Por mala suerte, la pobre estaba hecha un guiñapo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han pasado esas dos imbéciles y la idiota de Hammond, eso es lo ha pasado.

-¿Te han hecho algo?

-Joderme la existencia. Las voy a matar.

-Pero Abie, no te dejes...

-¿Te parece fácil, Domi? Tú vas por la vida pasando de la gente pero eso no significa que los demás lo podamos hacer.

Nunca me he sentido más hecha una mierda. Se supone que te tienen que reprochar tus defectos, no tus botes salvavidas. He mirado al suelo sin ganas ya de hablar con nadie, le he pedido perdón y le he dicho que si quería contarnos algo, estábamos a su disposición. Janie ha hablado con ella mientras yo estaba duchándome en el baño y cuando he salido, Abie me ha abrazado (eso ha sido raro) y me ha dicho que sentía ser tan borde y que la perdonase, cosa que obviamente he hecho.

Ahora me estoy durmiendo y creo que voy a dormir. Mañana acabo de contarlo todo.

04/10

Acabo de volver del entrenamiento de Quidditch y estoy llena de agua y barro porque estaba lloviendo. De todas formas da igual. Estoy sola en el cuarto y lo voy a aprovechar. Abie se ha quedado con Christian y Janie (que ha venido a vernos entrenar) abajo. Resulta que ayer estaba Abie sola en el cuarto (o sea, aquí) cuando entró Brooke diciendo que era patética.

Después entró Elora riéndose en su cara de las pintas que llevaba (no llevaba ninguna pinta extraña, iba vestida como siempre) y más tarde entró Lisa. Abie se levantó y le preguntó a Lisa que qué demonios hacía en la Torre de Gryffidor. Ella le dijo que quería ver lo que era una lesbiana en su entorno personal. A Abie eso no le sentó del todo bien porque tiene dudas existenciales gordas sobre su orientación sexual. Yo le he dicho que todo el mundo es bisexual, así que ella también pero creo que no le sirve. Además, se suponía que nadie sabía que había salido con Maika. Les ha dicho que de qué estaban hablando y claro, las tres arpías aliadas solo podía seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Al final las ha echado del cuarto sin recurrir a la violencia física pero con amenazas que las pobres delicadas no habrían soportado. Abie se ha enfadado bastante y por suerte hasta hoy nadie ha dicho nada lo que confirma lo que decía Janie: no creo que se lo hayan dicho a demasiada gente.

Yo era de la opinión que lo usarían de notición, pero de momento parece que se han guardado el secreto por miedo.

En fin. Qué complicado. Todo parece liarse más y más... Por otro lado, las clases se intensifican (resulta que lo de los EXTASIS son en serio). ¿Alguien recuerda que estuve escribiendo una historia hace como medio año? Pues bien, ha muerto. Se ha suicidado. No pienso volver a intentarlo. No tengo tiempo ni de hacer los deberes, menos de leer o escribir. Adiós muy buenas. Estuvo bien mientras duró.

05/10

Domingo. Si adivinas donde estoy te aplaudiré porque llevas leyendo demasiadas páginas de mi diario como para que no te encuentre, ¡cotilla! El caso es que en la carta de Fred (que he cogido antes de venir a la biblioteca) hay unas tres páginas escritas y un montón de fotos. Las tenía en un taco a la derecha (la primera era una foto de Stan. ¿Te acuerdas de Stan?), igual que el resto de la carta y estaba contestando a Fred que sí, que Stan es muy guapo pero que no voy a salir con él por eso cuando he visto pasar a un grupo de slytherins a un espacio muy corto de mi muy lentamente. He decidido ignorarles y seguir escribiendo.

El caso es que después de hacer los deberes, cuando he ido a recoger todo lo que tenía desparramado por la mesa me he dado cuenta de que la foto de Stan primer plano y muy guapo no estaba. ¡No estaba! Ni en el suelo, ni en mi mochila, ni entre las páginas de ningún libro ni entre mis pergaminos. Nada. Rien. Así que he decidido asociar la pérdida de la foto con el grupo de Slytherins. El caso es que en ese grupo no estaba Nott.

...

Acabo de volver de la lechucería comiendome un poquitín (rien du tout) el coco. Porque, ¿quién me manda a mi pensar que Nott quisiese una foto de Stan? O sea, me creo muy inteligente y muy guapa (ya claro) y todo eso, porque al parecer tengo metido en la mente que a Nott le gusto y que no puede vivir sin mi. Eso es lo que él piensa. ¡No tengo que rebajarme a su nivel! En fin, estoy perdiendo demasiado sueño así que voy a dormir.

26/10

Domingo otra vez, pero han pasado como... ¿dos semanas? Desde que no escribo. Me duele el hueso de la gallina (vale, no se llama hueso de la gallina. Es ese hueso que sobresale en el "suroeste" del dorso de la mano. Abajo a la izquierda. ¿No lo ves? ¡Míratelo! Si doblas la muñeca (hacia abajo) con el brazo vertical y te pasas la otra mano por el dorso de la primera, notarás un bultito. Eso es el hueso de la gallina) así que no voy a escribir demasiado. Tampoco es que hayan pasado muchas cosas. EXTASIS, EXTASIS, deberes, deberes, Quidditch, EXTASIS, partido de Quidditch en dos semanas, deberes, deberes, bibilioteca, libros, pergamino, plumas, hojas, bolígrafos, cartas a la familia, comer, cenar, dormir, desayunar, EXTASIS, EXTASIS, EXTASIS, más deberes, más comida, menos sueño, Hogsmeade, regalos de navidad (¿ya?), EXTASIS, extasis... Vale, no es verdad, ¡yo no tomo drogas! Y menos que inciten a hacer según qué cosas, porque no quiero saber qué haría mi subconsciente si mi consciente no tuviese el control. Oh, por Merlin, ¡qué haría! EXTASIS, deberes, EXTASIS, biblioteca, EXTASIS, ya no doy clase, doy "sobrevivamos a los EXTASIS". ¡Merlin! No aguanto más.

02/11

Una semana y derrotaremos a Slytherin como que me llamo Dominique Apolline Weasley Delacour.

03/11

Cómo aprobar los EXTASIS sin estresarte:

Ingredientes: 1.000kg de voluntad, 1.000kg de pergamino, 500 recambios de pluma, 100 botes de tinta, 300kg de papel, 1 carpeta, 1 mochila, 50 lápices, 50 bolígrafos, varias clases a las que ir, un horario decente, una biblioteca, comida a disposición, una cama, 24h al día

Primer paso: Ir a clase todos los días, sin saltárte absolutamente ni una hora.  
Segundo paso: Una vez en clase, toma notas de todo lo que dice la/el profesor/a.  
Tercer paso: Desayuna, come y cena en cantidades normales, sin pasarse.  
Cuarto paso: Todas las tardes, cuando acabes las clases, haz un esquema resumen de las notas de las diferentes clases. Clasifíca los temas en una carpeta que separe las clases. Haz los deberes el día que te los mandan.  
Quinto paso: Duerme 10 horas al día.

Para acabar, recuerda que la vida social es incompatible con esta receta, así como las actividades extraescolares. Si sigues todos los pasos día a día, me sorprendería que no saques una E en absolutamente todos tus EXTASIS.

...

Ingredientes a disposición de Dominó:  
-una tipa bilingüe adicta al Quidditch  
-unos cuantos gramos de buena voluntad  
-más de mil kilos de mala leche  
-cincuenta litros de odio a la mitad de sus profesores  
-un horario de mierda  
-ganas de tener solamente vida social  
-una biblioteca que incluye a una bibliotecaria histérica y a un Slytherin dolido y con mala idea  
-poco tiempo de sueño

¿Qué pretenden que haga yo? ¿Aprobar los EXTASIS? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Todos mis ingredientes son incompatibles con mi receta de "aprueba los EXTASIS y vive para contarlo". ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

09/11

¡PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH!

...

¡Ojj! Me voy a cargar a Nott y a todo su p*** equipo de Quidditch, como si sus p**** jugadas fueran limpias. ¡OH! ¡Qué m***** pinchada en un palo es esta! ¡Me c*** en la p***!/&%$·/&%/&%$&%$·/& ¡Será posible! ¡Que frustración más espeluznante! ¡Que tío más ca**** y sus p**** "paradas estelares"! ¡Ah! Voy a matar a alguien. ¡VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ÍBAMOS A GANAR!

...

Ehm, siento el arranque de furia de la página anterior. Todo había empezado de PM para seguir diciendo palabrotas. Nos cambiamos todos muy merviliosamente y salimos al campo estelarmente. Y bueno, en el momento de estrecharse la mano... Nott me ha destrozado los dedos y no he podido más que intentar retener la lagrimilla. Y claro, era mi mano derecha. Y claro, ¿con qué mano marco yo los tantos? El primero se me ha resbalado de la mano. Será cabrón. Luego he improvisado y he tirado con ambas. Jenna y Lex han metido muchos tantos y se lo agradezco. Íbamos 50 a 40 para Gryffindor cuando Otto ha salido disparado hacia la snitch. Los dos golpeadores de Slytheirn le han tirado las dos bludgers y aunque las ha esquivado, no ha visto los bates que iban detrás y se ha caído hasta la hierba de abajo. Tiempo que ha aprovechado el buscador de Slytherin para hacerse con la snitch. ¡ESO ES JUEGO SUCIO! Yo he marcado un solo tanto (cara triste) porque Nott me ha jod*** la mano y me ha parado todos los tantos (menos uno, claro). Imbécil.

10/11

Mi vida es una mierdaa... Bibliotecaria enfadada como buitre sobre mi porque he manchado el suelo con barro. ¡No sé de dónde ha salido el barro! Se me (nott) ocurre alguien (nott) y no miro (nott) a nadie (nott). Ni siquiera se merece la mayúscula. Ciento noventa a cincuenta, serán *$%&(*%$·` ... Cómo les odio. Y a Nott más que a ninguno.

17/11

No tengo (EXTASIS) tiempo para nada (Nott) tralalalalá, lalá, la, la. Y ya es casi navidad, tralalalalá, lalá, la, la.

24/11

¿Casi navidad? ¿En serio? Seré imbécil. Aún falta un mes y hace una semana cantaba yo en villancicos que ya es casi navidad en el diario. Creo que mi mente se está perdiendo, vaciando por algún agujero que aún no he visto. ¿Qué me (EXTASIS) ocurre?

30/11

Mamá me ha enviado un calendario de adviento con forma de casa sin techo ni suelo. Tiene un cielo estrellado de fondo, una tierra muy nevada también de fondo y luego muchos personajitos, niños, que vuelan por el cielo. Me ha subido la moral y ahora puedo ir tranquilamente a entrenar.

01/12

Ay mi Merlin adorado. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Que lleguen ya las vacaciones. ¡POR FAVOR! Mis notas en pociones han decidido subir escaleritas, lo cual es estupendo, pero en Transformaciones (materia que me encanta) ¡se han (literalmente) suicidado! McGonagall se ha reunido conmigo para preguntarme que si tenía algún problema con el horario o los deberes y yo la he mirado como retándola a que me volviese a formular la pregunta. Una de esas veces en las que tienes ganas de aplaudir al que te pregunta esas imbecilidades. ¿No es OBVIO que es mi horario el que va mal? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacer los deberes? ¿A la vez que descanso?

Así que nada, he decidido que aguanto hasta navidades, que después de navidades aguanto un mes y que luego ya podré empezar a hacer pellas como Merlin manda. ¡Toma esa! Y nadie me puede reprochar nada porque sacaré buenas notas. ¡Haré pellas para adelantar deberes y hacer los deberes de retraso! ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?

...

Por cierto, he abierto la primera ventanita. Es una casita de ladrillos.

05/12

Te preguntarás, lector (aunque en realidad es muy posible que no te hayas fijado en el día) por qué escribo aquí un jueves con el poco tiempo que tengo. Pues bien, voy a resolver tu duda existencial: estoy enfermísima. Tengo una gripe de caballo (y no de dragón) de campeonato, de... no sé cómo explicarlo. Me siento más mal que Voldemort cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter le había vencido. No sé si entiendes la amplitud de la cuestión. O sea, me siento FATAL y eso que la enfermera ha tenido a bien darme un anti gripe, poción muy eficaz y fácil de preparar. Pues bien, ¡no es suficiente! Necesito cincuenta tipos distintos de antigripe para...

Perdón, no te voy a decir qué estaba haciendo pero es que escribir me marea y el mareo me trae náuseas y las náuseas provocan... eso que no te voy a decir que estaba haciendo. Me da asquete. ¿Y si luego, de mayor, leo el diario? ¿Y si lo hace mi admirador secreto? ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿Ver cómo he descrito mis "regurgitaciones" en mi etapa enferma...?

También he aprovechado para abrir las cuatro ventanitas del calendario que me ha traído Janie.

Me duele la cabeza.

07/12

No veas lo bien que sienta que el anti gripe funcione. Ayer y anteayer fue terribiloso. El miércoles era tan horrible que no escribí en el diario. Janie estaba preocupada (qué mona). Ya estoy mejor pero si no me "drogo" (o sea, si no me tomo las pociones) me siento mal fatalosamente.

Por supuesto, mi equipo se ha dado cuenta (HOY Y NO ANTES) de que estaba yo sin poder liderarlos. He nombrado a Abie intermediaria mía porque confío en su mala leche para ponerles a todos en vara. Toma esa, pirulesa. Uy, me parece que aún estoy demente. ¡Lo que provoca la gripe es increíble!

08/12 

Bueno, seguramente no te creas lo que está pasando por lo que no voy a contartelo. ¡Era broma! Bien, estoy yo enfermita en mi cama cuando entra mi amigo Welers (ese que ya no se senta a mi lado porque, ¡ja! No doy Encantamientos) en la enfermería. Al parecer se ha hecho un buen corte en la cabeza que sangra mucho durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Slytherin. Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo allí. El caso es que le acompañaban dos de sus amiguitos de Slytherin. Ni siquiera me han visto (lo que es un alivio), pero estaban hablando de algo relacionado conmigo de manera más o menos indirecta. En realidad estaban hablando de Nott. Pero no de lo bien que para las quaffles Nott o de lo imbécil que es o de lo mucho que se lía con Lisa Hammond, sino de "lo coñazo que se ha vuelto ahora que le gusta la Weasley". Vale, a menos que le guste Molly, o Roxanne, o Rose (por favor, Rose no, que me la pervierte...) soy yo.

Y en fin, no sé si creer a Welers porque... ¡Es Welers! Pero... No sé, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? Es muy raro...

15/12

Hace una semana que estoy curada ja, ja, ja qué gracia me hace. He vuelto a la rutina – en la que ahora he añadido el abrir una ventanita del calendario de adviento todas las mañanas y mirar el dibujo. Aunque abulta un poco, sienta de maravilla... – pero no había podido hacer la mitad de los deberes (de hecho yo había sido lista y había hecho los deberes de lo que seguramente era importante y no del resto). El caso es que en Herbología, Neville no ha sido compasivo y me ha quitado dos puntos a una redacción que le he devuelto al día siguiente. Qué asco de día fue el viernes. Menos mal que ya han pasado dos días y se me ha olvdado. En una semana o así nos vamos. Ais, ¡qué ganas!

22/12

Expreso de Hogwarts.

Nos estamos yendo. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más que sí! Oh, cuántas ganas he tenido de que llegase este día. ¡Al fin nos vamos de ese antro de lugar! Por suerte, Nott se ha quedado en Hogwarts. Sonriamos felizmente ante la posibilidad de no verle ni en el expreso. Voy a ser feliz muchos muchos muchos días. Todo se ha hecho un poco más ameno gracias al calendario. Sólo quedan dos ventanitas.

23/12

El Refugio.

No hay nada como la casa, aunque no esté siempre tu hermana mayor. He abrazo chopocientas veces a Nom. Es que es tan mono. Le adoro y él me medio-odia porque le acoso. Pero no pasa nada. Hoy faltan exactamente cuatro meses para mi cumpleaños. No sé por qué la vida parece tener mejor color.

24/12

Nochebuena en la Madriguera.

Adivina cuál era la última ventanita: un niño jesús entre pajitas. Me da por cantar villancicos. «Entre un buey y una mu-ula, Dios ha naci-ido, y-en un pobre pesebre "loánre"-cogi-ido». En fin.

Están: los Weasley Johnson (George, Angie, Fred, Roxie), los Weasley Granger (Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo), los Potter (Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily), los abuelos, Charlie, Teddy y (of course) nosotros. Faltan Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy pero han pasado la navidad con la familia de Audrey porque se han recientemente reconciliado tras un roce entre dos ramas de la familia muy complicado que nadie ha entendido. Por lo visto, tenemos unos tíos segundos o terceros de parte de la abuela que han decidido celebrar la navidad con un intento de suicidio no conseguido: se han tomado pastillas muggles a saco y luego les han lavado el estómago en San Mungo. Hay que estar de la olla. Los mayores opinan que es un gesto muy romántico.

...

Son las cinco de la mañana en el cuarto de chicas. Vic ronca al lado de Teddy (se ha incrustado en el cuarto de chicas pero no han hecho nada guarro por respeto a nosotras). Roxie está intentando sobar. Rose y Lily no se duermen ni a la de tres y yo estoy bostezando demasiado. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en el cuarto de los chicos.

25/12

Regalos en la Madriguera.

¡Es genial que te traigan regalos en Navidad cuando estás en la Madriguera, con (casi) toda la familia para poder agradecerles! Mira:

Fred me ha regalado un montón de cosas y cositas que ha encontrado en Irlanda durante sus práticas en el Hospital Vetetúasaber Cómosellama.

Vic me ha regalado un montón de ropa de cotidiano. ¡La necesitaba! Que maja es.

George ha añadido su caja de los Soweas (sortilegios Weasley), la abuela su típico jersey con una preciosa D en el centro y mamá, papá y Louis me han regalado un horario que te reparte las horas para evitar el estrés. Los demás, obviamente, me han desado muy feliz navidad. Yo a ellos también. De hecho he regalado muchas cosillas útiles y divertidas a casi todo el mundo.

29/12

Buf, sinceramente, no sé cómo he llegado a sobrevivir a estos días de locura con los primos en la Madriguera. Los Weasley Granger se fueron a casa de sus otros abuelos, los Weasley Johnson más de lo mismo y vinieron Molly y Lucy un par de días. Vimos a Audrey y a Percy de pasada. Nos hemos reencontrado con Stan, Jake y Ann y todos esos cuyos nombres a veces (o muy a menudo) olvido. Ya no hay pretensiones de nada y me sienta de fenomenal que no veas. Además no he recibido ningún regalo anónimo que venga a estropearme la navidad. Además, ¡ha nevado un montón!

01/01/2019

¡AÑO NUEVO!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Te deseo un año lleno de prosperidad, equilibrio mental y tiempo libre, querido lector. Mi propósito es que el mío lo sea. ¡Hoy no estoy de malhumor porque cotillees mis cosas! ¡No pasa nada!

Estamos en el Refugio con Fred. ¡Qué bien bien bien bien bien bien bien! Creo que esto es un año bueno. Le he contado ayer a Fred lo de Nott y se ha reído mucho (por carta le dije que tenía que contarle algo pero que mejor cara a cara)

02/01

Hoy ha sido un día muy completo en el que no he hecho absolutamente nada. Fred me ha aconsejado que haga los deberes retrasados. Ya los haré mañana.

03/01

Bueno, hoy no los he hecho pero no pasa nada. Aün queda mucho tiempo. El doce (domingo) volvemos a Hogwarts. ¡Me quedan nueve días!

04/01

Además, no hay ningún vecino con mala uva que venga a perturbar mis horas de sueño, ni ningun pensamiento sobre cualquier otra persona (y no estoy pensando en nadie, ¿vale? Eso es lo que dice la frase anterior) con la que me lleve mal. Simplemente hay felicidad y felicidad, y nieve y aire fresco y oh, qué buena vida.

09/01

Fred se ha ido esta mañana recordándome que haga los deberes. Bueno,pues ahora sí que los voy a hacer. Tengo una redacción de Transformaciones que hacer además de practicar unos cuantos hechizos, aunque aquí va a ser que no puedo... es que lo de convertir una mesa en cerdo, va a ser que no. Sacaré la mesa en plan baúl locomotor al jardín de atrás y lo convertiré en cerdo. Claro que hay muggles por aquí. Usaré repelentes. A ver si no me asesinan por hacer cosas raras. En fin, da igual. También tengo que hacer una poción, redactar una cosilla muy cosona para Historia de la Magia, estudiar las propiedades de unas cincuenta plantas, hacer un complicado mapa estelar, una redacción sobre acromántulas y otra sobre no sé qué de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Un jaleo monumental.

10/01

Vale, nadie dirá que no he retomado el ritmo de las clases en casa. Mamá dice que no me ve ni la punta de la nariz de lo mucho que me tiro en mi cuarto. ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Fred? Ya he escrito las instrucciones de preparación de la poción, la redacción monumental de Historia de la Magia, lo de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y he empezado a mirar cuatro plantas. ¡No puede ser!

11/01

Vale, no voy a conseguirlo. Mañana me voy. ¿Haré los deberes en el tren? Seguro que Janie me mira con malos ojos y le va a contar a Fred lo poco que he estudiado. ¡Ya he escrito lo de Transformaciones, aunque está tirado por los pelos! Y la redacción sobre acromántulas, y he estudiado diez plantas más. Me queda el mapa estelar y el resto de las plantas. Creo.

...

Vale, ¿sabes de lo que me había olvidado? De las prácticas de Transformaciones y del hecho de que mi poción no está hecha. Ya he hecho el mapa de las estrellas y he estudiado dieciséis plantas. ¡Ya sólo me quedan veinte!

12/01

¡Adiós Nom! ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Qué estrés de día va a ser hoy. Le he dicho a Janie que me faltan unas cuantas plantas y al parecer la mitad de las que me faltan son fáciles. Así que me voy a inspirar de su trabajo y ponerle mi estilo.

...

Vale, ya he hecho las diez fáciles. Sólo me quedan diez.

...

Lo peor es que tengo Herbología el lunes y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts tendré que ir a un aula vacía a hacer la poción. Supongo (espero) que me dejen usarla. Tengo buenas notas en pociones, no la voy a hacer estallar. O por lo menos eso espero.

...

Vale, ¿y las prácticas de Transformaciones? Todavía me quedan cuatro plantas y Janie no me quiere ayudar más. Debe de quedar una media horita para llegar a Hogwarts.

...

¡Ya he acabado la poción! No ha habido ningún percance, el conserje me ha dejado vía libre en una de las aulas si la dejaba limpia y eso he hecho. Además, mi poción es un éxito... Sólo que aún me quedan un par de plantas que no encuentro por ningún lado.

...

Estaba yo buscando un libro que me había recomendado la bibliotecaría en la biblioteca cuando ha aparecido Maika. Me ha dicho que ella lo había hecho y que me lo dejaba. Así que le he cpiado mis dos últimas plantas a ella y he subido a la Torre de Gryffindor. ¡Ha sido genial!

...

Estoy completamente agotada y no sé qué me va a hacer McGonagall en el examen práctico. A lo mejor me suspende. «¡Ha tenido usted todas las vacaciones para estudiar! ¡Haberse quedado en Hogwarts!». No la insulto porque es una señora mayor muy simpática, que si no... ¡Oh! Esto, en el hipotético caso en que me escusara yo pobremente diciéndole que me daba miedo usar magia con muggles delante, claro.

13/01

Resumen del día en cero coma: Herbología bien, Transformaciones, ¡no del todo mal! Mi cerdo tenía unas patas muy duras y no podía doblar las rodillas pero, ¡eh! Era un cerdo.

19/01

Vuelta a la rutina dominical de la biblioteca. Buf, buf, parece que me voy a saturar. Creo que voy a seguir con lo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, porque no tengo tiempo de distraerme. Alehop.

...

Echo de menos abrir ventanitas. ¡Todo era más fácil! Me voy a hacer un "calendario de contar los días hasta las vacaciones". También podría ir tachando día a día los cuadraditos del calendario normal. En fin, yo me entiendo. ¡Si no lo entiendes, cotilla, es una buena forma de darte cuenta de que esto es privado!

22/01

Paso rápido: los Gryffindor van a hacer una fiesta a los Ravenclaw si ganan el partido de este sábado (Ravenclaw vs Slytherin). La fiesta será el sábado por la tarde. De momento lo están preparando todo. Si gana Slytherin, les tiraremos la comida encima.

25/01

Wow, esta semana estoy escribiendo más que en todo el año... Riámonos. En fin, partido.

...

¡Ha ganado Ravenclaw! Siento no haberlo retranscrito pero es que no podía apartar los ojos del terreno de juego, dándoles suerte a absolutamente todos los jugadores del equipo azul. Ahora unos cuántos amigos han ido a decirle al capitán que tienen fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor, entrada libre a los Ravenclaw que pidan asistencia.

...

De momento, se nos están colando Hufflepuffs, pero no pasa nada. Voy a dejar el diario en el cuarto, dentro de mi baúl cerrado con un hechizo. También están todas las cosas que aprecio o que no quiero que me quiten porque sería una faena. Y a la fiesta. Al final tenía un vestido que no está mal. Aunque no me entusiasme del todo, me lo he puesto y no me queda mal.

26/01

Domingo. Tengo tanto sueño... Ayer no dormí. La cosa no fue mal. Lo habían organizado la mar de bien y todo fue sobre ruedas. Ni siquiera estaba la incomodidad del principio de todas las fiestas porque estaban todos los Ravenclaw eufóricos. Empezaron a beber en seguida. Yo, a lo Alastor Ojoloco Moody bebía de mi propio vaso. A los demás les estaban metiendo cosas raras en la bebida. En un momento de la fiesta, había mucho mucho ruido. Yo estaba hablando con un Hufflepuff un año más pequeño que yo que me decía que habría que cantarles alguna canción a los Ravenclaw. Yo le dije que no era posible hacerlos callar a todos. Pues bien, el chico (no sé cómo se llama) coge y se pone encime de una silla y empieza a pegar voces. "Un minuto de atención por favor" y va y suelta:

-¡Dos cosas! Esta señorita me ha dicho que no era capaz de haceros callar a todos. ¡Lo he conseguido! Y segunda cosa: ¿No les cantamos algo a los Ravenclaw?

Todo el mundo ha empezado a aplaudir y tal y cual y él me ha mirado como diciéndome: ¿ves? Lo he hecho. Como yo estaba muy feliz y contenta, no me he enfadado y le he dicho que admitía mi derrota.

Después de esa etapa, mucha genet no recuerda nada. Yo sí porque no bebí. A mi se me pega la euforia del momento (y además me da miedo lo que haré si me emborracho). Lo que ocurrió: había seis o siete parejas liándose en las esquinas y sillones. De hecho, un Ravenclaw que no conozco de absolutamente nada estaba intentando embaucarme, haciendo que perdía el equilibrio cada pocas veces cuando estaba yo cerca. Y me agarraba por los hombros en plan "que me caigo". Que asco de niño, en serio. Debía de sacarle yo dos años. Cuando se lo llevó su compañero no sé cuántos me dijo "hasta muy pronto". Deseaba decirle que ni de broma volvía yo a acercarme a él.

Hacia las tres de la mañana apareció McGonagall y los echó a todos. Nos quedamos en el cuarto Abie, Janie y yo hablando de todo y nada hasta que nos dormimos progresivamente. El despertador sonó a las siete y media de la mañana porque se me había olvidado quitarlo. Fue estupendo.

Ahora estoy intentando no dormirme encima de la redacción...

...

Vale, al final me he dormido y mi despertar no ha sido del todo agradable. Estaba Nott dándome golpes en el costado.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Despertarte.

-¡Ya lo has conseguido! ¡Vete!

-Uy, no has debido de dormir mucho. ¿La fiesta de ayer fue productiva? ¿Comiste muchas cosas?

Gracias, doble sentido, por existir. Así podré asesinarte.

-Quería preguntarte si esta foto es tuya. La encontré el otro día en mi cuarto y detrás pone esto: Un beso para Dominó. Stan

Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda. ¡Qué malhablada soy! No sabía que en la foto de Stan (que seguramente me quitaron los Slytherin aquél día) había una dedicatoria.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Y cómo es que la tenías tú?

-¿Quién es?

-Mi novio - toma espontaneidad. Ni que fuera verdad.

-¿Tu novio?

-Si.

-¿Y se llama Stan?

-Muy agudo, Nott.

-¿Tu novio es muggle?

-La foto se movería (entendedlo, si fuese un mago, la foto se movería).

-Cuánto te has rebajado Weasley. Ha sido un placer conocer a tu querido churri.

Estaba con las dos manos sobre la mesa y ha cogido la foto, la ha rasgado en cuatro y me la ha tirado en el pelo. Luego se ha ido.

¡Ja! Le ha sentado peor que una patada en los huevos. Te la debía, imbécil.

* * *

Voilà.,..

Y ahora me voy cruzando los dedos... ¿reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. Enredos

**Gui**: ¡HOLA A TODOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Hoy es mi cumple (el 1 de enero, que no el 2) ^^ y por eso he decidido regalaros algo: un capítulo. Muchas gracias a **mikaelita-cullen, El Parásito, MusicBlack95, NatWizard, MayLiz Potter de Weasley, Marce, mia y Deliriwm** por los reviews. Os adoro.

**Disclaimer**: Las narices de Jotaká.

* * *

**Dominó**

02/02

Llevo una semana más contenta que yo qué sé. Quizás es por haber dejado a Nott en su lugar, quizás porque he vuelto a sacar buenas notas en Transformaciones, quizás es porque Fred me ha enviado una super carta genial... Yo qué sé, el caso es que soy feliz. Lo bien que sienta la vida hoy es espeluznante. Voy a hacer los deberes.

09/02

Hoy, Janie me ha dicho que en San Valentín (por desgracia sólo quedan cinco días) van a dejar salir a Hogsmeade a los de sexto y séptimo. Como cae en viernes, les da igual mientras hayas asistido a las clases (que acaban en su mayoría a las tres). Ella ya ha invitado a Fred a venir, que de hecho ya tenía pensado hacerlo. Además el 16 es su cumpleaños. Está muy contenta. Abie (que se lió con un tío muy guapo en la fiesta) va a ir con él. "No es que me guste pero me cae bien y a él le hace ilusión. De todas formas, ya le he dicho que me van más las tías. Le da igual. Es muy simpático. Se llama Dennis". Así que heme aquí, sola en San Valentin, de nuevo. Janie me ha tomado el pelo diciendo que vaya con Nott. Yo casi la asesino. Luego he optado por contarle nuestra "conversación" de hace dos domingos. Le ha hecho mucha gracia y opina que esto sólo puede ir a mejor. Mejor para ella es "más divertido". Se lo pasa teta con "mi historia con Nott". Dice que debe de ser muy simpático conmigo. Yo no sé por qué no le odia. Se solía meter con ella muy más que a menudo.

14/02

He decidido suicidarme del todo e ir a Hogsmeade. Sola. No pienso ir con Janie y Fred, oh, no. Ni con Abie y tío-desesperado-que-quiere-salir-con-una-chica-aunque-sea-lesbiana-como-se-llame. A lo mejor me encuentro con Sean, ese niño tan majo que conocí hace un año, en Pascua, ¿os acordáis? ¿No? Pues yo sí. Era monísimo.

...

La mala suerte ha querido que coincida con absolutamente todo el mundo menos Sean. Con Janie y Fred besándose apasionadamente en un callejón por el que yo intentaba huir. Con Abie y el otro diciendo ñoñerías en Madame Tudipié cuando aún no conocía mi funesto futuro. Con Hammond llorando en una esquina y Christian destrozándolo todo a su paso. Con Agatha Russel y Nott, besándose cástamente cuando yo había escuchado la conversación anterior.

Creo que os voy a tener que contar qué demonios pasó. Bien. Todo empezó con una Dominique de buen humor escribiendo en su diario en uno de los carros tirados por thestrals, junto con sus primos Albus, Rose y el amigo Scorpius. Ellos tres estaban a su bola. Rose hablando de "mi dios sobre la tierra", un chico que le gusta. Scorpius riéndose de ella y Albus con el ceño fruncido en plan "mi primita, qué está haciéndo". Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade, nos separamos. Yo fui a Honeydukes, porque si iba a pasar el día más pasteloso del mundo sola, mejor lo pasa con dulces. Así que compré cosas que picasen y caramelos rojos y salí a la aventura.

Supongo que habréis supuesto que no me importa estar sola, pero a la gente le parece raro. Pues bien, yo andaba sola por la calle, obviamente, cuando vi a Christian Golding hablando con Lisa Hammond, muy cerca. Me sorprendió y ese fue el inicio de un día rarísimo. Me asomaba yo a Madame Tudipié pensando en qué estarían haciendo Christian y Hammond solos en San Valentín cuando vi a Abie y su amigo. Vale, es raro que Abie esté en Madame Tudipié, no sé si me explico. A lo mejor quiere guardar las apariencias, pero, ¿Madame Tudipié? ¿En serio? Además, se decían ñoñerías. Lo sé porque estaba la ventana abierta. Así que miré mis dulces pensando que moriría de diabetes antes de que acabase el día cuando salieron Christian y Hammond del Madame Tudipié. Bien, si estaban a dos centímetros de Correos hacía tres segundos, ¿qué hacían saliendo de Madame Tudipié?

Mala suerte, Hammond me vio mirándola y se convirtió en una banshee con diarrea. O sea, una muy enfadada.

-¿¡Qué demonios miras, asquerosa Weasley!

Me pilló con la guardia baja y solo atiné a balbucear que no sabía nada.

-¡Deja de...! ¡Ah! ¡Como te odio! Vamos, Christian. Déjala en su mierda.

Ya véis, raro, raro. No me inmuté. He aprendido que Lisa Hammond es una chica muy rara y que si paso de ella, mejor.

Así que seguí mi camino tan tranquilamente. Pero el Destino, Merlín o algún otro ser todopoderoso no quiso apiadarse de mi y me encontré con un Christian Goldging enfadado y golpeándolo todo a su paso. Bien Christian, destroza el pueblo entero. Obviamente, Hammond andaba cerca. Estaba, de hecho, acurrucada en la esquina de una casa de por ahí, llorando. Intenté que no me viera. Quería ahorrarle la mala pasada. Demasiado ruido.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la fuente de todos mis problemas! ¡Ven aquí!

Daba miedo. Salí huyendo. Corrí por unos cuantos callejones intentando perderla. Ahí fue cuando me topé con Janie y Fred. Se separaron (ruido de succión) y Janie dijo «¿qué...?» y nada más, porque yo di media vuelta y cojí otrocallejón que tuviera salida. Aterricé en un lateral de Zonko. Está bien saber que hay pasadizos así. Pasé la primera pero me metí en la sucursal de SoWeas (Sortilegios Weasley). He trabajado en la del callejón Diagón. Sé cómo funciona.

-Perdón, me llamo Dominique Weasley y George Weasley es mi tío, ¿le importa dejarme salir por la puerta de atrás?

De todas formas, conocía a la dependienta. Ella no dijo nada más que "ve". A parecer, es demasiado vaga y sabe que sé dónde está esa salida. Y si no lo sé es que le he mentido diciendo quién soy.

Así fue como perdí a Lisa. Lo malo es que me topé con Russel. Al principio pensé que estaban aliadas, pero al parecer ahora se llevan menos y Agatha Russel se ha juntado con Nott y Lisa con Warren Welers (¿os habíais olvidado de Welers? ¿En serio?). Lo bueno es que ella no me vio. Pero la parte de atrás de la sucursal de SoWeas es un callejón estrecho. Yo aún estaba en el patio cuando la vi a través de la puerta (es que está un poco rota). Me agaché derrapando un poco (mi ropa está hecha un asco) y agucé el oído. Mal hecho.

-En realidad, creo que da igual. O sea, solo es una prueba, ¿no? No va a afectar en nada lo que sea que seamos-decía Russel.

-Pero a ti te molestará si no... funciona.-Y ese era Nott. Me quedé helada, ¿Nott siendo compasivo? ¿Yo escuchando su conversación? ¿Qué demonios hacían en un callejón estrecho en San Valentín?

-Bueno, lo que a mi me pase no importa. Vale, me gustas y punto. No voy a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Lo tuyo es peor. No sé, tú eres ejemplar. Yo no tengo que condenarme por quién me guste. Y no te voy a juzgar, ¿vale? Ya sé que no lo haces a posta, ¿te crees que a mi me hace ilusión que me gustes? Porque si tú me correspondieras a lo mejor tendría sentido pero...

-A eso mismo hemos venido, ¿no?

-Ya bueno, pero quiero decir, no creo que funcione. Ya estoy mentalizada. No te quitas a una persona de la cabeza así como así. Créeme, yo intenté besar al hijo de un amigo de mis padres y no, me sigues gustando.

-Pero relájate. Lo conseguiré.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mentirme como no salga como tú quieres! Yo no quiero falsas esperanzas.

-Bueno, ¿te vas a callar de una vez o qué?

-Y tú, ¿vas a hacerlo de una buena...?

Creedme. Ya me estaba mordiendo el puño fuertemente para no gritar. Si no lo habéis entendido, se estaban besando. Se estaban besando porque Nott se quería quitar a alguien de la cabeza. Pero a Russel le gusta Nott. O sea, que ella estaba disfrutando. ¿Me entiendes? Me ardía la cara y me estaba haciendo un daño horrible en la mano izquierda. Sigo teniendo una marquita (me hice sangre, seré burra...). Me fui de ahí en silencio. Cuando llegué a la trastienda, venía Lisa de frente. Así que huí por donde había venido. Y claro, con las prisas, se me olvidó avisar a los dos "tortolitos". Abrí la puerta de un tirón e intenté seguir corriendo. Claro que el callejón era estrecho. Y yo había empujado a Agatha. Y Lisa venía por detrás. Yo me quedé quieta, porque Nott y Russel me estaban mirando. Claro que Lisa miraba a Russel. Seguía con el maquillaje corrido y las lágrimas congeladas en las mejillas.

-¡No! ¡NO ME LO CREO! ¿Ethan? ¿Agatha? En serio, pensé que de verdad no te gustaba Agatha, Ethan. Ya veo cómo mentís todos. Con que "me gusta Jon". Ya claro, zorra.

Se fue para el otro lado. Yo seguía inmóvil. Tenía una mueca rara en la cara, entre disculpa, odio, miedo y risa.

-Siento... todo esto chicos. Seguid... a lo vuestro. Yo... yo ya me... voy.

Agatha empezó a negar con la cabeza. Me cogió del brazo y me dijo:

-Dominique (sonó un poco a "Tóminik"), esto no ha ocurrido, ¿vale? Todos felices y contentos, olvidamos el episodio de hoy. No vayas a ponerte celosa. De veras que he intentado embaucarle, pero Ethan sigue siendo incapaz de no pensar en ti. Así que quédate aquí con él, te lo dejo, que yo voy a por Lisa. Hoy me siento Gryffindor.

Y se fue. ¡Y me dijo eso! ¿Qué fue eso? Nott y yo estabamos igual de quietos y helados en nuestro sitio.

-Eh... Yo...

-Déjalo, Weasley. Eres demasiado estúpida como para entenderlo.

-¡Eh! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de insultarme de una maldita vez?

-No grites. Tu voz duele en mis oídos.

-Oh, perdóneme, sir Nott, no volverá a ocurrir.

Y con ese tonillo sarcástico y mi mejor cara de odio, me fui.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría decir que todo esto sólo ha sido un sueño o pesadilla extraños. O que es mentira. Pero sigo tan roja como hace una hora, cuando salí del maldito callejón echando pestes y golpeándolo todo a mi paso, igual que Chritian Golding. Estoy encima de mi cama y llevo cinco minutos gritando contra la almohada. Abie ha aparecido y me ha dicho que me desahogue escribiendo. Así que le he hecho caso. Creo que voy a darle las gracias y preguntárle lo de ese chico en el Madame Tudipié. Así, si ella me lo cuenta, tendré que contarle esto.

16/02

Domingo. Biblioteca. Ánimos por los suelos. No consigo entenderme. Stop.

...

¡Ah! Tengo un gran dilema en las entrañas. Entrañas que por cierto tengo en la garganta. Gran nudo y ganas de gritar. Nervios por todas partes. Por todas partes.

...

Voy a ir a ver a Nott a cantarle las cuarenta.

...

¿De verdad me podría gustar?

...

¿Qué hago aquí pudiendo celebrar el cumpleaños de Fred con él? ¿Te puedes creer que me haya obligado a quedarme a estudiar? Yo no. ¿Tú sí? Pues yo creo que esto es un engorro. ¡Yo quería ver a FRED! ¡Le odio, ahora mismo le odio.

...

Quiero poder concentrarme en mis deberes. ¡Voy a llorar! Oh, la vida es dura...

...

Tengo que hacer algo con esta mierda. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Maika. Oh, acabo de ver a Maika. ¡Maika, ven aquí, querida! Ayúdame...

...

Maika y sus rizos negros han aparecido por aquí cinco segunditos. Le he contado lo mal que me siento. ¿Sabes lo que ha dicho? Ha dicho:

-Te gusta, Niní. Deja de negarlo ya. ¿No sería genial besarle en vez de esa Russel?

El caso es que si... Buaa, quiero llorar aún más. ¿Y ahora qué, eh? Que alguien me resuelva la existencia porque yo no puedo hacerlo sola.

...

Ah, acabo de ver pasar a Nott. No ha mirado para acá. ¡Llevo toda la maldita vida en esta mesa! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Desde las tardes aquellas en la biblioteca! ¡De verdad! ¡Un poco de por favor! Ya entiendo por qué me lo encontraba siempre. Siempre estoy aquí. Debe de ser su mesa desde primero. Yo llevo sólo dos años metida en la biblioteca. Seguro que él lleva los siete.

Vaya tontería, ¿su mesa? Las mesas aquí no son de nadie. ¡Me voy a quitar un peso de encima! Voy a cambiar de mesa. Esta ni siquiera me viene bien para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a ir a la caza de una mesa nueva. Veamos.

...

He vuelto al principio. Están todas ocupadas. ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que Nott piensa que Stan es mi novio. ¿De verdad que yo podría gustarle a él? Agatha Russel es Slytherin, por Merlín. ¡Busca el provecho propio! No puede ser que haya dicho la verdad. ¿A que no?

Hagamos lo siguiente: yo pierdo mi diario, Nott lo encuentra, lo lee y que actúe él. Asunto resuelto.

Cuando planeo cosas así, no suelen ocurrir. Además, vete tú a saber si puedo dejar que lea todo mi diario. Un cuerno. Antes lo quemo.

Vale, opción número dos. No, no tengo opción número dos. Ya estoy ignorándole. Si voy a por él sería horrible. Quiero decir, para mi integridad moral y física.

Ahora es cuando una vocecita en la cabeza me dice: "humíllate. Ya le has hecho sufrir bastante". Ni de broma. Vamos. A lo mejor eso funcionaría, pero no pienso hacerlo. Antes muerta.

...

¡Oj! ¿Qué hago? La idea de "perseguirle" vuelve demasiado a menudo a mi mente.

23/02

Una semana. Una maldita semana con la cabeza hecha un bombo. Me duele la cabeza... ¡Me duele mucho!

Vale, voy a estudiar. No preguntéis por mi.

26/02

McGonagall acaba de aparecer en la sala común diciendo que los exámenes de mentirijilla empiezan la semana que viene. Te explico: son los EXTASIS pero no cuentan en la media. Y nos examinan nuestros profesores. Nos han dividido en cuatro partes por orden alfabético. He mirado las listas. Nott es el último alumno del tercer grupo. Yo estoy en el cuarto, seguida de cerca por Warren Welers. ¿Habéis visto qué super grupo?

Brooke Peterson (G)  
Maika Quine (R)  
Agatha Russel (S)  
Victor Smith (H)  
Bastian Taylor (H)  
Bruce Taverner (G)  
Sean Waterson (S)  
Dominique Weasley (G)  
Warren Welers (S)  
Nicole Yaxley (S)

Divertidísimo. Bueno, por lo menos estoy con Maika. Yo qué sé. El caso es que empiezan la semana que viene.

02/03

¿Sabes que iba a escribir 30 de febrero? Eso no existe, lo sé. Pero no recordaba qué día era y como escribí el miércoles que era 26, dije, 26+4=30. Y luego he pensado que 30 de febrero sonaba raro. Claro que sonaba raro. Seré idiota.

Al caso: me despido de la vida, empiezan los EXTASIS de mentira. Adiós, mundo cruel. Espero distraerme con este asunto.

16/03

Hoy ha venido Fred a celebrar el cumple del mes pasado que decidió OLVIDAR. Es lo bueno de los años no bisiestos. Que en marzo y en febrero, el día de la semana y el número coincide. Domingo y domingo. También ha venido Axel. Hemos estado celebrando el final de los EXTASIS de mentirijilla. ¿Y sabes qué? NO pienso revivirlo solo para escribirlo aquí! ¡Adios muy buenas!

...

Janie le ha contado a Fred lo de Nott (es que yo hablé con Janie en uno de mis arrebatos del mes pasado). Le odio. ¿Por qué se lo ha contado? El caso es que Fred, después de decir que le partiría las piernas a ese imbécil, me ha dicho que me lance a besarle de una vez por todas.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, Niní. ¿Sabes cómo empezamos a salir Janie y yo? Pues igual. Y si tu fueras sensata, estarías saliendo con Axel.

Clara alusión a ... bueno, ya lo sabes. O sea, opina que debería liarme con Nott, ¿no? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-En alguna fiesta. ¿No coincidís en fiestas?

-Nunca hay feistas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Pues va a haberla. Maika celebra su cumpleaños. Le voy a decir que invite a Nott. Y que aparezca.

-Abie, no hace falta que...

-Una mierda, estamos todos hasta las narices de lo vuestro. Liaros y dejadnos en paz.

Así que me están organizando un lío con Nott. Sí, el mismo Nott de siempre. ¿Te lo crees? El cumpleaños de Maika es la semana que viene.

20/03

¡Horror! ¡Se cumplen los pronósticos! Janie me ha comprado un vestido "por mi cumpleaños, pero adelantado". Maika acaba de aparecer con invitaciones a su fiesta en la Sala de los Menesteres. Horror. McGonagall le ha dado permiso. ¡HORROR!

22/03

Hoy es el maldito cumpleaños. Janie no me deja salir de aquí. Estoy encerrada en mi cuarto. Y no hacemos Quidditch porque... ¡AH! ¡Con el lío de San Valentín no he contado el último partido! ¡Ganamos a Hufflepuff y no lo he contado! Fue genial. O sea, tantos por doquier. Ganamos a Hufflepuff por 200 a 40. Fue estupen...

...

Vale, Janie me está torturando. Me está peinando. Es normal que te cueste leer lo que estoy escribiendo: me está pegando tirones y estoy apoyada en mi pierna mientra me peina. Está diciendo que lee lo que pongo. Janie es una estúpida que no sabe lo... Vale, me ha tirado del pelo y me ha hecho daño, jopelines. Janie, eres cruel. Yo no quiero ir. Ya pero ... ¡No voy a hablar! Já. Digo que os habéis montado el tripi de que yo quiero ir pero no es verdad. Yo estoy muy bien aquí. Además, Maika se podría ahorra las fiestas por todo lo alto, ¿no crees?

...

Estoy vestida. Y no, Janie, no voy a dejar de escribir ahora. Estoy muy bien vestida. Es decir, me he peinado. Hace un mes que no me peinaba. Ya sabes, voy de dejada por la vida. Me voy. Mierda.

23/03

Quieres que te cuente la fiesta. Lo veo en tus ojos de ladrón de diarios. Vale, lo haré.

Maika está loca. La Sala de los Menesteres era una especie de sala de baile gigante con miles de bolas de espejitos y luces por doquier, música electrónica y muchos cuerpos bailando (o lo que ellos llaman bailar, que viene a ser mover el culo al ritmo de la música con una mano en alto).

Llegué con Janie muriéndo a cada paso. Yo me moría a cada paso, Janie se burlaba de mi. Encontramos a Maika y Janie, ni corta ni perezosa, le dijo:

-¿Ha venido?

-No, lo siento Janie. De veras que lo intenté.

-Jo... Maika, por una vez que ... Qué lástima. ¿Y ahora qué hago con esta?

-Llévala al rincón de los sin pareja. Tú quédate conmigo. Búscate novio, Niní.

Lo decía riendo. Pero el caso es que había un rincón de los sin pareja. Me senté en un banco, muy metida en mi papel de víctima.

-¿Dominique Weasley sin pareja? Deja que te ayude.

Era Agatha Russel. Mierda. A ver a quién me encasqueta ahora (o por lo menos eso pensé). El caso es que apareció con Nott. ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE NO HABÍA VENIDO! Ya le he tirado de las orejas a Janie y a Maika. Lo hicieron a posta.

-Ethan, esta es Dominique. Dominique, este es Ethan. Espero que hagáis buena pareja. Me quedaré aquí a vigilaros.

Le echaba una miraditas raras a Nott. Como si le retase a no hacerle caso.

-Hola Weasley.

-Hola.

Ya, silencio a morir. Prefiero los insultos. Russel tomó la situación por su mano. La mataré.

-Bueno, Dominique, Ethan me ha dicho que tienes novio.

-N... Sí, bueno, esto... Stan es...

-¿Habéis cortado?

-Eh...

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Te engañó con otra? ¿O es que tú querías más a otra persona?

-¿Qué?

Estaba conversando ella sola consigo misma. Yo ya me había perdido.

-O sea que no habéis cortado. En serio, ¿un muggle? ¿Teniendo a Ethan aquí? Ethan, no te vayas. Tienes que demostrarle a Dominique lo mucho que vales tú, comparado con un muggle.

-Mira, Agatha, déjalo ya, ¿vale?

-¡No! Vais a aclarar las cosas ya. Estoy harta de que si sí, que si no. Si es que sí, pues sí y si es que no, pues no. Cuanto antes empecéis a salir, antes lo dejaréis. Así que venga, al grano.

-Esto, Russel... De verdad que...

-¡Tú calla, Weasley! Ethan, muévete. Di algo.

-No pienso decir nada.

-Claro, no os preocupéis. Me voy a bailar con Jon. Y tú... Ya lo hemos hablado, Ethan. No te pongas a hacer el idiota.

En ese punto, sólo se me ocurrió insultarle. Para que no se fuera. Para que todo se destensase.

-¿Necesitas niñera, Nott?

-No es ninguna niñera...

-Bueno, pues Celestina. ¿Tanto te gustó salir conmigo que quieres volver a probar?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo.

-No soy yo la que le lloriquea a Russel. Además, Stan...

-No es tu novio.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es tu novio.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Lo sé. No es tu novio. Te lo has inventado para intentar ponerme celoso, cosa que no ha ocurrido.

-¿Por qué iba yo a querer ponerte celoso?

-Porque estás colada por mi hasta los huesos.

-No hables de mi como si fuera tú. Sepáranos. Solo estamos juntos en tus sueños.

-¿Cómo vas a estar saliendo con ese tal Stan con lo feo que es? Además, seguro que besa mal.

Debí de poner cara de "ahí le has dado" porque me señaló con el dedo gritando "já".

-¿Ves? Besa mal. Yo beso mucho mejor.

-Perdona, es que ya se me ha olvidado como besabas, no debía de ser muy interesante.

-¿Quieres volver a probar?

-Eres tú el que quiere.

Paréntesis. Aquí, estábamos bastante cerca. Él se había agachado para gritarme más a la cara y mi corazón detrozaba mis costillas. Espero que yo no estuviese muy roja. De verdad, es el momento propicio para un beso. Por lo menos estábamos cerca.

Al caso, se separó de mi. Quizás para demostrarme que "no quería besarme". Se empezó a ir. Y claro, mi mente y su «¡humíllate!» constante, ese que estaba ahí desde que pensé en perseguirle decidieron actuar sin consultarme. Hicieron que mi brazo le agarrara antes de que se fuera y que mi boca fuese a plantarse contra la suya. Cerré los ojos y me quedé quieta, de puntillas. No quería saber nada. Quería morir.

Gracias al cielo decidió correponderme en vez de decir algo del tipo: sabía que te morías de ganas. Y bueno, por cómo va la cosa, supongo que habrás llegado a la conclusión de que nos liamos. Bien, tu mente funciona correctamente.

Segundo paréntesis, leyendo el último diálogo que he escrito he llegado a la conclusión de que podía venir alguien por detrás, un dios omnipotente o algo así y soltarnos: "bien, queréis los dos, ¿os besáis ya?". Me habría ahorrado el marrón.

Pues eso, que me llevó (creo, no lo recuerdo bien) hasta el banquito de los sin pareja para sentarnos cómodamente mientras pensábamos en otra cosa, o en nada. De hecho, yo no pensaba en nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada en guardar todas las sensaciones en mi cabeza.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí sentados. Quiero decir, respirábamos de vez en cuando, claro. Yo no abrí los ojos en ningún momento. No quería. Luego, Janie vino a hacerme cosquillas. Yo la aparté de un manotazo para seguir a lo mío. Maika también vino a molestar, pero a ella la empujó Nott. Supongo que la vio venir (debía de tener los ojos abiertos). Qué mal, no quiero ni pensar en esto. ¡AH! Es horrible.

En algún punto de la noche, apareció Maika diciendo que se había acabado ya la fiesta y que lo dejáramos de una vez (había pasado media hora, a lo que me dijo Maika, desde que habíamos "empezado" con eso, y nos estaba mintiendo. La fiesta no se había acabado).

-¡Callate de una puta vez, Quine! Y vete por donde has venido o te parto lo cara-soltó Nott. Momento que aproveché para abrir los ojos, tragar saliva y mirarle. Él me puso la mano en los ojos-No lo pienses, ¿quieres?

Y seguimos. Así contado parece una barbaridad de tiempo. Quizás lo fue, yo qué sé. ¿Nadie se tira media hora liándose con otro alguien?

Puede que no. Media hora es bastante tiempo. A lo mejor fue menos. Quiero decir, se me habrían gastado los labios.

He de decir que fue genial. Fue genial con todas las letras. Absolutamente todas las letras. Flotaba en una nube. Solo sentía las manos de Nott en nuca, espalda y puede que culo, aunque estaba sentada y no debía de ser muy cómodo. Yo no sabía qué hacer con las mías así que bailaron un rato por ahí hasta que Nott decidió colocarlas en su cabeza. Si él quiere, ¿por qué no? Así que en eso consistió la fiesta. No me enteré de nada más.

Al final, me cansé.

-Oye... Pa... Para un momento. Tengo sueño.

Se empezó a reir de mi.

-No te rías.

-Es que es cómico, Weasley. Mírate, llevas no sé cuántas horas liándote conmigo y te cuesta respirar.

-Bueno, he aguantado bastante, ¿no? ¿Unas cuantas horas?

-No soy un reloj, no lo sé.

Silencio. Me mordí la uña del dedo gordo y le miré.

-¡Te he dicho que no lo pienses! ¿Me puedes hacer caso?

-Pero, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer...?

-No, no, no, no vayas por ahí. Déjalo estar. Hay música, lucecitas de colores, ¿no te gusta? Debería. Quédate sentada.

Así que nos quedamos así. Y bueno, he aquí la gran revelación: me dormí en su hombro (creo). No sé en qué punto de la noche volví a la Sala Común de Gryffidnor. Lo que sé es que hoy me he despertado con todo el cuerpo dolorido por acumular malas posturas. Janie me ha dicho que volvió conmigo a la Sala Común. Me ha dicho que le hablaba, pero yo no me acuerdo. Así que debo de ser sonámbula.

24/03

Ya, no tengo tiempo pero da igual. Es que he intentado parar a Nott por alguna esquina, y ¿sabes? Debe de haberse volatilizado porque no lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera ha venido a clase de Herbología. De hecho, ayer tampoco le vi. Es que estuveocupada escribiendo lo de la fiesta y haciendo los deberes y yendo a ver si el lago es bañable. No lo es, no señor. ¡Qué locura sería bañarse ahora!

30/03

Vale, un semana entera. Ya está, ya es domingo. ¿Dónde demonios está Nott?

...

¿Sabes qué, querido amigo que me roba el diario? Que me había dejado el diario abierto al lado del libro de Herbología que tenía sobre la mesa. Mesa que sigue siendo la misma. Ya se me ha pasado el intentar cambiar de mesa... Pues bueno, parece que Agatha Russel ha decidido ponerme en su camino muchas veces durante estos días.

-¿No te dijo que se iba diez días a ver a su madre por asuntos familiares?-me suelta. Yo pegué el bote de mi vida. Qué susto me ha dado la muy asquerosa.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-De Ethan.

-Ah, ¡Ah! ¡EH! ¿Has leído mi diario?

-Está ahí abierto, y como he distinguido el apellido de Ethan...

-Bueno, da igual-. Cerré el cuaderno. Que no lo mire más.-¿Así que está con su familia?

-Le diste una buena despedida, ¿eh?

-Bueno, tú... Fue culpa tuya, que lo sepas.

-Ya me lo ha contado él, no te preocupes. Sé cómo fue.

Traga saliva, Dominique. Parece que te sientes amenazada. Es el recuerdo del que dio el "último paso" antes de los besos.

-Así que sí que te gusta, ¿eh? Porque te lanzaste tú, a lo que sé.

Silencio delator.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu novio?

-¿Sabes? Tenías razón. Cortamos (era verdad, ¡era verdad! Ella no tenía por qué saber que habíamos "cortado" dos años atrás).

-Así que te líaste con Ethan por despecho.

-¡No! Cortamos hace bastante.

-Vuelve el miércoles.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, os liasteis en la parte de atrás de los SoWeas.

-Gracias a eso, Lisa no me habla. Pensé que ya se había concentrado en Christian Golding. Además fue por Ethan.

-¿Así que vuelve el miércoles?

-¿De verdad crees que le puedo gustar yo? ¿Aún lo piensas? Le gustas tú. Agradécelo.

Qué conversación de besugos nos estaba saliendo. Agatha es una chica muy rara. A veces creo que debería estar en cualquier otra casa. Slytherin no le pega. Tiene una vena "sangre limpia", claro. A Janie no le habla. Pero a parte de eso... No sé qué pretende con todo este asunto. Se supone que tiene que buscar el provecho propio y ser ambiciosa y astuta. A lo mejor lo de las casas es cada vez más relativo. Yo qué sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Diez minutos después, Agatha se levantó.

-Suerte con todo esto. En realidad es bastante complicado. Por eso quiero alejarlo de mi... Es demasiado complicado para mi. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Tú puedes contra todo, eres Gryffindor. Así que en cuanto aparezca por las puertas del castillo, salta a sus brazos. Seguro que te lo agradece.

¿Qué me decís a eso? ¿Le hago caso?

01/04

Martes. Mañana es miércoles. No sé cuándo viene E... Nott. Y no paro de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo Agatha. De hecho, se lo he contado a Janie y Abie. Abie se ha reído bastante de eso. Por cierto, el otro día me contó que también le gusta el tal Scott McIan. O sea que se puede calificar como bisexual. Qué lío.

Volviendo al tema Nott, Janie me dijo que si hacía eso, seríamos monísimos y que nos adoraría por y para siempre. Abie ha acabado diciendo que podía hacer todo eso tan cuco en un sitio más privado que el vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

02/04

Me muero. No sé qué hacer... Ah, esto está muy mal.

...

Bueno, no ha sido como yo pensaba pero no ha estado del todo mal. Creo. Veamos, Agatha se ha acercado a la hora de comer y me ha dicho que Nott acababa de llegar y que estaba en la Sala Común. Y Janie ha insistido en que fuera. Abie me ha obligado a acompañarle al aula de Pociones, cosa que significaba que tenía que ir a la puerta de la maldita Sala Común de Slytherin.

Vale, todo estaría muy bien si yo supiese dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin. Y no lo sé. Así que Abie se ha ido por un lado (al aula de Pociones) y yo por el otro. Y ahí me perdido por todos esos subterráneos. He pasado por las cocinas (ahí está la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, he ido una vez) y luego me he vuelto a desubicar.

Lo "bueno" es que he encontrado a Nott. O él me ha encontrado a mi.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Pasear, ¿no es obvio? Disfruto del paisaje.

Estaba como un flan.

-No me hagas reir.

-En realidad había venido aquí abajo con la intención de encontrarte (ay, ay, ay, ¿sabéis lo que le pesa a uno la lengua en estos momentos? Las palabras están muy cómodas guardadas en la boca) y lo he hecho.

-¿Te has perdido?

-No.

-Te has perdido.

-¡Que no! Además, ese no es el tema, yo quería...

-¡Claro que sí! No me lo niegues.

-Me he perdido.

-Lo sabía.

-Muy bien, eres adivino. Seguramente Trelawney quiera tenerte en su grupo de Adivinación. ¿Eres feliz?

-Bastante. Tienes que saber que yo siempre tengo razón. ¿Y por qué querías verme?

-¿Yo? Pues para hablar contigo y preguntarte... Bueno antes que nada preguntarte qué pasó desde que me dormí hasta que acabó la fiesta el otro día.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Creo que estaba sonámbula. O por le menos eso ha dicho Janie. Y si vas a hacer algún comentario, ahórratelo. Ya me los sé.

-Veamos, te arrastraste ante mi pidiendo clemencia y...

-No soy idiota.

-Sólo empezaste a decir que todo estaba muy bien y no sé qué más. De hecho, lo que decías no tenía sentido. Estabas dormida... ¡Qué cosas!

-Ya, ya, ya... Bueno, vale. Entonces, ¿qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-De nosotros.

-Pues tú sabrás...

-¡No! Yo no sé nada.

-Pues entonces no pasa nada. No sé de qué te preocupas. Podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana, ¿verdad? Pues eso. Tengo hambre. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo. ¡Se fue corriendo! Y me dejó con dudas existenciales y perdida en el pasillo.

-¡Nott! ¡Eh! ¡NOTT! ¿Cómo se sale de aquí?

* * *

Esto es todo, amigos. ¿Os ha gustado mi regalo?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. EXTASIS

**Gui:** Me da la impresión que hace milenios que no publico, pero sólo hace un mes. ¡Tiempo récord! Oh yeah, voy a seguir así, a ver si afino a tres semanas. ¡No prometo nada! Para cualquiera que tenga dudas: este **no** es el último capítulo, aunque parezca un buen final. Si queréis que la vida sea rosa, entonces decidid que este es vuestro último capítulo. Para mi es quizás demasiado edulcorado. Bueno, en realidad no. Da igual, juzgadlo vosotros...  
Muchas gracias por sus espléndidos reviews a** MusicBlack95, mikaelita-cullen, El Parásito, Deliriwm, mia, Primrose Evergreen y minnierosas** (me gusta ese review largo que me has dejado ^^ he aquí la respuesta a tu petición y gracias por dejarme tres reviews, aparecer como lectora ^^).

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué voy a ser Rowling? ¿Para que me acosen los periodistas? El anonimato es ESTUPENDO.

* * *

**Dominó**

...**  
**

-No sé de qué te preocupas. Podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana, ¿verdad? Pues eso. Tengo hambre. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo. ¡Se fue corriendo! Y me dejó con dudas existenciales y perdida en el pasillo.

-¡Nott! ¡Eh! ¡NOTT! ¿Cómo se sale de aquí?

05/04

Sábado. Hoy es el partido Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Han ido todos. Yo no he ido porque estaba ocupada en una especie de pelea no verbal con Nott.

Puedo explicarlo de otra forma: estaba siendo una _vándala_, palabra que seguramente no exista. Es como vándalo pero en femenino. Estaba rompiendo las normas. No ir a ver el partido es muy malo para una capitana como yo. Pero Nott también se lo estaba saltando. Así que no veo porqué él se lo salta y yo no. Además, no estás obligado a ir a los partidos de Quidditch a menos que quieras captar estrategias y saber puntos.

Estaba rompiendo las normas porque me había metido en un aula vacía. Con Nott. De la que salí bastante despeinada. Somos gente moderna. Aprovechamos las aulas de Encantamientos cuando no hay clase en vez de meternos en asquerosos escoberos. No seguimos los clichés.

Si quieres una frase concreta: nos estábamos liando. Pero nada de esto viene a cuento porque... No recuerdo ni por qué.

06/04

Estoy (intentando) estudiar en la biblioteca y Nott está leyendo lo que escribo. Es genial porque estoy empezando una cara nueva así que no puede leer nada de lo que he escrito antes. Solo puede intentar hablarme y que yo no le conteste. Y no pienso escribir aquí tu nombre, Nott. Tú te llamas Nott. Y yo Dominique, no Tóminik, ¿vale? ¿Entiendes lo que significa pronunciar bien el francés?

Parezco una niña pequeña, ¿verdad? Nott opina que debería hacer los deberes, como dije que estaba intentando hacer en la primera frase del día. Yo creo que esto es mucho más divertido sobretodo porque la amarga y solterona bibliotecaria no puede decir que hacemos ruido. Si Nott tiene algo bueno es que sabe murmurar. ¿Has visto? Te he hecho un cumplido. Y no estoy hablando porque tengo una voz estridente y fea, como me dijiste el otr...

...

Os lo escenifico: Nott me quitó el bolígrafo, el diario, el libro de pociones y los pergaminos que tenía o en la mano, o en las rodillas o en frente encima de la mesa. Todo. Y me besó. Vale, a parte de que debería agradecérselo, le aparté de un manotazo diciendo algo así como: ¡no hagas eso!

-¿Tienes miedo de que nos vean? ¿Después de la que montamos en la fiesta aquella? ¿De verdad?

-Shh, cállate. Y no, es que tengo que concentrarme en lo que hago y tú no es que me estés ayudando.

-¿A escribir chorradas en tu diario?

-No, a estudiar pociones.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡No! ¡Quiero que no me distraigas!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera estabas estudiando pociones!

-Eso son solo detalles-dije en broma-, nimiedades que no vienen a cuento. Además, yo tengo razón porque soy yo y punto final.

Así que la bibliotecaria acabó echándonos de la biblioteca con un "no quiero veros hasta mañana como mínimo". Nott dijo que mejor, que él no la quería ver tampoco. Yo me reí hasta que me di cuenta de que me había dejado el diario en la biblioteca. Mientras Nott se reía como un poseso e intentaba calmarse, eché a correr para ir a buscarlo... Pero Nott acabó alcanzándome.

-No puedes ir, ¡te matará!

-Deja de hacer de amante diabético, por favor.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No volverás a verme nunca!

-Nott, se te ve el plumero. Déjame ya. Si entro rápido no me dirá nada y...

-¿Qué más te da ese diario?

-Me da. Cualquiera lee lo que pone ahí.

-¿Y si voy yo a buscarlo?

-Ni de broma, a ti sí que te va a echar y además, es demasiado peligroso y no confío en ti: lo leerías.

-¡No es verdad!

-Nott, si te ríes intentando poner voz de descompuesto, no funciona. Si me sueltas...

-No te suelto.

Así que necesitaba una distracción: un beso de nada en la comisura de los labios (tentar pero no dar). Así que intentó agarrarme para acercarme más y claro, para hacer eso me soltó la muñeca, instante que aproveché para huir. Y he recuperado el diario. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta si estás leyendo la anécdota, estúpido ladrón de diarios tan poco inteligente.

07/04

No me voy a casa para Pascua. Demasiado trabajo retrasado. Además, en casa no está Nott.

Vale, sí, he admitido que me quedo para estar con él, ¿tienes algún problema?

08/04

Nott es idiota. Hoy (martes de las vacaciones) estábamos en el lago tumbados en la hierba, como quien no quiere la cosa, hablando de un libro que se había leído en navidades del que Vic me había contado la historia con pelos y señales. El autor es francés, aunque no recuerdo el título. Yo he hecho que finjía habérmelo leído. Y se lo ha tragado. Después le he admitido que no me lo había leído y me ha llamado traidora y no sé qué más y se ha ido. ¡Sólo por un libro!

09/04

Malentendido acabado. Nott me ha dicho que era una estupidez y yo he asentido internamente. En realidad le he dicho que sentía haberle engañado y haber sido mejor serpiente Slytherin que él. Por suerte se ha reído. ¡Será sensible! He descubierto que mejor no tocar el tema de los libros. Creo que no entiende que no me guste leer. Y en cambio sí que me gusta escribir. Bueno, pues eso.

10/04

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

11/04

Ayer fue un día fantabuloso y estupendo en el que no hicimos absolutamente nada más que... enrrollarnos en una esquina de un pasillo oscuro. Hasta que nos descubrió el conserje y nos empezó a echar una bronca monumental. Además, Peeves estaba por ahí. ¿Conclusión? Todo el mundo se ha enterado del cotilleo del día. Por suerte, el día ya ha acabado y con él el cotilleo.

Ayer escribí esa cuenta atrás porque... No sé. Me dio por ahí. Me estaba yendo y quería llegar tarde a mi "cita" en el pasillo con Nott. Bueno, la cita era en el vestíbulo... Y claro, para llegar tarde, tenía que salir de la Sala Común a la hora a la que habíamos quedado y por eso hice la cuenta atrás... Y eso.

12/04

Hemos ido a entrenar al Quidditch. Nott y yo. Ya, confraternizando con el enemigo. Pues no, porque solo estábamos Nott y yo y más que jugar al Quidditch hemos estado volando en círculos y haciendo carreras de escobas. Y bueno, luego me he puesto a parar Quaffles en los aros y él me las lanzaba (intercambio de papeles). Creo que somos buenísimos en nuestros puestos y menos bien en los de los demás.

Le he metido siete tantos. Él a mi tres porque lanzaba mal y yo no paraba ninguna. Y bueno, me ha parado unos ocho tantos. Así que ha ganado él. Y es por eso por lo que he tenido que acceder a sus deseos... Que era el intercambio de papeles. Te preguntarás, ladrón, por qué escribo en desorden cronológico. Pues no lo sé ni me importa.

Y bueno, luego ha INTENTANDO (digo intentado porque no lo ha conseguido) convencerme de que nos duchasemos juntos. Nanái.

13/04

Empezó a bailar, con fuerza, sin pensar en nada más que en los pasos y la precisión milimétrica de sus movimientos. Todo muy fuerte. Lanzar, recoger, lanzar, piruetal, traspiés. La música era rápida. A su alrededor, cinco hileras de chicas bailaban exactamente lo mismo. El suelo resbalaba bastante. Debía de estar recién encerado o algo así. Y sus zapatos no llevaban resina. Sólo las bailarinas de ballet llevaban resina. Y el funky no es ballet. Sus deportivas resbalaban. Y mucho.

_Siguió bailando. Daba igual. Antes se le había soltado la cadena de la cintura y seguía azotándole el muslo derecho. Ahora había cambiado de sitio, sin molestarse siquiera en ultilizar el estilo libre para recolocar la cadena, el pantalón y la coleta. La goma de pelo ya estaba a cinco centímetros de las puntas de su pelo demasiado liso. Se iba a caer en la siguiente cabeza._

_Se resbaló en la pirueta, la goma de pelo se perdió y la cadena le dio en la rodilla. Por lo menos consiguió mantenerse en pie. Faltaban dos "ochos" para la pose final. Sólo un salto más. Inmóvil. Diez segundos después el escenario se volvió negro y salieron todas corriendo hacia las cajas. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en recuperar la goma de pelo. Ya daba igual._

...

¿Qué os parece? Lo he escrito esta mañana. No está nada mal, opino. Es una escena perdida. Me apetece ponerla en la historia aquella que empecé sobre la guerra. ¿Recordáis?

Niní, eres imbécil. Ningún ladrón está leyendo tu diario. Te gustaría, sí, pero no ocurrirá. ¿A quién le va a interesar tu vida?

Bueno, da igual, le pasaré la escenita a Janie. Estuve viendo unos videos muggles que me pasó Victoire. Son festivales de baile funky de hace ocho o nueve años. Sé que no son las fechas de la guerra, pero seguro que antes también hacían esos festivales. No sé cuándo se puso de moda el baile funky, pero lo que me ha pasado Victoire explica cómo se llaman algunos movimientos y esas cosas. Creo que no me importaría bailar eso. Tiene mucha fuerza.

...

Estoy estudiando pociones de nuevo porque el asqueroso del profesor ha decidido que el examen del lunes pasado salió muy mal y hay que repetirlo. Estamos creando antídotos. Es del todo imposible.

Además tengo que hacer una redacción de cinco metros de Historia de la Magia contando todo lo que sé o puedo descubrir de las dos últimas guerras mágicas contra Lord Voldemort. Pensábamos que Binns sólo se sabía la historia antigua. Pues no. Cinco metros. Ha dicho que tenemos padres que han vivido la segunda guerra y abuelos que han vivido la primera y que testimonios ocupan un metro como poco. Así que les he enviado una carta a Andrómeda, la abuela de Teddy, los abuelos Weasley, los abuelos Delacour, al tío George y al tío Harry. Creo que son los más indicados. George porque no se lo quiero pedir a papá. Él me ha contado muchas cosas ya. Quiero otras historias. Y bueno, al tío Harry es obvio que por qué. Sólo le he pedido lo que supo de la primera guerra antes de que empezara la segunda. Supongo que es complicado, pero Harry tenía unos catorce años cuando empezó la segunda y se enteró de que era mago con once. Por lo tanto, en tres años no debió de descubrir mucho, y eso el lo que me interesa. Le he dicho que es porque quiero escribir un libro y quiero saber su parte. Que seguramente ni la use. No le he dicho que es para un trabajo. Si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente habría mezclado datos y se habría puesto quisquilloso con las fechas. A veces le pasa eso. No sé por qué le tiene mucho apego a las fechas que le incumben. No quiero fechas.

Bueno, a Andrómeda y a los abuelos Weasley queda claro por qué se lo he pedido. Les he pedido de las dos. Y a George sólo de la segunda, porque dudo que tenga algún recuerdo de infancia de la época del Terror de la primera Guerra. De esos tengo los que me cuenta papá a veces.

El único que me ha contestado, cuya carta ha venido con el correo de por la mañana es George. Sé que no le apetece hablar de la Guerra. Me ha escrito:

Querida Dominique

_Gracias por contar conmigo para tu trabajo de historia. Ya sé que te fascina bastante esa parte de la historia de la Magia así que voy a recopilar información de mi cerebro. Si no te importa, no te hablaré de la Batalla de Hogwarts, supongo que bastante te habrán castigado los oídos sobre esa batalla. Dentro de una semana te lo manod seguro, quizás antes. _

_Además que sea secreto es excitante. ¿Puedo saber a quién le has preguntado sobre esto a parte de a mi?_

_Un beso muy fuerte_

_George._

Le he contestado que como era secreto no se lo podía decir. Es que en la primera carta que le he enviado le he dicho que no tiene que decirle a nadie que le estoy pidiendo esa información. Ni siquiera a Fred. Creo que eso es lo que le ha interesado. Le caigo bien por todo eso de que Fred y yo somos uña y carne y esas cosas que dicen todos, además trabajé de perlas en los _Soweas_ (la tienda). Sé lo que le gusta.

...

Buenas noches. Hoy no he visto a Nott por ningún lado. Ayer (sábado) estuvimos disfrutando del buen día después de mi entrenamiento de Quidditch y hoy se ha volatilizado. Hoy vuelve a llover, he de decir. Pero bueno, da igual.

19/04

Partido. Sólo puedo decir: buena suerte YO.

...

¡Hemos ganado! Oh yeah, abajo Ravenclaw. Nott apareció el Lunes en clase de pociones diciendo que el domingo había salido a Hogsmeade con su madre y su hermano mayor. Le he preguntado ya cuatro veces qué ocurría pero no me lo quiere contar. Y bueno, con todo esto de ganar a los de Ravenclaw 160 a 10 a lo mejor le saco información. Aunque a lo mejor no le ablanda nada que hayamos dejado a James Brian, el terror de las nenas de Ravenclaw, sin posibilidades de ganar la Copa. A lo mejor le preocupa que nos hayamos acercado peligrosamente de ellos. O que los hayamos superado estrepitosamente (ya llevamos 410 puntos y ellos 250). Sé que no nos quedan más partidos. Sé que se lo jugarán todos todo en el Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Deseo que gane Hufflepuff para quedarme con la Copa.

Hufflpuff lleva unos 90 puntos. Slytherin 240. Si gana Hufflepuff, o sea, si Slytherin consigue menos de 170 puntos entonces podemos ganar la Copa de Quidditch, lo que sería un puntazo.

Por cierto, hemos ganado con 160 puntos a 10, ¿no? ¿Sabes por qué, ladrón de diarios? Pues si no lo sabes te fastidias. En vez de robarme el diario podrías venir a ver mi partido. Yo he marcado un tanto. Y luego Hufflepuff. Y luego Otto Martin ha cogido la snitch. Cinco minutos de partido. Ha sido in-cre-í-ble.

Bueno, ahora me voy con Nott a visitar la parte de atrás del jardín de Hogwarts. No le tentaba mucho eso de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, prefiere el cementerio, presidido por la tumba de Dumbledore y lleno de crucecitas.

Dice que es muy romántico a la luz del día.

Hablando de Nott, los del equipo me han preguntado que si estamos saliendo y he contestado: "algo así" porque ha venido a felicitarme con un beso. Aunque ha dicho que va a conseguir los 180 puntos en su partido. Rezo porque no.

Así que me voy. Ahora mismo.

...

Nott tenía razón, es muy romántico lo del cementerio a la luz del día (nótese que me estoy burlando de él). Hoy me ha regañado porque le llamo Nott. Le he dicho que podía llamarme Weasley, que nada se lo impedía. El caso es que me llama "Dom" o la variante de "Niní" que odio porque ha descubierto que en la familia me llaman "Niní" y también ha descubierto que a mi no me gusta ni un pelo. Así que a veces me llama Niní. He decidido que no me molesta porque estoy acostumbrada, porque si no sería un rollo. Más para mi que para él, claro.

Me ha obligado a decir su nombre.

-Dilo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, esto ya es basntante raro, ¿vale?

-Bueno, bueno, ¿tienes miedo de lo que significa pronunciar mi nombre?

-No.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Qué no!

-Bueno, pues dilo.

-Ehh...

-Venga, _Niní._

-Ethan.

-Ooh, ¡qué bonito suena pronunciado por ti!

-No te burles de mi. – Había puesto tonillo de "pooobre niñaaa".

-Vale, dejo que me llames como quieras.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias quién?

-Gracias _Ethan_.

-Te mereces un abrazo.

-¡Eso es muy raro! ¡No me abraces!

-Ven aquí.

-¡Noo!-he salido huyendo. Solo para hacer el jueguecito de me persigues y yo corro. Al final me ha atrapado... con un abrazo. Es demasiado raro eso del abrazo. Prefiero besarle. Es menos... azucarado. No sé. ¡TODO ESTO ES RARÍSIMO! ¿Desde cuando cuento yo este tipo de anécdotas? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?

20/04

Biblioteca. He decidido no escribir nada más sobre Nott aquí. Cuando lo hago me vuelvo una adolescente cursi que ... ¡oj! Es horrible. Es mi nueva decisión radical. Es que acabo de volver a leer las primeras páginas de mi diario y en la mitad de lo días, en la primera línea pone «decisión radical:...». Creo que con catorce años yo estaba demasiado a la defensiva. Demasiado agresiva. No es que sea malo pero me confirma que no lo pasaba bien y me refugiaba en escribir algo porque me lo había recomendado Vic y por nada más. Aunque yo dijese que tenía que contradecirla, estoy segura de que era de los pocos apoyos que tenía. En esa época, Janie me parecía muy frívola, odiaba a Abie tanto como a Brooke y Elora y no soportaba a nadie.

Me parece que he pasado a una etapa mejor de mi vida y me alegro. Es realmente extraño leer mis pensamientos de hace casi cuatro años. Demasiado raro.

Todo esto para decir que he tomado una nueva decisión radical: a partir de esta vez, no volveré a escribir este nombre aquí: Nott.

22/04

McGonagall acaba de anunciar las fechas de los EXTASIS. Voy a poner de los que me examino yo:

Lunes 16 de Junio, 09:30: Teoría de la Transformación.

Lunes 16 de Junio, 15:00: Transformación Práctica.

Miércoles 18 de Junio, 09:30: Teoría en Pociones.

Miércoles 18 de Junio, 15:00: Práctica de Pociones.

Jueves 19 de Junio, 12:00: Prácticas de Herbología.

Jueves 19 de Junio, 17:00: Teoría Herbológica.

Viernes 20 de Junio, 09:30: Teoría de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Viernes 20 de Junio, 16:00: Prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lunes 23 de Junio, 12:00: Historia de la Magia.

Miércoles 25 de Junio, 09:30: Teoría del Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Miércoles 25 de Junio, 15:30: Cuidado Práctico de Criaturas Mágicas.

Jueves 26 de Junio, 22:00: Práctica de Astronomía

Me alegra saberlo. Es genial acabar los exámenes dos días antes de volver a casa. Dos días antes de acabar el colegio para siempre. Ups. Creo que prefiero no pensar en eso. Además mañana es mi cumpleaños.

23/04

Este día no cuenta en mi decisión radical porque... ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Nott me ha despertado. Os preguntaréis cómo han dejado entrar a un Slytherin en la sala común de Gryffindor... Pues todo ha sido idea de Janie que con la ayuda de Abie ha camuflado a Nott en un ente de negro de arriba abajo con la bufanda de Gryffindor y un sombrero muy cantoso y muy feo. Han usado una ESCOBA para subirlo al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo (el mío) del que habían echado a Brooke y Elora (es miércoles, por lo que se levantaron pronto). Todo eso sin que yo me despertase. Habían apagado mi despertador. Y de repente me he despetado con la cabeza de Nott a medio milímetro de la mía y he pegado un grito del susto. Él se ha quejado porque pretendía despertarme besándome y no lo ha conseguido. Yo, cuando me he recuperado del susto, me he reído de él.

Entonces me ha tapado la boca y los ojos, la una con la mano, la otra con su bufanda de Gryffindor (que era de Abie) y me ha intentado sacar por la puerta.

-¡ESPERA!

-¿Qué?

-Que voy en pijama.

-¿Qué más da? Estás estupenda.

-Deja que me vista.

-¿Qué más da?-repite, el muy... – Si siempre vas con ropa rara...

-Siemrpe voy con túnicas.

-Muy anchas.

-¡Ya no!

-Vale, vístete con algo que no sea de cinco tallas más que la tuya.

-¿O sea que con un jersey e cuatro tallas más te vale?

-¡Te visto yo!

-¡Vale, vale! Ya voy.

A través de la puerta del cuarto de baño, me iba diciendo: ¿y esta especia de bufanda rosa y amarilla? O ¿qué es esto? O ¿se puede saber por qué tienes estas cosas si nunca las usas?... Había descubierto la parte de mi armario reservada para los trapos de discoteca que me ha ido regalando Janie a lo largo de mis cumpleaños.

Cuando he salido con la toalla en el pelo (me lo he lavado para obligarme a mi misma a peinarlo) estaba todo ordenado, casi más que de costumbre, y Nott blandía un trapo extraño de color amarillo.

-¡Este!

-¡Jamás!

-Era una broma. Quítate esa ropa (había cogido una camiseta muggle y unos vaqueros, muggles también).

-Si, para que me tomes en cuerpo y alma. Una mierda, esta ropa es de mi talla y me la quedo.

-"Tóminik", por favor, te lo ruego...

-Vuelve a llamarme así.

Lo había hecho a posta. Estaba demasiado mal pronunciado.

Al final salí con la ropa que llevaba puesta después de que Nott me desenredase el pelo (le hacía ilusión). Fuimos a los jardines, al lago, a la linde del bosque, a... mil sitios dentro del recinto del colegio, a todas partes menos a clase. Luego, McGonagall nos pilló y Nott le explicó que era mi cumpleaños y que "era su deber como novio secuestrarme". Lo dijo así. Y yo me quedé petrificada. Sé que tenemos una relación en la que nos podemos llamar "novios" pero es muy raro. Prefiero la relación al apelativo. Nott sigue siendo Nott. No es "mi novio". No señor.

Así que McGonagall nos perdonó el castigo por "excusa original". No podía parar de reirme.

Ha sido un día estupendo.

27/04

Ya es oficial: me he hecho un horario de estudio.

...

Perdón, me estaban molestando. No diré quién ni como. Mi horario de estudio se basa en que me quedan dos meses para los exámenes y en que en esos exámenes entra la totalidad de conocimientos que he admquirido entre sexto y séptimo. Por lo tanto, voy a hacerme esquemas y esas cosillas de todo lo que estudié en sexto (tengo los apuntes en el baúl desde principio de curso, apuntes achicados. Sí, este verano no lo he mencionado pero me tiré un buen tiempo achicando mis apuntes a esquemas más o menos bien hechos. Ahora los voy a resumir aún más a lo esencial. Y lo voy a empezar a hacer ahora. Mi propósito este curso es aprobar la mayor cantidad de EXTASIS posible, teniendo en cuenta que no hago Encantamientos y que eso es una GRAN DESVENTAJA. Pero da igual, porque los Encantamientos sólo son para vagos.

Y cuandop acabe los esquemas de sexto, los seguiré con loque he estudiado hasta ahora en lo que va de curso. Así, cuando la semana del 9 al 15 de Junio nos den vía libre para estudiar, estudiar y volver a estudiar, sólo tendré que hacer los esquemas de los dos últimos meses (o del último mes y medio) y así podré revisar, repasar, releer, rememorizar los esquemas de...

Creo que se me está recalentando el cerebro. Debo de parecer una estudiante compulsiva, de esas que se ponen enfermas. A mi no ma dará ningún jamacuco. Lo prometo.

04/05

Hace dos días fue el cumple de Vic y como siempre no tuvimos clase. Ella no vino pero vinieron muchos magos en plan peregrinación a ver a los muertos en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Mi plan de estudios está siendo cumplido. Dominique, anuncio que eres una alumna modelo.

...

Hola Dominique. Puede que no sepa pronunciar tu nombre pero sé escribir. No he leído mucho, créeme. No eres ninguna alumna modelo.

...

Ahhh. Alguien ha profanado mi diario ¡! ¡! ¡! Creo saber quién es el culpable. Pero he juardo no hablar.

...

El sábado es el último partido. El que lo decidirá TODO.

09/05

¡Sí que fue Nott el asqueroso que escribió eso en el diario! ¡Já! Le he pillado. Cree que puede ocultarme esas cosas. Pero sólo he necesitado ponerle ojitos seductores y ha caído en mi trampa. Jajajajá. Dominó es la reina del unii...

...

Estoy desolada. He sido incapaz de no hablar de él en dos semanas. Además, es viernes. Ni siquiera han sido dos semanas. Jo. Él dice que parezco una niña mimada. Yo opino que es un imbécil.

Pero seguimos "saliendo". Si lo que hacemos es salir, claro.

11/05

Janie se ha ido a Hogsmeade con Fred. Yo le vi ayer. Estuvimos haciendo el idiota por las calles y se nos unieron Nott y Janie después. Pensar en Nott y Janie juntos es muy raro. Quiero decir, decidieron ir juntos a buscarnos. Después de la alianza que hicieron para mi cumpleaños parecen amigos. Es muy raro. Aunque Nott le llamó ayer "sangre sucia". Fue en medio de una broma, e implícitamente. Además, no la ponía en mal lugar. O sea, el comentario era así:

-Las sangre sucias sólo pueden existir si son la mejor amiga de mi novia.

Bueno, quitando que volvió a decir lo de "mi novia" y que yo le miré mal, Janie dijo que tendría que darle margen a todos los hijos de muggles y no solo a ella. Yo la secundé. No me gusta que me llame "mi novia". No somos novios. Somos otra cosa. Somos Nott y Dominó, nada más, ¿vale?

...

Ayer fue el partido. Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Ganó SLYTHERIN. Vale, felicité a Nott (cuando vino a contárnoslo a Hogsmeade, porque no vi el partido porque estaba Fred y porque Nott me dijo que sería demasiado humillante para mi ver cómo él ganaba). En realidad... Creo que Nott no quería que yo estuviese ahí. No me ha dicho por qué, pero creo que estaba demasiado nervioso. Qué mono...

¿Acabo de ecsribir... "qué mono"? Ajj... Escalofríos. El caso es que ganó 170 a 80. Lo que deja a Hufflepuff en último lugar (te compadecemos, Zac Crickton) con 180 puntos. Le sigue Ravenclaw, en el tercer puesto, con 350 puntos. Y como tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin tenemos 410, quedamos a empate en el PRIMER PUESTO. ¿Qué me decís a eso? No vamos a hacer ningún partido para ver quién gana. No, están los EXTASIS. He designado a Jenna como capitana para el año que viene. Se lo he dicho a McGonagall que está de acuerdo conmigo. No les he dicho nada a nadie porque sé que James se enfadará conmigo. Pero Jenna tiene madera de líder. James seguro que se pone las pilas siendo capitán, pero no quiero que se lo tenga tan creñido. Jenna es más pequeña que él, ¿y qué más da? Los dos llevan tres años jugando. Nadie tiene ventaja sobre nadie.

18/05

Se acabaron los momentos felices. Estoy en pleno apogeo de mi plan de estudios con Nott intentando dis-tra-er-me... mordiéndome la oreja. ¿Por qué me muerde la oreja? ... Ya está, estoy estudiando y le he lanzado un hechizo a Nott para que se esté quieto. Está petrificado en el suelo. Ahora mismo le libero. En cuanto esconda el diario para que no pueda verlo.

...

Petrificar a Nott es divertidísimo.

25/05

FALTA MENOS DE UN MES PARA LOS EXTASIS y Nott sigue tan impasible como siempre. Qué tío más raro.

...

Nott me ha robado la bufanda. La llevaba en la mochila en la biblioteca y ya no la tengo. Estuvo hablando con Russel un rato, que por cierto me saludó amablemente (gracias, Agatha Russel, por resolverme la vid. Lo sé, tengo que decírselo pero no me atrevo... Además, últimamente la veo bastante a menudo...) y después vino a la mesa cuando yo había ido a por unos libros de herbología. Estoy segura de que ha sido él. Porque ya no la uso mucho pero sigue en mi mochila así que ¿quién más iba a querer mi bufanda? La pregunta es: ¿para qué quiere Nott mi bufanda?

31/05

Esta mañana en el correo me ha llegado una nota de Fred diciendo que se encontró con mis padres el otro día (a todo esto, me han devuelto la redacción de Historia de la Magia sobre las dos guerras mágicas contra Voldmeort. Al final tuve bastantes testimonios de lo que yo quería, incluso el de Harry, y Binns, el eterno de Binns que espero que eche de menos mis interrupciones porque ahora sólo hago las preguntas justas y necesarias, me ha puesto una E ¡! ¡! Seamos felices) y que les dijo que estoy saliendo con Nott. Yo no me he indignado porque le había dado permiso... Pero bueno.

01/06

En dieciséis días empiezan los EXTASIS. Y me ha llegado la ansiada carta de mamá diciendo que tendría que haberle contado que me he echado novio y no sé qué y que papá dice que tendrá que pasar por l control de calidad y no sé qué chorradas más por el estilo. Yo le acabo de escribir una carta que Nott está llevando a la lechucería, el muy caballeroso, en la que le digo que siento no haberla avisado, pero que no sabía cómo reaccionarían y prefería hacerlo cara a cara y que además es un chico estupendo. No les he dicho eso de "no somos novios somos simplemente él y yo" porque seguro que piensan que me han sorbido el cerebro, por lo tanto, me abstengo de cualquier tipo de mención de esas. Luego Nott ha añadido un saludo y un parrafito y se ha ofrecido a llevarlo a la lechucería. Así, puedo escribir esto sin que me vea y me regañe diciendo que tengo que estudiar.

08/06

Mañana empieza la semana de estuidos libre para los de séptimo (y exámenes para los de quinto como por ejemplo, mis primos Molly y James que están pasando sus TIMOS ahora.

11/06

Esto es un infierno. Nott me ha dicho: «Cuando acabe todo esto, seremos felices y comeremos perdices». Le he mirado con cara de "eso es imposible". Y he seguido haciendo esquemitas asquerósidos.

13/06

El dieciséis, lunes, empieza el infierno. El dieciséis. Nott tiene examen de Encantamientos el martes así que yo estaré sola estudiando algo. Y también tiene examen de Aritmancia y de Runas. No sé cómo puede tener tantas asignaturas. Al parecer sacó muchos TIMOS. Así que tenemos tiempo libre a destiempo. Gran faena. El domingo 28 cogemos el tren a Londres y acabamos las clases. ¿Qué haré el sábado? Esto necesita una buena despedida...

15/06

MAÑANA. MAÑANA.

17/06

Bueno, Transformaciones fue ACEPTABLE. Digamos que no me ha salido del todo mal. Nott está ahora en medio de su examen de Encantamientos. No haré nada porque le vaya bien porque siendo Encantamientos yo soy gafe.

21/06

¡Sábado! ¡Qué estrés! Nott también dice que esto es un estrés, ¿a que sí, Nott? ¿Ves? Ha asentido y sigue leyendo su libro de Aritmancia.

26/06

¡TODO HA ACABADO! Incluso Astronomía. O sea, son las doce y media de la noche. Ya es 27. Pero ¿qué más da? Se ha acabado. ¡Se ha acabado! Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Pociones y Defensa. De lo demás NO ME FÍO. Por lo menos estas son las importantes...

27/06

Janie, Abie y yo hemos decidido recorrer Hogwarts de arriba abajo, hacer fotos chorras y contarnos anécdotas. Incluídos los jardines y la cabaña de Hagrid. Ha sido genial. Yo le recordé a Abie que suspiraba por Craig Reed hasta el punto de decir que no volvería a lavarse porque le había tocado. Abie me pega un puñetazo y Janie contraataca contando esa vez en tercero en la que me acerqué demasiado al sauce bozeador y me pegó un buen golpe. Hasta vino papá. Yo rememoro cuando defendía a Janie de Nott y nos hicimos amigas y más cosas por el estilo. Ha sido bastante bueno. Y ahora me voy porque he quedado con Nott.

28/06

Imagíname con una sonrisa imborrabale. No, no te ha salido, vuelve a intentarlo. Piensa que soy INCAPAZ de dejar de sonreír y lo tendrás. ¿Más o menos? Bueno, ahora te escenifico los primeros minutos del desayuno. Me he acercado a Janie y a Abie y... se han dado cuenta de que no dejaba de sonreir. Entonces les he enseñado mi cuello. Imagínate una marca demasiado roja. Vale, eres una mente inocente. He extraviado la flor y no la encuentro. Bueno, digamos que se la ha llevado Nott. Digamos que no te cuento nada más porque me da vergüenza. Eres un ladrón, tampoco te lo tengo que contar todo.

Bueno, lo habíamos hablado antes. Quiero decir, en una de esas tardes tumbados cerca del lago o en uno de esos morreos en una esquina. La primera vez saqué yo el tema. Luego me morí de la vergüenza y no volví a hablarlo. La segunda, fue Nott. Y la conversación duró más. En seguida nos quedábamos en silencio, imaginándo cosas raras.

Así que a Nott no se le ocurrió mejor despedida. Y bueno... Puede que no haya sido perfecto... Ha habido algún que otro momento incómodo y mejillas practicamente al rojo vivo pero... Ay, no sé, ya está, no soy capaz de contarlo porque me sonrojo, ¿vale? Ya lo he vivido una vez y ya me da bastante... ay... No vergüenza pero sí timidez. ¿No puedo ser tímida en estos temas? Pues eso. Quería dejar constancia en mi diario de la felicidad abrumadora provocada por un momento que no puedo contar pero genial y todo.

Digamos que volvimos a usar una escoba para salvar peldaños en rampa (no pienso meterme en el nido de serpientes de Slytherin). Pensé que no conseguiría dormirme, claro que eso fue ANTES. Después, estaba cansada. Y me dormí en seguida. Igual que Nott.

Además, solo fue en ese momento, pero digamos que me he empezado aa ficionar a lo de llamarle Ethan. No le queda tan mal..

Ahora estoy en el tren de vuelta a casa. Creo que es un poco sospechoso que no pueda parar de sonreir. El caso es que no puedo parar. Les diré a mis padres que es por haber acabado los EXTASIS. O algo así. O se me irá la sonrisa porque se irá Ethan. O...

Nott me ha contado que piensa trabajar en el Callejón Diagón en verano, en una tienda de un amigo de su abuelo materno. Así que puedo intentar convencer a George de que me vuelva a contratar. Luego tengo que buscar algo que hacer. No sé. He acabado el colegio, ¿no? Quiero saber los resultados de mis EXTASIS. Y luego... No sé si quiro entrar en el Ministerio. Vic ha dicho que a lo mejor puede conseguirme un trabajillo pero seguramente sea de secretaria de alguien y eso sí que no. Mamá y papá me han propuesto un carguito en Gringotts que va de Relaciones con el Cliente o algo así. Magos excéntricos y duendes malhumorados. Al parecer, para adquirir una cámara en Gringotts hay que solicitar un permiso y necesitan a gente (no duendes, los duendes son demasiado valiosos) para organizar todo eso. Los trabajos propuestos no me entusiasman. Prefiero la tienda del tío George. Aunque dudo que haya algún puesto vacante. Claroq ue probar no cueta nada.

Y seguramente se me esté recalentando el cerebro. Estoy esperando a Nott. Janie y Abie están no sé dónde pero han dichoq ue "no querían molestar" y Nott se ha ido al baño. Y yo me he quedado aquí sola. Oh, mira, ahí vuelve.

Tampoco consigue borrar SU sonrisa.

* * *

¿No os parece un ESTUPENDO final feliz? ¿No? Continuará... esto es sólo el comienzo.

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	19. Un julio muy largo

**Gui: **Hola! Ya he vuelto a las andadas. Este capítulo es el que abarca menos tiempo, creo. Ni siquiera llega a dos meses... Pero ocurren cosas, ¡no es corto! En serio, son once páginas del Word y unas 5.698 palabras. No es que las haya contado (mentira) Así que eso. MUCHAS GRACISA POR LOS REVIEWS a quienes sea que los hayan dejado.

Nah, es broma, gracias a : **El Parásito, MusicBlack95, DeCeGe, NatWizard, mikaelita-cullen, Primrose Evergreen y miaaaa.**

**Disclaimer:** Ya está, os lo voy a confesar: YO SOY HARRY POTTER

* * *

**Dominó**

28/06

Estoy esperando a Nott. Janie y Abie están no sé dónde pero han dicho que "no querían molestar" y Nott se ha ido al baño. Y yo me he quedado aquí sola. Oh, mira, ahí vuelve.

Tampoco consigue borrar SU sonrisa.

30/06

Estoy en mi casa. En la aburrida esquina de Shell Cottage. MUY lejos de Nott. Me ha enviado una carta (seamos felices) diciendo todo lo que hace en vacaciones. En agosto pone: _Me voy de viaje a Alemania con mi novia. Pueda o no, le agarraré el brazo antes de aparecerme. _¿No es... genial?

Le he dicho a mamá si me deja ir (con Janie, Fred, Abie y Nott) a Alemania en agosto. Ha dicho que en principio no habrá problemas si consigo sacar dinero trabajando en Julio. George me ha ACEPTADO en la tienda. Y me va a pagar más que la última vez porque voy a hacer algo más que vigilar que no roben y porque voy a estar unas horas más y porque ahora soy mayor de edad y la última vez no lo era.

Le he enviado a Nott una carta con: ¿puedo llevar a mis amigos a tu viaje? Y con: estaré el mes de Julio trabajando en los SoWeas de 8 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde menos los martes y los miércoles.

...

Mamá me acaba de decir que "tenemos que hablar". Tengo miedo de que sea sobre Nott. Quiero decir... Ah, no sé.

Vic me lo ha confirmado: «Oh, es verdad, tu novio. Mamá se ha enterado. Sí, bueno, sí. Efectivamente, te va a dar una charla.»

Lo sabía. ¿Qué hago? ¿Fingir que yo no hago esas porquerías o decir abiertamente: "ya lo sé mamá, ya lo he hecho una vez"?

¡AH!

01/07

Le he enviado otra carta a Nott contándole la charla de esta mañana. Ha sido exáctamente así (ha sido en francés):

-_Tu sais..._ Sabes, Niní, que cuando tienes novios, sientes... una atracción particular hacia ellos... El deseo sexual es algo extraño, sí, pero no tienes que hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada... Y...

-_Maman, arrête._ – Le he soltado – Para, mamá. Sé cuidar de mi misma. Ya me sé esa charla. Además, ya no hay vuelta atrás y soy feliz así.

No sé si ha entendido la indirecta del "ya no hay vuelta atrás". Espero que no. Y que sí. Y que no se lo diga a papá. O que... ¡Ah! Da igual. El caso es que se lo he contado a Ethan. A ver qué contesta. Mañana empiezo el trabajo (será jueves). Una semana extraña, la que me va a tocar hacer, ¿no crees? Mi fin de semana será entre el martes y el miércoles. Lo he hecho a posta. Nott me dijo que trabajaba de miércoles a domingo, o sea que tiene libres los lunes y los martes. Por lo menos coincidimos un día (aunque ya no sean los domingos, como en la biblioteca).

02/07

Bien, ¡acabo de empezar a trabajar! Y es un estrés. En serio, hay que hacer mil cosas. George me ha preguntado si quiero ser un conejillo de Indias. Pagan más. Y no sé, le he dicho que me lo iba a pensar. Cuando me toque tragarme un turrón sangrenarices defectuoso y que no sepan pararlo, moriré desangrada por la nariz y... ¡Qué triste y trágica muerte!

Bueno, pasando a cosas más guays e interesantes: vivo encima de la tienda, en casa de George, Angelina, Fred y Roxanne. Lo que pasa es que FRED no está. ¿Dónde estás Fred? Quiero verte... Quiero estar contigo. Le he enviado una carta diciendo que estoy saliendo con Nott... pero no es lo mismo...

De todas formas os voy a contar un secreto: viene la semana que viene. Así que el lunes le veré. Felicidad.

Por otro lado, he hablado con Janie por cartitas y me ha dicho que lod e Alemania le parece estupendo, sobretodo si vamos por aparición, que iguala a no pagar nada de nada. ¿Os he contado alguna vez mi examen de aparición? No, ya veo que no. Bueno, no quiero ser pesda, pero esto es mi diario y se supone que la única que se va a tragar mis historias tan aburridas soy yo, por lo tanto, lo voy a transcribir aquí para que en la posteridad, cuando abra este diario para poder escribir con precisión numérica (fechada) lo encontraré. Seguramente lo olvidaré, porque no fue nada del otro mundo: después de cinco prácticas, conseguí aparecerme enterita. No me he despartido ni me he dejado media ceja atrás, como tio Ron, ni me he desviado ni nada por el estilo. Así que al cabo de tres intentos asquerosos, pluf, me salió del todo. Aprobé el examen y no me he vuelto a aparecer aunque le haya cogido el truco por el simple hecho de que... Bueno, es muy desagradable.

Ya está, contado. Lo hice una semana en vacaciones. No me acuerdo cuando exactamente. Me voy a la cama.

03/07

Resulta que el sábado que viene es fiesta, así que no trabajaré. Nott me ha dicho que me secuestrará después de comer. Me parece del todo aceptable. Además, van a venir todos a comer. Todos me refiero a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

04/07

Los fines de semana, no sé por qué razón, hay más clientes. ¿Por qué?

Vale Dominó, pensé que eras INTELIGENTE. Es obvio: los fines de semana no hay clase. O trabajo. Por lo menos para el resto de mortales que no son yo ni mis compañeros de trabajo.

Os voy a contar lo que he descubierto en estos tres días de trabajo:

Punto número uno: El uniforme morado de no-piel-de-dragón-porque-eso-está-reservado-al-dueño pica. Por todas partes. Además, si doblas los brazos demasiado tiempo se te corta la circulación. Porque aunque no sea de cuero, está hecho para que lo parezca. Y tiene el mismo efecto horrible. Definitivamente no me gusta.

Punto número dos: El memorial a los amigos caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts como Fred Weasley I o Colin Creevey NO-SE-TOCA. Lo entiendo perfectamente. No he sido yo la que ha ido a tocarlo. Siempre que lo veo me pongo triste. De alguna manera, intento imaginarme como sería el tío George con su hermano gemelo, vista la tiendaza que han montado. Ha sido otra chica que trabaja aquí. Limpiando, le ha dado un golpe y se ha caído al suelo. No ha ocurrido nada porque está mágicamente protegido. Pero George se ha enfadado. No demasiado, entendedme. Se ha puesto más triste que furioso pero tenía una cara...

Punto número tres: Hay quince empleados en este tienda contándome a mi que venden, limpian o se ocupan de que las estanterías estén siempre llenas (las dos últimas tareas son fáciles. Me toca una hora al día y lo único que hay que hacer es asegurarse de que queda en la reserva porque la estanterías se rellenan automáticamente y limpiar es solo a primera y última hora). Cada uno tiene horarios distintos en días distintos lo que hace que la tienda esté abierta todos los días de 8 de la mañana a 9 de la noche, los domingos hasta más tarde, según la clientela y el humor de tío George. Conozco a cuatro de momento. Un señor de unos treinta años al que le ha dejado la mujer y que no habla con nadie que se llama Humphrey, una chica un poco mayor que está casada con el hermano pequeño del chico de las fotos del memorial, Colin Creevey, que se llama Stephanie (el hermano se llama Dennis), un chico de unos veinte años que se llama Greg y que me ha dicho que me conoce de Hogwarts aunque yo no le conozco (al parecer, es amigo de Jack Harrison. ¿Alguien se acuerda de Jack Harrison? Porque yo sí. El golpeador que en mi primer partido casi me tira de la escoba y que desde entonces se hizo muy amigo mio y al que le dio después por humillarme tarde sí y tarde también, Hufflepuff y que Nott decía estaba detrás de mi) y otra mujer muy pero que muy borde y altanera que se llama Diana y debe de ser de la edad del tío Harry o algo así. Todos unos "viejos".

Y toca el punto número cuatro: hay espejos desperdigados por toda la sala por los que se ve absolutamente todo lo que hace la gente. Además de un montón de hechizos antirrobos. Pero no voy a escribir cuales o me castran. Tralalá...

05/07

Es agotador. ¡Hay que hacer muchas cosas! Pero no pasa nada. Lo voy a conseguir. Todo sea por poder ir a Alemania.

06/07

Fred ha llegado, Fred ha llegado, Fred ha llegado...

Y ¿alguien puede creerse que ANTES de venir a casa ha pasado pro casa de JANIE? Yo la quiero mucho pero me roba a mi primo. Hum. Bueno, ya le he perdonado. La pobre Janie le echaba de menos tanto como yo. Además, que sigan saliendo después de dos años y bastante separación significa algo. Estoy segura.

Así que me ha abrazado fuerte fuerte fuerte fuerte y me ha dado varios beses. No le veo desde hace... No sé, mucho mucho tiempo. Y las cartas están bien pero no tanto...

Así que se ha quedado en mi cuarto y hemos hablado durante dos horas y media... Claro que eran las dos de la madrugada y el pobre estaba muy cansado.

Le he contado... lo de... eso que ya sabéis. De Nott. Es decir... En fin, da igual. Estábamos hablando de Nott y me ha dicho:

-Entonces las riñitas de antes eran una mentira...

-No. ¡No era mentira!

-¡Te lo dije Niní! Todos te quieren.

Risa y suspiro.

-Vale.

-¿Ves? ¿Y cómo váis?

-Pues... Muy bien de hecho.

-¿Sí?

-Si, pero creo que no has entendido lo que quiero decir. Vamos muy MUY bien.

-¿Niní? ¿Mi Niní?

-No soy tu Niní.

-Claro que sí lo eres. ¿En serio? ¿O no lo he entendido bien?

-Creo que sí. Es decir... lo hemos hecho.

-¡Ah! ¡Preferiría no haberlo sabido! Ya está, es definitivo. Le partiré las piernas.

-¡Fred! No ha sido nada malo. De hecho ha sido algo muy bueno. Y ya te vale.

-Bueno, no me lo puedo creer.

-¿Y tú qué? Seguro que tú lo has hecho con millones de chicas incluída Janie.

-No han sido millones, Niní, solo ha sido una y no, no ha sido Janie.

Entonces me he quedado de piedra. No es que Janie me hubiese dicho nada pero... No sé, imaginaba que... En fin, llevan dos AÑOS uno de ellos en la lejanía, sí, pero...

-Bueno, ahora que sé eso, Niní, vamos a alcanzarte y superarte.

La conversación ha seguido sobre otros temas pero ha sido muy curioso.

Además, todo eso había salido del hecho de que Nott se ha tirado gran parte del día entrando y saliendo de la tienda. La primera vez ha dicho "Oh, no. Weasley. De todos los sitios a donde podía ir y te encuentro a ti.

-¿No andarás buscándome aposta? El nombre de la tienda dice bastante sobre el hecho de que efectivamente, esté aquí.

-Oh, voy a tener que irme sin comprar.

Media hora más tarde, cuando yo ya pensé que se había ido, ha vuelto a entrar preguntando si teníamos surtidos saltaclases. Así que le he estado hablando de los surtidos saltaclases y ha insinuado que iba a comprar unos y hacermelos ingerir a la fuerza. Claro que eso aquí no vale. Primero te dan el antidoto de tu dolencia para estar seguros de que no es broma...

Ha vuelto a aparecer media más tarde, disfrazado de persona importante, con una túnica negra curiosa y ha preguntado por su pedido, susurrante. Le he preguntado a nombre de quién. Y ha dicho: "me ha pillado, discúlpeme".

Ha vuelto, vestido normal, cuando se acababa mi turno. Me ha preguntado si he pasado un buen día y si los clientes no me han molestado demasiado. Del todo encantador. Hemos quedado en ir a comer mañana así que dormiré MUCHO para estar radiante.

07/07

Ah, qué día. Primero no he podido dormir mucho porque ha aparecido Fred y me ha empezado a sacudir y me ha pedido que le dejara la escoba. Me preguntaréis por qué. Me ha dicho "confía en mi" y yo... se la he dejado.

Lo malo es que no he conseguido volver a dormir así que he estado haciendo el vago, he leído un principio de libro y poco más. Me he duchado y esas cosas que hay que hacer antes de salir y he bajado hasta abajo. He recorrido un par de manzanas y plof, ha aparecido Nott de la nada. Y me ha dicho:

-Déjame leer tu diario.

Y yo, obviamente he contestado que no y que a qué venía eso ahora.

-He estado toda la noche en vela pensando en eso. Sería demasiado romántico, yo me reiría, me enfadaría, me indignaría y me volvería a reir y te besaría y...

-¿Qué has ingerido hoy, Nott?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dices cosas demasiado raras. No sueles ser así. Como sigas haciendo eso, te dejo.

-¡No! Por Merlin, qué impulsiva eres.

-Era una broma.

-Y lo mío también.

-Ah. Pues asegúrate de ponerle tono de broma a las cosas.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Es del todo adorable pero no parece él. Parece OTRA PERSONA. Claro que siempre ha parecido mil personas distintas a la vez, así que...

-¿Quién eres?-le he preguntado en plan profundo.

-Soy el caballero andante que ha venido a rescatar del malvado dragón a la hermosa princesa de pelo rojo y... No, en realidad soy el malvado rey que quiere la pérdida de la princesa y que viene a pedirle al dragón una alianza eterna para que el dragón la custodie. No. Soy el dragón malvado al que ha vencido la valerosa princesa que se ha escapado sola de su torre. No, soy... Soy un mago que se ha acostumbrado a estar con la chica de sus sueños y no quiere dejar de verla un solo día.

Entonces me he derretido y he explotado en sus brazos y luego he decidido que estaba bien así y hemos ido a comer y a hablar de Quidditch.

Por la tarde... Por la tarde he ido a ver la tienda en la que trabaja. Es una librería. Trabajar en una librería es genial. No es Flourish y Blotts pero no está nada mal. Me ha regalado un librito: «Cómo sobrevivir a un golpe de bludger». Es un libro irónico muy divertido sobre un jugador de Quidditch al que una bruja siempre le da calabazas aunque él sigue intentándolo y que cada "no" de ella es como un golpe de bludger. Pero que cuando está en un partido se olvida de ella y se dedica a batear bludgers a los demás jugadores. No lo he acabado aún, pero creo que veo por dónde van los tiros.

Luego me ha llevado a la trastienda y de ahí ha subido por unas escaleras por las que le he seguido y hemos llegado a lo que él ha llamado su guarida y que viene a ser un cuarto en un ático. Había que subir muchas escaleras y evitar puertas y pasillos.

-Así no tengo que aguantar a mi familia ni ellos tienen que mantenerme. Y siempre puedo traer aquí a jovencitas desprevenidas de ojos ciegos y acorralarlas..

Y obviamente, me ha acorralado. ¿Quién piensa lo contrario? En ese tipo de comentarios está muy claro que lo quiere es hacerte reir. Cosa que he hecho, por cierto.

Claro que era tarde y el "acorralamiento" solo han sido un par de besos. Muy buenos, por otra parte.

11/07

Hoy es ese día de fiesta del que os he hablado. HOY le ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts a Nom. ¡ES GENIAL! Aunque él quiere ir a Beauxbatons. ¿Recuerdas uno de los primeros días del diario, cuando conté la visita a Beauxbatons? Ahí Nom se enamoró de ese colegio.

De hecho, volví a leer esa parte hace poco. He decidido que voy a dejar a Nott leer las partes en las que sale él... Es demasiado divertido. De hecho, hoy le he enseñado la primera, ubicada el día que acabamos tercero. Pero todo en orden. PRIMERO va la parte en la que comemos todos juntos. Angie, George, mamá, papá, Vic, Fred, Roxanne, Louis y yo. Roxie y Nom son muy amigos, estaban los dos igual de en su mundo, aunque Roxie estaba enfurruñada. Esta tarde seguro que acaban jugando juntos porque Vic se va con Teddy, Fred se va con Janie y yo me voy con Nott. Así que... no tienen otra.

Cuando ha venido Nott, se han acercado papá y mamá.

-Así que tú eres Ethan Nott.

El pobre me ha mirado una milésima de segundo con cara compungida pero luego ha sonreído y ha dicho que encantado de conocerles (aunque ya me había fijado en vosotros en la estación de tren todos los años, me ha dicho después a mi). Yo me he disculpado con la mirada en plan "lo siento de veras" pero papá es muy majo y ya lidió con Vic y sus novios. Además, Vic siempre supo cortar a papá y decirle que era su vida y la de nadie más así que papá ya sabe a qué atenerse con el tema de los novios. Mamá ha desplegado toda su encantadora belleza y ha dicho que etará encantada de invitarle a comer. Creo que sí que pilló el "ya no hay vuelta atrás" que le dije cuando me dio la charla aquella hace una semana...

Así que me he ido con Nott a pasear por ahí. Nos hemos metido en el Londres muggle y hemos ido a un parquecito que estaba vacío. Y ahí he sacado el diario que he abierto por la tercera página en la que sale por primera vez Nott.

-Para que veas el mucho caso que te he hecho durante todo el tiempo. Aunque hoy solo te dejo esta parte.

Voy a hacer un mágico copia y pega para insertar los comentarios de Nott cuando lo ha leído (después de besarme por tal sacrificio).

_Ahora estamos en el tren, de vuelta. Y sí, hace cinco minutos, los ... –no voy a decir cabrones _[Nott: eh! Como que cabrones? (cuando ha realizado que estaba hablando de él]_, pero casi– por excelencia pasaron por el vagón. Estábamos Fred, Axel, Janie y yo, sentados apaciblemente cuando se abre la puerta de golpe y señor pelo negro recogido con cepillo para atrás, serpiente de cascabel que antes de que te muerda te has ido dejándola con un canto en las narices Nott_ [Nott: es el mejor mote que le han puesto a mi yo de trece años en la vida. Aunque te crees demasiado superior, guapa]_ y señor perrito faldero que para ser Slytherin no parezco ni sangre limpia, ni muggle, ni un perro, que es más inanimado que yo que sé Welers _[Nott: Oh, Warren Welers... Qué cantidad de tiempo desperdiciada en intentar llevarme bien con él. Yo: ¿En serio os llevabais mal? Parecías el malo y su súbdito. Nott: Bueno, si yo soy el malo entonces acepto la descripción. Pero no me caía nada bien y él debía odiarme, o casi.]_ han irrumpido en el vagón. Obviamente les he preguntado que si se habían perdido, y mira que es difícil, que el tren solo tiene un pasillo. [Nott se ríe a carcajada limpia. Y dice: No me acuerdaba de este día. ¿Me dijiste eso? Yo: si lo pone ahí será que sí.] Y obviamente Nott ha contestado que sólo habían querido saber por qué olía tan mal, haciendo un comentario insidioso sobre los padres de Janie [Nott: Vaya. Cierto... Yo: Ahora ya da igual, Nott] y obviamente por tercera vez ha acabado en el suelo con piernas de gelatina –gracias Fred. _[Nott: Ah, Fred Weasley, ¡yo te maldigo! Yo (riéndome): Es mi salvador. Nott: Te maldigo doblemente, Fred Weasley... Y yo me he reído más]_ Mi hechizo le ha dado a Welers, al que le tengo especial manía por sentarse a mi lado en Pociones –el profe adora el orden alfabético. Tanto mejor. Nos hemos deshecho de ellos._

Así que a Nott le ha gustado tanto que ha querido seguir leyendo y yo se lo he impedido.

-Dominique...

-No me llames así, lo pronuncias mal. Y no, no me vas a convencer. Aunque me beses. No me beses, no señor, no.

-Claro, así podrás derretirte en mis brazos y te robaré el diario.

-Bueno, Nott, tu y yo sabemos que estarás tan derretido o más que yo y no podrás pensar en otra cosa que en mis labios.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando para que yo sienta esas cosas? ¡Bésame!

-Bueno, si me lo pides de rodillas, a lo mejor me lo pienso.

-Si me arrodillo tendrás que dejarme el diario.

Así que le he besado antes de que se arrodille y punto final.

-Vale, no te llamo Dominique, te llamo "Niní".

-¡No!

-¿Y como quieres que te llame?

-No sé. Como te salga más natural.

-Dominique me sale natural. O prefieres eso de "Dominó".

-Da igual, haz lo que quieras.

-¡Enseñame a pronunciarlo!-una sonrisa le iluminaba la cara.

-Vale, pero ahora no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me apetece hacer OTRA cosa.

Para los ladrones de diario idiotas que no entienden este tipo sutil de comentarios, le he besado. Pero luego ha vuelto a la carga con lo de los nombres.

-¿Y por qué me llamas Nott?

-Siempre te he llamado así. Para mi es verte y pensar "Nott".

-Todo el mundo me llama Nott.

-Pero...

-Venga.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

-No la hemos tenido, es un déjà vu.

-¡Mentiroso! Seguro que está escrita en el diario.

-Dejame leerlo.

-No.

-Entonces llamame...

-Ethan.

-¡Sí! Es un nombre muy bonito si lo dices tú.

Así que no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón, porque mi voz es tan estupenda que pronuncia muy bien los nombres (le he dicho eso exactamente y me ha pegado una mini colleja cariñosa... Después de la cual no ha apartado la mano de mi nuca, pero esa es otra historia).

15/07

Hoy he ido a ver a Janie a su casa, por la Red Flu. También estaba Abie. Hemos hablado de todo y nada. Abie nos ha contado que está en su casa muy aburrida (vive en Edimburgo) y que ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo fuera del Quidditch: colarse en las discotecas muggles y hacerles jugarretas a los pobres muggles desprevenidos. Nos ha contado una cosa genial que le ha pasado con lo que ya no se aburre tanto en su casa vacía (sus dos hermanos pequeños (son gemelos) están en un campamento mágico en Estados Unidos junto con su madre y su padre trabaja bastante). Os lo voy a transcribir tal y como nos lo ha contado porque así es menos lioso y no tengo que decir "ella" sin saber de quién estoy hablando.

Abie: Era el tercer día que me colaba en una discoteca. Esta era más divertida: Había mucha gente y una zona VIP (en la que también me colé) repleta de gente que obviamente se creía superior. Le había cogido un vestido a mi madre porque total ella no se iba a enterar, y me había hecho una cosa extraña en el pelo... Brooke me enseñaba a hacer cosas así, así que apliqué mis conocimientos. Había una pareja de gays liándose y fui por detrás a hacerle cosquillas a uno de los dos. Llevaba un encantamiento desvanecedor, de estos que te camuflan (aquí, Dominique pone cara de "¿de qué me hablas?" porque suspendió Encantamientos) y el chico no encontró al que le había hecho cosquillas. También le puse la zancadilla a una chica que aterrizó en los brazos de un tío que empezó a comerle la boca de una forma totalmente asquerosa, así que creo que he hecho un bien porque la chica reaccionó igual.

Me metí en el baño de señoras para beber agua porque ahí dentro, en serio, hacía un calor espantoso. Cuando salí me encontré a otra pareja besándose, esta vez del todo heterosexual y no sabéis quién eras el chico (¿Quién era? Grita Janie encantada)... Era Craig Reed. Yo le acababa de dar un cachete a la chica y cuando ella se giró, Craig, no sé cómo, me vio. Y ni corto ni perezoso, despide a la chica y ¡empezó a besarme! En serio. Debía de ser raro ver a un chico besando a la nada. Aunque no sé cuanto dura el encantamiento ese, a lo mejor cuando fui al baño se desvaneció o yo que sé. El caso es que Craig Reed me estaba besando. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces en el pasado en las que he soñado con Craig Reed besándome? Pues resulta ser del todo banal y poco interesante. Maika besa mucho mejor. Así que le separé y le dije "Craig (aunque tardó en reaccionar), soy lesbiana". Y se quedó con una cara super rara. Me estaba yendo después de pedirle disculpas cuando se me acercó una chica (que sí, que estaba muy buena) y me dijo "¿Eres lesbiana?" y yo "Si" y ella "y ¿te hace un rollo de una sola noche?". Debía de sacarme como dos años y era muggle, pero me dio igual y le dije que sí. Y oye, es un cambio comparado con Craig Reed, que es del todo simpático pero que en definitiva, se me ha quedado corto. Y lo de la sola noche no ha podido ser porque esa chica, que por cierto se llama Joanne, besa de maravilla y he decidido perseguirla por las discotecas a las que va. La segunda vez fue algo así como "¿Cómo tú por aquí?" pero después han sido encuentros pactados. Así que ya veis.

Vuelvo a ser yo, Dominó, en vez de hablar con"voz" de Abie. ¿No os parece del todo espectacular? Esta chica se pone a divertirse por las esquinas y plaf, le sale una chica que quiere liarse con ella. Eso es suerte. Así que ahora estamos las tres entretenidas con respectivas "parejas".

Janie me ha contado que "Fred dijo que nos habías adelantado... Y ya sé que me lo has contado, no te indignes. Pues bien, ya te hemos dejado atrás" y ha alzado la mano en un puño y ha levantado poco a poco uno, dos y tres dedos.

La verdad es que me da repelús pensar en Fred y Janie... eso. Janie me ha dicho que echa de menos escribir en mi diario. Yo no lo había llevado a su casa pero le he prometido dejarle escribir.

-La última vez que lo hice creo que escribí algo relacionado con Ethan.

-Me da pereza buscarlo. ¿Le llamas Ethan?

-Es tu novio, ¿no? Los novios de Dominó son mis amigos. ¿Tú le llamas Nott?

-Sí.

-Qué tía más rara.

Así que ha sido un día estupendo.

16/07

Lástima que el trabajo vuelva siempre.

22/07

Los martes se han convertido en mi día preferido, seguidos de los miércoles y de los lunes. Porque... los Martes, como hoy, voy con Nott a hacer lo que sea, los miércoles suelo ver a Janie, a Abie o a las dos a la vez y los lunes... Los lunes viene Nott a que mi día sea más bonito y a molestar en la tienda.

Creo que en veintiún días he escrito más cosas que el resto del año. Bueno, no, teniendo en cuenta que voy por la página 253 del diario interminable.

Además, estoy ganando dinero para ir a ALEMANIA con Nott, Janie, Fred (¡puede venir!) Abie y Agatha Russel. En plan "las casas fuera de Hogwarts solo son una mancha en tu historial". Es una frase que me ha dicho Agatha. La vi ayer, porque vino con Nott a la tienda.

Hoy hemos intentado en vano alcanzar a Fred y Janie. En vano porque hemos subido un puesto en el escalafón pero nos hemos dormido justo después y tanto él como yo nos hemos tenido que ir pitando cuando hemos visto la hora que era. Ha sido bastante divertido, a decir verdad.

Ahora estoy con Janie en la heladeria Fortescue y atención, quiere escribir.

...

¡Hola! Soy Janie de nuevo. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Qué ganas de escribir aquí, aunque es menos divertido cuando Dom lo consiente. Me acuerdo la vez que estaba tras su propio protego y yo me cebaba a escribir. Bueno, Dom me acaba de decir que no era ella la que había lanzado el protego si no yo, para mantenerla alejada. Es posible. Si lo buscamos, podemos encontrarlo.

Tengo ganas de hacer una cosa, Domi, y es comparar a tu yo de catorce años con tu yo de ahora. Voy a escribir la conversación:

J: espera, repite, que quiero escribirlo aquí.

D: Que Nott leyó la primera página el otro día conmigo y la verdad es que parezco otra persona. Más huraña.

J: Es que eras muy borde en esa época, doña "le pongo motes a todo el mundo, pero motes muy largos porque quiero parecer muy dura".

D: ¡Eh!

J: Ya sabes que tengo razón.

D: Me abstendré de hablar.

Así que ya véis, Dominique es genial, ¡queredla! Por mucho que sea una adicta a Ethan Nott.

Por cierto, acaba de gritar "¡no soy adicta a Nott!". Ya claro, no se lo cree ni ella. Quedáis avisados, lectores anónimos de este diario.

Se despide: Janie.

...

Bueno, Janie está loca, ¿verdad? Verdad.

28/07

¡Martes! Seré feliz en tres... dos...

Mierda, Nott se ha aparecido demasiado pronto. Eres un tramposo. Soy un tramposo. Ha escrito en mi diario. Sí, eso ha sido él. Me voy.

...

Estoy agotada. No os voy a contar lo que he hecho. Me duele la mano. ¡Já!

03/08

Ya se ha acabado mi trabajo. ¡Y he ganado un buen par de galeoners! Un par... MUCHOS pares. He ido con mamá a hacerme una cámara en Gringotts, oh yeah, y he metido todo lo que he estado ganando y dinero que me ha dado mamá. Me ha dicho que me paga lo del viaje porque me lo he merecido. ¡Es adorable! ¿No lo veis?

04/08

Nott se va una semana con su familia. Me ha dicho que:

Me va a echar de menos (qué majo, y yo a él)

Intentará no asesinar a sus familiares

Irá a ver a más gente que solos sus hermanos y su madre

Volverá con un itinerario de lo que haremos en Alemania.

Quedamos todos en el Caldero Chorreante el Viernes 14 de Agosto a las 10:00 de la mañana.

¡Qué ganas! En serio. Y me ha besado en plan despedida romántica. Qué bonita es la vida.

08/08

Vale, había vuelto al Refugio y no sabéis quién está aquí y está más bueno que yo que sé y ha decidido no ser agresivo: Neil Lewis. Pero no te preocupes, le odio lo suficiente como para no dejarme cegar por lo bueno que está y lo mucho que ha suavizado su personalidad.

He quedado con Nura, recientemente reaparecida, un poco más flaca y más pálida pero sin piercings y con el pelo rubio que solía tener de pequeña y vestida de blanco; con Cal y con Neil. De repente somos todos amigos para siempre. Lo que hacen unos cuantos años de separación. Cal está completamente enamorado de Nura. Lo sé, lo veo. Creí que le iban las chicas (a Nura) pero me ha contado que en realidad prefiere a los chicos mil veces y se siente muy alagada por el reciente interés de Cal. De hecho, ya les veo enrollándose. El único problema es que me quedaré a solas con Neil. Pero da igual, siempre puedo decirle que mi novio vendrá a partirle las piernas como se me acerque demasiado. Por muy bueno que esté.

13/08

Me despido de Shell Cottage de nuevo. Cal y Nura por fin se han liado, oh yeah, y todo gracias a mi. Porque he urdido un plan (con Neil) en el que ellos se encontraban y se besaban y ha ido de maravilla. Mi super plan era muy simple: devcirles a Cal y a Nura que el otro se moría por besarle. Y claro, cuando de repente y por accidente, se encuentran encerrados en el cuarto de baño del restaurante del Club (no es un restaurante, es un chiringuito, y el Club es MI playa – la de mis padres –) no pueden hacer otra cosa que liarse.

Claro que cuando lo hemos conseguido he visto que Neil ponía cara triste y he descubierto (le he sacado a base de poner caras de "me moriré de la curiosidad si no me lo cuentas") que le gusta... ¡Cal! No, es mentira, le gusta Nura. Solo que él la vio primero, según me cuenta. Yo pensé que estaba interesado en mi ¿? Pero al parecer, no. Me ha pedido perdón por haberme hecho todo lo que me hizo y dice que intentaba pensar en otras chicas. Le creo. Pero el pobre va a seguir sufriendo en silencio.

14/08

Ayewr me quedé a dormir a casa de Fred con Janie y Abie. Estabamos un poco apretujados, o eso pensaron tio George y tia Angie porque en realidad, en vez de dormir tres en un cuarto y uno en el otro Janie se fue a dormir con Fred. Nosotras les cubrimos.

Y ahora estamos a punto de irnos. Hemos llegado a un sitio especial para apariciones a distancia. ¿Te das cuenta? Es rarísimo. Nos vamos a aparecer en otro lugar parecido a este pero en ALEMANIA. Increíble. Y yo escribo esto con Nott leyendo encima de mi porque estamos esperando a que digan nuestro número (es que hay cola).

Ya guardo el diario en el bolsillo de un bolso (todos llevamos bolsos o mochilas extendidos con magia para que sea más cómodo. Y no, el encantamiento NO LO HE HECHO YO. Si somos magos, hay que usar la magia, ¿no creéis? Pues eso.

Aunque sigo a Legendre y a su clase de Encantamientos que en paz descansa en un ataúd de mi mente.

Nott se acaba de reir leyendo lo que he escrito. ¿Sabes que eres adorable? ¿Ah, no? Pues no lo eres, olvída lo que he dicho.

...

Vale, era broma (Nott me ha obligado a escribirlo aquí, ¿te lo puedes creer?)

Nos vamos.

* * *

Bueno, esto del viaje es nuevo, ¿no? Os voy a confesar algo: aunque estudie alemán, nunca he estado en ALemania. Pero no os preocupéis, voy a echar mano de un par de amigas que sí han estado para que todo parezca más... REALISTA. Espero que os guste ver a Fred, Janie y ABie. Yo los había echado de menos ;)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	20. Viaje a Alemania

**Gui:** Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews de **El Parasito, My Unique World, MusicBlack95, Primrose Evergreen, mia** y ... y ya está. Miradme, me creo importante y con más reviews. Puf. Luego, espero que el capítulo no haya tardado demasiado. Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar. Menos de dos meses, pero a más no llego. Disfrutad ;)

**Disclaimer:** He leído por ahí que Rowling persigue el fan ficton. Debería sentirse alagada, no perseguirlo. Le tiro la lengua y me olvido de todo. Esto es SUYO. La idea del fic, sin embargo...

**Agradecimiento especialísimo porque sin ellas no podría haber escrito el viaje a Alemania a M.C., E.B. y B.S** (a la que le podéis agradecer las descripciones más largas de Berlin. Posee las frases de la mitad de los personajes entre los días 15/08 y 21/08). **Sois de lo que no hay. Danke schön, gracias por colaborar contándome vuestro viaje allí. Ich liebe euch! (creedme, está en acusativo) Ihr sind totschik, superad eso.**

* * *

**Dominó**

14/08

Ayer me quedé a dormir a casa de Fred con Janie y Abie. Estabamos un poco apretujados, o eso pensaron tio George y tia Angie porque en realidad, en vez de dormir tres en un cuarto y uno en el otro Janie se fue a dormir con Fred. Nosotras les cubrimos.

Y ahora estamos a punto de irnos. Hemos llegado a un sitio especial para apariciones a distancia. ¿Te das cuenta? Es rarísimo. Nos vamos a aparecer en otro lugar parecido a este pero en ALEMANIA. Increíble. Y yo escribo esto con Nott leyendo encima de mi porque estamos esperando a que digan nuestro número (es que hay cola).

Ya guardo el diario en el bolsillo de un bolso (todos llevamos bolsos o mochilas extendidos con magia para que sea más cómodo. Y no, el encantamiento NO LO HE HECHO YO. Si somos magos, hay que usar la magia, ¿no creéis? Pues eso.

Aunque sigo a Legendre y a su clase de Encantamientos que en paz descansa en un ataúd de mi mente.

Nott se acaba de reir leyendo lo que he escrito. ¿Sabes que eres adorable? ¿Ah, no? Pues no lo eres, olvída lo que he dicho.

...

Vale, era broma (Nott me ha obligado a escribirlo aquí, ¿te lo puedes creer?)

Nos vamos.

15/08

Hasta lo que he visto, Alemania parece un país igual de normal que Inglaterra. Claro que esto no es para confirmar algo que ya sabía. No. Vamos a conocer mundo. Yo sé francés, Nott sabe decir cuatro palabras en alemán, pero es Agatha Russel la que mejor se lo monta y todos sabemos inglés. No creo que muramos de inanición.

Janie y Fred se quedan sólo dos días (los días en los que visitaremos Berlin) pero Abie y Agatha se quedan hasta el final, el domingo (21).

Nott me ha propuesto que vayamos el primer día a pasear por los bosques y estoy segura de que es precioso. Así que vamos a hacer eso.

16/08

Los bosques son tan estupendamente preciosos que no sé describirlos. Creo que me voy a empezar a enamorar de ellos gradualmente y luego viviré dentro como una buena ermitaña.

Hoy vamos a Berlin ciudad.

...

Esta ciudad es increíble. En serio. Es... Humana. Tiene una cantidad increíble de gente rara y no son magos que no saben disfrazarse de muggles, si no muggles raros. Ya ves. Además, está llena de cosas que enseñarle al mundo entero. Era como una persona que ha sufrido y que dice: ven y mírame. Nott ha dicho que es triste y cínica, sobretodo después de que Agatha nos contara que los Berlinenses (¿se dice así?) se ríen de todo y sobretodo de ellos mismos. Ha dicho «no entiendo el humor alemán, no me gusta. Es demasiado...» y aquí ha soltado una exclamación con un sonido extraño. Yo le he dicho:

-Por eso estás con nosotros, porque el humor inglés (y francés) sí que vale la pena.

Se ha reído y ha ejado de estar frustada. Nott me ha sonreído en plan "gracias por hacer que se sienta bien". La verdad es que Agatha Russel es una persona muy curiosa y cada vez me cae mejor. Abie está de acuerdo conmigo. Creo que nunca habría imaginado que yo me hiciese amiga de Abie o Agatha. Abie era demasiado cursi hasta que decidió que se iba a cambiar de acera y Agatha... Bueno, Agatha era Slytherin.

Janie nos ha dicho cuando hemos entrado en Berlin:

-Siempre he intentado imaginarme Berlín... ¡Pero nunca la había imaginado normal!

-Bueno, normal, lo que se dice normal...-Fred ha intentado contradecir a Janie.

-Pero tiene edificios normales, calles normales, coches normales... ¡y seguro que tiene una parte mágica normal!

Nos hemos reído todos. Estaba lloviendo (sí, mal tiempo) así que nos hemos metido en un café. Teníamos dinero muggle (sí, y no es que yo piense en todo, es Agatha, que es muy eficaz). Nos hemos tomado algo y luego hemos llegado a una plaza rarísima (como para confirmar que Janie se equivocaba). Se llamaba la "Alexanderplatz". Es un nombre muy raro aunque Agatha me ha dicho que es la plaza de Alexander o sea que al final no es tan raro (venga, contemos la cantidad de veces que he escrito "raro" en lo que llevo de día y me pegaré un tiro. ¿En serio he pensado que escribir se me da bien? Porque con la práctica que llevo, debería tener más vocabularios).

Al caso, que era una plaza señalada por los Dioses o algo así. Es la impresión que me ha dado, porque la torre de televisión parecían un alfiler clavado en mitad de la plaza.

-¿De dónde sale este sitio?

Prometo que lo ha dicho así (Fred). Tiene cosas que esperas encontrarte en una ciudad, pero combinadas de forma extraña. El metro por ejemplo no es subterráneo y la Alexanderplatz (verificando haberlo escrito bien) era vieja y nueva a la vez... Y no sé, estaba lleno de comercios y la gente pasaba por todas partes sin chocarse ni ser atropellada por el tramway que la atravesaba como si no hubiese nadie

-Se puede decir que no es una ciudad común – ha dicho Nott. – Por eso os he traído aquí.

Janie y Fred le volvieroin a dar las gracias por invitarlos. Aunque se vayan antes.

Y justo antes de volver al hostal de hoy para cenar hemos pasado por una casa increíble. Parecía sostenida por magia, como la Madriguera, porque estoy segura de que si no se caería. Claro que es la parte muggle de la ciudad con lo cual no hay mucha magia. Así que supongo que no se cae a trozos porque... Porque la sostiene el arte.

Se llama algo así como Tájeles y está llena de graffitis en ruinas. Creo que es como una casa ocupa con gente dentro pintando y vendiendo sus obras de arte. ¡Es genial! Hay que verlo para creerlo. Vale, Agatha me ha dicho que su nombre se escribe "Tacheles". No sé por qué los alemanes pronuncian la ch como j. Es claramente distinto. Pero lo sabía de antes. Por el compositor "Bach".

Y luego hemos vuelto. Y aquí estoy.

17/08

Esta mañana nos hemos despertado pronto. Hemos ido al "centro de aparición" con Janie y Fred que se vuelven a Londres. Besos y abrazos miles y nosotros vamos en tren (por el placer de probarlo) a Hamburgo. Vamos a parar por la mitad para ver más campo alemán.

18/08

Ayer llegamos tan tarde que caí rendida en cuanto vi la cama. Estoy desayunando con unos americanos que había en el hostal. Abie y Agatha, que comparten habitación, siguen durmiendo. Igual que Nott. No hayq uien le despierte por la mañana sin sufrir un ataque de su parte. Su madre loca debe de haberle despertado demasiadas veces. Yo que sé.

Ya no sé si dejarle el diario a Nott. No puede leer eso, ¿verdad?

Bueno sí, él mismo dijo eso de su madre y no soy quién para juzgarlo y... Da igual. También he estado pensando que si lo lee verá que me enteré de lo de su padre porque escuché a Hammond y Agatha en los lavabos. Aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo si se enteró en su día o no. La verdad es que me da miedo lo que pueda haber escrito sobre él, porque lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero que yo escribiese en la cuarta página que era un cabrón no parece haberle afectado demasiado.

Si Nott escribiera un diario no sé yo si querría leerlo. Creo que se lo preguntaría a él en vez de dedicarme a leer su diario. Hay menos peligro.

Oh, y guardadme un secreto: creo que Abie y Agatha tiene algo. Es decir, que se atraen o algo así. Estoy del todo segura. Aunque no sé cómo se lo tomaría Nott.

...

Hoy hemos ido a ver el río y el puerto de Hamburgo y hemos subido a un barquito que nos ha llevado a la otra orilla. La verdad es que me encanta que haya un puerto así en un río. Porque es agua dulce, no salada, puesto que no es mar. Del otro lado del río hemos paseado por ahí y le he dicho a Nott lo que pensaba de Agatha y Abie. Y se ha puesto hecha una furia y ha ido a buscarlas y ha dicho que vayamos los cuatro juntos. Al principio, Abie ha protestado porque nos encuentra insoportables pero Nott ha dicho: «No te preocupes, te puedes quedar hablando tú con Dominique (mejor pronunciado que antes, y para que lo ha hecho a posta) y yo con Agatha.».

Yo estaba indignada. ¡No se puede enfadar porque yo crea que hay algo entre Abie y Agatha, por favor! Así que le he contado a Abie lo que pasaba y se ha reído de mi y me ha dicho que no hay nada y que de todas formas, aunque Agatha le cae bien, no le gusta.

Su teoría con respecto al enfado de Nott es que está muy acostumbrado a la atención de Agatha y no quiere perderla. Pero la pobre Agatha lleva detrás de él toda su vida, es un poco como lo que le pasaba a Abie con Craig Reed. Así que me parece indignante, si es por eso.

Abie se ha dado cuenta de que ha hecho que yo me enfade y me ha dicho que seguramente era inconsciente, pero no ha funcionado. Y la verdad sigo un poco enfadad pero estaba todo tan bonito que me ha durado poco.

19/08

No te lo creerá pero Nott seguía enfadado conmigo cuando yo iba dispuesta a perdonarle. Así que le he dicho que se vaya a la mierda y me he ido con Abie a visitar Hamburgo y no me acuerdo de nada. Bueno, sí recuerdo que entramos en un museo con barcos. Pero nada más. Creo que dimos vueltas por ahí, sin rumbo.

Cuando hemos vuelto yo me he ido a mi cuarto y Abie se ha quedado abajo mirando a ver si venían Nott y Agatha.

Cuando Nott ha aparecido por la puerta, me he ido a dar una vuelta. Pero cuando he vuelto, he visto que Agatha y Abie hablaban tan tranquilamente. Les he preguntado por él y Agatha me ha dicho:

-Ha decidido dejarnos en paz cuando le he convencido de que no pasaba nada y aunque pasase algo, él no iba a impedirme hacer lo que yo quiera con quien quiera.

Así que en cuanto acabe de escribir esta frase, voy a dejar el diario debajo de la almohada de Nott.

21/08

Recuperado.

¿El qué? El diario, la alegría de Nott, el buen humor, los recuerdos de Hamburgo. No es ni la mitad de increíble que Berlin pero es muy bonito con todas las gaviotas y el agua y los barcos y la gente... Lo hemos vuelto a visitar pero los cuatro juntos, ayer. Por la tarde, claro, porque Nott se ha tirado toda la mañana terminando la lectura de este tratillo al que le tengo tanto cariño.

Me ha contado que no lo había visto hasta que se durmió (sí, yo estaba con Abie y Agatha) y metió las manos bajo la almohada. Entonces lo sacó y no se durmió hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Me ha dicho: «tu diario engancha». ¿Te das cuenta? Qué locura. No ha hecho ningún comentario, al principio. Luego me ha dicho:

-Me gusta saber cosas de ti. Cómo escribes y qué decides escribir, y qué no. Lo que dices de mi no me molesta en absoluto. En serio. Ni de lejos.

-Entonces, ¿está todo bien?

-Todo bien.

-Genial porque estar enfadada me pone de muy mal humor.

-Y a mi.

...

Ya estamos en Londres. Una semana desaparecida. Increíble, ¿eh? A mi me lo parece.

22/08

Han llegado los resultados de los EXTASIS.

No los puedo abrir, ¿por qué? Porque hacemos ceremonia de apertura de las notas. Así que he llamado a Janie por teléfono que estaba con Abie y que vienen mañana. He decidido llamar a Agatha y Nott también. Claro que Nott no tiene teléfono, así que le he enviado una lechuza. Me he comunicado con Agatha por Red Flu. No me atrevo a hacerlo con Nott porque me dijo que tuviese cuidado. Y como esta semana estaba con su familia...

En fin, da igual. Estoy segura de que no son tan horribles como dice Nott, pero cuando le pregunté a Agatha me puso una cara de "si tu supieras...". Recuerdo que un hermano de Nott le pegó una patada en el andén del Espreso de Hogwarts. No sé... Es un tema tan delicado que me da miedo decir cualquier cosa.

Pero da igual.

23/08

Nott viene. ¡Sí! A las cinco. Así que he organizado una merienda en el Refugio con playa después. Papá y mamá han sido muy amables y me han dejado montar aquí la marimorena.

...

Bueno, pongo en escena la lectura de las notas. Agatha, Abie y Nott no las han abierto pero Janie sí. Es una impaciente. Hum.

Hemos empezado por ella, porque ya las había visto. No ha suspendido NADA. La muy ... No voy a insultarla porque le quiero mucho, pero algún día moriré de celos. Seguro. ¡Ha sacado un Supera las Espectativas en Encantamientos! Cualquiera que saque buenas notas en Encantamientos es mi enemigo. Notazas. En fin.

Agatha ha sido la siguiente y al parecer quiere ser auror. Y por las notas que ah sacado, es capaz de conseguilo. Extraordinario en Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Historia de la Magia. Sin embargo, en todo lo demás ha sacado entre Desastroso y Aceptable (la A en Astronomía). Me ha dicho que se focalizó en las materias clave y que no pensaba suspender el resto pero que se quedó en blanco. Pobre. Claro que tiene parte de mi enemistad por esa E en Encantamientos.

Nott, por supuesto, no decepciona a nadie. Con la cantidad de materias que tenía, sólo ha suspendido (con un Insuficiente) Historia de la Magia. Ya sé que no suelen preocuparse por eso, que es una materia que a anadie le gusta, con un profesor que a todos aburre. ¡Pero Nott sólo ha estado un año conmigo en Historia de la Magia y disfrutó! ¡Estoy segura!

Es una asignatura tan genial... Claro que Binns acabó siendo un asqueroso fantasma que bien podría haberse muerto del todo y no quedarse entre los vivos. Porque no apreció a una buena alumna. Y estoy segura de que voy a ser inmortal, por el simple hecho de haber animado las clases de un profesor fantasma que no volverá a tener una alumna como yo. Que se fastidie. Se acoradará siempre de mi y yo seguiré viva en sus pensamientos.

Abie ha sacado notas normales. Desde Insuficiente hasta Supera las Espectativas. Nada fuera de lugar. Ni Troll, ni Desastroso, ni Extraordinario que son notas que están fuera de lo ordinario (como el nombre de la tercera indica). No es que esté resentida por no haber sacado un Extraordinario en Historia de la Magia. Qué va. Es solo que odio a Binns. Aunque no me haya corregido él.

Atención por favor. Supera la Espectativas. Es la única nota que he sacado (si obviamos, y vamos a obviarlo, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Astronomía, en las que he sacado Aceptable).

¡No he suspendido nada! ¡No he suspendido nada! ¿No so parece genial? Na-da. Absolutamente nada de nada, _rien de rien de rien de rien_.

Estoy contenta.

Claro que ya no sé qué voy a hacer. Pero eso es otro tema.

01/09

Ay, ¡no voy a volver a Hogwarts nunca más a menos que sea profesora! Hey, no me había planteado eso de ser profesora. Podría ser profesora de Historia de la Magia y revolucionar la enseñanza mágica de Inglaterra. Desbancar a Binns. ¿Cómo eliminas a un fantasma? Bueno, no estoy obsesionada con él, nada. Louis acaba de irse para Hogwarts con James, Molly, Roxanne, Albus y Rose. ¡Y yo no estoy! Ay, espero que Jenna Finnigan sea una buena capitana. ¡Ay! A lo mejor Louis se mete al equipo.

No puede, está en primero. Bueno, el tío Harry fue el buscador más joven del siglo XX (qué pena que ya hayamos pasado de siglo, ¿eh, Harry?). Pero eso no fue más que suerte. Que te contraten de buscador porque has desobedecido a tu profesora de vuelo y has ido a buscar la recordadora del chico Longbottom que Draco Malfoy ha tirado por los aires es tener potra. Y unos genes muy bien calados, gracias, James Potter primero. Sí, me sé la historia de la familia, podría ser una buena profesora, ¿no creéis? ¿Los fantasmas no se cansan de existir? ¿No desaparecen nunca?

No, mira a la Dama Gris y al Barón Sanguinario. Esos dos son de la época de los creadores de Hogwarts. Esto es terrible.

En fin, Nom se ha ido. Y me ha dejado sola y sin poder disfrutar de él. Ay, qué tristeza. Le enviaré cartas.

28/09

Esto es la carta que le he enviado a Nom, después de pensarlo mil veces,d e hablar con Vic, con mi madre, hasta con Nott que se ha hartado de mi, con Janie y un largo etcétera.

Cher Louis

_Je demande des nouvelles. Tu est OBLIGÉ de me répondre. Maman m'a dit que tu lui as envoyé une lettre en répondant à la sienne. Alors je vais commencer la chaîne pour toi._[Querido Louis, te pido noticias. Te OBLIGO a responderme. Mamá me ha dicho que le has contestado a su carta así que voy a empezar una cadena de cartas entre tú y yo]

Mamá dice que estás en Ravenclaw. Me alegro de veras. Luego dices que quieres ir a Beauxbatons pero antes de todos esos planes tendrás que contarme cómo es la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo va tu gato? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Pusi? Eso creo. Dime que te gusta Hogwarts. No puede no gustarte. Es un castillo genial. ¿Alguien te ha preguntado por mi? Eso espero, si no tendrán que vérselas conmigo. Espero que te hagas muchos amigos, no como yo que tardé un buen rato en enterarme de lo que iba la cosa. Un saludo muy fuerte.

Creo que he olvidado firmarla. Pero supongo que adivinará que soy yo. Sobretodo pidiéndole que adore Hogwarts. Qué idiota soy a veces. Él está enamorado de la biblioteca de Beauxbatons. Lo sé, lo vi en su mirada de niño de siete años cuando visitamos el palacio francés.

01/10

Estoy dedicada a vivir de holgazana en casa de mis padres. Veo a Vic todas las mañanas, así como a papá y mamá y me cambia la vida. Es decir, nunca había visto a mis padres tan a menudo desde que entré en Hogwarts. Quitando las vacaciones, claro. Voy descubriendo sus secretos. Por ejemplo, que papá odia el café. Antes le gustaba. Lo sé porque se lo preparaba yo. Es decir, le suplicaba que me dejase preparárselo. Me encantaba hacerlo. Llenaba la cafetera, agua, polvito de café (que huele tan bien..) y enroscar. Luego la ponía al fuego hasta que hacía ese ruidito tan característico y se impregnaba la casa de olor a café.

También veo a Nott muy a menudo. Me he pasado todo septiembre visitándole en el Callejón Diagón por Red Flu y ahora la cosa se ha "calmado" un poco porque... Bueno, porque simplemente es así.

...

Ha llegado una carta de Nom, yuju.

Me gusta Hogwarts. La biblioteca no. El Pusi tiene más morro que otra cosa y me lo paso bien.

_Nom_

Vaya mierda de carta, ¿no crees? Creo que en lo único en lo que no miente es en eso de que su gato, El Pusi, tiene un morro que se lo pisa. Seguramente se refugie en la biblioteca (que no es tan genial como la de Beauxbatons, hay que admitirlo) porque odia a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw o algo así. Seguro que no lo pasa bien. Lleva un mes entero ahí dentro y no me habla de nadie más que de su gato. Y es una carta corta. ¡Si se lo pasase bien me contaría algo! Nom se suele enrrollar cuando algo le fascina de veras. No esto. En fin, yo qué sé. A lo mejor se ha convertido en un chico reservado y no es capaz de decir dos o tres palabras seguidas.

10/10

Nott y yo nos hemos ido a la campiña inglesa a pasear. Ha sido genial. De verdad, adoro esos momentos. Es algo así:

-Ethan, esto es genial.

-Lo sé.

-¿En serio te conoces esto tan bien? Estoy segura de que nos estamos perdiendo.

-Nos estamos perdiendo, pero es aposta. No quiero volver a Londres. Es un rollo. Es una rutina asquerosa. Además, casi ni nos vemos.

-Es verdad, me dedico a hacer de todo en casa y así mamá se relaja un poco. Creo que últimamente está muy histérica así que cuando menos cosas haga, mejor.

Silencio. En realidad, no le insteresa lo que le pase a mi madre pero me escucha y se acordará.

-Así que nos estamos perdiendo, ¿eh? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Para que no puedas escapar.

En fin, esto es genial pero deja de ser íntimo si lo escribo aquí, ya que al parecer, los ladrones de diarios son muy comunes por aquí. O eso me ha dicho Nott.

...

Mi especie de año sabático va a ser aburrido.

23/10

Harry Potter en persona me ha hablado.

Vale, volvamos al estado normal: es que es mi tío. A veces, cuando lo veo como "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y sobrevivió, el elegido, el héroe de guerra" parece otra persona. Y entonces digo cosas como esa que pone ahí arriba.

Y luego vuelvo a la normalidad y Harry vuelve a ser el tío Harry y no hay más que hablar.

Estaba buscando un acompañante para ir a Hogsmeade y como "casi no nos conocemos y soy tu tío" me lo ha propuesto a mi. Y si es ir a Hogsmeade, a mi me parece estupendo.

...

Se lo he contado a Nott, así que no le veré durante la primera semana de Noviembre, y ha parecido alicaído. Vaya.

-Oye, solo es una semana.

-Ya...

-Pero volveré, no te preocupes. No me van a raptar. Sólo voy, veo a Nom, veo Hogsmeade, me tomo una cerveza de mantequilla en tu honor con mi tío y vuelvo.

-Eso es genial. Así Harry Potter sabrá quién soy.

-Ya lo sabe.

-¡Oh, tengo mi sitio en la historia!

-Y luego Binns les hablará de ti a los niños del siglo que viene.

No sé qué le pasa.

24/10

No he podido aguantar ni un día y le he preguntado qué demonios le pasa y que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Así que ha acabado contándomelo.

Su tío (el hermano de su madre) murió hace dos día. Y no me había contado nada "para no aburrirte". En serio, este chico es idiota. Creo que se debía de llevar muy bien con su tío. Me ha contado anécdotas suyas. No sé, recuerdos muy felices en mitad de mucha mierda. Y ha sido precioso.

-Ethan...

Silencio.

-Etha, de verdad que no me aburre nada que me cuentes eso. ¿A ti te aburrió leer mi diario?

-No.

-¿Con lo largo y tedioso que es?

-No.

-¿Y cómo me va a aburrir a mi tu vida, con la curiosidad que tengo?

-Como nunca preguntas nada...

-¡Qué! ¿Quieres que te lo pregunte? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Pensé que te agobiaba.

-Pues nos habíamos equivocado los dos.

-¿Sabes Ethan? Lo bueno de que me hayas contado todo eso es que ahora tu tío no sólo vivirá en tu mente si no en la mía también.

Y ha empezado a llorar. Pobrecito. ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado antes? ¿Es que no ve que así es mucho más fácil? Creo que le voy a preguntar más a menudo.

...

Por cierto, he decidido que voy a pasar esta semana con él. Se va a venir al Refugio conmigo. Y nadie, ni siquiera él, podrá decir que no.

28/10

Me voy en tres días, pero los últimos cuatro días han sido geniales y espero que Ethan haya dejado de lado los pensamientos negativos. No sé muy bien qué ha decidido hacer con respecto a su tío, pero no voy a seguir preguntando, porque aunque le viene bien, insistir sería malo.

03/11

Acabo de ver a Nom. Y efectivamente, estaba solo, hablando con su gato. ¿Qué indica? Que se aburre. Así que le he enviado otra carta:

Louis:

_Estoy segura de que todo lo que dices es mentira salvo lo del gato. No te lo estás pasando bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que vaya a echarles maleficios a todos? ¿Por qué no te gusta Hogwarts? Hay que admitir que la biblioteca es genial, ¿verdad?_

_Oye, petit gnôme de jardin, ¿me dirías si estás mal? Al menos contéstame a esa pregunta sinceramente. Y podrías elaborar un poco más tus cartas, ¿no crees?_

_Un beso._

En fin, supongo que está harto de mi. Creedme, sé lo que es tener una hermana mayor y yo debo de ser insoportable.

04/11

No te vas a creer a quién me he encontrado. Es que ha sido todo un shock.

Estaba en la plaza dibujando las casitas de Hogsmeade (sí, me ha dado por dibujar) cuando ha aparecido un chico con un gato (bastante parecido al gato de Nom solo que en marrón en vez de negro) en brazos. Y me ha mirado un rato.

-¿Niní?

No os imagináis el brinco que he pegado. En serio. Un chico que podría ser de la edad de mi primo James (unos quince o dieciséis años) con un ojo morado (sí, tenía un ojo morado) pero con cara de bueno (tenía un gato en brazos) y mirándome incrédulo diciendo el mote que me pusieron entre mis familiares más cercanos...

Y de repente he caído. Creo que ha sido por el flequillo negro que le caía en los ojos (debería cortárselo). Porque así me he fijado en los ojos. Y yo ya los había visto antes. Y efectivamente, los había visto.

-¿Sean?

Creo que no soy la única que se acuerda del chico que paseaba un perro por Hogsmeade cuya hermana se llama Shanon y por cuyo cumpleaños Hogsmeade se vació una tarde de Pascua cuando yo estaba en sexto.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien. Aquí. Como siempre.

-¿Y ese gato?

-Es de Shanon. Estaba muy pachucho así que lo llevé a Correos porque la lechucera sabe de muchos bichos y me ha dicho que está viejo. Y tanto, que tiene la edad de Shanon.

-¿Y eso cuanto es?

-Cumplió trece en abril.

-Vaya, eso es mucho para un gato. Se parece al de mi hermano. Pero el de mi hermano tiene unos meses.

-Es que este es muy chiquitín. Pero se llevaba bien con Grog, mi perro. Grog murió el año pasado.

-Lo siento.

-Ya creo. ¿Qué dibujas?

-Lo que veo.

-¿Y qué ves?

-Lo que pasa...

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Muchas cosas.

No es un déjà vu. No es una sensación. Es una certeza. Hemos repetido (a posta) la conversación que mantuvimos la primera vez.

-Una pregunta, ¿cuántos años tienes? Es que tengo curiosidad, ¿sabes? La última vez escribí en el diario que tenías trece pero no tengo ni idea.

-Ya siempre dicen que parezco más pequeño. Es un encordio, en realidad, las chicas guapas no me toman en serio.

-Oh, pobre niño. Dudo que tengas más de quince años (era la impresión que me había dado cuando le vi y pensé que era como James).

-En realidad, casi aciertas. Cumplo diecisiete en diciembre, pero para el rato que queda... Entiendo que pienses que tengo quince. ¿Y tú? Espera, lo adivinaré. Veinte.

-Mal, muy mal, muy mal.

-Lo sé, sabía que te sentaría mal. Como a mi eso de "pobre niño".

-Tengo dieciocho.

-¿Sólo?

-Y medio.

-¡Lo sabía! Eres una vieja.

-Pues tú un enano. Además, ¿qué es eso del ojo morado?

-He tenido que defender a mi hermana de unos atacantes.

Le he mirado con cara de preocupada y se ha reído. Era obviamente mentira y yo he caído como una idiota.

-En realidad me he dado contra la barandilla de Las Tres Escobas. ¿Sabes esa parte curva? Pues ahí. Es vergonzoso. Es que ayer estaba todo el suelo helado y me rebalé. Impone mucho más que me haya peleado.

Sí, y que tenga diecisiete años en vez de quince, aunque es más alto que antes (es de mi altura) es muy flacucho y se parece a James, pero en moreno en vez de pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes? Deberías cortarte el pelo. Te tapa los ojos. Yo me tengo que ir, que he quedado con mi tío.

-¡Eh!-me ha gritado cuando me he dado la vuelta-¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre?

-Dominique.

-Sí, ya decía yo que era algo así. ¿Cómo se escribe?

-D-o-m-i-n-i-q-u-e.

-¿D-o-m-i-n-i-q-u-e?

-Sí.

-Me acordaré para poder escribirlo en mi "diario" (ha hecho las comillas soltando al gato con una mano).

Qué majo es este chico. No me acordaba de él. Ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrármelo aquí (aunque viva aquí). Pasado me voy. Harry ha estado haciendo cosas por ahí y casi no le he visto, pero mañana me quiere enseñar una cosa.

05/11

Me ha enseñado una cueva en la que "se escondió Sirius Black cuando lo buscaban". Ha sido genial. Me ha contado cosas de su padrino. Murió (cómo no) en la guerra. Ha sido del todo agradable. Ahora sé cosas que hasta Binns pagaría por saber para ser más detallista en sus clases. Me río de forma maquiavélica. Imagínatelo.

30/11

El otro día fue el cumple de Nott. El primer cumple, en realidad, en el que sé qué día es. Lo odia, me lo había dicho antes, pero ya no puede odiarlo. Ahora, siempre que piense en su cumpleaños pensará en todo lo que he hecho por él y será feliz para siempre.

Invité a Agatha, Abie, Janie y Fred (que aunque lo niegue, le cae bien) y Agatha invitó a un chico que yo no conocía de nada que se llama David y que al parecer es amigo de Nott desde siempre.

-David es algo así como una familia alternativa para Ethan. Creo que es dos años mayor que él, aunque nunca me acuerdo. En un inicio era amigo de su hermana mayor, pero ella mordió a David en el hombro y desde entonces, David jugaba con Ethan y la hermana se quedaba sola. Hasta que se quejó a su madre y ella dejó de aceptar a David en su casa. Pero daba igual, porque se veían fuera. Cuando murió el señor Nott, Ethan se tiró un mes en casa de David. Pero hace como tres meses que no se ven.

No sabía de su existencia. Claro que Nott cuenta lo justo y necesario y necesitas un abrelatas si quieres ver lo que tiene dentro.

Así que apareció Nott, pensando que había quedado solo conmigo y se quedó con un montón de gente ante las narices. Le dije:

-Les he invitado a casa porque me aburría y he pensado que como ibas a venir después, qué más daba.

Nadie mencionó el cumpleaños. De hecho, cuando Nott aterrizó en la alfombra del salón desde la chimenea, estaban ahí todos sentados viendo un programa muggle en la televisión y comiendo té y pastas. Un "hola Ethan" colectivo y punto.

Al cabo de dos horas viendo una película, no aguantó más.

-Hoy...

Y entonces le estalló el confeti en la cara (cortesía de su amigo David). ¡Felicidades! El pobre estaba conmocionado y dijo que nos odiaba a todos y se fue a mi cuarto (ya ves, para odiarnos a todos, que en vez de irse, sube las escaleras hasta mi cuarto). Fdui a verle y le dije:

-¿Sabes que no sabía cómo abordar eso de hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños? Así que decidí no mencionarlo.

-Pues eres tonta.

-Habrías odiado un "sorpresa" con regalos y tartas.

-Ahí le has dado.

-Y ahora estás contento porque pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños.

-Te odio.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, te odio, eres odiosa porque ahora no puedo odiar mi cumpleaños. Te odio, te odio, te odio.

Como me ha besado, me lo he tomado bien.

-Qué manera más rara tienes de odiar a la gente.

-Puede. Pero sólo te odio a ti. Eres mi enemiga personal.

No salimos hasta que Janie vino a aporrear la puerta y nos cortó el rollo. De lleno. Pero es que estaban todos abajo.

Hablé con David, que lo primero que dijo al verme fue:

-Así que esta es la famosa Dominique Weasley (lo pronunció bien, cosa que me sorprendió porque si ha oído hablar de mí por Nott no ha debido de oir el nombre muy bien). Perdona que te lo diga así, pero te habría reconocido aunque te hubiese visto por la calle.

He alzado tanto las cejas que se ha reído.

-Es Ethan. Creo que lleva... No sé, la primera vez que me habló de ti fue de pasada en las vacaciones de navidad de su primer año en Hogwarts. "Hay un Weasley en mi curso. Bueno, una Weasley. Su pelo es demasiado naranja".

Sí, la primera vez que hablé con Nott me dijo que debía de ser Weasley si era pelirroja y ese tipo de chorradas. Lo odié.

-Pero luego tu nombre salía demasiado a menudo y creo que no te soporto. Espero que no te parezca mal.

-No, qué va. Encantada de conocerte. Yo no tengo nada contra ti. (Preferí no decirle que no había oído hablar de él más que por Agatha, y que me dijera que Nott hablaba tanto de mi me dio corte).

Así que fue un gran día. Y una gran noche... (puntos suspensivos delatores, parece que estoy intentando pervertir a mi ladrón de diarios).

10/12

Navidades. No sé qué voy a hacer en Navidades y llevo comiéndome el coco toda la semana. Cada vez se acercan más. Creo que hablaré con Nott. A lo mejro él tiene que ir con su familia. A lo mejor puedo ir con él. A lo mejor puede huir de ella y venir conmigo. Pero ¿le molestaría estar con mi familia? ¿Y yo puedo saltarme a mi familia por ir con él?

¡Ah! Creo que si voy a su casa y hablo con él será más que fácil solucionarlo todo.

* * *

Muahaha no sabéis lo que tengo reservado para vosotros si me dejáis reviewcitos adorados. Espero haber superado el riesgo de muerte por diabetes, me parece que con enamorados es difícil no ser cursi. Terrible. Yo nunca lo seré, ya veréis.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	21. Dos mil veinte

**Gui: **Antes que nada y porque hoy estoy de buen humor, un gracias especial a NatWizard, El Parasito, Deliriwn, Primrose Evergreen, mia y Cataleya por sus adorados reiews que tanto amo. Sois geniales. Por otro lado, no sé cuánto tiempo ha que actualicé pero no esperéis que actualice hasta finales de Junio porque llevo en un mes horripilante y se acerca uno mucho peor. Ya os avisaré si sobrevivo.

**Disclaimer:** Seguramente Rowling tiene más tiempo que yo. SEGURO.

* * *

**Dominó**

10/12

Navidades. No sé qué voy a hacer en Navidades y llevo comiéndome el coco toda la semana. Cada vez se acercan más. Creo que hablaré con Nott. A lo mejro él tiene que ir con su familia. A lo mejor puedo ir con él. A lo mejor puede huir de ella y venir conmigo. Pero ¿le molestaría estar con mi familia? ¿Y yo puedo saltarme a mi familia por ir con él?

¡Ah! Creo que si voy a su casa y hablo con él será más que fácil solucionarlo todo.

12/12

Ya he ido a casa de Nott. Le he planteado el problema y me ha dicho que ni siquiera lo había pensado. Y yo que me he tirado una semana comiéndome el coco por eso... Debo de ser idiota.

-Supongo que te apetece ver a tu hermano.

Me ha pillado por sorpresa porque por muy extraño que parezca ni siquiera había pensado en Nom como Nom, aunque iba incluído dentro del saco "familia".

-Me alegra saber que piensas más en mi que en tu hermano.

-Bueno, es que Nom es una cosita, un jueguete. Y tú... Bueno, tú eres Ethan.

-¿Ethan?

-Es que "Nott" también tiene un significado negativo, así que cuando es importante y precioso, es Ethan.

-El apodo de tu hermano se parece a mi apellido.

-Es verdad. A veces cuando escribo en el diario me equivoco.

-Pues entonces "Nott" no tiene que tener un significado muy negativo.

-No, en realidad es el pasado. La única negatividad es que me molestaba que estuvieras siempre ahí. ¡Eras imborrable!

-Así que Ethan es borrable.

-¿Qué? Me he perdido.

-Da igual.

¡Se ha enfadado! ¿Por qué se ha enfadado?

-Eres tan enigmático. Creo que nunca conseguiré descifrarte entero. (Me acerco sigilosamente por detrás, intento "seducirlo" para que se le vaya el enfado) Y yo quiero saberlo todo de ti. Quiero saberte de memoria. Todo, todo, todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres interesante.

-Qué va.

-Porque eres tú y contigo no hay una excusa concreta. Es que me vuelvo loca.

-Bueno, entonces vale.

Menos mal. A veces es que no entiendo nada. Lo complica todo a posta.

...

Hemos decidido que como existen el 25, el 31, el 1 y el 6 para celebrar, ya nos dividiremos. Y ya hablaremos cuando se acerque la fecha.

13/12

¡He recibido una carta de Sean, de Hogsmeade! Qué mono.

_Hola Dominique_

_Como ves, he esrito bien tu nombre. Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo escribí. No en un diario, que no tengo, pero en una hoja. Es un nombre tan curioso... Desde la primera vez que lo dijiste, de hecho, me pareció raro. Por eso me intrigaste._

_Espero que todo bien por ahí. Es una pena que ya no estés en Hogwarts (claro, como eres un vejestorio) porque a lo mejor tenía la oportunidad de hablar contigo más a menudo. Es que me has caído bien, y como por aquí nunca hay nadie nuevo... Aunque tampoco es que tú seas muy nueva. _

_Espero que este trasto de lechuza lleve la carta bien, porque sinceramente, sólo sé tu nombre y tu edad. Y que tienes un hermano que tiene un gato. Bueno, algo es algo. ¿Tu familia es más grande que eso? Seguro que sí, por aquí hay muchos Weasley. Lo sé porque el otro día oí a una niña gritar a los cuatro vientos algo así como "¡Weasley! ¡Te vas a enterar!". Creo que le gritaba a otra chica de su edad mulata. Esa era muy pero que muy guapa. En serio. Puede que no consigas alcanzar su belleza..._

_A ver si tengo más preguntas. ¿En qué esquina perdida vives? ¿En la montaña, en la ciudad o cerca del mar? Ah, ya sé, dime, ¿cómo se llama tu novio? Doy por supuesto que tienes, ¿en qué trabajas? _

_Y la más importante: ¿volverás por aquí alguna vez o tengo que subirme al Expreso de Hogwarts esperando que hayas ido a recoger a tu hermano que por otra parte no conozco?_

_Un saludo._

_Sean_

Ya véis. Muy mono el chico. Creo que está ligando conmigo. En serio. Voy a ir a tirarle de las orejas. ¿Por qué liga conmigo? Teniendo a chicas más cerca, de su edad y ese tipo de cosas... Claro que veo que las de su edad no le llaman porque mira que fijarse en Roxanne (mejor no le digo nada a Fred), que tiene catorce años... En fin, supongo que le voy a contestar, ya que Nom no contesta a mis cartas, yo seré más educada que él.

_¡Hola Sean!_

_Es muy raro recibir cartas. De hecho, casi nunca escribo cartas, solo a mi hermano. Con mis primos me comunico por móvil porque la tecnología muggle es del todo estupenda así que no tengo mucha práctica en las cartas._

_Espero que vaya todo bien por ahí, un saludo a tu hermana Shanon, aunque no la conozca. Mi hermano se llama Louis y tiene once años. Es un niño rubito que va por ahí con un gato negro como el de tu hermana y tiene pecas marrones y un corte de pelo horrible hecho por mi madre y por el que se meterán con él como no lo cambie... Pobrecito. Supongo que la Weasley mulata de la que hablas es mi prima Roxanne. Es la hermana de mi primo preferido (Fred) y sí, son guapísimos lo dos._

_Tengo doce primos del lado de mi padre y una del lado de mi madre. Sí, es una diferencia abismal, pero da igual. Además tengo un casi primo que en realidad es el novio de mi hermana. Sí, tengo una hermana, Victoire, que es dos años mayor que yo. _

_Ahora estoy viviendo en Shell Cottage, en una casita llamada El Refugio, aunque también he vivido en Londres este verano, en casa de mis primos Fred y Roxanne, trabajando en los Soweas (sí, Fred y Roxanne son hijos de uno de los creadores de Soweas, mi tío). Ahora estoy en pleno año sabático. Créeme, es estupendo. _

_No sé si volveré a Hogsmeade, la verdad. Fui porque mi tío Harry tenía que hacer cosas allí, pero no tengo ni idea. Si quieres coger el tren, entonces iré a buscar a Nom (mi hermano, es su apodo, en realidad viene de gnôme, gnomo en francés, y se lo pusimos Victoire y yo)._

_Creo que esta carta está muy desestructurada... Pero no importa. Creo que no... ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que se me olvida. Querías saber el nombre de mi novio, ¿no? Pues no tengo por qué decírtelo._

_Niní._

_P.D.: Se llama Ethan._

La he escrito de golpe y la he mandado. Lo que no sé es si debería haber omitido lo de Ethan... Pero bueno, da igual.

24/12

¡Feliz navidad! Acaba de llegar Fred de Irlanda y llevo dos horas hablando con él. Ahora se ha ido a su cuarto (estamos en la Madriguera). Nott tiene que pasar hoy y mañana con su familia pero luego viene para a buscarme, nos quedamos aquí un día y nos vamos a su casa en Londres hasta fin de año.

01/01/2020

¡Otro año más! ¡Hemos acabado la década de los años diez del siglo XXI! Increíble, qué vieja soy, Sean tenía razón. Feliz año nuevo de parte de Ethan también. Estamos en proceso de hacer una lista de propósitos.

_Seguir pasando tiempo con Dominique._

¿A que escribe fatal? Que Ethan mejore su escritura.

_Que Dom deje de meterse conmigo._

Seguir pasando tiempo con Ethan.

_Así me gusta. Puedes seguir metiéntdote conmigo dentro de un día, y cumplirás tu propósito. Conseguir ese puesto en el ministerio._

Encontrar algo en que trabajar para que no parezca que vivo de mis padres y no echar a posibles pretendientes.

_¡Eh! Pretendientes cero. Dominique para mi solo._

Perdona, pero hay Dominó para todos y para ti un poco más. Hacer algún deporte (preferiblemente Quidditch).

_Apuntarme con Dominique._

Gran idea, aunque no podré seguir atacándote. Ver a Fred, Janie y Abie más a menudo.

_Dejar de ver a mis hermanos. Y a mi madre._

Dales una oportunidad.

_No. Prefiero mejorar mi escritura. ¿Cuántos propósitos tenemos que hacer? Quédate a vivir aquí._

¿En serio? ¿En serio? Ay, ¡sería genial! Cumplir todos los propósitos.

_Así me gusta, tardona, ¡que te has quedado en estado de shock! Un último: ir al cuarto a hacer guarrerías._

¡Ay! ¡Vamos a jugar con plastilina!

_Eres idiota. Seguir pudiendo hacer guarrerías siempre._

Vale. Te quiero.

03/01

El Refugio. Voy a disfrutar un poco de Nom. Al parecer no quiere seguir yendo a Hogwarts ni por asomo. Es una pena. Parece convencido y a lo mejor no puedo obligarle a ir, ¿no? A lo mejor tiene que ir a Beauxbatons si esa es su vocación, pero tendría que esperar bastante tiempo...

05/01

No tengo nada que contar, Nott está con su familia, Nom se aburre de mi y prefiere hacer deberes, Nura está con Cal no sé dónde, los Lewis solo vienen en verano, ¡quiero ir a la Madriguera y hacer algo rentable!

10/01

Llevo cinco días igual. Además Nott no aparece por ningún lado. Le he mandado una carta y no me ha contestado. Dijo que vendría hoy y no ha venido. De todas formas yo ahora tengo que buscar algo que hacer este año. Para ganar dinero y ese tipo de cosas.

12/01

Ethan ha aparecido. Hoy ha llamado a la puerta del Refugio y le ha abierto mamá que casualmente se había quedado a comer entre semana para estar conmigo. Nom ya se ha vuelto a Hogwarts, de todas formas. Pues bien, mamá ha dicho "Ethan, cuánto tiempo, ppensé que vendrías antes" y yo he pasado por la fase alegre y aliviada y luego por la fase enfado. En acciones, la cosa ocurrió así: Voy al recibidor, veo a Ethan con cara de perrito degollado para intentar que le perdone, le abrazo y luego le empujo y pregunto "¿dónde estabas?".

-Lo siento Niní – me ha llamado Niní, sí señor, ¿qué opinas? Buscaba compasión. – Gracias a Daniel he sido rescatado de las garras de mi familia pero me he tenido que quedar un par de días más en compensación.

-¿Y no podías contármelo por carta? Dos días más y voy a tu casa a buscarte. Que tardes una noche por un contratiempo, bueno, pero ¿dos días, Ethan?

-La carta...

-Ya, no digas más, no tienes excusa. No te ha parecido importante avisar, ¿no? Entiendo que no lo haces porque me odies, o por lo menos eso espero, pero tienes que tener cuidado con la gente. Soy humana, mi paciencia tiene un límite y mis nervios me matan y no se te ocurre avisarme, vienes aquí sonriente como si nada y... y...

-¿Me perdonas?

-Te perdonaría más fácilmente si hubieses aparecido por la puerta corriendo a por mi, la lechuza se hubiese muerto por el camino, te hubiesen encerrado en un calabozo sin papel ni lapiz, te hubieses despartido en una aparición... en fin, si hubieses sufrido mucho por circunstancias ajenas a ti y aún así te sintieses tan culpable que me harías miles de favores y yo te calmase diciendo que no te preocuparas tanto.

Creo que Nott no se puede quejar de tener una novia que no pide lo que quiere. Es que es lo que sentía de verdad, pero para disfrazarlo lo dije en un tono de broma marcadito y Nott se rió.

-Así que quieres que me preocupe demasiado para poder decirme que no lo haga...

-Efectivamente-ya se había convertido en una broma y nos reíamos los dos.

-Bueno, pero eso sería dar un rodeo para acabar igual así que yo me he preocupado y tú me has tranquilizado, ¿contenta?

-Sí. Pero ahora en serio – antes había sido en serio pero no podía enseñarlo demasiado o me tacharía de petarda o algo así – ten cuidado. Porque de verdad me he preocupado por ti.

-Lo entiendo y lo siento.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡Encima quieres que te de un beso! Vas a tener que conseguirlo tú.

Aún así, me besase él o le besara yo, nos acabamos besando, así que ¿qué más da quien dio el paso?

15/01

Acabo de recibir una carta de Fred en la que me invita a pasar una semana con él en Irlanda... ¡EN SERIO! Es demasiado genial. Ahora mismo estoy en Londres, en casa de Ethan vagueando igual que en el Refugio pero con más compañía porque salgo a comer con él todos los días y él llega más pronto a casa que papá o mamá. Pero estoy provisional. Le he contado lo de Fred a la hora de la comida y se ha alegrado. Sabe que llevo demasiado tiempo sin verle. En navidad no hubo ocasión y bueno...

Así que me voy a Irlanda en febrero. La semana del 6, si no me equivoco. Aunque no sé si el 6 es lunes, domingo o miércoles. Sea el días que sea, voy de lunes a lunes.

20/01

Me he estado fijando en que las últimas cuatro veces que he escrito han sido en múltiplo de 5. Qué cosas. Ya veis lo mal que estoy, empiezan a interesarme las matemáticas.

Me aburro sobremanera. Bueno, me aburro cuando no está Ethan. O sea de 9 a 12 de la mañana y de 14 a 17 de la tarde. Ya sé que son las nueve de la noche pero es que Ethan tenía que ir a cenar con su jefe. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe. Me he estado paseando por el Callejón Diagon, como llevo haciendo diez días sin nada que hacer. Creo que voy a salir allí de noche y ver si hay algo de fiesta.

...

Sí había fiesta y de hecho, creo que me he inflado a wiskey de fuego. En realidad, en el Callejón Diagón solo hay restaurantes y tiendas pero luego hay otras calles mágicas y una de ellas, una muy finita paralela al callejón Knokturn estaba llena de bares y discotecas. Me he metido en tres o cuatro y he hablado con mucha gente desconocida a gritos, he bailado con dos chicas y un chico que no me ha intentado besar y menos mal, porque al principio se me insinuaba y yo estaba incómoda (luego me ha contado que está fingiendo no ser gay delante de sus amigas para que nadie se pispe. Pero a mi me ha contado que es gay. Y además, ¿qué más da que sea gay? En fin).

Creo que ya debe de ser 21 de enero, por la hora que es. Estoy exausta pero quería escribir esto porque estoy borracha y a lo mejor mañana se me olvida.

21/01

Dificilmente se me olvidaría lo de ayer. Me he despertado con dolor de cabeza y Ethan no ha sido amable y caritativo conmigo, sino que se ha enfadado porque no sabía dónde estaba y estaba preocupadísimo por mi. Se durmió de agotamiento.

Y yo le he dicho, no sin razón, por mucha resaca que tuviera, que yo puedo salir tanto como él, aunque sea sin avisar, que llegué a las cuatro de la mañana y que él me hizo pasar por la misma agonía dos días y que yo no le monté ninguna escenita. ¿Y sabes? Se ha cabreado aún más y ha salido dando un portazo. Pues que se enfade. Lo hace porque no tiene razón, y lo sabe, y odia no tener razón. Pues bien, que se vaya a trabajar dando portazos y me rompa la cabeza del dolor. Yo voy a dormir para estar de buen humor cuando me levante y él se tirará todo el día enfadado en su trabajo. No voy a ir a comer con él. Que se fastidie.

Además ya lleva tres días llegando diez minutos tarde a la comida. Como hoy no hemos quedado en nada, no seré yo quien vaya a disculparse y buscar tregua. No he hecho nada y tengo razón. Fin.

...

¡He recibido una carta de Sean! Sabía que el día se acabaría alegrando. Dice así:

_Querida Dominique,_

_Se nota que no escribes cartas. Me has contado toda tu vida y ni te preocupas por preguntarme. Me ha dolido en el ego. _

_Es broma. Mi tía siempre me reprocha que solo cuente mis cosas y no le pregunte nada ni especule sobre cómo estará su lechuza Oliver porque la he visto volar de forma curiosa... Es tan horripilante que no te pediría lo mismo a ti. Ya estoy yo para contar mi vida. _

_He vuelto a ver a tu prima Roxanne, la chica mulata. Le he preguntado por ti. Primero se ha asustado de que le hablara pero cuando le he dicho que te conocía se ha calmado. Creo que ha sido exactamente en el momento en el que he dicho "Niní". Se nota que es un apodo de familia. Me ha hablado de tu hermano, pero como está en primero no puede venir a Hogsmeade._

_Así que tienes novio, ¿eh? Lo sabía. Qué vida más bonita, todos con novio y en pareja. Y yo aquí solo y desamparado, sin ninguna chica guapa a la vista... ¿Qué va a ser de mi?_

_Mi madre ha decidido que nos va a meter a Hogwarts el año que viene. Yo en séptimo y Shanon en... No sé en qué. No me apetece demasiado, sobretodo porque tengo que pasar los TIMOS a final de curso con los que están en quinto y sacar notazas para poder olvidarme de sexto. Mamá me ha apuntado a los de Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Astrología y Estudios Muggles. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que podré apuntarme a un equipo de Quidditch. Lo que no sé es en qué casa voy a estar. Tendré que hacerme amigos ... Va a ser duro._

_Además voy a ser mucho menos libre. Iré a casa los fines de semana aunque siempre podré pasarme por la biblioteca pero realmente no es rentable. No podré saltarme una semana de estudios porque me duela la cabeza de tanto profesor ni nada. Estoy seguro de que va a ser una tortura. Así que sí, acepto la propuesta, congeré el Expreso de Hogwarts el 30 de Junio e iré a King's Cross y te buscaré. Me parece un gran plan._

_Tengo que dejar la carta..._

_Muchos besos_

_Sean._

Es realmente una buena forma de alegrarme el día. Lo de que se apunte a Hogwarts así de repente me parece super raro. No pensé que pudiese hacerse eso. Claro que es lógico que uno puede apuntarse cuandoq uiera si tiene los conocimientos suficientes. Así que supongo que además de los TIMOS le harán exámenes de acceso.

Acabo de escribir la contestación. No voy a reescribirla pero le cuento cosas que ya he escrito aquí y le pregunto sobre los TIMOS, tampoco es tamn interesante como para guardarlo para la posteridad.

...

Nott acaba de llegar de muy mal humor y ni siquiera me ha saludado. Le he dicho que había hecho una ensalada y que quedaba bastante si quería tomársela. Él ha preferido ser un orgulloso testarudo y meterse en el cuarto. Pues bien. Dentro de un rato iré yo. No porque él se haya enfadado me voy a meter en el segundo cuarto de la casa. Anda ya.

23/01

Creo que mi decisión de entrar en el cuarto fue buena. Nos reconciliamos después de una noche loca. No voy a dar detalles. Admitió ser idiota. Eso a veces sienta bien.

30/01

Domingo. El 6 de febrero cae en domingo y yo voy a Irlanda mañana. Increíble pero cierto. Vuelvo el 7. Ethan y yo fuimos ayer a pasear cerca del Támesis, cosa que no habíamos hecho nunca porque está en el Londres muggle, pero ha sido realmente bonito. De hecho, estos últimos días han sido maravillosos porque Ethan se ha cogido una semana de vacacione spara estar conmigo más a menudo, sobretodo después de la peleílla que tuvimos y hemos estado visitando el Londres muggle porque realmente era una ciudad desconocida para nosotros. Ha sido muy divertido.

Además el primer día Nott quiso llevarse una capa porque hacía frío y me costó lo suyo convencerle de que tenía que llevar un abrigo (que yo le he regalado, por cierto). Como la ropa muggle tampoco es tan incómoda, el tema no se ha repetido mucho. Ha sido super romántico pero sin ser pasteloso. Ay, en los momentos así me salen "te quiero" bastante a menudo.

Tengo la clara certeza de que no estoy enamorada de Ethan, ¿sabes? Pero no hay nadie a quien quiera más omitiendo a algunos miembros de mi familia, pero la familia no cuenta en estas cosas. Creo que el amor hace daño. Creo que hace más daño que bien pero esa es mi visión pesimista de las cosas después de ver a Neil Lewis este verano enamorado hasta arriba de Nura y viendo como ella sale con Cal.

No sé qué piensa Ethan sobre esto pero no quiero sacar el tema. Me da miedo. Y...

...

Bueno, ya no sé qué iba a decir, pero estaba escribiendo cuando ha aparecido Ethan y bueno... No iba a seguir escribiendo sobre él en su presencia, ¿verdad? Me voy a dormir, que mañana viajo.

01/02

Estoy en Irlanda en la super casa de Fred en un pueblacho cercano a Dublin donde está el Hospital Dr. Roger _Mirabilis_ Bacon en el que es algo así como un aprendiz de medimago. Ayer fui a verle en el trabajo, fue muy divertido. Trabaja con un medimago que se llama Dermon Setipc (sí, su apellido es impronunciable) y tienen pacientes muy raros. Hay que tener en cuenta que están en la sección de accidentes provocados por artefactos mágicos mal utilizados y cuando yo llegué, Dermon Setipc le acababa de quitar una varita del agujero de la nariz a un abuelo. Muy raro.

Hoy hemos ido también a Dublin a pasear por parquecitos cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Fred me ha dicho que no le apetecía visitar la ciudad, que desde que llegó hace un año y medio no la ha visitado entera y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. ¿Para qué visitar lugares todo el día? Así no nos pondremos de acuerdo. Es más divertido pasear a donde los pies nos lleven y descubrir cosas.

Mañana ya veremos qué hacemos.

03/02

Fred ha querido leer mi diario. Me ha dicho "quiero saber de tu vida desde laúltima vez que nos vimos" y ¿quién soy yo para quitarle ese gusto? Se lo he dejado y ha opinado que mi vida es aburrida. Puede que mi vida sea aburrida pero por lo menos tengo a mi novio cerca. Sé que Fred y Janie siguen juntos aunque no les vea muy a menudo. La última carta de Janie decía que habían tenido unos roces pero que todo se había solucionado. Así que todo bien, ¿no?

Volviendo al tema de Fred leyendo mi diario, ha comentado que tengo que hacer algo ya y ¿a que no sabes qué me ha propuesto? Es una idea genial en la que no había pensado. Que trabaje con la tía Ginny de corresponsal de Quidditch en el Profeta. Nunca lo había pensado pero eso me haría ver a Abie de vez en cuando y escribir, cosa que sigo haciendo en este diario, ¿no? Pues eso.

06/02

Domingo de nuevo y mañana me voy. Me lo he pasado realmente bien. Necesitaba ver a Fred. Al parecer, el año que viene (en enero de 2021) tendrá un puesto de medimago si sigue trabajando como lo hace. ¿No es genial? No he conocido a mucha gente pero tiene un par de amigos que están todos chiflados y se dedican a fumar droga muggle porque pueden paliar los efectos con magia y así disfrutan y no se dañana el cuerpo. Aunque uno de ellos me ha dicho que las drogas de plantas mágicas colocan mucho más. Así que algo malo tenía que tener. Pero es que al parecer si los pillan en el trabajo les pueden echar. Fred me ha contado que lo ha probado una vez pero con lo quisquilloso que es él con estas cosas me sorprende que solo diga que "es que no me gusta". No le gusta tomar demasiado alcohol ni nada por el estilo... Pero yo lo he probado aunque él me haya mirado mal y es muy agradable.

Ayer le llevé a la zona mágica de Dublin y estuvimos pasando por tiendas hasta que eligió un regalo de cumpleaños. Lo que no sabe es que le estoy preparando una sorpresa para el 16 y que el regalo que le he comprado es para distraerle. Mañana me voy.

15 de Agosto

Pensé que esto tendría polvo. Se ve que me dejé el diario en Dublin y Fred me lo trajo hace dos semanas pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir hasta hoy. La cantidad de cosas que me han ocurrido es abrumadora.

De buenas a primeras se acabó mi año sabático, pero en Junio estuve moviéndome por todas partes para conseguir que Ginny me aceptara como ayudante. Tenía que escribir un texto contando un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, cuya temporada acababa en Mayo. Fui al último partido (Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor) y lo cubrí como si fuese un mundial. Fue muy divertido, sobretodo porque pude ver que Jenna Finnigan se ha tomado en serio el equipo. Ganó Gryffindor. Los nuevos jugadores son bastante buenos. Estuve hablando con ellos en los vestuarios y también con los de Ravenclaw. Pude ver a Louis apoyando fervientemente a ... nadie. Sí, te lo creas o no, pasó de ir al partido. Pero pude verle a la hora de comer. Vi el partido con Sean.

Por otra parte, Sean y yo somos muy amigos ahora. Es muy divertido.

A ver, acabao lo de Ginny. Después de cubrir ese partido (artículo que me salió estupendamente) y mandárselo a Ginny tenía que hacer un Currículum que me llevó lo suyo porque siempre se me olvidaban cosas (al parecer a la gente le interesa mi participaciónd urante un mes en primero en el Club de Adivinación).

Luego me hicieron un examen de conocimientos generales que aprobé y pasé muy bien porque lo estudié y finalmente me pidieron que esperase. Al parecer Ginny no puede tener un ayudante chascando los dedos. Tanto ella como el Profeta quería saber de mi existencia, comprobar si valía para eso o por lo menos valía para empezar a valer para periodista y mis motivaciones. Solo entonces me dirían sí o no. Y me dijeron que si. De hecho la semana pasada fui por primera vez con Ginny a cubrir un partido de Quidditch de los Arrow contra los Minotauros de Grecia.

Lo de Sean. Sigue enviándome cartas y yo contestándoselas y nos vimos en mayo en el partido y en junino cuando fui con mamá a buscar a Nom a la estación de King's Cross. El año que viene se mete en Hogwarts para cursar sexto. Ha aprobado todos los TIMOS y ha sacado nota suficiente en Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y es lo que va a cursar para sacarse los EXTASIS. En mayo conocí a su hermana Shanon y no te puedes imaginar lo guapa que es esa chica.

El problema es que mi nueva amistad con Sean parecía molestarle mucho a Ethan. Me lo dijo un día como de pasada y yo le conté que era un chico de Hogsmeade. Pensé que la cosa acabaría ahí pero cuando se enteró por un comentario de Nom de que le había visto en King's Cross se pilló un cabreo tremendo. Yo no he hecho nada malo y aunque no le hubiese dicho que había visto a Sean, no era como para ponerse así. Ethan es Ethan y Sean es Sean, tengo las dos cosas bien separadas en mi mente. No es como si me gustase Sean ni nada por el estilo. Lo que pasa es que Ethan me está empezando a poner de los nervios seriamente.

Son cosas como esta. Que se pille esos rebotes de nadie sabe dónde al principio no me molestaba pero es que cada vez es más recurrente, y a mi la intensidad de pasar del enfado más absoluto a la pasión más absoluta me cansa. Me gusta estar bien con la gente. Además en la fiesta que hicimos por mi cumpleaños (sí, tengo diecinueve años. Ya ves) empezó a sacarme trapos sucios. Cosas que yo había escrito sobre él en mi diario, cuando se lo enseñé en Alemania el año pasado, al parecer se tomó mal muchas de las cosas que ecsribía pero en vez de decírmelo en ese momento, me lo dice casi un año después. ¿Perdón? Así no se hacen las cosas. No me sacas eso como un rencor guardado. En el momento pides que te pidan perdón o que te expliquen por qué dices eso de él o por lo menos me dices "me ha sentado mal". Pero no me lo sacas como si yo te hubiese hecho mucho daño. Lo que pensaba con catorce años es muy distinto a lo que pienso ahora. Ahora tengo muy claro qué siento por él y es más fuerte que antes. Me parece... No sé.

No sé qué siento porque aunque por un lado mis sentimientos se intensifican, por el otro él cada vez hace las cosas de forma más abrupta y no me apetece que me pisotéen ni que me humillen como hizo en mi cumpleaños. Me enfadé con él y estuvimos dos semanas sin dirigirnos la palabra. Ni siquiera para cortar. De hecho no cortamos. Yo no me fui con nadie más, estaba demasiado enfadada y no dejaba de pensar en él. Todo el maldito rato.

Después vino a decirme que sentía haber hecho las cosas así y haberse guardado rencores estúpidos y yo le pedí perdón por haber dicho eso en su día y no haberme dado cuenta aunque no lo siento en absoluto. Lo que siento es haberle dado mi diario, porque si no fuese por eso no habría ocurrido nada malo. Pero no, Ethan el guapo tenía que saber lo que su novia pensaba de él cuando eran unos críos y se llevaban como el perro y el gato. En fin, este tema me sigue sacando de mis casillas. Llevo desde Marzo viviendo en casa de Ethan pero se acabó hasta nueva orden.

...

Por otro lado estuve un mes trabajando de nuevo para SoWeas y me pagaron más porque trabajé más tiempo. Y bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Ah no, el cumple de Fred del que hablé en su día. Fue magistral. Janie, Axel y yo fuimos allí y le obligamos a saltarse el día de trabajo (yo había conseguido aliarme con sus amigos que había hecho todo el papeleo) y le llevamos a lugares de Dubñín que ni nosotros conocíamos. Fue genial. Lo que pasa es que cuando Fred y Janie estaban a los suyo y yo me quedaba con Axel había una especie de tensión horrible. Es que al parecer Axel acababa de cortar con su novia y estaba necesitado de cariño después de habese tirado seis meses en la mierda (al parecer su novia le trataba mal). Y me abordó. Gracias a Merlín corté por lo sano. Además fui muy directa.

-Salgo con Ethan Nott, Axel.

-¿Sigues saliendo con él?

-Sí.

-Lo siento.

Y la cosa se quedó en eso. Lo que pasa es que después el silencio incómodo estuvo omnipresente y no lo pasamos muy bien. Cuando volvieron Fred y Janie todo volvió al curso natural de las cosas. Janie y yo nos volvimos al día siguiente e hicimos otro viaje a Edimburgo donde Abie jugaba la final de la Liga. Ganaron. Y de hecho fue el último partido que jugó con Pride of Portree porque después la ficharon los Magpies, el equipo de Eunice Murray, la famosa buscadora que pidió una snitch más rápida después de atraparla en tres segundos o algo así. Lo que pasa es que la urraca en la túnica es muy fea pero quién soy yo para decir nada...

Abie, Janie y yo nos quedamos dos días más en Edimburgo y luego Janie se fue a Austria, donde está ahora aprendiendo alemán y trabajando con un mago muy famoso en algo que "es secreto, Dom, no te lo puedo contar". Ni siquiera sé quién es el mago muy famoso.

Y bueno, cubrí el partido de la Copa de Europa de los Arrow contra los Minotauros. El nombre del equipo griego es de risa. Entiendo que las Avispas de Wimbourne no se quedan lejos pero "Los Minotauros" parece que te vayan a comer. Al parecer Ginny conoce a un montón de gente. Un par de jugadores de los Arrow, el entrenador de los Minotauros que al parecer se enfrentó a ella cuando jugaba con las Holyhead Harpies. Él era guardían y ella cazadora y se acabaron liando en los vestuarios (sí, Ginny me ha dicho que fue un momento en el que Harry se deprimía todo el rato y que cortó con ella. Ella se desquitó con el hombre este y luego volvió con Harry. Cosas raras).

Así que estuvimos viendo el partido de Quidditch y Ginny me pidió que apuntara un mayor número de jugadas Griegas mientras ella apuntaba las inglesas. El buscador de los Minotauros encontró la snitch y se dedicó a seguirla con la mirada mientras esperaba el momento de ir a cogerla. ¿Gran locura? Eso creo. Pero al parecer es algo que algunos buscadores hacen. La atrapó él pero me reiré en su cara el día que se la quiten delante de las narices. Ganó Grecia por muy poco. Yo echaría a ese buscador ya. Pero bueno. Le humillamos un poquitín de nada en el artículo. De hecho eso y el comentario sobre el capitán de los Minotauros al que estuve entrevistando yo (era muy tonto y parecía costarle mucho hablar inglés) fue mi única aportación al artículo. Pero todo sea eso, escribí un par de líneas aunque Ginny me las retocase (un poco).

Ahora mismo estoy en el Refugio. He de decir que vuelvo a estar enfadada con Ethan porque ahora opina que yo no debería trabajar con Ginny porque estaré fuera muy a menudo y seguro que me lío con alguien. Me encanta su confianza en mi. Me abruma. Es tan absolutamente adorable que haga eso. No me pone por los suelos ni nada. Podría decirme "quédate aquí porque te echaré de menos". No "seguro que te lías con alguien". Imbécil. Más le vale venir a disculparse.

El otro día estuve moviendo hilos para ver si encontraba a alguna bruja recién salida de Hogwarts que le enseñe cosas básicas a Nom. Y he encontrado una. Se llama Hetty, aunque no recuerdo su apellido y se va a venir a vivir al Refugio en septiembre porque Nom no quiere volver a pisar Hogwarts y tiene que aprender magia hasta que entre en Beauxbatons.

Esta chica, Hetty, me saca tres años. Era un curso mayor que Vic y al parecer la conocía de vista. Ha estado trabajando como profesora de niños con problemas. Nom no tiene problemas (a parte de una gran Hogwartsfobia) pero ella está un poco cansada del trabajo que supone y quiere descansar. Mamá la ha contratado para dos años y ella está de acuerdo si puede vivir en casa. Como yo voy a estar en Londres para estar cerca del edificio del Profeta se va a quedar con mi cuarto. Mis cosas están ya en el piso que hay en un callejoncito ridículamente minúsculo y paralelo al Callejón Diagón que se llama el Paso porque en realidad solo tiene dos números, mi edificio y el de en frente. Es demasiado mono y tengo un patio en el tejado con plantas (es que tengo el tercer y último piso que es en inicio un cuarto de elfos domésticos agrandado con magia pero muy cuco y con todo lo necesario).

Está relativamente cerca del piso de Ethan pero no seré yo la que se acerque primero. Él ya sabe por qué me he enfadado y dónde voy a vivir a partir del lunes. Así que a moverse.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, el último giro de los acontecimientos cambiará ligeramente el estilo del diario. No queda mucho. Creo que un capítulo, puede que dos... Espero que os esté gustando, queridos amigos ;)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	22. Encuentro

**Gui:** Hola a todos. En clase de lengua me hacen escribir microrrelatos y ha habido uno muy especial. Leyendo Niebla de Unamuno, hemos visto que el capítulo 31, el autor se encuentra con su propio personaje. Nosotros teníamos que escribir cómo nos encontrábamos con un personaje que habríamos creado. Y yo lo escribí sobre Niní. Nadie allí conoce este fic pero realmente no importa! Pero os lo voy a poner:

**Disclaimer:** TODO ESTO ES MÍO

* * *

Vana Rebeldía

Ahí estaba Niní, con su diario autorrellenable a cuestas, como si paseando de vuelta a casa se hubiese salido de su libro. Es decir, de las chopocientas páginas del documento de Word, con sus buenos veinte o veintiún capítulos.  
Me miró a la cara, me enseñó su diario — cuaderno considerablemente gordo — y su mano ensangrentada.  
—Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No escribiré una sola palabra más. Ahora vas a narrarme tú solita.  
Y aunque le costó, me tiró el diario a la cara.

* * *

He aquí la explicación por la que Niní estuvo meses sin escribir en su diario. **Se lo mandé por correo** y se tuvo que fastidiar. Muahahaa

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	23. Altibajos

**Gui:** Bueno, capítulo 22, después de cinco meses sin publicar. Podéis asesinarme si os apetece. Me lo merezco. Muchas gracias a **Flor440, Ariadna Simonds ahora Roxy Everdeen** (¿Veis cuanto he tardado? ¡Se ha cambiado el nombre mientras!), **MusicBlack95 y nayleah** por sus reviews (y a Flor440 el doble, por doble review). He de deciros que este... Es el último capítulo. Hay un epílogo? Sí. Pero sólo un epílogo.

**Regalo por tardar**: Un nuevo fic. Ya que este se acaba. Es un _Louis!Centric_, si os interesa, se llama "**Demain, peut-être**" que significa "mañana quizás" en español y que está obviamente en español y que es casi paralelo a este. Os lo recomiendo vivamente.

**Segundo Regalo:** imagencitas de Niní y Nott en mi deviant art que viene a ser "hachetetepé" dos puntos, barra barra, niesugui punto deviantart punto com.

**Disclaimer:** No me lucro con esto y blah, blah, blah...

* * *

**Dominó**

15 de Agosto

Mis cosas están ya en el piso que hay en un callejoncito ridículamente minúsculo y paralelo al Callejón Diagón que se llama el Paso porque en realidad solo tiene dos números, mi edificio y el de en frente. Es demasiado mono y tengo un patio en el tejado con plantas (es que tengo el tercer y último piso que es en inicio un cuarto de elfos domésticos agrandado con magia pero muy cuco y con todo lo necesario).

Está relativamente cerca del piso de Ethan pero no seré yo la que se acerque primero. Él ya sabe por qué me he enfadado y dónde voy a vivir a partir del lunes. Así que a moverse.

10 de septiembre

Ya me he mudado aquí definitivamente. Hace un mes que no escribo pero es que he perdido la costumbre. Me da rabia, claro, pero no se puede tener todo. Intentaré escribir de vez en cuando. Lo primero que me fastidia es tener que poner la fecha. Cuando lo relea, ¿qué más dará que haya sido en septiembre, el 10 o el 11? De hecho, he releído el principio de mi diario y allí no hay fechas. Los títulos son "Navidades 3" o "Fatídico día número uno". Me ha hecho mucha gracia. Luego me he puesto a llorar. Creo que estoy hormonalmente inestable. Ethan y yo nos medio reconciliamos pero hablamos muy poco. Nos vemos, nos enrollamos, dormimos, yo lloro, él mira al suelo. Aunque llore, no es por la situación con Ethan. Aunque un poco sí. También pasa que mi abuelo materno está muy enfermo, que Nom se ha enfadado con mamá y no se hablan así que mamá me viene a ver muy a menudo para pedirme que le ayude, que papá evita el tema, que Vic está de viaje con Teddy, que Fred está en Dublín, Abie viaja con los Magpies, Janie está en Austria, Axel ha vuelto y aparece por todas partes en plan sobón, Sean liga conmigo por carta, Ginny es "mi jefa" y no "mi tía" y mis compañeros de trabajo no me caen bien. Y necesito a gente a mi alrededor. Siempre he vivido en Shell Cottage sin un solo problema, aislada de la civilización y llena de amigos y ahora que vivo en Londres, en el mismo Callejón Diagón y tengo un novio a veinte pasos y un trabajo lleno de gente me siento sola como nunca.

La soledad me abruma. No lo soporto. Se lo he contado a Ethan pero él está muy liado y te quiero y quiero estar contigo siempre pero ya sabes que no puedo y te llevaría hasta la luna si estuviese en mi mano, Dom, pero en mi mano no hay ni un galeón y ¿con qué comeríamos allí?

Así que he tomado una resolución: voy a empezar desde cero. Me voy a ir a un país extranjero, cualquiera en el que no se hable ni francés ni inglés y voy a cubrir lo que sea. Como si son guerras de muggles. A lo mejor hago eso, mira tú por dónde. Me meto en un periódico muggle a hacer cosas en el extranjero. Me dedico a intentar entender a la gente y me lío con el primero que pille. Dejo a Ethan, a Axel, a Sean, a Ginny, a mamá, a papá y a Nom y puede que me cruce con Victoire.

Y en mi tienda de campaña lloraré todas las noches como una idiota.

Ya sé lo que le pasa a este mundo: la paz. La paz me aburre. Por lo menos, cuando vivían bajo el miedo del señor Tenebroso ya tenían suficientes problemas como para separarse o pelear entre ellos. Estaban unidos, tenían hijos, buscaban comida y se morían de miedo. Necesito una causa por la que luchar, no un periódico en el que contar que el buscador de los Minotauros está ahora en el equipo escarlata de Montenegro.

Quiero conseguir explotar algo, o salir de bares y dedicarme a buscar a un chico por la noche. ¡Tengo diecinueve años! Mi vida no puede ser una mierda desde ahora. No lo permito.

Conquistaré el mundo. Es una base, por algo hay que empezar. Pero lo conquistaré con Ethan. Sola no sería divertido. Nos propondría como nuevos dominantes del mundo mágico y...

Después

Después de escribir toda esa sarta de tonterías me volví a deprimir y me fui a casa de Ethan con una de esas cenas precocinadas que había comprado en un supermercado muggle. Llamé al timbre y cuando me abrió grité: "¡Sorpresa!" alzando mi bolsa de papel tras la que no se veía nada. Ethan cogió la bolsa y dijo:

-Oh, Dom, muchas gracias por traerme este espléndido... ¿coche en miniatura? ¿campo de Quidditch en miniatura? ¿montón de dinero que has conseguido robando Gringotts?

-¡Eso es lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Robaremos Gringotts! Es la cena, pretendo hacerla yo solita. Es muggle pero tenía tan buena pinta que no he podido resistirme. Además, me apetecía cenar contigo y como sé que hoy es tu día libre no vas a poder decirme que no.

-No pretendo echarte de casa.

-¡Bien! Espero que tengas velas porque sin velas no podré quedarme.

-No tengo velas pero -y me agarró por los hombros con algo de fuerza- te tengo bien agarrada.

-¡Déjame irme! ¡Socorro! ¡Me secuestran!

Mi actuación patética nos hizo desternillarnos de risa y besarnos y... cenar tarde. Estuvimos ocupados en el momento normal de la cena. Creé un pequeño desastre en su cocina porque no se me dan bien los Encantamientos, como todo el mundo sabe e intenté combinarlos con mi destreza con las manos... No salió bien pero que se me entienda: tengo destreza cocinando a lo muggle. Lo que pasa es que me irritaba que la cuchara girase tan despacio y la agarré para girar más rápido. Pelée con el hechizo hasta que Ethan apareció y lo deshizo y yo rompí el bol de cerámica porque para luchar a mano contra un hechizo necesitas fuerza.

Pero él me salvó. Fue mi caballero andante. Además, le enseñé lo que había ecsrito en el diario:

-Ethan, mira. No te creas nada de lo que pone aquí. Creo que estoy premenstrual.

Aunque frunció el ceño con lo de "dejaré a Ethan" luego se reanimó viendo que yo lloraba en mi tienda de campaña y que conquistaba el mundo con él.

Noviembre

La escena era un poco parecida a la de la última nota. Ethan y yo estábamos en mi casa.

-Creo que...

-Creo que...

Lo dijimos casi a la vez, tanto que a mi me pareció haber hablado con su voz. Y creíamos lo mismo, además.

-Tenemos mentes compenetradas-dijo Ethan.

-Será que llevamos demasiado tiempo cerca.

-Puede ser.

Silencio.

-Creo que creemos lo mismo-rompí el silencio.

-¿Un tiempo?

Asentí.

-Al final lo que escribiste en tu diario va a ser cierto.

-Sí... Pero he abandonado mis ideas peregrinas.

-No me lo creo. Seguro que en uno de tus viajes a cubrir reportajes te escapas de la caravana de periodistas y nadie sabe nada de ti durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y tú qué?-pregunté, dejando mi sonrisa de lado.

-A mi me caen bien mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Eso marca la diferencia.

-Creo que sí.

Y me besó en los labios, sin ninguna prisa. Estaba llorando, pero yo también, así que no lo supe hasta que abrí los ojos y le miré.

-No llores.

-¿Y me lo dices llorando?

No sé quién dijo qué pero los dos pudimos decir tanto lo uno como lo otro.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, Dom, prométeme algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Súperalo rápido y lo superaré. Creo que los dos sabemos que un tiempo puede ser infinito.

-¿Y si lo superas tú antes?

-¿Y si lo superamos a la vez?

-Eso estaría bien, últimamente hacemos muchas cosas a la vez.

Y entonces me propuso un reto. Me dijo que antes de que empezase Marzo teníamos que haber roto la cadena, los dos. Es decir, que teníamos que habernos liado con otra persona, liado o enrrollado, o enamorado, o simplemente fijado y trabado amistad. Alguien completamente nuevo.

-En tres meses y medio pueden pasar muchas cosas –dije yo. Y ahí quedó la cosa. Para que todos los ladrones de diarios lo sepan, cortamos así. Además estaba bien pensado. Yo me iba con Ginny a Rumanía al día siguiente y volvería dos semanas después. Él se iba en dos semanas y media a comerciar con Estados Unidos. Aunque yo volvería antes de que él se fuera, podían pasar muchas cosas y no nos buscaríamos en seguida. Los dos lo sabíamos, de principio a fin. Pero sólo habíamos dicho cuatro frases. En realidad, habíamos puesto en palabras una parte pequeña de nuestra conversación mental.

...

Además al día siguiente fue el cumple de Ethan. Le fui a ver en plan recaída y él me dijo que no quería verme incumpliendo promesas. Pero no me dejó marcharme y nos enrollamos en su casa y luego me dio las gracias. Le dije "¿estás seguro?". Y no dijo nada así que contesté yo.

-Claro que lo estás. Y yo también lo sé.

-Dominique.

-Ethan.

-No funciona así.

-Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé.

-Mañana te vas a Rumanía.

-Me voy esta tarde.

-Gracias por venir.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme entrar.

Y cuando llegué al aeropuerto me puse a llorar y Ginny me abrazó y me dijo que me calmase. Y me tiré todo el viaje (no íbamos por aparición) duermiendo despierta pensando en esa mañana.

30 de Noviembre

He visto al tío Charlie. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin ver al tío Charlie. Unos... Mil años. Ginny había quedado con él. Vino a ver el partido y estuvo con los periodistas. Yo hablé con él pero me echó la bronca por no tomar notas en cada instante del partido. Luego escribimos juntos él y yo el artículo y no sé por qué me ha salid muy ácido. Te dejo un trocito:

_El buscador de los Jygues debía de estar enamorado o ser muy despistado porque no estaba alo que estaba y sin darse cuenta, se chocó con la snitch y la agarró de pura casualidad. Claro que su rival no era mucho mejor, puesto que ya había golpeado la pelotita rebelde con el final de su escoba. Los dos equipos deberían contratar a buscadores sin miopía porque así no van a llegar a ningún lado. Los Jygues ni siquiera ganaron el partido porque su guardián tampoco estaba donde tenía que estar y ya se había dejado marcar veinte tantos por los tres aros intentando vanamente parar las quaffles con la mirada. _

_A lo mejor no les han comprado las nuevas escobas Chiunm 3R-pid como habían anunciado sino que han robado escobas viejas de plástico a los muggles de la zona y las han pintado con pintura naraja que se descascarillaba en el borde. Eso explicaría por qué ningún cazador ha conseguido meter un solo tanto. _

Y sigue y sigue y sigue. Luego he escrito el verdadero artículo y he mandado este al periódico en Londres sin firmarlo. Mi artículo normalmente es el que han publicado a mi nombre pero he mandado el anónimo a ver si lo cojen.

Cosa, por otro lado, que me ha recordado a Ethan y me he deprimido un poco. Charlie se ha dado cuenta porque de hecho ha sido él el que me ha propuesto mandarlo como anónimo y me ha cambiado la cara. Así que le he contado mi vida y me ha dicho que me anime y que me va a presentar a los hijos de su mejor amiga que como no hablan inglés, podemos relacionarnos y olvidarnos.

Lo que pasa es que me voy mañana y no creo que sea posible.

Diciembre

Ahora estoy aún más triste porque se ha muerto _papy_. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se ha muerto. ¡No le volveré a ver! La única vez que he estado tan cerca de la muerte fue cuando murió Liam, el amigo de papá. Y ahora...

Ahora estoy realmente triste...

No sé...

Es que...

Sólo quiero que esto pase de una vez y que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

¿Quién me mandaba a mi crecer?

...

Estamos en Nice con _mamie_ que está mucho más triste que yo así que intento animarla, pero no me sale porque lloro así que lloramos abrazadas. Nom está muy mal. Lleva dos días encerrado en su habitación y yo le llevo la comida y Vic la cena. Vic se queda con él hasta muy tarde y yo salgo en seguida, porque tengo miedo de que no quiera verme.

Vic me ha dicho que no piense eso pero es que lo pienso de todas formas.

...

He hablado con Nom. Me ha dicho que ahora sí que sí tiene que ir a Beauxbatons porque el abuelo se lo había enseñado y que tiene que cumplir la voluntad de su abuelo. Así que he visto que no me odia para nada y le he abrazo con fuerza.

Estamos todos muy tristes.

Navidades

He ido hace dos días a comprarles regalos a todos. No me queda casi nada de dinero para vivir estas vacaciones pero no importa. A_ mamie_, le he compardo un amuleto de la suerte muggle y un álbum de fotos que he rellenado con fotos de los niestos todos juntos y lo he titulado: todas las cosas buenas que solo debemos a ti, es decir _Toutes le bonnes choses qu'on ne doit qu'à toi_. Además había fotos de los arreglos florales que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida que son preciosos.

A mamá le he regalado un vestido verde que cambia de colores sutilemente muy pero que muy bonito y que le sienta de maravilla. A papá le he comprado dos corbatas porque las odia y una cajita con gemelos porque los detesta. Lo bueno es que son personalizados. Salimos nosotros (Vic, Nom y yo) y más gente.

A Victoire le he dado un jarrón precioso para que ponga todos los ramos de flores que le dé Teddy. A Nom le he regalado fotos de él con _papy_ y una representación virtual de la biblioteca de Beauxbatons. Me ha abrazado y me ha dicho que me quiere mucho. YO también le adoro.

Luego les he enviado regalos a Janie, a Fred, a Abie, a Agatha y a Ethan. A Janie le he mandado, fiel a nuestras costumbres, un vestido escotado para discotecas. A Fred le he mandado una bata blanca de medimago decorada con frases de las nuestras y momentos de los nuestros y en el centro un enorme "Felicidades" porque sé que ha conseguido un puesto de trabajo en San Mungo y se ocupa de una sala entera.

A Abie le he mandado mis últimos artículos ácidos sobre el quidditch, incluído el que escribí con Charlie (que fue el tercero de cuatro). Le he dicho que ése está publicado en la revista Snitch sin autor. He añadido lápices de colores de colores exóticos. Los colecciona. A Agatha le he mandado una postal de Nice y una felicitación de navidad con una cajita de unos caramelos que hay por aquí. Sé que le gustan los caramelos.

Y a Ethan también le he mandado caramelitos, una postal, uno de los artículos no publicados ácidos y una corbata con fuegos artificiales dibujados.

Ethan también me ha mandado algo. Me ha mandado unos pendientes a juego con la pulsera y el collar anónimos. Con una notita en la que pone "profana tus orejas". Creo que no deberíamos habernos mandado nada porque... Cuando lo he visto me he puesto a llorar y Vic que estaba de un humor mejor que el resto de la familia me ha abrazado, ha cogido los demás regalos que no había abierto (sólo había buscado el de Ethan) y me ha llevado arriba y me ha dejado llorar en su hombro mucho tiempo y me ha ido abriendo los regalos y haciendo que adivinase de quién era cual. Sólo he adivinado el de Fred y el de Janie: una pluma a vuelapluma dorada y azul y unos pantalones mallas muy ajustados de cuero negro a juego con una camisa blanca muy suelta como las de los piratas de las películas. Abie es la que me ha mandado accesorios para el pelo de colores que pegan con mi pelo y no Agatha. Agatha me ha mandado, en cambio, cuatro pulseras hechas a mano muy bonitas; y yo las había asociado a Vic que no me ha regalado eso sino un juego de ajedrez mágico muy bonito y muy antiguo. Ese se lo había atribuído a papá y mamá en vez del perfume que me han regalado que yo he dicho que había sido _mamie_. Ella me ha regalado un marco con una foto de _papy_. Y Louis me ha regalado y esto me ha sorprendido porque yo pensaba que había sido Abie, un libro sobre el quidditch según los periodistas que lo cubrían desde el año 1990. Además, la abuela me ha regalado un jersey con la D y lo llevo puesto desde que lo he sacado del envoltorio.

En realidad ha sido bonito y Nom también ha venido a consolrame un ratito diciendo que los novios no existen, como los reyes magos.

Ha sido una manera extraña de consolarme.

Febrero

Estoy triste aún. Por _papy_ y por Ethan. Me lo crucé el otro día por la calle. Estaba lejos de donde trabaja pero se ve que había ido por la zona a hacer algo. Tenía una cara muy seria. Pero según me ha dicho, mi cara estaba completamente descompuesta. Le he abrazado y él a mi. Nos hemos quedado así mucho tiempo, sin mirarnos a la cara, yo por lo menos con los ojos cerrados y rogándole a alguien que todo acabase en ese instante para poder irme del mundo sin llorar una sola vez más.

Al cabo de un tiempo me ha dicho "lo siento, me he enterado". No le conté lo de _papy_ porque no quería contarle cosas como si todo fuese igual y se ve que se ha enterado y se lo agradezco.

Luego nos hemos separado y nos hemos mirado y... Es que es lo peor que podría haber hecho nunca pero... No he podido resistirme y creo que Ethan tampoco porque parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y ... Nos hemos besado. Mal. Mal. Mal. No teníamos que haber hecho eso. De hecho,nos hemos dado cuenta en seguida y aunque nos hemos separado, hemos vuelto a empezar después de que Ethan dijera "qué más da". Me ha recordado a cuando empezamos a salir y él con su "no lo pienses, ¿quieres?". Así que nos hemos sentado en un banco para hablar.

-Vale. De acuerdo. Creo que esto está bien así.

-Creo que nunca habíamos pensado en esto, ¿eh Niní? Viviendo el presente, sin pensar en nada.

-Aún así, el futuro siempre llega un poco demasiado rápido.

-¿Un poco demasiado?

-Es una canción de Joe Dassin, un cantante francés de hace milenios. Dice "_On s'est aimé comme on se quitte, tout simplement, sans penser à demain.. À Demain, qui vient toujours un peu trop vite... Aux adieu qui quelques fois se passent un peu trop bien_". Me la has recordado.

-¿Y qué significa? Sólo he entendido palabritas sueltas.

-Cierto – me he medio reído. – Es "Nos hemos querido como nos separamos, simplemente, sin pensar en el mañana. En el mañana que viene siempre un poco demasiado rápido. En los adioses que algunas veces ocurren un poco demasiado bien."

**-**Pues sí, somos nosotros.

Le he sonreído y me he acordado de otras cosas. Como cuando dice "Une simple histoire comme la notre est de celle qu'on n'écrira jamais" y "Demain peut-être ou même ce soir, on va se dire que tout n'est pas perdu. De ce roman inachevé, on va se faire un conte de fées... Mais on a passé l'âge on n'y croirait plus". Y se lo he dicho.

-También dice "una historia simple como la nuestra es de esas de las que nunca escribirán nada" y "mañana quizás, o puede que esta noche diremos que todo no está perdido. Con esta novela inacabada vamos a crear un cuento de hadas... Pero se nos ha pasado la hora y ya no creeríamos en ella".

-Vaya canción más tétrica. Además, me asusta. Ese tal Joe Dassin... ¿No viajaría al futuro para conocerte y tú no le contarías nuestra historia?

-Ethan, que cosas... Pero, ¿sabes? En realidad es muy bonita y la música es alegre. Y al final dice que se dejan y que bajan juntos a la calle para hacerse una última compañía y entonces, cuando la dueña del café les verá pasar, les volverá a decir "saludos, enamorados".

-¿Puedes cantarlo?

Yo me he quedado cortada pero he dicho que vale y he cantado todo el fnal de la canción que ya le había explicado a Ethan.

Allons petite, il faut partir, laisser ici nos souvenirs, on va descendre ensemble si tu veux. Et quand elle va nous voir passer, la patrone du café, va encore nous dire «salut les amoureux!».

Y luego nos hemos despedido y ya definitivamente, hemos tomado la decisión de conocer a una persona nueva.

Y no sé si lo conseguiré porque marzo es dentro de muy poquito.

23 de Abril

Estoy aquí de nuevo y es mi cumpleaños. He recibido muchos regalos. Además, como Fred está en Londres le veo muy a menudo y cada vez me anima más. Abie está aquí también aunque se va dentro de un mes. Janie viene en una semana. Nom está en Shell Cottage con su profesora Hetty y les fui a visitar hace muy poquito. Creo que estoy mcuho más animada. Hoy cumplo veinte años. ¡Veinte! Dos décadas. Es extraño.

Ethan me ha mandado una notita en la que pone "Felicidades Niní. Pásatelo muy bien y ve a ver a todos tus seres queridos". Y yo quería hacerle caso e ir a verle pero lo he pensado muy detenidamente y ya hubo un desliz en su cumpleaños así que otro no.

Por otro lado, no he conseguido conocer a nadie nuevo pero no me importa. De moemnto estoy en proceso de sanación. Fred dice que algunos de sus pacientes tienen mal de amores y que lo mio es triste pero mucho menos grave y la verdad es que me ha animado. Por lo menos no he mandado ahí a Ethan.

En fin.

Últimos días de mayo

Hemos ido a un concierto genial. Eran todo grupos muggles y eran geniales. Uno en especial me ha encantado y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se llamaban. Tenía que ver con un pato. Creo que era una mezcla de muchos grupos porque hay un festival de música en Londres o algo así. He ido con Ally, una chica que trabaja conmigo en la Snitch (la revista de Quidditch). ¿No os lo he contado? He dejado el Profeta porque no los aguantaba y me he presentado ante el director de la Snitch, que se llama Oliver Wood y que es un antiguo guardián muy bueno y muy famoso y le he dado otro artículo ácido sobre el quidditch y le he dicho que yo le había mandado todos los anteriores (ya le he mandado tres). Me ha dicho que me contrataba. ¡Ha funcionado como yo quería! Y además, le ha encargado a Ally, la chica con la que he ido al concierto que es muy bajita, morena y muy musculosa (al parecer hace mucha natación) que escribiese un artículo sobre como han encontrado al autor aunónimo de los tres artículos ácidos. Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión. Os lo voy a copiar aquí:

El misterio resuelto

_El director de la Snitch, Oliver Wood, no ha tenido que mover un solo dedo para encontrar al autor de los tres artículos "ácidos", como el anónimo los titulaba. Ha sido una joven de veinte años quien se ha presentado esta mañana ante el señor Wood presentándole un nuevo artículo "ácido" y tres que no mandó hace un año reivindicando su autoría. _

_La joven pelirroja se llama Dominique Weasley, es medio francesa medio inglesa y trabajó en el profeta junto con su tía Ginny Potter, la famosa cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Tiene la pinta que tendría que tener, con el pelo demasiado largo y despeinado y trozos de tela que podríamos intentar llamar ropa de hace miles de años. Con su mirada penetrante nos ha calado a todos los de la redacción de la snitch y la hemos acogido con las manos abiertas. _

_Así ue a partir de ahora, tendremos artículos "ácidos" para aburrir. No, perdón, pero eso no puede aburrir a nadie._

_Ally James._

¿Habéis visto qué guay? Pues bien, eso lo publicó hace medio mes, la segunda semana dae mayo. Y desde entonces trabajo en la Snitch con ella y con otra chica cuyo nombre siempre olvido. Cubren partidos por Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y hay otros corresponsales que viajan a los países en los que se celebren los mundiales o europeos de Quidditch así que yo ya me implanto aquí. Además, estoy compartiendo piso con Ally, porque el dueño del mio necesitaba usarlo y me echó. Fui a vivir a Shell Cottage durante una semana hasta que Ally me dijo que necesitaba una compañera de piso y como vivir en el Refuio me venía muy mal, me he quedado con ella hasta que encuentre un piso por mi cuenta – o un novio con piso, que es lo que me ha dicho Ally.

El caso es que he ido a este concierto con Ally que es hija de muggles y conoce esos grupos porque ella me ha pedido que la acompañe para apoyo moral. Le gusta uno de los chicos que toca en una de las bandas y ya ha hablado con él, porque de hecho le conoce de haberselo cruzado en el parque paseando a sus respectivos perros durante todos los inviernos y veranos. Así que yo la he acompañado. Y me lo he pasado bomba. Y he conocido a su amigo y la he animado a seguir como lo hace. Creo que él también está colado por ella.

Septiembre

Vale, matadme, había retpmado una rutina de escribir cada dos meses y la he dejado tirada en el suelo. La han pisado tantas personas que se me ha olvidado. Este verano ha sido agotador. No he hecho más que cubrir los partidos del mundial que se ha celebrado en Irlanda, en un pueblo perdido por ahí. Me he tirado tanto tiempo acampando en tiendas de campaña con olores extraños (es que yo no tenía tienda y he acamapado en cinco tiendas distintas en las que cabían unas diez personas) que oler el aire bueno me duele de lo puro que es. Ya sólo queda la final y me iré a casa. Casa que por cierto he encontrado. Está perdida por los callejones que se aleján del callejón Diagón, pero es una calle bastante concurrida. Y justo en frente, está el edificio en el que se redacta la Snitch. Todo el perfecto.

Bueno, el caso es que como solo quedan dos días aquí, y es la final, han venido Fred y Janie a verlo. Abie lleva aquí un tiempo porque vino para ver al equipo de Gran Bretaña en el que casi la cojen de nos ser por un guardián suplente que se ha creído muy guapo y le ha quitado el sitio liándose con la entrenadora. Así que comparto tienda con Abie, Janie y Fred que tienen su cuarto aislado.

...

Todo ha acabado y puedo al fin volver a casa.

En casa

Tengo un nuevo compañero en la Snitch que tiene dieciocho años y acaba de salir de Hogwarts. Al parecer es sobrino de Oliver Wood y la familia se ayuda como Ginny me ayudó a mi. Se llama Scott. ¿Te parece un nombre anticuado? A mi también. Al parecer es enemigo acérrimo de "ese nuevo gryffindor que apareció en séptimo como quién no quiere la cosa y que me quitó mi primer puesto de clases" que no es otro que Sean. ¡Es muy divertido! Solo que Sean es más pequeño que Scott. Le escribí una carta a Sean contándoselo y me ha dicho que me he aliado con el enemigo. Locura. Además me ha contado que está saliendo con mi prima Molly. ¡Mi Molly! En fin, creo que es un años mayor, o algo así. No le parto las piernas de milagro. Scott, por otro lado, es de Slytherin y conoce a James y Molly. Es muy curioso. Es decir, no parece Slytherin. Parece una parodia de Slytherin. Me hace tanta gracia. Dice que le encanta mis artículos. Me parece bien.

Pues bien el otro día le acompañó su hermano mayor hasta aquí y me lo presentó porque le hacía ilusión. Su hermano mayor, que ha estudiado en Durmstrang está bue-ni-si-mo. Y es muy guapo. Y me ha guiñado un ojo. Todo junto. Scott me ha dicho que no me fie de él y yo le he tranquilizado. No voy a atarme a nadie. Pero está muy pero que muy bueno. Y yo estoy con síndrome de abstinencia.

Octubre

Ayer salí con el hermano de Scott, Gabe y la verdad es que lo echaba de menos. Es un chico muy extraño. Fuimos a dar un paseo por ahí y luego a cenar a un restaurante muggle delicioso. Me acompañó hasta mi casa y le dejé entrar cuando me besó en la puerta. Merlín, es un cliché enorme pero no me importa. Lo del desenfreno y la pasión está muy bien. Al día siguiente se fue pronto, pero preparó el desayuno y desayunamos juntos. Fue divertido.

...

Scott me ha hechado la bronca por enrollarme con su hermano. ¡Y a mi qué! Hago lo que me da la gana. Además me lo ha dicho en mitad de un entrenamiento de Quidditch de las Hollyhead Harpies y le he mandado callar porque quería enterarme de loq ue estaban contando.

Cuando se ha ido Scott (se va dos horas antes que yo) me he relajado un poco porque de alguna manera me sentía culpable. Luego se lo he contado a Janie (lo de Gabe) y a Fred y a Abie y los tres se han alegrado por mi aunque Fred me ha dicho que no lo haga demasiado a menudo, que a ver qué enfermedades me pegan. En fin.

Noviembre.

Gabe y yo salimos a menudo pero no nos hemos vuelto a enrollar... Hasta hoy. No era mi intención, ni la suya, de hecho habíamos quedado como amigos pero lo hemos vuelto a hacer. Es demasiado genial.

...

Vuelta a la normalidad. En serio.

...

Vale, recaída.

20 de Noviembre

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ethan. Le he mandado una carta escribiéndo que (además de la felicitación y el "¿qué tal estás?") ya estoy mejor y que de hecho he conseguido cumplir el reto, ocho meses después de lo previsto. Espero que esté bien.

Diciembre

Gabe y yo hemos decidido parar. Ya ha habido más delices y esto no puede ser. Así que ese es nuetro propósito. Por otro lado, Ethan me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ha conocido a una chica que le gusta mucho y estoy tan contenta por el que le he mandado un par de ejemplares de la Snitch y unos cuantos artículos de los Soweas. La verdad es que me alegro de que lo hayamos superado. Aunque haya pasado un año.

Enero

Creo que Vic y Teddy quieren casarse. Lo veo en sus ojos de enamorados que viven juntos. Pero seguro que tardan milenios, como para empezar a salir. Las cosas no van rápido entre ellos. Hay que ser tímido. No sé, se me ha ocurrido eso de repente.

Han venido Gabo y Sophie a pasar unos días. Gabo me ha contado que ha descubierto un hechizo que para las páginas autorellenables de cualquier cuaderno y nos hemos tirado toda una tarde ensayando porque ya sabéis que yo y los encantanmientos.. En fin. Así que si en algún momento quiero dejar el diario, podré hacerlo.

Aunque me daría mucha pena.

Gabe se ha echado novia, cosa que encuentro productiva porque así nos refrenamos y punto. Scott ya no está enfadado conmigo. Ally se va a España en un mes y me da un poco de pena. Janie y Fred tienen unos cuantos problemas. Me dolería mucho que cortasen, pero al parecer, tanto Janie como Fred han tenido deslices casuales con otra gente. Pero bueno. Abie tiene novia. Ya, la última vez tenía un novio. En fin. Dice que tiene miedo de que pase el tiempo porque tendrá que dejar el Quidditch. Pobre.

Bueno, no sé qué más contar. Estoy contenta porque tengo cerca de mucha gente.

* * *

Vale, vale, esto es todo amigos... Y lo siento. Pegadme.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	24. Epílogo

**Gui**: Hummm... Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón y misericordia por haber tardado tantísimo, pero no quería acabarlo. Pero lo he acabado. Aquí está. Por otra parte también pido perdón y misericordia porque he releído el último capítulo y está lleno de dedazos. :S glubs. Espero que este esté mejor. Y... es el epílogo, así que se acaba, a menos que os interese saber algo más de Niní por el intermediario de mi fic Louis!Centric: Demain, peut-être. Voy a echar de menos esto... Ya me he releído el fic varias veces, me entretiene y me hace gracia :)

Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos los que los habéis dejado desde el principio y a los que os añadistéis despues: **Ro 91, Nagi w, Veela Black, NatWizard, Primrose Darcy, Assie Greengrass, GinnyLunaLongbottom, ****Nortia, Primrose Evergreen**, **CocoWeasleyBlack, Dominique Jackson, ****Karkinos, Miky (SdlN), ****(desconocido sin nombre)**, Flor440, **mikaelita-cullen**, **MusicBlack95**, mia, Marce, Cornelia, El Parásito, **MayLiz Potter de Weasley, Deliriwm, ****minnierosas**, **DeCeGe**, **My Unique World**, Cataleya, **Ariadna Simonds ahora Roxy Everdeen**, **nayleah**, Macarena 20, Baby I'm a Natural Disaster y todos los que me vayan a dejar un review por primera vez después de este último capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling se ha hecho muy famosa. Eso es demasiado para mi.

* * *

**Epílogo**

La calle estaba abarrotada. Dominique estaba un poco agobiada, pendiente del pequeño Jack Lupin, su endemoniado sobrino de cinco años. Sí, tenía un sobrino. Vic y Teddy habían pasado la etapa de no decir nada y quedarse quietos. Se habían casado (una boda magnífica, todo hay que decirlo) y se habían embarazado todo al mismo tiempo. Niní disfrutó cotilleando con Nom sobre si era o no de penalti. La boda. Claro, ¿qué iba a ser si no?

En fin, hablando de Nom, ya debería haber llegado a Londres. Por alguna casualidad, había decidido quedarse más tiempo en Francia con su novia o la chica que lo iba a colar en el Ministerio como intérprete o vamos, una francesa con muy mala pinta. Como todas las francesas, cabe añadir, aunque Niní ha decidido no ser racista con una parte de sí misma. La mitad, para ser exactos.

A todo esto, Jack se ha vuelto a meter entre las piernas de los muggles paseantes. Niní no entiende a Vic. No entiende por qué se estresa tanto con su hijo. Antes, cuando sólo estaba Jack, más o menos era ameno. Pero hace un año ha tenido una niña y ahora está pendiente de si el lunar de mi niño está creciendo o la niña tose o... Un largo etcétera. Y sólo tiene treinta y un años. No quiere verla cuando tenga cinco hijos (si es que los tiene). Así que Dominique ha tenido que llevar a Jack a San Mungo a que lo vea Fred porque era urgente y no, Niní, no puede esperar hasta que vuelva Fred, además no quiero molestarle.

Ah, otro detalle importante, Fred y Janie. Sí, casados. Igual que Vic y Teddy. Cualquiera se lo cree. Niní tiene claro que no se casará nunca. Ella será un alma libre o a eso aspira porque de momento el alma más libre de todas es Abie que tiene un hijo de nadie sabe quién (hará un año y medio que llegó a casa de Niní llorando diciendo que estaba embarazada y que no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente se calmó) y sigue a la vez con su carrera de Quidditch, aunque de aquí a poco va a tener que parar por la edad.

-¡Jack!

-¿Sí? –el muy endemoniado está intentando no sonreír, para que su tía no piense que se burla de ella. Pero claro, Niní es muy perspicaz.

-No te pierdas por ahí.

-No, no.

Por suerte ya falta sólo una calle para el callejón Diagón. Cuando llegue allí Jack va a tener que aguantarse porque antes de volver a casa van a pasar sí o sí por las oficinas de _la Snitch _porque ayer hubo un problema gordo que nadie supo solucionar y Niní con toda su experiencia sabia va a ser la diosa de todos esos ineptos. Es decir, que los va a salvar y ellos la van a adorar y querrán seguirla para siempre. Será el inicio de su conquista mundial.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de correr lejos?

¿Por qué tenía que tener cinco años? La hiperactividad estaba en el súmmum a esa edad. Niní le agarró de la mano y entró con él al Caldero Chorreante. Hannah, la dueña, la miró con una sonrisa de circustancias.

-¿Ése es el pequeño Lupin?

-El mismo, saluda Jack.

-Hola.

Escueto pero peleón. Claro, perro ladrador poco mordedor. Así que si no ladra... De detrás del mostrador aparecieron Neville Longbottom, su hija Alice y para sorpresa de Dominique, su primo Albus.

-¿Albus? ¡Hola Neville! Alice.

Los saludos se mezclaron. Albus comentó algo en bajito y dijo agarrando a Alice "nosotros ya nos íbamos". Neville los miró sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neville? Hogwarts empieza ya.

-Aún faltan dos días, Dominique, no sé en qué mundo vives.

-En el que los profesores empiezan el colegio antes que los alumnos, en fin... ¿Qué hacía aquí Albus?

-Según Hannah, rondar a Alice, pero la información que yo poseo es más interesante: esos dos hace tiempo que dejaron de intentar ser y dejar de ser novios, pero están buscando uno para Rose Weasley. De momento llevan una lista y vienen aquí de vez en cuando a pensar en silencio con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Son muy graciosos.

-Ya veo. Voy a ver si consigo enterarme de algo más. Me voy a _la Snitch_ rápido que luego tengo que dejar a Jack el sano en su casa, jugar cinco minutos a atrapa mi dedo con su hermanita Alma e ir corriendo a casa a prepararles la cena a Abie y Samuel que están en Londres para la Copa Azul.

-¡Ya empieza la Copa Azul! Qué bien, espero que me hagas un buen reportaje, Dominique, que sólo podré leerlo desde Hogwarts en tu revistucha.

-¡Sabes que te encanta mi revistucha!

-¿Qué es una revistucha, Niní?

Dominique llevaba a Jack en brazos mientras cruzaban la entrada al callejón Diagón. Su sobrino se había quedado callado mucho tiempo. Dominique le contestó que era una revista fea pero como el niño no lo entendió, le dijo que no era nada. Llegaron por suerte a las oficinas de _la Snitch_ y Dominique organizó a todos los ineptos de la redacción para que arreglasen el problema.

-¡Cualquier cosa urgente me enviáis un patronus o algo así, que no estaré en casa hasta tarde!

Salió a la calle. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Jack le pidió un helado y Niní se lo negó. Este niño está loco, por muy en agosto que estemos, que hace frío. Aunque ya le había hecho de esas una vez. Cuando Niní le compró el helado, Jack le pidió que se lo calentase. Por culpa de la exasperación, Niní le hizo caso y le obligó a tomarse el puré de helado. Pobre Jack. Pero a veces hay que sufrir, sobretodo si le tocas demasiado las narices a la tía.

Tres calles, dos giros a la derecha, un pasadizo de tres metros y un giro a la izquierda después llegaron por fin al portal del edificio en el que vivían Vic y Teddy. Jack pudo alborotar alrededor de su madre mientras Dominique le contaba a su hermana que Jack estaba perfectamente, que su lunar era normal y que no tenía cáncer, relájate. Luego, Vic se fue a bañar al niño y Niní se quedó con Alma. Era un bebé gordito con mofletes temblorosos y pendientes dorados (Niní estaba en contra de agujerear orejitas de niñas de un año pero Teddy opinaba de forma distinta. Por suerte, la niña no sufriría demasiado por esos agujeros). Era metamorfomaga, también. Teddy estaba my orgulloso. Vic comentaba que Jack estaba muy celoso de su hermanita por eso, además de porque le había quitado el trono de hijo único.

Niní dejó su mano a merced de la niña que tiraba de los dedos y le babeaba la mano entera y se quedó mirando las musarañas. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo hasta que Vic la sdespertó de su letargo con un "gracias Niní" un tanto cansado.

-Vic, ¿duermes?-le preguntó su hermana.

-Tú sí que no duermes. Anda, vuelve a casa, que te espera Abie.

-Y Samuel. Oye... Cuando crezcan, a lo mejor podemos juntar a Alma y Samuel, ¡sería tan divertido! Oh, me he cruzado con Albus, hacía tiempo que no le veía, y al parecer le están buscando novio a Rose.

-No te vuelvas demasiado casamentera o nunca encontrarás pareja.

-Ya, ya... Bueno Vic, hasta pronto.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.

-Intentaré tardar lo más posible.

Y con una risa que retumbó en el rellano, se despidieron. En cuanto salió a la calle, Ninñi aminoró el paso. No quería llegar a casa aún. Lo de alojar a Abie y a su hijo era tan cansado como cuidar de Jack. La noche empezaba a volverse negra. Había poca gente en la calle, algo normal un lunes, pero de vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún mago o bruja que volvía a casa tarde. Empezó a pensar, cosa que siempre acaba siendo desagradable, pero esta vez su pensamiento no llegó demasiado lejos en el futuro. De hecho, volvió lejos en el pasado cuando pasando por el pasadizo de tres metros de largo y uno de ancho como no veía a nadie (porque no miraba) y el que venía de frente no la veía (porque el pasadizo es oscuro), se chocó con un antiguo... conocido-bastante-a-fondo-si-me-preguntas-pero-no- sabría-ponerle-mejor-nombre-ahora-porque-estoy-en- shock.

-¿Dominique? – de hecho, dijo "¿Tóminik?".

-Ostras... Cuánto tiempo.

-La verdad es que sí.

Y tanto. La última vez quedaron en evitarse. Luego se cruzaron, se besaron apasionadamente y se volvieron a evitar. Compartieron cartas en las que se hablaban de otros amores. Y luego no se vieron, y la boda de Vic en Francia y Niní viajando a cubrir partidos, y la boda de Fred y Janie en Australia (se fueron allí porque está al completo otro lado del planeta y así era "más divertido"), y Niní viajando aún más y encontrando gente y buscando una pareja ideal, y Niní recuperada y pensando poco aunque alguna vez sí en él y... muchas cosas. De hecho, él había viajado mucho justo cuando Niní estaba en Londres y de hecho, acababa de volver. Ninguno lo había hecho aposta, o por lo menos, no conscientemente. Pero desde la última vez, no se había visto. Janie le invitó a su boda pero la lechuza no lo encontró.

El silencio seguía ahí, haciéndoles compañía, mientras Niní rememoraba el pasado para evitar enfrentarse a él, al silencio.

Ethan Nott miraba a Niní e intentaba sopesar qué sentía. No estaba del todo seguro. Al principio la había evitado en serio. Luego pensó en otras cosas y se le pasó y no se dio cuenta aunque nunca se le olvidó del todo (nunca se le olvidó a secas, de hecho). Seguía igual que siempre, a menos que se hubiese teñido el pelo, porque en la oscuridad del callejón o con la luz amarilla de la farola más cercana, los colores no estaban claros. Le daba un poco de apuro ir sin afeitar. Una gran parte de él quería encontrársela radiante, desprendiendo belleza por todos los poros. Por si se le ocurría fijarse en eso.

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Ella se había fijado y no le molestaba la barba. De hecho, le quedaba bien. De hecho, quería retenerlo, porque unos segundos más así y alguien diría "tengo que irme". Abie y Samuel en su casa la llamaban a gritos en su cabeza. No se había olvidado de ellos. Estaba pensando en mandarles un patronus, o invitar a Ethan a cenar.

-¿Qué es de ti?

-Vaya, gracias por romper el hielo, así eres tú la que ha dicho esa horrible frase.

Dominique se maravilló. Esa frase era genial. Estupenda.

-Bueno, el ingenioso de Ethan Nott. ¿Has cambiado para bien?

-Sí tú lo dices, te creo.

Los dos sonreían de forma estúpida. Pero no había luz suficiente. Además, la sonrisa estúpida no se detecta por los afectados. Sólo tenían ganas de bromear juntos. Pero no de irse.

-Acabo de volver de Estados Unidos. Un rollo de empresas extraño en el que me han metido porque conozco sus leyes. Por fin estoy de vuelta, aunque siempre me llevo la casa conmigo reducida en el bolsillo.

-¿Y dónde la vas a asentar?

-En algún lugar aislado lleno de pasadizos y callejones secretos. Para atraer a gente con problemas que pensará meterse en más problemas si se acerca a mi.

-A tu lado me siento tan banal, con mis ridículos artículos de Quidditch irónicos...

-Deberías dejar el Quidditch para los jugadores que lo dejen y escribir sobre cosas interesantes. Tengo que leer alguno de tus artículos, señora reportera. No se recibe la Snitch allí pero un amigo me mandó un ejemplar hace un año rodeando una cosa escrita por ti. Sigue en tareas pendientes.

-Cuando quieras te paso los mejores para que me corrijas y opines. Tenemos que deshacer ese bloqueo tuyo con mi precioso artículo.

El silencio volvió a invadirles, pero esta vez no fue tan incómodo. Sólo se miraban e intentaban adivinar qué pensaba el otro. Los dos pensaban "¿qué estará pensando?" y con ese círculo no llegaban a ninguna conclusión pero se divirtieron un rato. Luego, a uno se le ocurrió que era tarde.

-¿A dónde ibas por aquí?

-A alimentar a mis inquilinos. Tengo a la famosa Abie McLaggen en mi salón, a ver si puedo entrevistarla.

-¿Es por la Copa Azul?

-¡Estñas al tanto sobre el Quidditch! Vaya, una vez lo juegas no puedes separarte de él. Sí, es por la Copa, y a mi me deja a su hijo para que no pueda verla jugar.

-¿No puede dejarlo con sus padres, o con Janie, o...?

-Sus padres viven en Edimburgo, Janie está embarazada... Solo queda la siempre soltera de mi. ¿Tienes algo que hacer o te apetece venir a saludarla, te invito a cenar y hablamos?

-No pienso negarme.

-Pero, ¿no tienes ninguna cita?

-Hoy no. Mi hermana me ha traído del aeropuerto pero no quería seguir compartiendo mi tiempo con ella.

-Vaya. ¿Viajas en avión?

Y siguieron conversando camino a casa de Niní. Abie, que estaba allí, acababa de acostar a Samuel cuando oyó el timbre. Se acercó a la puerta maldiciendo a Niní y su vagancia para sacar las llaves, pero con algo de alegría, y abrió saludando:

-¿Necesitas sentirte querida y que te abran la puerta de tu propia casa, ¿eh Domi...? – se calló tres largos segundos, mirando al acompañante. - ¿Ethan Nott?

-El mismo, ¿quieres un autógrafo? Esto debería ser al revés. Tú eres la jugadora de Quidditch famosa.

Abie se rió, abrió la puerta y pidió explicaciones. Se las dieron y Niní les dejó hablando en el salón mientras hechizaba la comida y le ordenaba que se calentase. Ver a Ethan en su casa era extraño. Ya había estado allí, Niní seguía viviendo en el mismo sitio. Lo había comprado del todo porque no quería tener que alquilar un piso mientras ella estaba fuera. Había cambiado dos o tres veces la decoración pero seguía siendo el mismo sitio. Y seguía estando allí Ethan. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Como si ella hubiese soñado todos esos años distintos, más vacíos pero igualmente reconfortantes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Niní?

-No, ya está todo. Venid aquí y cenamos.

Cenaron y hablaron y gritaron, y rieron, y bebieron algo de cerveza de mantequilla, brindaron, se contaron episodios aburridos, anécdotas increíbles, noticias de aquí y de allí, y compartieron la cena contentos de verse. Abie se marchó a dormir para tener fuerzas al día siguiente y se quedaron solos Niní y Ethan.

Ningún peso de la realidad vino a molestarles. Sólo se picaban el uno al otro y descubrían que era más fácil que antes, que los dos había aprendido cosas, que tenían cuidado, que no eran incomprensibles o tan inmaduros como antes. Ethan no actuaba de forma extraña ni se enfadaba sin motivo para ver la reacción de Niní, que no pretendía pensar cosas interesantes ni era huraña. Era más natural que antes, se entendían, estabana gusto. Hacía tiempo que Niní no sentía eso con un chico. Le habían pasado cosas parecidas pero siempre está la duda... Sólo podía comparar la sensación a cuando volvió a comer en casa de Janie después de años sin ir, con la hermana de Janie y el tío de Janie y el padre y la abuela de Janie, como lo había hecho tantas veces en verano y se volvió a sentir a gusto, como en casa en la casa de otro.

-Me alegro de haberte secuestrado y traído hasta aquí, Ethan. Se está bien.

-Yo me alegro de haber venido, aunque tu secuestro no funciona porque sé dónde estoy.

-Tengo que practicar – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Puedes practicar conmigo cuando quieras.

Se sonrieron con los ojos, intentando descifrar qué pensaba el otro, en el mismo circulo vicioso e interesante que antes. No pensaban nada. No tenían espectativas. Vivían el día a día, a ver qué pasaba. Y pasaba algo, los dos estaban de acuerdo, aunque no se lo habían dicho con palabras. Pasaba algo sumamente interesante.

* * *

Y... tarán, fin de los finales. Siento que no sea en diario pero Ninñi no lo habría contado así en su diario así que por una vez, no hay diario que valga.

¿Algún review de despedida? Pasaos por mis fics andaaaaa... Bueno, no lo hagáis si no queréis xD

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
